protegiendome del demonio Edward
by Marie Edwards
Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella. TH 1er fic
1. introduccion

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

Me encontraba ya libre de trabajo, mi último caso había terminado de lo mejor, habíamos encontrado a la niña secuestrada y claro habíamos atrapado al secuestrador, que estaba haciendo desde hace ya varios años tratante de blancas, extorsiones y todas esas cosas, era escurridizo el viejo asqueroso, pero logramos atraparlo. Soy agente especial del FBI, trabajo ahí desde hace ya 4 años, soy feliz con el puesto que tengo, el sueldo que gano me ayuda a vivir como quiero…

— ¡Por fin llegas! ¿No que en 15 min? — me decía Jacob.

— ¡No molestes quieres! — le dije un poco molesta — estoy sumamente cansada y te agradecería que solo me dijeras para que tanta urgencia amor.

— Lo lamento amor no quería molestarte pero es que te extraño mucho, las cosas no son las mismas si tú no estás y pues…— tuve que callarlo con un beso…

— Iré a bañarme — él solo asintió y yo me dirigí al baño, y en eso estaba cuando…

— ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? — gritaba Jacob desde el cuarto.

— Hmmm. ¿Ahora qué es Jacob? — le pregunte mientras me ponía mi ropa para dormir. Lo que no esperaba es que Jake abriera de golpe la puerta de baño, asustándome. Tenía una cara de enojado que daba un poco de miedo.

— ¿Como que ahora qué es, cínica aparte la nena no? — me decía mientras sostenía en alto mi celular…

Era un mensaje de texto… de mi amigo Félix… de mi amigo ¡GAY!

_Félix:_

_Qué onda mi amor,_

_la pase muy bien esta noche contigo y con los chicos._

_No sabes cuánto lo gocé._

_Hace mucho que no me divertía así y __CON TANTOS…_

_A ver cuando se repite lo de ésta noche Isabella jajaj._

_Créeme lo espero con ansias._

_Recuerda te ama un chingo tu querido Félix xoxo´s :D…_

— ¿Qué que rayos pasa conmigo? Isabella se supone que tú eres mi novia… — lo decía entre jadeos como si se estuviese aguantando el llorar.

— Jake déjame explicarte por favor yo…— otra vez no me dejó terminar, ya que se había dado la vuelta. Si lo que quería era espacio, se lo daría, así que me fui a mi recamara y me puse lo primero que vi; unos jeans entubados y una blusa azul sencilla…

Antes de subirme al coche vi que Jake seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado…

No sabía a donde dirigirme, así que después de vagabundear un rato por la ciudad encontré un bar…

La música estaba al máximo, las personas bailaban alocadas…

Ya iba por mi segunda bebida cuando se me acerco un chico bastante bien parecido, de ojos verdes esmeralda, de cabello cobrizo y de perfección sorprendente. Parecía un joven dios griego y se sentó junto a mí…

— Y tu nombre ¿no me lo vas a decir?

— …. ¡Eh! ha sí. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres?

— Isabella, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto…

No sé en qué momento nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, nuestras manos se tocaron y nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Era mil veces mejor, era mala al decirlo pero ni Jacob producía lo que él me estaba produciendo en estos momentos. Fue un beso rápido, cargado de pasión y deseo. Y claro como una costumbre adquirida me separe de él rompiendo el momento perfecto.

— ¿Por qué te separas corazón? — me pregunto muy cerca. En el oído — que acaso no quieres continuar

— A ti no te importa que este comprometida ¿verdad?

— Claro que me importa. Eso lo hace más interesante

—… ¡ok!... será mejor que me vaya — le trate de dar un inocente beso en la mejilla pero él se voltio y nuestros labios volvieron q quedar juntos otra vez…

Esta vez fue más rudo, más desesperado y más deseoso. Otra vez fui yo la que termino el beso y me separe de él. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro hasta que el quito sus manos de mis caderas y yo las quite de su muy bien formado pecho…

Me quería volver a besar y con todas las fuerzas del mundo salí corriendo del lugar y me dirigía a mi coche

— Espera Isabella, espera no te vayas…

Yo solo alcance a ver mi auto y que Edward me seguía cuando de repente nos empezaron a disparar por todos lados. Mi única reacción fue correr por donde estaba Edward y tirarnos al suelo junto a mi coche para que no nos pasara nada, a él y a mí…

Desde ese momento mi vida cambio… **radicalmente…**

**Bueno… así inicia mi historia…**

**Bueno esta es una buena historia espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto así que ténganme demasiada paciencia conmigo jeje**

**Los tres puntos (…) al final de un párrafo o de algunas cuantas líneas significa que está saltando de escena… espero que le entiendan jejeje**

**Espero publicar lo que le sigue pronto y pues es todo espero que me dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto, espero q si xD**

**Nos leemos en otro momento… me despido**

**A los que lean esto mil gracias y que me sigan siguiendo jajajaja**

**Atte.**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	2. salida mortal Bella pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Lo bueno de los años**

**es que curan heridas,**

**lo malo de los besos**

**es que crean adicción."**

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**Salida mortal**

**Bella POV.**

Me encontraba ya libre de trabajo, mi último caso había terminado de lo mejor, habíamos encontrado a la niña secuestrada y claro habíamos atrapado al secuestrador, que estaba haciendo desde hace ya varios años tratante de blancas, extorsiones y todas esas cosas, era escurridizo el viejo asqueroso, pero logramos atraparlo.

Eran alrededor de las 11:45 pm cuando mi hermano Emmett, en compañía de nuestro amigo Jasper, me llevó a mi apartamento, donde vivía ya hace 2 años con mi novio y prometido Jacob Black.

— Buenas noches hermanita, hoy estuviste de lo más impresionante, jamás pensé que golpearías a ese bastardo repugnante. Siempre sorprendiéndome Bells — jajaja, mi hermano siempre se sorprendía con cualquier cosa. Ellos me trataban a veces como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana que al menor descuido se rompe, pero no, Isabella Swan es más que solo una muñequita.

— Le pegue porque se lo merecía — solo de pensar que como él hay miles ahí afuera, pero yo los encontraré y los encarcelaré.

En eso sonó mi celular, ya sabía quién era…

— ¿Dónde estás amor, ya vienes para el apartamento? — ¡Jacob! Sí lo amaba y con locura, pero es TAN controlador que si no fuese porque mi hermano es más grande, más fuerte y mucho más atemorizante que él, ya me hubiese encerrado en una caja de cristal y solamente me sacaría para estar con él.

— Jake… ya estoy cerca ok. Tardare como mínimo unos 15 min. ¿Acaso puedes esperar por mí, unos 15 min amor? — le dije con un tono que solo se usaba en niños chiquitos a los que le repites la misma pregunta mil veces y todavía no la captan y se lo repites despacio para que por fin lo entiendan.

Y claro mi hermano y mi amigo se aguantaban las risas. Yo solo les saque el dedo del medio y me voltee para no verlos.

— Sí amor, sí puedo esperar 15 minutos, pero ven pronto, que me urge verte.

— Ok amor nos vemos en 15 min— y colgué

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que ya estabas en la entrada, que acaso ya te cansaste de él SUPER BELLS — dijo Jasper…_chistosito_ Whitlock

— Jaja mira quien lo dice, el que bota a su novia y a los 5 minutos la está _"recogiendo" _**(1)** otra vez — después de _ESO_ creo que ya no me molestara más jajaja se lo busco por molestarme.

— Jajaja mi hermana te acaba de joder hermano jajajaja — decía Emmett

— ¡Cállate Emmett! y Bella tú no sabes lo que dices, SÍ _SE SUPONE _— lo dijo en tono dudoso — que _eres VIRGEN_ — también eso, ¿que acaso dudaba de mí o qué? — y no sabes nada de _ESO _— puntualizó.

— A ver Jasper me sorprende _QUE TÚ_, un ser _SUPERIOR Y ESTUDIADO _— jajaja no podía aguantar más la risa de ver lo enojado que estaba — no puedas separar lo que es ser virgen de lo que es ser ignorante y créeme amigo, yo solo soy virgen no ignorante, y a parte ¿a ti qué?, no es mi culpa que sean melodramáticos y ruidosos — Jasper no supo que contestar y solo se puso rojo como tomate.

— Mejor métete Swan, que soy capaz de decirle a Jake que desde hace rato estas aquí.

— Jajajaja. No te molestes amigo, de todas formas ya iba a entrar.

Me despedí de ellos y subí a al apartamento. Nuestro apartamento se encontraba en una exclusiva zona, era el mejor depa que Jake pudo haber encontrado; tiene de todo, pero no es ostentoso y eso me gusta, es más bien discreto como yo.

— ¡Por fin llegas! ¿No que en 15 min? — me decía Jacob.

— ¡No molestes quieres! — le dije un poco molesta — estoy sumamente cansada y te agradecería que solo me dijeras para que tanta urgencia amor.

— Lo lamento amor no quería molestarte pero es que te extraño mucho, las cosas no son las mismas si tú no estás y pues…— tuve que callarlo con un beso. Cada vez se ponía más celoso, meloso y desesperante.

El beso no terminaba, y la verdad eso era mucho mejor que estar escuchando melosidades a tales horas y como siempre tenía él que romper este maravilloso momento. La verdad se lo agradecía, pues todavía no estaba lista para dejar de ser _señorita_ y… no sé, eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio no sonaba mal. En mi familia no somos muy religiosos pero mi madre cree que solo llegando virgen al matrimonio, es como dios aceptaba tu matrimonio o algo así, nunca me quedo muy claro. Y pues trataba de cumplir eso ultimo aunque cada vez me costaba más trabajo. Digo ¿a quién no le costaría trabajo, si tienes 24 años, estas comprometida y con un sexy hombre, que aparte viven juntos? Eso solo tiene un nombre _tentación._ Pero bueno trato de controlarme lo mejor que puedo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pararme, que acaso no lo deseas tú también? — tenía que preguntárselo porque siempre me hacía lo mismo.

— No es que no lo desee es que quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea bien recibido — - _ya decía yo que era lo de aceptar el matrimonio –_ pensé para mí misma.

— Ésta bien. Me voy a bañar estoy muy cansada.

Ya estaba terminando mi relajante baño caliente cuando…

— ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? — gritaba Jacob desde el cuarto.

— Hmmm. ¿Ahora qué es Jacob? — le pregunte desde el baño mientras me ponía mi ropa para dormir. Lo que no esperaba es que Jake abriera de golpe la puerta de baño, asustándome. Tenía una cara de enojado que daba un poco de miedo.

— ¿Como que ahora qué es, cínica aparte la nena no? — me decía mientras sostenía en alto mi celular. Era un simple mensaje de Félix mi mejor amigo _GAY_…a si Jake no lo conocía. Rayos a buena hora manda Félix sus mensajitos de doble sentido…

**Félix:**

**Que onda mi amor,**

**la pase muy bien esta noche contigo y con los chicos.**

**No sabes cuánto lo gocé.**

**Hace mucho que no me divertía así y **_**CON TANTOS…**_

**A ver cuando se repite lo de ésta noche Isabella jajaj.**

**Créeme lo espero con ansias.**

**Recuerda te ama un chingo tu querido Félix xoxo´s :D**

Después de leer eso solo podía reírme a más no poder y claro recordar porque me había enviado un mensaje así de sexoso…

_**Flashback…**_

— _Señores… y señoritas _—_ decía nuestro jefe Aro Vulturi claro, por Leah, por mí, y por varias secretarias y agentes que se encontraban en la sala de conferencias de nuestro departamento de trabajo, ya que hoy llegaba, según los rumores, el hombre más temido, respetado y que aparte daba miedo de solo ver lo grande que era _—_ quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante él es Félix Cudmore. Él es traído directamente desde la casa blanca, fue jefe al mando de los guardias del presidente y quiere contribuir con la búsqueda de la niña y el encarcelamiento del secuestrador._

_Ese fue el día que lo presentaron y las siguientes semanas nadie se le acercaba por que los rumores si eran ciertos, daba miedo de solo verlo. Era guapo había que admitirlo y excéntrico. Lo chistoso fue al mes de su llegada._

_**Mini flashback dentro del flashback…**_

_Estaba dando mi paseo mensual por todo el departamento, costumbre que adquirí por mi padre Charlie, ya que él hacía lo mismo en su trabajo y yo solo lo veía sentada desde la silla de su escritorio. Claro Charlie no era agente del FBI como Emmett y como yo. Él era dueño de una pequeña empresa __**(**_**2)**_ que se fue haciendo grande hasta abarcar todo el terreno de Washington y uno que otro estado y/o país. Pero aun así funcionaba. El caso es que estaba dando mi vuelta por todo el departamento cuando escuche como UN HOMBRE hablaba por teléfono._

— _Claro que sí, no sabes cuánto te extraño a ti y a los chicos. Estoy muy ansiosa _— _esperen ¡dijo ansiosa! _—_ De salvar a ese cabrón y encarcelar a la niña… no espera al revés, encarcelar al cabrón y salvar a la niña…_— _un momento de silencio _—_ ¡Ah ya ves cómo me tienes de nerviosa! _—_ no lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía creer Félix, el machote de Félix… GAY. _

_**Fin del mini flashback…**_

_Era para morirse de risa, muchas de mis "compañeras" de trabajo suspiraban por él, y algunas ya entrelazaban sus apellidos con los de Félix. Ja la decepción que se llevaron al enterarse que tenía pareja y no una pareja "normal". El caso es que yo me entere por casualidad, lo platique con él y efectivamente me confeso que él era gay, pero que eso no interfería con su trabajo y claro me pidió que mantuviera el secreto, lo que yo no sabía era que Emmett y Jasper ya lo sabían y al principio lo molestaban pero él solo los ignoraba hasta que claro un día se cansó de sus burlas y los lastimo en una de las practicas que hacíamos regularmente para estar en forma. Después de eso al parecer se volvieron amigos o algo por el estilo. Y claro yo me uní a ese pequeño grupo y entre nosotros nos llevábamos demasiado "feo" __**(3**_**)**_ por así decirlo y siempre nos jugábamos bromas pesadas o nos enviábamos mensajes de doble sentido a veces solo para molestar a Dimitri, su pareja._

_**Fin del flashback…**_

Y claro desde entonces nos divertíamos jugando con eso. Claro que Dimitri, a diferencia de Jake, sabía que "_la tercera en discordia_" era yo, la mejor amiga heterosexual de Félix, aunque la primera vez que Emmett le envío uno igual, Dimitri no lo tomó tan bien, ya que mi hermano le había enviado hasta una foto un tanto comprometedora.**(4)** Ese día Dimitri le armo lío a Emmett por meterse con _su hombre_ y no sé qué tantas cosas más, el caso termino bien, Dimitri entendió que solo era un juego entre nosotros y que solo lo envío para chingarlo.

— A parte te ríes de mí. Eres una cínica Isabella Swan — eso me saco de mi momento. Yo no era una cínica, que no le había dicho que me enviaba mensajes de doble sentido con un tipo es otra cosa. Pero él no debe de controlar todo lo que hago, él mejor que nadie sabe que yo solo estoy enamorada de un solo hombre y ese hombre claro que era él.

— Mira Jacob Black — le amenace con una pistolita de electrochoques que tenía junto a mí; Si se preguntan, no sé, soy algo paranoica y por eso ando siempre con pistolas. — no soy cínica, eso es un simple mensaje que un…— no me dejó terminar, ya que de un movimiento brusco aventó mi celular a la pared y claro se terminó rompiendo. — ¡¿qué rayos pasa contigo Jacobo?

— ¿Qué que rayos pasa conmigo? Isabella se supone que tú eres mi novia, que eres virgen y que solo me amas a mí. Créeme que cuando leí que se habían divertido con TANTOS CHICOS no me agrado para nada — lo decía entre jadeos como si se estuviese aguantando el llorar.

— Jake déjame explicarte por favor yo…— otra vez no me dejó terminar, ya que se había dado la vuelta. Si lo que quería era espacio, se lo daría, así que me fui a mi recamara y me puse lo primero que vi; unos jeans entubados y una blusa azul sencilla.

Baje las escaleras al poco tiempo, y lo encontré sentado en el sofá, dándome la espalda. Me acerque por detrás y lo rodee con mis brazos, le iba a dar un beso pero él se deshizo de mi agarre y se levantó del sofá.

— Sabes algo Isabella — solo me decía Isabella cuando estaba realmente molesto. Mala señal, muy mala señal — será mejor que me vaya a casa de mi hermana por un tiempo ok. No quiero molestarte a ti y a tus amigotes cuando vengan por aquí — ya no aguante más. Él no me iba a dejar que se lo explique a sí que solo pude hacer lo que se me vino a la cabeza.

— Sabes algo Jacobo — le dije un tanto molesta con su actitud — bien, si no me dejas explicar lo del mensaje está bien, solo te pido dos cosas. La primera que dejes de ser el necio que siempre eres, el que se encierra y no deja que nadie le explique y que siempre malinterpreta las cosas. Me gustaría que me escucharas pero como estas molesto mejor te doy tiempo para que pienses. Y segunda tú no eres el que se va de aquí ya que este es tú departamento, tú lo compraste. Así que — le dije mientras agarraba las llaves de mi coche, mi bolsa y me dirigía hacia la puerta — por esta noche lo dejamos aquí, descansa lo que puedas, piensa por favor y no pienses que te estoy dejando o que estamos terminando. Solo te estoy dando tiempo porque te amo y no quiero que lo nuestro termine. Nos vemos mañana temprano ¿está bien? — dije eso ultimo y salí de la casa.

Antes de subirme al coche vi que Jake seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Me dio un poco de pena pero no podía dejar que se enojara conmigo por algo tan tonto como el mensaje y claro aria que luego conociera a Félix y a Dimitri por si no me creía cuando le dijera que él sí es gay y que tiene pareja.

No sabía a donde dirigirme, así que después de vagabundear un rato por la ciudad encontré un bar lujoso al cual poder ir sin que cerdos ancianos y rabo verdes borrachos me estuvieran morboseando y/o tratando de tocar. Mala experiencia, todo porque el estúpido de Mike Newton, otro compañero de trabajo, me había dicho que un bar de mala muerte que no conocía era el mejor de toda la ciudad.

.

.

Ya iba por mi segundo Cosmopolitan **(5) **cuando se me acerco un chavo bastante bien parecido, de ojos verdes esmeralda, de cabello cobrizo y de perfección sorprendente. Parecía un joven dios griego. Se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Te puedo invitar a algo o estas con alguien? — me preguntaba el tipo. Me volteé, le sonreí con un poco de malicia y le pregunte.

— Y tu nombre ¿no me lo vas a decir? O ¿quieres ir a la cama así, sin siquiera saber mi nombre? — la verdad por más buenote que estuviera él, o si yo estuviera soltera, no me acostaría con él. Tenía principios por dios. Yo no era una cualquiera.

— …. ¡Eh! — se había quedado sin palabras. Eso me agrado — ha sí. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres? —… cierto, me tocaba presentarme… Genial

— Isabella, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto — le dije dándole una sonrisa algo picara. Siéndoles sincera ya se me había olvidado por un momento todo, Jacob, la pelea, en donde estaba, TODO.

— Mucho gusto — dijo tomándome la mano y llevándola a su boca, donde le dio un casto y siendo sincera un muy sensual beso en el dorso — veo que estas comprometida. Que malo. Oficialmente ya saliste del mercado — me decía, no me había fijado que había besado la mano que tenía el anillo de compromiso — siempre he dicho que los más guapos pero torpes están comprometidos o casados — decía mientras le daba otro beso a mi mano — yo sí disfruto de mi soltería.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunte, pero al parecer no entendió que yo preguntaba por su soltería no por mi mano que estaba en sus labios.

— Si, sabe a inocencia, a ternura, sabe a una mujer _virgen_ — ok eso me dejo en shock. Como pudo saber él eso.

— Me refería a que si te gusta tu soltería, no que si te gusta mi mano. Tonto — no podía negarme, tenía que decirle eso. Lo más raro del mundo es que parecía como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no de apenas unos minutos.

Retire mi mano, pague mis tragos y trate de alejarme de ahí pero al parecer él no quería dejarme ir ya que me sostuvo de la cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunte más divertida que molesta o incluso asustada — a ti no te importa que sea una mujer comprometida ¿verdad? — esas dos cosmopolitas ya me estaban afectando demasiado.

— No. A mí la verdad no me importa. Y tú _no eres una mujer comprometida_, eres _una señorita _comprometida. Pero si quieres eso puede cambiar — me dijo de manera picara y mirándome a los ojos.

No sé en qué momento nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, nuestras manos se tocaron y nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Era mil veces mejor, era mala al decirlo pero ni Jacob producía lo que él me estaba produciendo en estos momentos. Fue un beso rápido, cargado de pasión y deseo. Y claro como una costumbre adquirida me separe de él rompiendo el momento perfecto.

— ¿Por qué te separas corazón? — me pregunto muy cerca. En el oído — que acaso no quieres continuar

— A ti no te importa que este comprometida ¿verdad? — le volví a preguntar. Lo que en verdad me sorprendió es que haya cambiado su respuesta.

— Claro que me importa. Eso lo hace más interesante — ¡Dios mío era todo un gigoló! Técnicamente se estaba vendiendo.

—… ¡ok!... será mejor que me vaya— le trate de dar un inocente beso en la mejilla pero él se voltio y nuestros labios volvieron q quedar juntos otra vez.

Esta vez fue más rudo, más desesperado y más deseoso, pero no podía… yo estaba comprometida y en una sola noche ya había engañado a Jake dos veces. Otra vez fui yo la que termino el beso y me separe de él. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro hasta que el quito sus manos de mis caderas y yo las quite de su muy bien formado pecho. _- Dios esos pensamientos.-_ me dije a mi misma. Pobre Jake no se lo merecía.

Vi que me quería volver a besar y con todas las fuerzas del mundo salí corriendo del lugar y me dirigía a mi coche cuando…

— Espera Isabella, espera no te vayas — decía Edward mientras corría detrás de mí.

Yo solo alcancé a ver mi auto y que Edward me seguía cuando de repente nos empezaron a disparar por todos lados. Mi única reacción fue correr por donde estaba Edward y tirarnos al suelo junto a mi coche para que no nos pasara nada a él y a mí.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Isabella? — me pregunto un muy asustado Edward

— No lo sé. No podría explicarte. No sé qué ha sido todo esto — le decía pero no asustada, más bien sorprendida. No sabía que había pasado. — dime algo ¿lograste ver al que nos disparó?

— Si era un tipo algo alto, piel bl…— le puse una mano en los labios. Como hacía a veces con Jacob. En ese mismo momento él se quedó callado

— No me lo digas a mí por ahora. Dime otra cosa ¿tienes donde quedarte y claro que nadie conozca tu ubicación? — nos habían atacado y no había lugar a donde ir ya que era domingo y la agencia cerraba temprano los domingos ya solo se hacían papeleos y solo cuando de verdad se solicitaba al FBI, asistíamos sin chistar así sean las 3 o 4 de la mañana. Pero en este caso no había nadie. Mi jefe y por lo tanto el jefe de mi jefe se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y no regresarían hasta mañana al medio día.

— Sí tengo un lugar donde quedarme pero la mayoría lo conoce ¿Por qué estoy en peligro? — por lo visto seguía en shock pero no tanto.

— Sí. Ni modos mi prometido me matara pero tienes que venir conmigo — la verdad temía más por Edward que por mí. Jake era un bruto macho casi siempre — solo no habrás tu boca con respecto a los besos quieres. — no sé por qué se lo mencione ya sabía de ante mano que él no sería tan tonto como para decirlo.

— ¿Me crees tonto? No quiero que nos maten a los dos. Suficientemente librado estuve con los disparos de hace unos momentos como para ir a tu casa y decirle a tu prometido "¡Hey me bese con tu prometida y que crees dos veces!... Ha pero una cosa es con tu prometido y otra cosa es contigo. Te lo diré así de simple _Isabella_ — lo decía tan bien el condenado que no me importaba que Isabella no me gustara — no voy a dejar que te cases con él. Porque tú vas a ser _mía_. — -¡Dios en que me he metido!- pensé para mí misma. Era un total desgraciado y cínico el hombre este. Como se atrevía a decirme tales palabras. Dios ahora llevarlo a mi departamento y vivir con él hasta medio día no me va a ayudar en nada a reparar la pequeña bromita de Félix.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, la verdad me tarde como 4 días en acabarlo. Y el producto siempre cambiaba :D… espero que les guste, y claro que me envíen reviews pues para saber si les gusta y pues poder continuarla.**

**Aclaración: A veces van a ser notas de la autora o séase yo :). Y otras van a ser traducciones o algo por el estilo.**

**(1): se entiende como doble sentido de **_**teniendo sexo**_**. Algo que se me vino a la mente y me gusto como sonaba :)**

**(2): la empresa del padre de Bella, o sea Charlie, no tiene nombre pero estoy abierta a sugerencias :)**

**(3): su relación de amistad sobre todo con Félix es algo por así decirlo elevado de tono o algo sexoso pero para no repetir la palabra le puse "feo"**

**(4): la foto la vi y me encanto y pues ya que había puesto que Félix es gay. No pude contenerme jajaja. La foto esta en mi perfil para que la vean :D**

**(5): Cosmopolitan: El Cosmopolitan es un trago clásico-moderno que proviene de la década de los '80. Asociado al glamour neoyorquino y popularizado por la famosa serie televisiva Sex & The City, hoy resulta ser la bebida preferida de muchos.**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización. **

**Las(os) quiere mucho... wills-cullen-swan.**


	3. salida mortal Edward pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Un beso legal**

**Nunca vale tanto**

**Como un beso robado."**

**Salida mortal**

**Edward POV.**

¡Dios. Cada día me estaba yendo peor! Me acababan de despedir de mi trabajo "supuestamente" por ser un Cullen. Eso no me lo creía, si fuese ese el motivo no me estuviesen despidiendo sino dándome un puesto mejor. Ya se algo... altanero pero era la verdad.

.

Me encontraba fuera del edificio de Abogados más solicitado de Washington. Me habían despedido y por más que me quejara no iba a conseguir ese trabajo otra vez. No es que necesitara el trabajo, ya que provengo de una familia de muchísimo dinero y el trabajo es lo de menos, solo con decirles que con el dinero que herede de mi familia me da para vivir con todos los lujos que estoy acostumbrado hasta que yo me muera a los noventa y tantos años. Pero lo que si iba a extrañar era como trabajaban algunas personas. Casi nadie era honorable, casi todos se iban por el dinero que les daban pero habían personas buenas. Que hacían el bien por así decirlo como a mí que me gusta ayudar a la gente. Ese, creo, fue uno de los motivos de mi despido. Lo que no me gustaba era la pinta del dueño del buffet de abogados. Tenía cara de ser rata y de trabajar en cosas oscuras. Por lo general sabía leer bien a las personas y casi nunca me equivocaba.

.

Cruzaba la calle. Estaba vagabundeando desde hace un par de horas pensando en la razón real de mi despido. Solo llevaba 3 meses trabajando ahí como para que me despidieran de esa forma. Cuando se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas…

— Alice necesito que investigues a alguien — Alice es mi hermanita. Ella trabaja de algo así como un tipo de detective privado o algo por el estilo en sus tiempos libres.— Se llama J. Jenks, es el dueño del buffet de abogados en donde trabajaba — lo último lo dije apretando la mandíbula. No soportaba el hecho de haber sido despedido sin ninguna razón aparente.

— Te despidieron… Edward ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntaba mi hermana.

— Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte esta vez. La verdad me dieron la escusa más barata como despido

— bueno investigare quien es ese tipo pero ¿para qué quieres saber algo de él?

— solo te diré que ese tipo me dio mala espina. Ya vez que casi nunca me equivoco con las personas y… — no pude terminar la frase porque mi hermana me interrumpió

— sea lo que sea ese tipo Edward. No te metas con él por favor. — fue lo último que dijo pues había cortado la llamada. Me daba un poco de miedo el tono con el que Alice me había hablado pero lo deje pasar ya que mi hermana a veces podía ser algo extremista con las cosas. Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos era ir a algún bar de moda y tomar algunos tragos y así lo hice.

Iba por mi tercer vaso de Whisky, viendo a cuál de todas las mujeres que estaban ahí podrían hacerme olvidar lo de la despedida y lo de mi hermana, cuando me fije en una mujercita… si ella era mujercita, de curvas peligrosas, trasero excelente y muy bien dotada, todo lo tenía en su lugar.

Solo la observaba. De lejos ella no parecía como las demás mujeres que habían en el local. Ella no miraba a nadie en particular solo parecía estar pensando y disfrutando el momento. Me fije que no era muy alta, de 1´60 tal vez; de cabello castaño largo. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y de piernas infinitas, pues aunque llevaba unos jeans se le veía que hacia ejercicio. Me quede mirándola más de la cuenta y me había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que solo veía a la mujer y no me la estaba llevando a la cama.

Ya armado de valor al terminar mi quinto vaso me dirigí a la mujercita que seguía pensando y estaba distraída de todo.

— ¿Te puedo invitar a algo o estas con alguien? — fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Claramente ya me habían hecho efecto los tragos.

— ¿Y tu nombre no me lo vas a decir? O ¿quieres ir a la cama así, sin siquiera saber mi nombre? — eso me dejo atónito. Ya no se le podía invitar a una mujer a un trago porque eso significa sexo. Aunque de eso había venido a hablarle no se lo iba a proponer tan descaradamente, como ella lo estaba haciendo.

— …. ¡Eh! — no sabía que contestarle así que repetí mentalmente su pregunta y le respondí — a sí. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres? — esta chica me agradaba era algo que no había.

— Isabella, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto — me sonrío picadamente la muy coqueta. Por extraño que pareciera se me había olvidado hasta el motivo de estar en este bar.

— Mucho gusto — dije tomándole la mano y llevándola a mi boca, donde un casto y muy sensual beso en el dorso. ¡Era un hombre por dios! donde quedaba mi hombría si ella era la que hacia prácticamente todo — veo que estas comprometida. Que malo. Oficialmente ya saliste del mercado — al sentir su anillo todo se fue muy a la chingada. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que comprometerse? Era mejor la vida de soltero — siempre he dicho que los más guapos pero torpes están comprometidos o casados — le dije mientras le daba otro beso a su mano. Ni siguiera sabia porque lo hacía. Su mano tenía un sabor extraño pero dulce y muy llamativo. — yo sí disfruto de mi soltería.

— ¿Te gusta? — me pregunto. La verdad estaba tan perdido en ella que no había entendido a su pregunta pero como veía que miraba mi boca y su mano pensé que estaba hablando de ella.

— Si, sabe a inocencia, a ternura, sabe a una mujer _virgen_ — ¡a eso sabia! Yo nunca me equivoco. Ella es virgen.

— Me refería a que si te gusta tu soltería, no que si te gusta mi mano. Tonto — me gusto como me llamo _tonto_. Porque lo era. Me había confundido de pregunta y le había respondido otra y con sinceridad.

No me di cuenta en que momento retiraba su mano de la mía y se alejaba. Y tampoco supe como yo ya estaba agarrándola de la cintura y poniéndola junto a mí.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunto Isabella — a ti no te importa que sea una mujer comprometida ¿verdad?

— No. A mí la verdad no me importa. — la verdad era que sí. Así hacia más interesante el juego — Y tú _no eres una mujer comprometida_, eres _una señorita _comprometida. Pero si quieres eso puede cambiar — le dije algo sensual y mirándola directamente a esos posos café chocolate que me hipnotizaban por alguna extraña razón. Y no se en que momento nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Toda ella me invitaba a devorarla y así lo hice. la bese con pasión y _con un deseo_. Ni siquiera con Jessica había sentido algo así…

_**Flash back…**_

_Ya me encontraba yo muy feliz pues estaba a punto de casarme con la mejor mujer que pude haber encontrado en mi vida. Fuimos compañeros en la universidad de derecho en la cual había estudiado. Era nuestro último año y como idiota enamorado le había propuesto matrimonio. Seguía pensando que solo los torpes se comprometían o casaban y ahí va la burra al trigo. Ella era todo para mí. Yo creía que ella era mi alma gemela pero me había equivocado…_

— _Amor donde estas — me preguntaba Jessica, algo agitada debería de decir. Pero no le preste mucha atención._

— _Tengo trabajo que hacer corazón no voy a poder llegar al apartamento esta noche — eso era mentira, la quería sorprender. Acabábamos de cumplir dos años de ser novios y estábamos a días de casarnos y ese era mi regalo de aniversario._

— _Ok amor tomate tu tiempo. Que yo aquí me caliento solita — yo pensaba que lo estaba diciendo de forma juguetona pero al parecer no era así._

_Al llegar a su departamento vi las luces prendidas. Así que en vez de llamarla solo fui directo a la puerta. Al principio me sorprendió encontrar la puerta medio abierta, pues era peligroso dejarla así. No tuve ni un momento para pensar la razón del porque la puerta estaba abierta cuando empecé a escuchar gemidos provenientes de nuestra habitación._

— _Oooh Tyler… ooh ¡dios! — esa era mi Jessica gimoteándole a mi mejor amigo Tyler_

— _Así te gusta verdad... Que te la den duro — que asco me dio de solo escucharlos hablar así. Claro jamás le había hablado así a ella porque pensé que era una persona normal._

— _SÍ Tyler así me gus… ¡ooh dios oooh! — al parecer ni cuenta se dieron que había entrado a la habitación._

— _¿Te da más placer que yo o solo estas fingiendo…? — se quedaron pegados como los perros que son al escuchar que yo había estado observando_

— _Edward amor que haces aquí — al parecer ni cerebro tenía la pobre_

— _Nada solo te quería recordar que este era nuestro aniversario. — Use todo mi autocontrol para no golpearla a ella y a Tyler — pero gracias a ti y a tu… consolador humano evitaron que cometiera la peor estupidez de mi vida — luego de eso les cerré la puerta y me dispuse a largarme de ese lugar pero Jessica salió así toda desnuda y suplicándome que no la dejara. Que lo de Tyler solo había sido un error y que al que en verdad amaba era a mí, pero yo no era tan estúpido como para perdonarla._

_Claro que mis padres se enteraron y mi hermana se puso como loca diciendo que si se la cruzaba la iba a matar con sus propias manos y tantas otras amenazas. Pero lo supere, ellos me ayudaron a cancerar todo y lograron devolvernos la mayor cantidad posible de dinero, aunque la verdad nosotros no exigimos devolución pero creo que siendo un Cullen, todos te respetan, admiran… y te tienen miedo._

_**Fin del Flash back…**_

Pero claro Isabella me regreso a la realidad de aquel maravilloso beso rompiéndolo bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué te separas corazón? — le pregunte en el oído, sabía que ahí una mujer se estremecía por la cercanía— que acaso no quieres continuar— se lo decía de una forma tan cínica que me daba un poco de risa el ver como ella se estremecía.

— A ti no te importa que este comprometida ¿verdad? — me volvió a preguntar.

— Claro que me importa. Eso lo hace más interesante.

— ¡Ja! Mejor déjalo para otro día guapo que yo ya me tengo que ir — se trató de despedir de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla pero yo no pude resistir y volteé mi rostro para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Esta vez fui más rudo. Por alguna extraña razón a esta mujer no la iba a dejar escapar. Quería hacerla solamente mía. Era algo extraño ya que de ella no sabía nada más que su nombre, pero ya me atraía como si la conociera de años. Y claro otra vez fue ella la que termino el beso. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro hasta que quite mis manos de sus lindas caderas y ella las quito de mi pecho.

La quería volver a besar y de eso no había duda. Sabía que a ella le había gustado tanto como a mí por el pequeño gemido que dejo escapar entre sus labios. Pero salió corriendo del lugar y yo solo la pude seguir. No la iba a dejar irse.

— Espera Isabella, espera no te vayas — le grite

Pero no sé exactamente en qué momento nos empezaron a disparar. Yo solo me volteé para ver quién era. Para mi fortuna y desgracia era Max. El "guardaespaldas" personal de Jenks. Era mi fortuna porque había dado en el blanco adivinando la verdadera personalidad de Jenks, y también mi desgracia porque probablemente iba a morir ahí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi su sonrisa y como me apuntaba, lo que el estúpido de Max no contaba era con que yo era lanzado al lado de un coche y protegiéndome así de las balas. El coche se había ido y solo pude buscar a Isabella con la mirada. Vi que estaba tumbada junto a mí pero no tenía ninguna herida. Ella me había salvado.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Isabella? — le pregunte. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Nos estaban dando caza. En ese momento pensé en mi hermana. Ella también estaba involucrada en esto y por mi culpa. ¡Dios en que la había metido!

— No lo sé. No podría explicarte. No sé qué ha sido todo esto — me decía pero ella no estaba asustada, más bien sorprendida. — dime algo ¿lograste ver al que nos disparó?

— Si era un tipo algo alto, piel bl…— me puso un dedo en la boca. Y solo eso logro hacerme callar. ¡Dios que me está pasando! Ella no debería de tener esa reacción en mí pero creo que estaba algo asustado y reaccione a su toque. ¿Era eso verdad?

— No me lo digas a mí por ahora. Dime otra cosa ¿tienes donde quedarte y claro que nadie conozca tu ubicación? — ella no era una mujer normal. Las mujeres normales gritan al ser atacadas, no se tiraban al piso tacleando a un hombre y salvándolo. Tampoco hacían ese tipo de preguntas. - Solo faltaba que ella fuese policía.- pensé y me reí por dentro. Ella tenía un cuerpecito como de porcelana, que se rompería con la menor brusquedad. Pero al parecer ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

— Sí tengo un lugar donde quedarme pero la mayoría lo conoce ¿Por qué estoy en peligro? — esa pregunta sobraba. Yo había visto a nuestro atacante. Dios espero que mi hermana este bien. Ellos me encontraron fácilmente, y dudo que no tengan la misma suerte con mi hermana.

Esa idea me estremecía de pies a cabeza. A mí me podría pasar lo que sea, en este mundo yo ya no tenía nada porque o por quien vivir, pero mi hermanita sí, mi hermanita estaba feliz con su actual relación y está a punto de graduarse como diseñadora de exteriores, a ella no le puede pasar nada.

— Sí. Ni modos mi prometido me matara pero tienes que venir conmigo — ¡que… estaba loca! Su prometido me mataría, pero viéndolo desde este punto ella estaba viendo por mi seguridad. Y eso solo hacia crecer mi teoría de que ella era una policía. — solo no habrás tu boca con respecto a los besos quieres.

— ¿Me crees tonto? No quiero que nos maten a los dos. Suficientemente librado estuve con los disparos de hace unos momentos como para ir a tu casa y decirle a tu prometido "¡Hey me bese con tu prometida y que crees dos veces!... — claro que no hablaría con su prometido de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. No era tan tonto como para tentar a la suerte pero… — Ha pero una cosa es con tu prometido y otra cosa es contigo. Te lo diré así de simple _Isabella_ — le dije seductoramente porque en algo estaba cien por ciento seguro. Ella iba a ser mía. Cueste lo que cueste — no voy a dejar que te cases con él. Porque tú vas a ser _mía_.

.

Luego de haber llegado a su depa, me sorprendí al no encontrar a nadie en ella.

— Y tu prometido este… es de verdad — ¡ja! No pude aguantarme se veía que ahí solo ella vivía y no una pareja "feliz"

— Si tarado. Pero al parecer creo que sí se fue — lo decía con un tono algo… como decirlo, entre triste y pensativo, como que le daba lastima pero a la vez no… ¡Dios! Por eso a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas.

— ¡Ah! Si claro… lo que digas preciosa. He… te molestaría prestarme tu teléfono. Necesito llamar a alguien.

— Claro está en la cocina — -he… amiga donde está la cocina – tenía ganas de decírselo pero me limite solo a pensarlo, pero creo que capto mis pensamientos pues…

— Doblando a mano derecha genio. Que en tu casa no hay cocina — ¡auch!

— Nunca te pregunte por la cocina pero gracias…Cara

— Eh… de nada pasante de Italiano — -¡pasante de Italiano… pasante de Italiano yo! - cada vez esa chica me tenía entre la admiración y el odio — no te quedes mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono niño que yo también lo necesito — ahora niño. No sabe con quién se está metiendo la Cara.

— Claro que no abuela solo tardare unos minutos — ja abuela. Lo malo es que de abuela no tenía nada.

…

Luego de tratar de llamar a mí hermana por celular como unas tres o cuatro veces. Me estaba dando por vencido cuando…

— ¡Dios Alice! Dime porque no contestas el teléfono cuando…

— Edward… Edward no era bueno investigar a ese hombre — me sentí morir en ese momento… a mi hermanita no le podía haber pasado algo… me aliviaba un poco el saber que al menos estaba en algún lado — me escuchaste… Rose y yo fuimos atacadas Edward. Entraron a la casa de golpe… solo logramos salir por la ventana y saltar… eran muchos… nos empezaron a disparar… ¡Dios Edward! En que me metiste — solo la escuchaba a medias. Ese Jenks me las iba a pagar muy caro.

— Lo lamento hermanita no sabía… no debí haberte involucrado en eso. ¿Y cómo es que Rose se metió en esto?

— Eso es lo de menos Edward — solo Alice podía pasar del miedo al enojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Y dime ¿están bien? ¿Dónde están?

— Estamos bien. Por ahora no te lo puedo decir pero estamos bien y tú… ¿te ha pasado algo?

— Me dispararon luego de haber salido de un bar, pero estoy bien — claro que no iba a entrar en detalles vergonzosos como el que ella sepa que una menudita mujer me salvo la vida. Aunque estaba cien por ciento agradecido con aquella mujercita.

— Me alegro… bueno me tengo que ir y por favor cuídate. No hagas tus idioteces de siempre — mi linda hermanita señoras y señores… nótese el sarcasmo.

— Claro. Tu igual cuídate donde quiera que estés y dile a Rose que me perdone. No tenía idea de cuán grande era el problemón. Lo lamento. — en serio estaba realmente arrepentido.

— Tú tranquilo y descansa. Buenas noches hermano.

— Buenas noches enanita. Descansa — y colgué.

Al darme la vuelta vi a una Isabella diferente. Esta estaba vestida con una camisa demasiado grande para mi gusto y por lo visto o no traía un short o el short era demasiado corto. Y no digamos lo primero porque mi amiguito se despertaba. Ella me miraba entre asustada y calculadora. Era rara para ser mujer pero me fascinaba por algún motivo.

— Así que es a ti al que persiguen… interesante — su voz. Tenía algo su voz como dulce y sensual a la vez ¡Dios mío! Qué diablos me pasaba.

— sí. Hice algo estúpido e involucre a mi hermana y prima. Pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

— nada más. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

— ¿me acostare contigo? — -bravo Cullen… porque no piensas y luego actúas- me reprimí mentalmente. Era cierto debería pensar antes de actuar.

— no genio. Me refiero a que te topaste con la mejor agente del FBI que pudiese existir — mientras decía eso se señalaba de arriba hacia abajo como si yo no hubiese entendido nada de lo que decía.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… la verdad me mate mucho en lograrlo ya que soy mujer y pensar como hombre me cuesta un poco. Pero ya está terminado… como siempre espero que les guste y que dejen reviews pues para saber si les agrada la historia o solo para que yo tenga ánimos de seguir escribiendo jajaja.**

**Le cambie el Rated a M porque creo abra Lemmon… todavía no estoy segura pero por ahora solo por el lenguaje algo brusco de su flash back de Edward-**

**Por mi parte no hay nada que aclarar pero si tienen duda pues pueden… ya saben hablarme :D **

**LuluuPattinson por ser la primera. Pídeme lo que quieras tu inauguraste mis reviews jejejej te lo mereces. Lo que sea :D**

**A todos y todas las que me tienen como alerta, favorito y todas esas cosas GRACIAS se los agradezco de corazón. Me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Sin más que decir me despido…**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Los quiere… Wills-Cullen-Swan :B**


	4. confesion Bella pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Luego de la tormenta…**

**vienen más problemas."**

**confesión**

**Bella POV.**

Por fin habíamos llegado al departamento. En esos momentos estaba que me moría; Jake estaba todavía molesto por lo de Félix y si me veía llegar con semejante hombre… no quería ni pensar que le podía hacer a él o a mí.

Estaba todo oscuro; por un momento temí lo peor, que los tipos del secuestrador que nos habían disparado encontraran donde vivía y fueran ahí, pero al parecer no había pasado nada, al prender la luz todo estaba en orden salvo que faltaba algo importante y esencial… Jacob.

— Y tu prometido este… es de verdad — y aquí vamos de nuevo…

— Si tarado. Pero al parecer creo que sí se fue — le había dicho que no se fuera, lo nuestro es demasiado hermoso como para tirar todo por la borda por un amigo gay.

— ¡Ah! Si claro… lo que digas preciosa. — ¡huum! —eh… te molestaría prestarme tu teléfono. Necesito llamar a alguien.

— Claro está en la cocina — por un momento pareció un lindo niño perdido… esperen olviden lo de lindo.

— Doblando a mano derecha genio. ¿Que en tu casa no hay cocina? — jajaja. Por alguna extraña razón adoraba maltratarlo verbalmente.

— Nunca te pregunte por la cocina pero gracias…Cara

— Eh… de nada pasante de Italiano — era la verdad él tenía lo de Italiano lo que yo de princesa de cuento de hadas… nada — no te quedes mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono niño que yo también lo necesito. — necesitaba saber dónde estaba Jacob y no le podía hablar desde mi celular ya que había sufrido una muerte dolorosa.

— Claro que no abuela solo tardare unos minutos. — deje pasar eso ultimo porque la verdad no tenía ganas de estar jugando con él.

Decidí darle privacidad así que me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y también por unas cosas que sabía le iban a servir al señor Cullen... Edward.

Me dirigí derechito al clóset, ahí me cambie por una camiseta de Jake y me puse un short de tela. Estaba sacando las sabanas y una almohada para Edward cuando me fije que en mi cama había una nota.

Como si fuese una niña chiquita tire las cosas al suelo y me tire de panzazo a la cama; me reí por un momento y tome la nota.

"_Bells, este último mes no sé si te has fijado pero hemos estado peleando mucho. A mí en realidad no me gusta pelear contigo pero somos dos tercos. Me gustaría que me pudieras explicar lo de tu amigo Félix. No es que desconfíe de ti pero... olvídalo. Voy a estar con mi hermana un tiempo pero mantente en contacto. Mañana temprano iré a comprarte un celular nuevo; lamento lo que le hice a tu celular fue un momento de ira y estupidez._

_Te amo y mucho_

_Por siempre tuyo… Jacob Black."_

Me quede pasmada un momento y al siguiente me puse a sollozar; Jacob tenía razón este último mes hemos estado peleando demasiado, yo por mi parte se lo atribuyo a la presión de la boda pues faltaban solo pocas semanas.

Faltaban pocas semanas y eso me hizo pensar que ahora tenía un caso nuevo que resolver. Ahora tenía a este pasante de Italiano como testigo ocular de los hechos ocurridos esta noche y teníamos que averiguar quién había sido el atacante, juntar pruebas, meter a los malos a la cárcel y todas esas cosas.

Me dispuse a ir a la cocina por el teléfono y para darle sus cosas a Edward pero él seguía hablando por teléfono; la verdad no me molesto que no me hiciera caso, llevaba pocas horas de conocerlo y ya lo había catalogado; pretencioso, mimado, egocéntrico, cínico, irrespetuoso, y podía continuar. Él era todo un niño mimado. De seguro y hasta poseía dinero de sobra.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escuche su conversación…

— Lo lamento hermanita no sabía… no debí haberte involucrado en eso. — y más cosas que agregar a la lista; misterioso. — ¿Y cómo es que Rose se metió en esto? — no es que fuese una chismosa pero si iba a tener que trabajar con él; digo tenía derecho a saber quién era él y con qué gente se relacionaba, como la tal _Rose_. Por puros motivos laborales_ – es en serio… motivos laborales. Ahora así se le dice a los celos –_ me decía esa vocecita interna que casi siempre discutía conmigo. Y claro que para nada eran celos ¿o sí?... no ha de ser que mi mente entrenada me estaba jugando una broma.

Todavía no creía que alguien quisiese casarse conmigo. Soy una total chiflada que habla o discute mentalmente consigo misma. Pero si no me quiero echar la culpa del todo también tengo que atribuir que en la agencia nos enseñan a pensar rápido y hablar mentalmente consigo mismo para repasar posiciones, o ver posibilidades de ataque y/o defensa y eso luego de 4 años se vuelve costumbre.

— Y dime ¿están bien? ¿Dónde están? — ahora prestaba más atención a la conversación que sostenía Edward. Por lo visto no eran los colegas del secuestrador que habíamos detenido este día los que nos habían disparado sino que algo había hecho Edward y había involucrado a su novia y hermana y ahora les daban caza.

— Me dispararon luego de haber salido de un bar, pero estoy bien — claro que estaba bien yo lo había salvado. Me molesto un poco el no haber escuchado que decía que yo lo había salvado; claro que si yo hubiese sido hombre si lo hubiese dicho, pero si yo hubiese sido hombre los besos no hubiesen pasado y tal vez no nos hubiesen visto salir del bar juntos y así se sigue la cadena.

— Claro. Tu igual cuídate donde quiera que estés y dile a Rose que me perdone. No tenía idea de cuán grande era el problemón. Lo lamento. — estaba más enojada con él que conmigo al permitirse dar buenos besos por ahí en vez de estar con su novia "protegiéndola" o "cuidándola". O yo que sé.

— Buenas noches enanita. Descansa.

Ya había colgado pero tenía en su mirada algo extraño, entre rabia y preocupación.

Al fijarse en mi todo signo de rabia o preocupación o lo que fuese lo que tuviese en su mirada se fue, y lo remplazo la lujuria y el deseo. La verdad me sentía bien conmigo misma al ver que despertaba eso en él, aunque luego me maldije porque él tenía novia y yo era una mujer comprometida y a la vez me asustaba escuchar esos pensamientos "sucios".

— Así que es a ti al que persiguen… interesante — dije para sacarnos del incomodo momento. Ahora tenía que hablar con Aro para ver si el caso de Edward seria para mí o para alguien más; yo le había salvado el trasero.

Estaba en una lucha interna pues estaba esto de la boda que estaba a pocas semanas de realizarse y mi deseo porque este caso sea mío y resolverlo; sería un paso más hacia mi ascendencia a ser jefa del departamento y eso me pondría muy orgullosa de todos los logros que he hecho y que ellos vieran mi compromiso, mi entrega y mi dedicación de todos estos cuatro años. A la vez que sería la primer mujer en ascender en poco tiempo y tan joven, pero al fin y al cabo la decisión la daba mi jefe Aro y si él decía que era más importante mi boda no me daría el caso.

— Sí. Hice algo estúpido e involucre a mi hermana y prima. Pero ¿porque lo preguntas? — prima.._._

— Nada más. Hoy es tu día de suerte. — era la mejor agente y eso Aro lo sabía pero me quedaba un poco de duda con respecto a si me escogía o no.

— ¿Me acostare contigo? — ¿los hombres solo en eso piensan o solo él pensaba eso bajo las circunstancias presentes?

— No genio. Me refiero a que te topaste con la mejor agente del FBI que pudiese existir. — ok un poco arrogante pero era cien por ciento verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

— Bueno aquí te dejo una almohada y un cobertor para que duermas en el sofá — le decía mientras iba acomodando las cosas en el sofá-cama que tenía en la sala — el baño esta al final del pasillo y si necesitas algo me hablas ¿está bien?

— Perfecto… gracias por el préstamo. Estaba muy preocupado por mi hermanita.

Él se estaba acomodando en su ya improvisada cama y yo me sentaba en el recarga brazos del sofá.

— ¿En que la metiste para estar muy preocupado? — Ahora que lo pensaba, solo sabía que él había traído a los matones pero no sabía el motivo — drogas, chantajes, secuestro…

— ¡¿Que me vez cara de malo?

— No. Solo te estoy dando opciones

— Ninguna de tus… _opciones _son las correctas — decía en un tono algo elevado — solo que la hice investigar a un ex jefe mío que me dio mala espina y que resulto ser… algo. Creo que está metido en algo ilegal. Aun no me lo dice mi hermana y temo que este todavía en peligro pues no me dijo dónde estaba ahora y por algún extraño motivo mi prima también está involucrada en esto — lo dijo en un tono más calmado. Se pasó la mano por su cabello alborotado y dio un gran suspiro. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que lo estaba viendo más de la cuenta y de que por algún extraño motivo ya me encontraba sentada junto a él pasándole mi mano por su súper espalda y al hacerlo sentí una corriente que me hizo quitar mi mano casi de inmediato… era como una corriente eléctrica que se quedó un rato por todo mi cuerpo, era extraño y más extraño aun fue que vi que él se estremecía ligeramente a mi lado.

— Lo único que puedo decirte es que por ahora ellas están bien y a salvo. Mañana al medio día iremos a la agencia para hablar con mi jefe sobre esto. Si dices que él es extraño y que puede estar en algo muy gordo pues me haré cargo personalmente — no sé porque había dicho todo eso. Era cierto que mañana iríamos a la agencia para "denunciar" por así decirlo a su ex jefe, pero estaba mal que yo le prometiera que me iba a hacer cargo personalmente pues eso no estaba en mis manos.

Pasamos un rato más hablando sobre lo que el "creía" sentir sobre su ex jefe y sobre el tipo que nos había disparado afuera del bar. Lo cierto era que un ex jefe normal no manda a su "guardaespaldas" a matar gente solo por investigarlo y claro no todos los jefes son lo que parecen y más él al ser un abogado.

— No es que no me agradé tu compañía niño — lo quería molestar un poco para no verle su cara de preocupación. Por algún extraño motivo el verlo así me hacía algo en el estómago y me dejaba extrañada — pero mañana tengo que madrugar y tenemos que ir a la agencia así que duerme bien — me voltee para darle un beso de las buenas noches en su mejilla pero como siempre siendo él se volteo y nuestros labios volvieron a quedar juntos de nuevo. Pero este beso no tardo, a penas y fue un movimiento. Él se separó y a mí me picaban los labios.

— Perdona. Buenas noches — en ese momento le agradecí a dios que Edward se había dado la vuelta para acomodarse en el sofá y no haiga visto mi sonrojo súper extremo pues sentía que mis mejillas iban a estallar de tan rojas que estaban.

Solo pude susurrar un quedito "buenas noches", salir volando de ahí y solo pensar que si el caso me lo asignaban… empezaría mi tormento.

**¡Eeeeeeeh! Aquí terminando este pequeño pero hermoso capitulo… en lo personal a mí me gusto como quedo y pues sí Edward es un poco pesado pero conforme va avanzando la historia creo que va a ir cambiando jejeje**

**Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier duda o aclaración… reviews jajajaj para saber si les gusto, si no, si me quieren matar por lo corto que es, por si quieren pasar a saludar… en fin **

**Gracias por leerme y dejar sus hermosos reviews. No saben lo mucho que me alegra revisar mi correo y ver que dice que tengo un nuevo review jejejejej :D o que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Jamás me sentí tan bien jajajaj **

**Perdón por el error el jefe de Bella sigue siendo Aro no Carlisle me equivoque lo lamento mil disculpas :D**

**Bueno espero que todas y todos estén bien**

**Los quiere wills.**


	5. ¿golpe de suerte? Edward pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

… **y por fin luego de meses puedo terminar lo que es el quinto capi… o cuarto si no contamos la introducción, jaja**

**Gracias en serio por esperarme. No me queda nada más que tragarme la bilis y repetirme mil veces que fui una estúpida al no escuchar a mi madre e ir a presentar mi examen y no pasarla pero ni modos ahora tendré que estudiar más pero eso si nunca las dejare sin sus capis de este fanfiction.**

**Bueno eh ya corregí los demás capítulos que estaban mal, sobre todo el ultimo que publique que por error puse que Carlisle era su jefe de Bella pero no… sigue siendo Aro :D lo siento error de dedo :D jejeje**

**Bueno sin más les dejo este capi que me costó… uy ni se imaginan…**

**Disfrútenlo.**

"**Una sola palabra, si es verdadera, es suficiente"**

**¿Golpe…de suerte?**

**Edward POV**

— Bueno aquí te dejo una almohada y un cobertor para que duermas en el sofá — decía mientras acomodaba las cosas. — el baño esta al final del pasillo y si necesitas algo me hablas. ¿Está bien?

— Perfecto… gracias por el préstamo. Estaba muy preocupado por mi hermanita. — y ahora que lo pensaba no solo de ella, también tenia que preocuparme por mi prima.

Al ser el único varón de la familia, desde muy peque tenia que cuidar de ellas; si algo les pasaba en la escuela yo las defendía y si ellas necesitaban de mi ayuda, siempre estaba para ellas…

_Flashback… (16 años atrás. En la primaria…)_

_Nos dirigíamos a la escuela primaria de Chicago; nos habíamos mudado ahí luego de que nuestra madre perdiera a nuestro hermanito; en el coche de papá todos estábamos medio adormilados, Rose y Alice estaban con las cabezas juntas durmiendo en los asientos de atrás; yo como fiel copiloto vigilaba que mi padre no se durmiera por que nosotros vivíamos como a media hora de la ciudad y la carretera era continua y llegaba a dar sueño._

_Todo estaba yendo de lo mas normal, al menos para mi, en el recreo salí con Rose en busca de Alice para ir por nuestros almuerzos. Alice se nos acerco llorando con la cara cubierta con sus manitas._

— _¡¿Alice que te paso? — tenia el ojo casi cerrado y se le estaba poniendo morado, le salía sangrecita por la nariz y tenia un moretoncito en la frente._

— _Edward, Rosalie… yo… me han… me he… — me preocupo que no pudiera terminar ninguna frase, estaba sollozando mi pobre hermanita._

— _Tranquila chiquita — dije mientras besaba su frentecita y la abrazaba con cuidado._

_Luego Rose le acompaño al baño, mientras yo las esperaba, estaba como una fiera. Alice no era de meterse en problemas y mucho menos en peleas. Ella siempre ha sido una linda persona y buena con los animalitos y amable y a veces ingenua con las personas, por eso me molestaba mucho que alguien la hubiera golpeado y el que aiga sido la iba a pagar muy caro._

_Salieron al poco tiempo. Alice estaba mas tranquila, pero ahora su ojito si se notaba morado._

— _¿Ya estas mas tranquila? — le pregunte cuando avanzo hacia mi y me abrazo mientras seguía llorando._

— _Sí pero me… me duele — apreté mis puñitos en la espalda de Alice para contener la ira que me invadía._

_Mi madre siempre nos dijo, o al menos refiriéndose a mí, que los caballeros nunca golpean a las damas sino que las respetan y protegen, que los caballeros no arreglan las cosas a golpes sino con palabras. Pero ahora iba a olvidar lo que ella me había enseñado o al menos solo la ultima parte._

— _¿Quién te hizo esto enana? — le pregunte mientras le acariciaba su moretoncito en la frente_

—_... fue James, Edward... me dijo que quería que yo fuese su novia pero...pero le dije que yo no andaba con brutos animales y el se… y el se enojo y me golpeo Edward y… — no podía ni siguiera hablar de tanto sollozar mi pobre hermanita. Ese bruto animal como le había llamado Alice me las iba a pagar y con creces… aunque no se que sea eso._

_Salí corriendo en su búsqueda y solo escuche como decía Alice que no; yo solo pude gritar un "cuídala Rose" y seguir corriendo._

_Lo encontré en el patio de la escuela de espaldas a mí. "perfecto" pensé. Solo estaban él, Laurent y Victoria. Tome vuelo y me dirigí corriendo hacia su espalda. Al estamparme con toda mi fuerza, él se cayó raspándose la mejilla izquierda. Laurent no se la creía y Victoria se puso a gritar como loca. James solo se volteo y se me quedo viendo._

— _Y la próxima vez que te quieras pasar de "listo" amigo, te voy a poner la otra igual o peor. ¿Entendiste?_

_Me di la vuelta para dejar de verle su inmunda cara. En eso se rió muy fuerte y dijo._

— _Veo que ya encontraste a tu hermanita. No presumo pero creo que la pude haber dejado peor — me voltee y literalmente empecé a ver todo rojo de la ira — Rose... Con ella si voy a disfrutar el golpearla. Voy a disfrutar sus gri… — no lo deje continuar, le di un buen puñetazo en su ojo y luego en la nariz, como había hecho con la pobre de Alice._

— _¡Nunca las vas a tocar! ¡NUNCA! — le dije como poseído — ni un solo cabello o yo te quito tu melena Gay ¿entendiste?_

_El muy tarado se empezó a reír de nuevo. Victoria seguía gritando como loca y Laurent solo la sostenía, creo que para que no venga e intentara algo._

— _¡Déjalo! Déjalo de una buena vez — eso me distrajo y James aprovecho para darme un derechazo en el estomago, luego se tiro encima mío y nos empezamos a golpear. Para ser niños de 5to de primaria pegábamos duro, pero no iba a dejar de defender a mis hermanas - por que también a Rose la consideraba como una –._

_Alguien llamo al director y a todo el personal docente; nos separaron y nos enviaron a la dirección y claro me suspendieron 2 semanas. El director fue bueno conmigo pues dijo que aunque las peleas no estaban bien se alegraba de que yo defendiera a mi hermanita. El que no corrió con tanta suerte fue James, a él lo expulsaron de la escuela y Laurent y Victoria me odiaban a más no poder. Mi padre se mostró duro delante del director pero ya en el auto me dijo que era su orgullo y que era su campeón y claro mis hermanas ya me consideraban una especie de mini-heroe._

_Al regresar a la escuela me entere que me había ganado un apodo. Edward "el león" Cullen, no le había entendido hasta que alguien me dijo que yo parecía un león acechando a su presa el día que golpee a James por la espalda. Y que también tenía el aguante de un león... ¡Niños! Con cualquier cosa se alucinan._

_Fin del Flashback…_

Recordar aquello me hacia sentirme bien, me hacia saber que podría defender a mi familia. Pero también me hacia pensar que esos tiempos no se podían comparar con estos, pues James no es igual a Jenks.

— ¿En que la metiste para estar muy preocupado? Drogas, chantajes, secuestros… — eso me saco de mis pensamientos

— ¡¿Que me ves cara de malo? — ahora soy lo peor de lo peor… ¡Genial! No solo pensaba que era lo peor, ahora iba a creer que era enojon y gruñón. Pero es que no podía dejar que ella pensara algo así de mí.

— No. Solo te estoy dando opciones — opciones… esas son sus opciones. ¡Wow!

— Ninguna de tus… opciones son las correctas — dije en un tono algo elevado — solo que la hice investigar a un ex jefe mío que me dio mala espina y que resulto ser… algo — algo se queda corto pero bueno, más, no sabía — creo que esta metido en algo ilegal. Aun no me dice mi hermana y temo que este todavía en peligro pues no me dijo donde estaba ahora y por algún extraño motivo mi prima también esta involucrada en esto — al decirle todo eso a Isabella me sentía más relajado… pero no tranquilo.

No me di cuenta en que momento ella se sentó junto a mí, solo sentí el roce de su mano en mi espalda y una corriente recorrer toda mi columna, se sintió raro.

— Lo único que puedo decirte es que por ahora ellas están bien y a salvo. Mañana al medio día iremos a la agencia para hablar con mi jefe sobre esto. Si dices que el es extraño y que puede estar en algo muy gordo pues me haré cargo personalmente.

Pasamos un rato mas hablando sobre mi ex jefe y sobre lo que había pasado afuera del lugar. Me imagino que para que ella tenga una idea de a lo que se enfrentaba o yo que se.

— No es que no me agrade tu compañía niño pero mañana tengo que madrugar y tenemos que ir a la agencia así que duerme bien.

Se volteo para darme un beso de las buenas noches pero yo quería sentir de nuevo sus labios. No perdía nada con intentarlo, de todas formas su "prometido" no estaba aquí. No tardé en retirar mis labios pues volví a sentir esa corriente, paro al hacerlo sentí una especie como de abandono y ¡Dios! Me volví a sentir raro.

— Perdona. Buenas noches — no espere a que viera mi sonrojo. De seguro parecía todo un tomate, lo peor es que jamás estando con una mujer, ni con la más hermosa modelo, sin contar a mi adorada madre Esme, me había sonrojado como ahora. Parecía adolescente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté temprano para ir al baño, cuando escuche que alguien hablaba. Me asome al cuarto donde provenía la voz de Isabella _– a lo mejor y está hablando con su prometido –_ me decía mi conciencia.

Al asomarme me quede impactado. Isabella dormía atravesada con su cabello por toda la longitud de la almohada con un short de apariencia suave de color blanco _- ¡bien! -_ decía mi conciencia. Solo le cubría un poco las largas y blancas piernas torneadas que invitaban al pecado. Un poco más arriba la playera enorme que llevaba en la noche se le había subido mostrando su vientre plano pero firme. _– Bella es ideal –_ pensé. Y uno de sus hombros estaba desnudo mostrándome un perfecto Mickey Mouse hecho de tres lunares juntitos. _– Vista de halcón, o un perfecto acosador – _me dijo mi conciencia. Yo no era ni uno ni otro, su Mickey Mouse no era grande pero si se notaban tres puntitos juntos y como que cafés sobre esa piel blanca y hermosa. _– amigo nos estamos emocionando y eso no es buenooo – _dijo mi conciencia de nuevo.

— Edwar... Edward — en ese mismo momento deje de devorarla mentalmente para concentrarme en lo que decía _Bella_ — ¡Edward nooo! — se removía en sueños, al parecer creo que estaba reviviendo nuestro pequeño incidente de anoche.

Me asombro el saber que ella hablaba en sueños. Había escuchado de personas a las que les pasaba eso pero jamás las había visto… hasta ahora.

De golpe se sentó en la cama y como niño descubierto salí volando de su recamara para dirigirme al baño.

Una vez dentro mientras hacia lo que todo humano hace en el baño, me puse a pensar en ella. Estaba mal que yo la deseara, ella era de alguien más y eso me molestaba. Si solo la hubiese conocido antes. Por que por alguna extraña razón me sentía atraído por todo lo que ella hacia o decía.

Me había gustado mucho el haberla conocido antes. Mucho antes de todo esto, pero el destino así lo quiso… al menos eso pienso.

Ella no demostraba aberración por mis besos, es más en las ocasiones que tuve para besarla, ella había respondido y eso quería decir que yo la atraía… de algún modo. Pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para pensar que ella iba a dejar su compromiso de años por mí… aunque eso me gustaría.

Luego de desentumirme por estar sentado demasiado tiempo en el retrete me bañe con agua muy fría por que mis pensamientos se habían ido por otro camino más cachondo y no quería que Isabella vea mi "entusiasmo" matutino.

Luego de todo eso me di cuenta que no traía otra ropa y siendo sincero la ropa de la noche anterior estaba más cochina que nunca.

Salí del baño con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Iba de puerta en puerta buscando las lavadoras, el depa no era demasiado grande pero aun así uno se perdía.

Escuche una risita que acelero de forma extraña a mi corazón. Bella estaba apoyada en el marco de la habitación que se suponía debería ser el cuarto donde guardan las cosas de limpieza, estaba medio oscuro a pesar de ser de día pero aún se veían algunas cosas, ella me miraba entre divertida y sorprendida, sus ojos demostraban su debilidad… yo le atraía y sabía que eso a las mujeres "comprometidas" les afectaba y claro ella no era tan diferente de las demás o al menos lo poco que conocía de ella.

¿Que buscas _galán_?

No es obvio _cara mía_. El cuarto de lavado.

Y que te hace pensar que yo poseo un cuarto de lavado.

Todos tienen uno.

Yo no soy como todos. Me gusta caminar, así que voy a una lavandería.

Y… ¿Cómo se supone que yo vaya a la lavandería así? — y le hice señas con mis manos para que notara que solo andaba en una toalla. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mis partes bajas y se sonrojo, de seguro y debía de haber visto mi "entusiasmo".

Caminando… no que te gusta ser exhibicionista.

Pero no con toda la gente… solo contigo. — eh hice algo que si mi madre me hubiese visto de seguro y se moría ahí mismo. Me quite la toalla de un solo jalón y deje que callera al piso. Bella no se lo esperaba, cuando vio a Edwarcito se le agrandaron los ojos, yo solo podía reír disimuladamente por su reacción, escuche como tragaba ruidosamente y como se convertía en un tomate, eso me encanto ya no muchas mujeres lograban sonrojarse así como ella, con inocencia. Se dio la vuelta luego de haberme lanzado lo que parecía ser un limpiador de vidrios. Ella tenía fuerza… y puntería. Le dio a mi amigo, y eso me hizo caer al suelo… con un dolor, con un chingo de dolor.

Lo bueno es que ella ya había salido y no vio como me sobaba porque si hubiese estado ahí le hubiese pedido su ayuda, mi amigo preferiría sus manos a las mías de eso estaba seguro.

Después de que aminoro un poco el dolor me volví a colocar la toalla y salí del cuarto como si nada. Busque a Bella por todos lados hasta que escuche el agua de la regadera, mi niño interno y travieso quería asomarse a verla, pero mi adulto al que rara vez le hacía caso me decía que me pusiera a pensar. Ella era agente y si escuchaba el menor ruidito proveniente de la puerta del baño no dudaría en apuntarme y matarme ahí mismo, así que mejor di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de desayunar.

Mientras desayunaba de nuevo volví a pensar en Isabella pero ahora pensando que yo era un completo extraño para ella. Solo habíamos hablado un poco la noche de ayer tanto en la sala como en el bar, y le había insinuado que ella se volvería mía. En eso no jugaba, algo en ella me atraía y la quería para mí. Pero actué mal ayer, la había tratado, más bien nos habíamos tratado como si nos conociéramos de antes, como dos amigos que después de una temporada de no verse, se reencuentran y salen a platicar o algo por el estilo. Yo de ella no conocía mucho, sabia su nombre… un lindo nombre por cierto, también sabía que amaba mucho a su prometido, que era valiente y que se sentía atraída con pendejos como yo, porque eso es lo que era, un pendejo por no haber pensado en la seguridad de mi familia, por haber pensado solo en mí y que por eso había metido en serios problemas a _mis hermanas._

No me había dado cuenta que Isabella ya estaba sentada desayunando frente a mí, bien vestida por cierto y con un perfume que me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

Veo que ya te tengo de vuelta. ¿en qué pensabas?

En ti

No en quien. En que tonto — y aquí vamos de nuevo

¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo "bien" que nos llevamos? ¿en que en realidad solo llevas menos de 12 horas conociéndome y ya me tratas como si fuera un amigo más? ¿en que yo podría ser un sádico secuestrador drogadicto como dijiste anoche? ¿no te da miedo estar sola con un extraño que se siente extrañamente atraído hacia ti y que podría hasta violarte? ¿no te da miedo eso?

Sí. Eso también. Si pero gracias a dios no lo eres. Si lo pones así si da un poco de miedo.

¡¿qué? — me quede perplejo… ¿qué había dicho?

Me preguntaste si me he puesto a pensar en lo "bien" que nos llevamos — hizo comillas en la palabra bien como tratando de burlarse de mi o algo por el estilo — y la respuesta es sí. — se detuvo y le dio un sorbo a su café — También me preguntaste que si he pensado que en pocas horas de conocerte te trato como a un amigo y también lo he pensado. Tu tercera pregunta no sé porque viene al caso, como dijiste, ayer te lo pregunte de una manera más o menos extraña pero fuiste sincero así que ya no pienso que seas eso. Y claro con respecto a las últimas dos preguntas, si lo pones así a cualquiera le daría miedo pero como por algún extraño instinto defectuoso mío sé que por más atraído a mí que estés solo me darás besos — se detuvo y me sonrió sinceramente — y la verdad creo que no intentarías ni siquiera besarme porque sabes que podría contigo en caso de acoso y también sabrás que mi prometido te daría una muy buena paliza.

Hablas muy rápido chica. Pero bueno… ahí está tu respuesta. En eso pensaba, en lo poco que llevamos de conocernos y en lo atraídos que estamos — la pobre se atraganto con la rebanada de pan tostado que estaba comiendo. Yo quise ayudarla pero no me dejo. Una vez fuera de peligro logro verme con cara de miedo — no finjas _cara._ He visto como me miras y como miras a Edwarcito — le regale mi mejor sonrisa torcida y vi como tragaba en seco y como se estremecía ligeramente.

Estás muy equivocado amigo. La atracción es unilateral. Y si te trato como amigo es porque en el trabajo uno se acostumbra a tratar con la gente y a conocerla mejor que ella misma. Eso es todo, no te agás ilusiones

Si la atracción es unilateral ¿porque cuando te besaba, lo correspondías?

No tengo respuesta para eso — me dijo bajando la cabeza y tratando de controlarse. A lo mejor y le dolía el engañar a su prometido. A que mujer no le dolería… a si a Jessica — ¿alguna vez has estado verdaderamente enamorado, tanto que piensas en casarte con esa persona tan especial y que luego de una pelea insignificante le pongas el cuerno con el primer tipejo que se ponga en el camino? — me preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como que se quería aguantar el llanto. Me molesto un poco la forma en como me había descrito… tipejo.

No, nunca he estado muy enamorado de alguien y nunca he pensado siquiera en vivir juntos con esa "persona especial" — le decía mientras la miraba a los ojos — y no se la culpa que te esté carcomiendo por dentro, culpa mía será un poco pero yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza y te obligue a besarme… bueno solo la segunda vez… y sin la pistola, pero con los demás besos yo no te obligue, eras libre de golpearme cuando sabias que lo estaba pensando. Y técnicamente no le pusiste el cuerno, solo lo engañaste tantito.

Nunca he dicho que la culpa sea tuya, la culpa es totalmente mía y de nadie más. Él es tan bueno que no se merece lo que le hice, solo estoy diciendo que tu no me lo pones fácil, eso es todo

Entonces amiga regresamos a mi punto de vista. Sientes atracción por mí.

Tardo en contestarme pero luego de un rato por fin volvió a hablar.

… algo. Digo como no sentirla si estas presente físicamente en mi mente y digo a cualquiera le pasa, eres un monstruo de casi dos metros, con un cuerpazo… a cualquiera dejarías atontado.

Pero tú no eres cualquiera. A lo mejor y por eso me siento atraído hacia ti por que tú no eres como las demás, tú eres… salvaje o algo por el estilo. Chica en ti esta ese estilo salvaje que tratas desesperadamente de ocultar, lo puedo ver… en tus ojos, en la forma como caminas. En todo. — mientras se lo decía otra vez me fui acercando a ella y me puse entre sus piernas. Llevaba un pantalón de tela negro como tipo brinca charcos… le quedaba bien. Ella estaba sentada en una banca del desayunador, y claramente me quedaba de las mil maravillas pues se amoldaba a mi estatura. Sin más la bese, al principio fue suave y como lo pensé dudo en responder, como todo un caballero me separe un momento de sus labios, vi sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios que seguían queriendo más de mí. La volví a besar, esta vez con un poco de desesperación al ver que de nuevo no quería responder.

Siente _Bella_ siente.

Y en ese momento sintió. Me agarro del pelo y me jalo hacia ella, yo sonreí y me deje llevar. Llevábamos así unos minutos apenas, yo quería continuar, le empecé a desabrochar uno que otro botón y ella solo me sostenía del pelo, cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Bella en ese momento me empujo para quitarme de entre ella y se pudo de pie de un brinco, abrochándose los botones rápidamente. Al levantar los dos la vista vimos al que supuse era el prometido de ella, estaba muy cerca de nosotros y luego… vi todo negro.

**Los quiere mucho y les agradece su apoyo**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	6. llegando ¿en buen momento? Bella pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**PD: LEER LA NOTA DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. IMPORTANTE.**

"**si te enamoras de 2 personas,**

**quédate con la segunda**

**porque si en verdad estuvieras**

**enamorado de la primera,**

**nunca te hubieras**

**enamorado de la segunda"**

**llegando ¿en buen momento?**

**Jacob POV**

Bella… Dios Bella… que he hecho dios mío. He arruinado lo que me llevo mucho tiempo cosechar. Emmett si se entera me hará quien sabe cuántas llaves de las que conoce de lucha, solo para verme llorar como el maricón que era. Ella no se lo merecía, no debí de haber hecho esto. Pero ya habíamos terminado ¿cierto? Eso había dicho ella antes de irse ¿no?...

**Bella POV**

Corría por la calle y traía el uniforme puesto y con la pistola en la mano. Quise pedir una explicación del como rayos había acabado yo ahí pero la calle estaba desierta. No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y casi nada se veía. Solo casas lograba ver y todas estaban con las luces apagadas, salvo una de donde salía una luz blanca de una de las habitaciones de enfrente. Me dirigí a esa casa, la puerta estaba abierta, mire por dentro y todo estaba a oscuras, el reflejo de la luz salía por debajo de la puerta de arriba. Subí hasta esa puerta y la abrí. Al principio no pude ver nada, el destello era muy fuerte. Poco a poco fue bajando la luminosidad de la habitación y pude ver lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Hombres, todos cubiertos con capas, estaban alrededor de algo o alguien. Se reían muy fuerte. También se escuchaban quejidos. Yo me quede parada en la puerta, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Por más que quería ver quién era el que estaba ahí, unos hombres de un poco más de metro ochenta estaban tapándome la vista. No me di cuenta el momento en que uno de los hombres, el más bajo de los ahí presentes, se colocó justo en frente de mí y dijo.

Por fin _Isabella_ — dijo arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera enfermo o lastimado — _tanto tiempo sin vernos_.

¿lo conozco? — pregunte. Mi voz se oía distorsionada y lejana. Dio miedo.

_Por supuesto Isabella_ — ahora que me fijaba bien arrastraba la "s". parecía serpiente, eso sin contar sus oscuros ojos que igual parecían como de serpiente. — _tu tuviste la grandiosa idea de meterme a la cárcel ya varios meses atrás._

El secuestrador — afirme.

_Veo que ya recuerdas. Chica lista_ — se me habían olvidado las demás personas de ahí, hasta que volvieron a reír demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? — exactamente no sabía que preguntar, él estaba ahí, enfrente de mí y no hacía nada. También estaba el hecho de que estaba libre, cuando el juez había dictado cadena perpetua al secuestrador años atrás antes de que se fugara de la cárcel, ahora había vuelto a donde en verdad pertenece, también estaba lo relativo al tiempo, él había dicho meses, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no podía recordar el tiempo exacto que había pasado cuando lo volví a meter a la cárcel.

_Te diré una cosa "agente Swan"… nunca te metas conmigo_ — los hombres se volvieron a reír y yo voltee a verlos, ahora ya no eran muchos, eran apenas unos 3 hombres, ahora podía ver bien quien estaba en medio de la habitación. Era un hombre, inconsciente por lo visto, tenía el pelo raro y revuelto. Una sensación extraña me recorrió todo el cuerpo, yo jamás había visto a aquel hombre, ni siquiera podía ver su cara en estos momentos pero me parecía extrañamente familiar. — _¿lo conoces?_ — pregunto el secuestrador con un tono mordaz.

No — dije muy segura de mi misma.

_¿No lo conoces?_ — volvió a preguntar el secuestrador mientras que uno, que quien sabe de dónde había salido, me obligaba a ver al hombre inconsciente, mientras que el tercer hombre ahí presente levantaba bruscamente la cabeza del hombre.

No luche contra el hombre que me tenía agarrada, bien lo podría haber deribado, pero deje que me mostrara lo que seguro yo no quería averiguar. Y que tan bien acertada estaba.

Edwar… Edward —…no podía ser él. Pero ahí estaba, él hombre que tantos sentimientos extraños me había hecho sentir y en tan poco tiempo. Él se encontraba medio inconsciente ahora que lo podía ver bien. Tenía un ojo cerrado, sus labios llenos de sangre, su nariz chueca y con sangre ya seca, traía una barba de días, por lo que podía ver, también traía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba.

_Así que sí lo conoces. Pequeña mentirosa_ — escupió el cretino ése — _ahora la pregunta sería… ¿Qué tan bien relacionados están? _— no había entendido su pregunta hasta que sentí que el hombre que antes solo sostenía mi cabeza ahora sostenía todo mi cuerpo sin posibilidades de moverme. El estúpido ese ya tenía un arma apuntándole al cuerpo de Edward. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de manera involuntaria, como si fuese mi Jake el que estuviese ahí y no él. Como si estuviese el amor de mi vida en peligro y mi cuerpo y corazón lo entendieran y quisieran salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Ellos se volvieron a reír, ya me estaban cansando, parecían retardados. El secuestrador los hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano y como perros obedientes se callaron.

_¿Lista pare ver a tu amado, morir Isabella?_ — me pregunto el muy imbécil. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para reflexionar acerca de sus palabras. Apretó el gatillo y solo pude ver como en cámara lenta, algo extraño si me dejan agregar, la bala iba directo hacia su pecho, justo donde se encontraba _su corazón._

¡Edward nooo! — grite a mas no poder, me sentía con el corazón ardiendo, con el cuerpo destrozado. Como si yo hubiese recibido la bala en el corazón y no _mi_ Edward…

Todo volvió a destellar y cuando la luz volvió a bajar su luminosidad yo me encontraba sentada, sudando, con todo el cuerpo adolorido y el corazón martillándome el pecho a más no poder. Estaba en mi cama, en mi cuarto, estaba a salvo y sabía que Edward también.

Luego de la pesadilla casi real que tuve, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado, me había dolido que lo mataran porque él en ese "sueño" por así decirlo era mío, cosa que no podía haber pasado por que yo ni lo amaba, ni lo quería y mucho menos me gustaba ¿o sí?. Desterré esos pensamientos y me levante de la cama.

Por pura curiosidad quise ver que estaba haciendo Edward, pero al asomarme a la sala, ésta se encontraba vacía, con las sabanas en el suelo y todo el sofá-cama revuelto. Parecía que había dormido ahí un perro y no un hombre _– y que hombre –_ dijo mi conciencia.

Me reí de mi misma por tales cosas que pasaban por mi retorcida cabeza. – a lo mejor y está en el baño – pensé. Me dirigí a mi cuarto por ropa para bañarme para cuando el señor se dignara a salir de mi baño, cuando escuche unos ruidos. Cuando llegue vi que Edward estaba sólo en toalla, buscando quien sabe que, me reí de lo chistoso que se veía solo con esa toalla anudada en su cintura. – Y que cintura – dijo mi conciencia… me reí de nuevo.

¿Que buscas _galán_? — porque hasta solo con llevar una simple toalla anudada en la cintura él no dejaba de ser guapo.

No es obvio _cara mía_. El cuarto de lavado. —… o nunca había estado en un cuarto de lavado o en serio creía en ese cuarto tan reducido en espacio estaban las lavadoras.

Y que te hace pensar que yo poseo un cuarto de lavado.

Todos tienen uno.

Yo no soy como todos. Me gusta caminar, así que voy a una lavandería.

Y… ¿Cómo se supone que yo vaya a la lavandería así? — y me señalo lo que yo había visto desde que me había asomado por esa puerta. Pero mi traicionera vista se dirigió hacia su amiguito que ya se empezaba a "despertar" si se le podía decir así.

Caminando… no que te gusta ser exhibicionista.

Pero no con toda la gente… solo contigo. — y en ese momento todo lo que creí que tenia de bueno dentro de él se fue a la Patagonia. ¡se quitó la toalla! Por el amor de Dios, que no tenía un poco de respeto por él mismo, digo sabía que le gustaba ser exhibicionista, en eso no había duda, desde que lo mire lo supe, pero por favor… Dios no puede ser tan bueno con una persona, es que digo tiene dinero, es guapo, bien formado, y su amigo… dios no había visto miembro más grande que el de él – _tierra llamando a Bella… repito tierra llamando a Bella._ – decía mi conciencia en un tono burlón, casi cantándolo. – _lo estás viendo demasiado. Mejor tómale una foto… dicen que duran más. Lo bueno es que nos gusta Jake_ – y eso sirvió para sacarme de mi estupefacción. Era cierto estaba viendo a _"su paquete"_ por demasiado tiempo, más del que me hubiese quedado viendo al de Jake… si éste me lo lléguese a mostrar alguna vez.

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, de pura maldad le arroje un limpiador que había asentado por ahí, escuche como medio grito. Agarre me ropa y me dirigí al baño a tomarme una ducha bien helada. No iba a dejar que me viera… pensándolo mejor no iba a dejar que me volviera a ver en ese estado de estupefacción por su amigo todo maduro y bien formado solo porque no había visto uno así de grande, y así de cerca no le daba el derecho de hacerme eso y por si las dudas, metí la pistola de electrochoques al baño, mi retorcida mente ya se me imaginaba disparándole ahí y viendo su cara de dolor. Me volví a reír de mi misma; fue ahí cuando lo tuve todo claro, sentía algo por ese hombre que apenas conocía y solo lo conocía por haberlo analizarlo. Eso no estaba bien. Mis amigos me habían dicho que se puede amar a más de dos personas a la vez, pero nunca lo había experimentado. En mi vida solo era Jake, las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana durante los dos años de avernos conocido solo había estado con Jacob. Fue lindo desde la primera vez que lo vi y la verdad casi nunca tenía tiempo de conocer a los hombres, y mucho menos salir con ellos.

_Flashback…_

_Salimos mi hermano y yo para celebrar que habíamos pasado la prueba que nos habían puesto los superiores de la agencia del FBI y nos habían otorgado el rango de agentes encubierto, de aquellos que suelen pasar como civiles en eventos importantes, o en misiones secretas y toda la cosa. Según los jefes, nosotros tuvimos el mejor puntaje que todos los que habían solicitado el puesto, que éramos los mejores. Nos habían puesto como nuestro superior a un agente que estaba por retirarse pero que era el mejor en su generación. Fue nuestro maestro, nuestro guía, fue alguien que nos enseñó lo mejor a Emmett y a mí. _

_Nos encontrábamos en el bar, con "la candidata número 5 843"… ok exagere un poco. Tal vez sería la # 4 o la # 5 de este mes. No me caía ni bien ni mal, me era indiferente la tipa esa, a Renée era a la que le tenía que gustar no a mí pero por extraño que parezca mi hermano buscaba más mi aprobación que la de mamá._

_Y dime ¿ya hay alguien dentro de ese corazoncito tuyo difícil de penetrar? — decía Emmett, su tonta novia solo se reía quedito. _

_Una vez la escuche hablando con alguien por teléfono y decía que era raro que una chava bonita como yo estuviera solterona y a mi edad… por favor si solo tenía 24, no 40 o 50. También había escuchado que le decía que a lo mejor y yo era lesbiana, y que tenía a mi pareja escondida para no causarles algún dolor a mis padres. Decidí seguirle el juego y cuando Emmett me dejo a solas con ella, le demostré mi lado lésbico, ¡ja! La cara que puso cuando le propuse dejar a mi hermano he irse conmigo a vivir muy lejos no tuvo precio. Le dije que no hablara de esto con Emmett porque yo le mentiría y le aria creer a él que su novia estaba chiflada, así que se mantuvo cayada. Yo por supuesto no me iba a dejar que me humillara de esa forma. No por querer estar un tiempo a solas, sin compromisos ni nada por el estilo, significaba que era lesbiana. Luego de algunos días que no pudo aguantarme se lo contó a Emmett. Ame cuando me defendió a mí y no le hizo caso a ella, luego hable con él y le conté que en efecto yo le había dicho a ella lo de escaparnos pero solo porque me había molestado que dudara de mi sexualidad una tipa que apenas y conocía. Él me entendió al instante he hizo que Claudia me pidiera disculpas por decir cosas acerca de mí, sin siquiera conocerme._

_¡Tierra llamando a Bella!_

_Que paso Emmett._

_¿Qué si ya hay alguien gobernando tu corazón? — seguía insistiendo._

_No. Todavía no me recupero de que Claudia haya preferido ser tu novia que la mía. — jajaja Claudia se puso como tomate al recordar esos tiempos. Emmett se rió conmigo a carcajada suelta, y ella solo se ponía más y más roja._

_Jajaj ni modos gano el hermano más guapo._

_Jajaja ya veremos — y le guiñe el ojo a Claudia y eso solo hizo incrementar más todavía su sonrojo y también nuestras risas._

_Gracias a dios pude sutilmente desviar la pregunta inicial. Mi vida sentimental era un completo desastre. Desde hace mucho que no tenía pareja y la verdad en parte era bueno. Mi carrera lo era todo para mí._

_Decidieron ir a bailar un rato, yo la verdad no era de las que bailaban, si sabía bailar y bien pero no me gustaba demostrarlo. Decidí mejor ir al bar a tomar mi acostumbrado Cosmopolitan. Iba por la segunda cuando se me acerco un chavo bien parecido, guapo, de tez oscura-rojiza y de unos ojos negros penetrantes._

_Jacob Black a sus servicios mi adorable señorita — _como caído del cielo pensé.

_Mucho gusto Jacob. — y seguí tomando mi bebida. Me gustaba hacerme del rogar, creo que por eso casi nunca había pretendientes y si los había se cansaban y huían._

_No me vas a decir tu nombre bella dama. — seguía insistiendo Jacob._

_mi nombre es quete y me apellido importa _— dije aguantándome las ganas de reírme de su expresión.

_Chica dura… me gusta. Te puedo invitar algo _— _dijo después de haberse repuesto de mi inesperada respuesta._

_Y misteriosamente la había pasado de lo mejor toda la noche, bebimos, bailamos, charlamos, cambiamos los teléfonos y hasta le había confiado mi verdadero nombre, el cual había dicho que era lindo y que me quedaba como anillo al dedo._

_Luego todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Luego de meses conociéndonos decidimos vivir juntos, pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible estando juntos. Mi madre no lo había aceptado del todo al principio; caso aparte era mi padre Charlie, creo que él lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio._

_Fin del flashback…_

Y ahora que lo recordaba la historia se repetía, de nuevo había conocido a un chico lindo en un bar… y tomando Cosmopolitan. Si se veía desde otro punto podría parecer cómico pero desde mi punto de vista no lo era, era aterrador el hecho de que me podría también enamorar de alguien que ni conocía y que ni tenía ganas de conocer. Era feliz con Jacob ¿o no?

Termine mi baño, me vestí para ir al trabajo y fui directo a la cocina por algo ligero para desayunar y ahí estaba él, sentado viendo hacia la nada con una rebanada de pan en la boca sin masticar, solo la tenía colgada ahí en su boca.

Así que tú eres de los que no piden permiso, de los que creen que cualquier casa es su casa eh —… nada ni un bufido y tampoco una respuesta sarcástica.

Decidí darle un poco de espacio, así que me serví un poco de café y tosté algunos panes, saque la mermelada… y Edward seguía con la vista en el mismo punto; me senté en frente de él para poder captar su atención. Nada. Seguía viendo hacia el frente, pero ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía chistoso con esa cara pues todavía conservaba el pan en la boca.

Me acerque un poco para quitarle el pan de la boca, y creo que eso lo hizo regresar, pues parpadeo confundido y me miro a los ojos extrañado.

Veo que ya te tengo de vuelta. ¿en qué pensabas?

En ti

No en quien. En que tonto — debería de dejar de actuar como si lo conociera de toda mi vida, pero es que era tan natural, que sin pensarlo salía de mi boca. Mientras no saliera un te quiero o un me gustas sin ninguna razón todo en mi estaría relativamente bien.

¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo "bien" que nos llevamos? _— _hizo unas comillas con los dedos resaltando el bien _— _¿en que en realidad solo llevas menos de 12 horas conociéndome y ya me tratas como si fuera un amigo más? ¿en que yo podría ser un sádico secuestrador drogadicto como dijiste anoche? ¿no te da miedo estar sola con un extraño que se siente extrañamente atraído hacia ti y que podría hasta violarte? ¿no te da miedo eso? — _atracción…_

Sí. Eso también. Si pero gracias a dios no lo eres. Si lo pones así si da un poco de miedo. _— _respondí a todas sus preguntas de una forma que lo dejo todo estupefacto. Me gusto.

¡¿qué?

Me preguntaste si me he puesto a pensar en lo "bien" que nos llevamos — hice lo mismo que el con la palabra bien — y la respuesta es sí… También me preguntaste que si he pensado que en pocas horas de conocerte te trato como a un amigo y también lo he pensado. Tu tercera pregunta no sé porque viene al caso, como dijiste, ayer te lo pregunte de una manera más o menos extraña pero fuiste sincero así que ya no pienso que seas eso. _— _obvio que él no era nada de eso, solo lo había dicho para tener opciones las cuales no le cayeron nada bien. _— _Y claro con respecto a las últimas dos preguntas, si lo pones así a cualquiera le daría miedo pero como por algún extraño instinto defectuoso mío sé que por más atraído a mí que estés solo me darás besos — y le sonreí sinceramente. –_estas mal amiga, estas mal –_ me decía mi conciencia — y la verdad creo que no intentarías ni siquiera besarme porque sabes que podría contigo en caso de acoso y también sabrás que mi prometido te daría una muy buena paliza.

Hablas muy rápido chica. Pero bueno… ahí está tu respuesta. En eso pensaba, en lo poco que llevamos de conocernos y en lo atraídos que estamos — me atragante en ese momento. Si se había dado cuenta de que me atraía. Él quiso ayudarme pero no lo deje sabía que si me tocaba empeoraría las cosas y no al revés. Luego de haber pasado el susto, lo mire a la cara con verdadero horror. — no finjas _cara._ He visto como me miras y como miras a Edwarcito — ¡Edwarcito… así llamaba a semejante monstruo! –_semejante monstruo que te gustaría tener dentro chica –_ dijo mi conciencia. Y estaba en lo cierto y eso no era lo peor, ¡dios! Ni siguiera mentalmente le podía ser fiel a Jacob… estaba mal, ese hombre me hacía ser otra y tan solo en menos de 12 horas. No me imaginaba el tenerlo conmigo durante el tiempo que dure el encontrar pruebas y delitos cometidos por su ex jefe, y además está el tiempo que nos llevara resolver el caso y meterlo a la cárcel. Si tenemos suerte nos durara como mínimo 7 u 8 meses… meses de constante acercamiento. ¡Dios me está poniendo a prueba!... y la verdad no creo que salga bien parada de todo esto… solo espero seguir siendo virgen.

Estás muy equivocado amigo. La atracción es unilateral. Y si te trato como amigo es porque en el trabajo uno se acostumbra a tratar con la gente y a conocerla mejor que ella misma. Eso es todo, no te agás ilusiones. _— _¡bien! Me dije a mi misma. Ser diplomática, aclarar las cosas… decir mentiras.

Si la atracción es unilateral ¿porque cuando te besaba, lo correspondías? _— _maldito hombre observador… ¿no que los hombres no se fijaban en nada? Pues este si lo hacía, y me estaba volviendo loca.

No tengo respuesta para eso — le dije bajando la cabeza y tratando de controlarme. Me sentía mal el sentir que sus besos eran muy buenos, que Jacob no me besaba así ni cuando estábamos prendidos. Pero lo amaba. él era la razón de mí existir, mi media naranja, mi otra mitad ¿o no? — ¿alguna vez has estado verdaderamente enamorado, tanto que piensas en casarte con esa persona tan especial y que luego de una pelea insignificante le pongas el cuerno con el primer tipejo que se ponga en el camino? — le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

No, nunca he estado muy enamorado de alguien y nunca he pensado siquiera en vivir juntos con esa "persona especial" — me decía viéndome a los ojos — y no se la culpa que te esté carcomiendo por dentro, culpa mía será un poco pero yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza y te obligue a besarme… bueno solo la segunda vez… y sin la pistola, pero con los demás besos yo no te obligue, eras libre de golpearme cuando sabias que lo estaba pensando. Y técnicamente no le pusiste el cuerno, solo lo engañaste tantito. _—_ aunque sus palabras eran un poco duras. Estaban cargadas de la más pura sinceridad. Al menos si en algo me gustaba Edward era en su sinceridad, se abría muy fácil a la gente, o a lo mejor solo se abría cuando se sentía en confianza.

Nunca he dicho que la culpa sea tuya, la culpa es totalmente mía y de nadie más. Él es tan bueno que no se merece lo que le hice, solo estoy diciendo que tu no me lo pones fácil, eso es todo. _— _maldito corazón de condominio que me cargo.

Entonces amiga regresamos a mi punto de vista. Sientes atracción por mí.

Como podía negárselo, luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado ayer, y lo que habíamos pasado hoy. Solo dios sabe por qué todavía ninguno de los dos nos tirábamos encima del otro. Mis labios extrañaban los suyos y no los de Jake, de eso estaba muy segura, ¡era mi cuerpo por el amor de Dios! Lo conocía a la perfección. Pero terminar con mi relación de dos años solo por sentirme atraída hacia alguien que luego podría resultar no ser lo que esperaba, jamás lo aria.

… algo. Digo como no sentirla si estas presente físicamente en mi mente y digo a cualquiera le pasa, eres un monstruo de casi dos metros, con un cuerpazo… a cualquiera dejarías atontado. _—y más excusas –_ decía mi conciencia.

Pero tú no eres cualquiera. A lo mejor y por eso me siento atraído hacia ti porque tú no eres como las demás, tú eres… salvaje o algo por el estilo. Chica en ti esta ese estilo salvaje que tratas desesperadamente de ocultar, lo puedo ver… en tus ojos, en la forma como caminas. En todo. —decía mientras se acercaba más y más a mí, se puso entre mis piernas de una manera que hizo que me mojara toda de solo imaginar lo que venía a continuación. Y me besó, al principio fue suave, pero no respondí, tenía miedo de demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ese hombre que me atraía como la luz al insecto; pues eso era para mí ya que una vez que me tuviera entre sus brazos, seguramente seguiré siendo una más de entre el monto de chicas que cayeron con esas dulces y sensuales palabras que él decía para hacernos caer. Moriría. Se separó un momento de mis labios, y como buenos traicioneros que son quisieron más y más de los suyos. Pero mis ojos no querían ver, yo no quería ver su rostro, no sabía si él también los tenia cerrados, o estaba gozando de mi debilidad descubierta. Me volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco de desesperación al ver que de nuevo no quería responder.

Siente _Bella_ siente _— _me susurró en mi oído.

Y en ese momento todo se fue a la mierda. Salte al abismo negro que estaba debajo de mis pies. Me deje llevar por lo que mi corazón dictaba, ya tendría tiempo de sentirme la peor mierda de todas. No pude evitarlo, no solo porque era más fuerte que yo, sino porque mi voluntad quedo reducida a polvo cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar. Me sostuve de sus suave cabellera y lo jale hacia mí, lo quería sentir todo para mí, absolutamente solo para mí. Si luego iba a tener que pagar un precio por él, lo menos que podría hacer era sacarle todo el jugo posible.

Llevábamos así unos minutos, cuando me empezó a desvestir lentamente, apenas botón por botón. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¡Dios! Sí que era una total virgen. No sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si continuar dejando que él me desvistiera o ponerle un alto y decirle que no estaba lista. Una cosa es estar lista para él hombre con el que llevas dos años pero que no quiere tener nada por ser religioso, y otra muy distinta es entregarte a un hombre que a penas y conoces, muchas de mis amigas de la universidad eso mismo habían hecho y terminaban enfermas y/o embarazadas.

Todavía no me decidía que hacer cuando escuche la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. Del susto lo empuje quitando de entre mis piernas y abrochándome lo más rápido que podía la blusa. Jacob ya estaba cerca de nosotros. Intercalando la mirada entre mí y Edward. Creo que mi cara mostraba, satisfacción, culpabilidad, miedo, y felicidad por que Jacob sin pensar levanto el puño y le dio un buen golpe a Edward, tirándolo al suelo inconsciente.

**Bueno bueno aquí subiendo otro capítulo. Me dieron de plazo para estudiar hasta las vacaciones y presentar en las mismas así que tengo tiempito para despejar mí mete un rato. Me estaba rondando por la cabeza esto… por cierto que opinan que habrá hecho el estúpido chucho… reviews para saber sus opiniones, a ver quién se le acerca o acierta. Espero que les guste este capi porque va a ser el último… dentro de la casa de Bella, no se asusten :D ya para el 7mo será sobre el caso Cullen y sobre lo que pasara con ellos pero con la perspectiva de Bella… creo :D**

**Un saludo a todos y todas quienes me leen, me llenan de alegría… pero si pudiesen poner reviews cada vez que leen o empiezan a leer seria genial. Ya saben para no hacerme sentir solita y para saber que les gusta mi historia o no. No tiene chiste que siga subiendo capítulos si nadie los lee… es triste :C en fin nos leemos luego.**

**Los quiere mucho.**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	7. cambio de personalidad Edward pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**NA: bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que me agregaron como su alerta y/o favoritos, es un gusto y una alegría el saber que soy favorecida jajajaja. A los lectores de que llevan tiempito bueno solo me queda decirles hola y que disfruten. Que en general tanto los nuevos como los que tienen tiempo disfruten de este capi que les hice con muchicimisimisimo amor y que si tarde pues es porque tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes ordinarios. Y por favor lean lo que les puse al final de este capítulo.**

"**Tu corazón es libre... ten el valor de escucharlo"**

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Edward POV**

— _¡jajaja despierta dormilón! _— se reía Bella, me era extraño escuchar su risa, parecía que una niña se reía y no ella, pero al fin de cuentas ésa era la hermosa voz de Bella que me llamaba desde algún lugar de donde me encontraba. No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro — _¡abre los ojos amor!_ — canturreaba. Me sentía de lo mejor, por fin pude abrir mis ojos. Estaba en un bosque, específicamente en un prado, al parecer era primavera, pues todas las flores estaban abiertas, había un sol hermoso, estaba ahí, iluminando todo el prado, pero no sentía calor. Estaba contento, me sentía feliz. — ¡Edward despierta maldición! — esa sí era la voz de la verdadera Isabella, o mejor dicho la verdadera voz de Isabella. Me desilusioné al darme cuenta de la enorme diferencia que había entre la Bella de hace minutos, con la Bella de ahora, esta parecía más madura, más centrada, más seria. — ¡EDWARD!

Parpadee dos veces antes de dame cuenta que ya no estaba en el prado sino en el sofá-cama que me había preparado Isabella anoche.

— ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! — grito Bella. Me dejo momentáneamente sordo, pero me gusto.

— _vai a conseguire lasciareme sordo. Bella (1) _— dije en italiano, ella solo alcanzo a reír y pasarme la mano por mi cabello. Volví a sentir esa corriente de deseo que solo ella podía activar en mí y sonreí como tonto. — ¿Qué paso?

— Jake te golpeo… ¿No que tenías aguante niño? — me iba a reír de lo que había dicho pero la sonrisa que formo no le llegaba a los ojos, de hecho estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando… por mí.

— Estabas llorando — no se lo pregunte, se lo afirme. En eso se le resbalo una lagrima, se la limpio rápido y sonrió de lado quedito. — ¿Dónde está el salvaje?

— se ha ido

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo sacaste? ¿Por golpearme? — empezó a negar con la cabeza — entonces ¿por qué se fue?

Se limpió lo poco que le quedaba de llanto y se sentó a mi lado; quise abrazarla pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría, no quería seguirle arruinándole el día.

— discutimos, él te trajo aquí y me dijo que ya no habrá boda. Que la había cancelado anoche. — pensé que volvería a llorar, como cualquier mujer aria en esa situación, pero no, solo soltó un último sollozo, miro hacia el frente y sonrió. — ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?... digo motivos no hay — y volteo a verme — bueno tú ya no eres un motivo.

— ¿y si nos vio?

— entonces te hubiese matado. No entiendo la razón del porque cancelarla. Me duele que lo haya hecho.

Se levantó sin más y se fue a su cuarto.

— ten. Ponte esto, ya sé que no es de tu talla pero cuando podamos conseguiremos más ropa.

— ¿y no podemos pasar por mi departamento a buscarla? — todo estaba ahí, mi lap, mi ropa, mi dinero, mi identificación… en la cartera cierto, eso no. Pero lo demás estaba en mi departamento.

— Lo lamento. Mientras no sepamos nada de tu ex jefe no iras a ningún lado que conozcas.

— ¿y mis padres, y mis hermanas? — mi hermana y mi prima quien sabe dónde estaban, al menos sabía que estaban a salvo. Pero no me había puesto a pensar en mis padres hasta ahora. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Estarían a salvo?

— tus hermanas… espera ¿no que solo tenías una? — pregunto medio vacilante.

— a mi prima la considero como a mi otra hermana. — _Tan sencillo como eso_ – pensé.

— ok. Bueno como tus hermanas están involucradas en esto será mejor que las busquemos y ellas estarán en este caso tanto como tú. Tus padres no están enterados de nada así que solo les pondremos la mejor seguridad. ¿Nos vamos? — a esta mujer no se le podía sorprender con nada, todo lo tenía bien calculado. Me gustó.

— Vamos — _a enfrentarse con el destino –_ pensé

La agencia estaba algo lejos de la casa de Isabella, tardamos como media hora en llegar. Ella aunque iba algo rápido no se comparaba con mi forma de manejar ¡yo nací para las carreras de autos!

— ya llegamos _galán_. Bájate.

— No parece agencia — perecía más un instituto o algo parecido, con tantas ventanas y todo de blanco. Solo porque había una placa que decía oficina federal de investigación.

— no siempre vamos a ser como los de la tele. — fue su simple respuesta antes de arrastrarme adentro del edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevábamos como 2 horas entre papeleos y estrategias de como poder atrapar a J. Jenks. Ya me estaba aburriendo pero me encantaba la forma profesional que tenía Isabella de manejar el asunto, por lo que veía ella era como la segundo al mando de la operación si se le podía llamar así.

— entonces cambio de todo Félix. De identidad, de apariencia, de estado, de domicilio obvio y de trabajo.

— sí. Ya mande a hacer las identificaciones para ti y ese guapetón — y me guiño el ojo. No tengo nada contra los homosexuales, al contrario yo soy de los que opinan que deberían de tener nuestros mismos derechos como casarse y adoptar, pero la manera en cómo me miraba el tal Félix me daba miedo, de no estar Isabella seguro y me violaba ahí mismo. Me estremecí.

— ¿Qué tienes Edward? — en ese momento mire sus ojos y me calme ¡el poder que tenía sobre mí era extraordinario!

— nada. Pero dime algo ¿y mis hermanas qué? — en ese momento estaban entrando por la puerta Alice y Rosalie escoltadas por dos hombres casi igual de altos que yo.

— ¡EDWARD! — chillo Alice y se tiró a mis brazos, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude hasta que me pidió que la soltara. Se rio quedito, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se estaba aguantando el llorar; lo sabía. — quel bene che tu stia bene fratello (2) — dijo en italiano, me imagino que por la emoción — que gusto me da de verte completo y… y ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¡Esta horrible!, no horrible es poco ¡esta espantoso! Parece que es del tianguis esta ropa, ¿la traías puesta desde anoche? ¿Te lo compraste tu verdad? Necesitas…

Pero Bella carraspeó para atraer la atención de todos. Ésta ropa me la había dado ella. Una vez que obtuvo nuestra atención o al menos la mía en su totalidad, abrió unas cuantas carpetas que tenía en la mesa y dijo.

— Alice y Rosalie de ahora en adelante serán… Mary Whitlock y… Lilian… Swan — decía con la boca entrecerrada, al menos la última parte, eso me extraño. De nuevo fije mi vista y parecía que Bella y Rose se mataban con la mirada. — tú te volverás Anthony Masen. — volteo a verme. A buena hora mis padres me ponen Anthony. No me gustaba, sonaba feo.

— ¿Por qué nuestros segundos nombres?

— El de Alice es el primero — decía con un tono de burla.

— Señorita chistosita — le decía viéndola a los ojos, ella solo me sonrió de vuelta y eso hizo que me quedara momentáneamente aturdido —… sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Por protección galán — y me guiño el ojo, luego de eso escuche dos bufidos; uno proveniente de Rose y el otro del hombre que tenía atrás de ella.

En eso entro otro hombre, uno más viejo pero por cómo se veía más sabio, se parecía a mi padre con ese porte de seguridad y confianza que emanaba de todo su ser.

— ¡Aro! — grito Bella. Esa parte de ella no la conocía. No es que conociera mucho a Isabella pero sabía que ella era seria y ahora mostraba lados de ella que jamás creí ver.

El tal Aro se dejó abrazar por Isabella y aunque fue un abrazo que un padre le da a su hija me dio coraje y envidia verlo así y yo no poder hacer lo que él hacía, simple y sencillamente porque a mí no me tenía confianza.

— ya se pequeña, ya se, luego hablaremos ¿está bien?

— Si — los demás agentes que presenciaron el acontecimiento solo se miraron a la cara con cierto desconcierto presente, yo solo tenía ojos para ella, temía que volviera a llorar, aunque en lo poco que conocía, sabía que ella era orgullosa y no dejaría que nadie la viera llorar. De hecho yo ni la había visto llorar, solo había visto sus ojos rojos, esos ojos que todo ser humano tiene luego de haber llorado.

— ¿y esto que es? — Le pregunto a Félix mirándonos a mis hermanas y a mí a la cara — ¿un nuevo caso tal vez?

— Si Aro — respondió Félix — se trata de intento de homicidio por parte de — y entre buscó en las carpetas para saber el nombre de mi ex jefe — ¡aja! De Jenks, el abogaducho que tratamos de arrestar una vez ¿se acuerda jefe?

— como no acordarme, el muy malnacido nos cerró la puerta en las narices y nos ha dicho que si no teníamos suficientes pruebas como para venir a molestarlo, nos metería a NOSOTROS a la cárcel. ¡Bah! Que se cree ése sujeto. Voy a estar contento cuando por fin podamos meterlo a la cárcel. — Ahora miro a ver a Bella y dijo — ¿y como saben que es intento de homicidio por parte de este sujeto agente Swan?

— Porque al salir de un bar nos dispararon señor, a punto estuvieron de matarlo — y me señalo, me hubiese gustado que no lo hiciera porque Aro me miro de una manera algo fea — luego se puso en contacto con eh— vacilo un momento — con sus hermanas y les dijeron que las habían atacado en su propia casa y… — no podía seguir escuchándola, yo jamás le había dicho lo que les había pasado a mis hermanas pero claro ella era agente lo debió de haber investigado o algo por el estilo.

— bueno en ese caso, tenemos pruebas aunque no suficientes, la única testigo del atentado fuiste tú así que es como si no hubiera, y con respecto a lo de las hermanas pues igual estaban solas. Pero tenemos rostros ¿no? — pregunto Aro.

— en nuestro caso Edward vio quien nos disparó, pero no se de ellas. — Alice más rápida que cualquiera de ahí le contesto.

— no, no vimos mucho. De pronto entraron a la casa, rompiendo todo, solo tuve tiempo de llevarme a Rose a un escondite donde no nos pudieran encontrar — en eso volteo a verme, asustada — estuvieron a punto de encontrarnos, dio miedo, todos ellos llevaban pasamontañas y rifles o algo así, tuvimos que contenernos el llorar. Fue ahí cuando llamo Alex y dijo que si ya había salido para encontrarnos en el restaurant que habíamos acordado; se pusieron a hablar y salieron del cuarto, cuando ya no escuchamos ruidos salimos y nos fuimos de ahí. — se calló de repente y como si nada volvió a hablar — ¡las cosas que había investigado sobre él se las llevaron Edward! — casi grito — Todo, no dejaron nada. — ahora si empezó a llorar — que inútil fui. Debí de guardado todo lo que había investigado, fui y una tonta al no haberlo hecho. Perdóname Edward por — sollozó, no pude hacer más que abrazarla, ella no era como Isabella; Alice era toda delicadeza e Isabella fuerza y destreza, eran como el agua y el aceite.

— Tranquila ya encontraremos la forma de recuperar las cosas — le decía mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de consolarla — si tu pudiste los agentes también. — la animaba a continuar pero ella solo seguía llorando. Creo que no se le había pasado el susto después de todo.

— Bueno — nos llamó el señor Aro a todos —tenemos que organizarnos. Como harán para protegerlos a ellos y al mismo tiempo atrapar al malo — decía mirando a Bella y a los dos hombres que habían escoltado a mis hermanas.

— nos iremos de aquí a un lugar algo alejado, no se tal vez a Forks.

— bien pensado ¿pero cómo le harán para averiguar cosas sobre él?

— Según el informe — y agarró otra carpeta — el señor Jenks tiene un despacho ahí en Forks, podremos instalarnos carca y hacer que él esté ahí para vigilarlo, seguirle los pasos hasta que de un falso movimiento y lo atrapemos con las manos en la masa.

— bien planteado, pero ¿y si él no se presenta?

— hare que se presente. — dijo con tono de amenaza, si ella algún día lograra encontrar a Jenks y golpearlo ese día tendré que estar ahí para verlo desde la primera fila. Ella no se andaba con jueguitos.

— no te discuto más. — Nos miró a todos y dijo — ¡un cambio de personalidad! — casi pareció de esas personas de los reality shows. Solo pude tragar en seco y seguir a los agentes hasta una sala donde ya tenían todo listo para _"transformarnos"._

**He vuelto con más. Este será el último Edward pov de la historia, como les dije desde el 7 se tratara de solo Bella pov pero alguno que otro también tendrá Edward pov. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les haya gustado y que como siempre por favor dejen los reviews que son mi paga. El payaso (oseasemelesemeleseme yo) no vive de aplausos :D espero sus lindos reviews y si por si no lo vieron cambie el capítulo 5 ya no está la nota de la autora osease yo sino un capitulo que creo que es pov Edward. Y por cierto:**

**(1).- vas a conseguir dejarme sordo Bella**

**(2).- que bien qué estás bien hermano**

**Por si no le entendían aunque estaban algo fáciles.**

**Los quiere, los ama y todo lo demás y si recibe de 3 a 5 reviews sube el otro que ya está más que listo y también les tiene una sorpresita.**

**Wills –Cullen – Swan.**

**Xoxo's.**


	8. cambio de personalidad Bella pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Bella POV**

— ¡¿eres idiota o qué?— le dije a Jake mientras él muy cabrón se reía de ver a Edward en el suelo. — maldición deja de reírte y mejor ayúdame a llevarlo al mueble. ¡Lo dejaste inconsciente!

— jajaja, claro te ayudo. Siempre y cuando me digas por que el malnacido esta solo en toalla… ¿sigues siendo virgen verdad? —... _¡hombres!_

— si eso es lo único que te preocupa, entonces sí sigo siendo virgen… ahora ¿me podrías ayudar?

Entre los dos lo levantamos. Edward pesaba mucho, no estaba del todo delgado, tenía lo suyo; de hecho estaba bien para mi gusto; sonreí de solo pensar en eso.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste eh? — a decir verdad me molestaba un poco el hecho de que Jake fuese agresivo, con cualquier cosa se ponía al brinco.

— ¿Por qué él está en toalla?

— porque no tiene ropa. La que traía esta toda sucia y creo que hasta rota… y no me cambies la pregunta Jacob Black — ¡Dios! Los dos me traían de un ala, cada uno se disputaba la mitad de mi corazón, pero sabía que no podía darles la mitad a cada uno, sino que le tenía que dar completo el corazón a alguien. _- ¡a buena hora apareces! –_ pensé mirando a Edward. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que él decidió hablarme… -¿_tendrá bóxer abajo?-_ pensé.

— ¿ese es tu amigo Gay? _- ¿mentir o no mentir? He ahí la cuestión_.

— eh… sí, es él y no tenías por qué golpearlo no estábamos haciendo nada –_claro que no_ – dijo mi conciencia. — ¿a qué has venido Jake?

—… — vaciló unos momentos — a decirte… a decirte que… — él pobre estaba todo sudado, no lo había notado por estar viendo a Edward. Y no solo estaba sudando también parecía como que temblaba.

— ¿Que pasa Jake? — enserio me preocupaba por él, a fin de cuentas era mi prometido ¡por el amor de Dios!

— ¡cancele la boda!

…

— ¡¿Qué HICISTE QUEEEEEE?— enojada era poco… cancelado la boda. Era en serio… maldición.

— cancele la boda. Ya no me quiero casar contigo —…

—… ¡¿por lo de Félix?— _Por dios que este hombre no entiende –_ dijo mi conciencia y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— te parece poco.

— eres un maldito pendejo Jacob. Mil veces te dije que él es Gay, ¿porque no lo pudiste entender? ¿Porque no hablaste conmigo? ¿Porqué… — no buscaba donde golpear tenía ganas de… ¡arg! –_eres una dama… respira, respira._

— te fuiste, no me diste tiempo a hablar contigo, me dejaste solo con mis pensamientos y en ese momento… no sé, me pareció lo mejor. — en eso tenía razón.

— ¡¿lo mejor?

— ya te dije. No pensé. _— Eso es obvio amigo–_ dijo mi conciencia.

— Estas consiente que nuestras madres vienen desde muy lejos para vernos — me senté en el sofá, que si no lo hacía le iba a ir encima con todo — que mi padre ya tenía casi todo pagado, que… — no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con él. Era como hablarle a la pared, aparte el daño ya estaba hecho, ya no se podía hacer nada… ¿eso era suerte o mala suerte?

— ¿me sigues amando Jacob? — no sé si era peor el que me dijera que no, o que se quedara callado sin saber la respuesta, aunque las dos eran casi las misma, el quedarse callado tenía más del no que del sí.

—… no sé.

…

— lárgate, por tu bien lárgate — y saque la pistola. Bien sabía que no le iba a disparar, mi amor por él no se iba a ir de la noche a la mañana pero es que no quería que me viera llorar, no ahora; y aparte no estaba cargada.

— pero…

— ¡FUERA! — Empecé a agitar la pistola en su dirección y como alma que se lleva el diablo, Jacob salió corriendo de aquí. En eso me deje llevar por la rabia, el miedo, la desesperación y la desilusión que sentía. _-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué acaso no confía en mí? ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres, los invitados?_- pensé. Solo faltaban exactamente tres semanas para la ahora no boda. El vestido, los trajes de las damas de honor, los esmóquines (1), la comida, el sacerdote… aaaah. Estaba frustrada y eso solo lograba hacerme llorar más. Maldita la hora en que el enojo se convierte en llanto.

No pude seguir llorando por mucho rato como quería, pues Edward me estaba pateando, pensé que ya había despertado así que le pegue un manotazo, no quería pero si decía un comentario fuera de lugar, con él me iba a desquitar y muy feo.

— Bella… Bella — volteé y seguía dormido... o inconsciente. Me llamaba en sueños _–esa es una señal –_ dijo mi conciencia. Yo simplemente la ignore y solo le prestaba atención a Edward. Me pare por que se estaba moviendo mucho.

— Edward, despierta — lo moví un poco… nada seguía soñando.

— ¡Bella! — y paro la trompita. Me reí quedito… ¡Dios! Quería que lo besara, y estaba a punto de hacerlo; es más, quería averiguar en qué acabaríamos si Jake no hubiera llegado, pero por algo llego. Llámese karma, destino, suerte o lo que sea. Jake tenía que aparecer aquí si por que sí.

— ¡Edward despierta maldición! — Lo moví un poco más fuerte — ¡EDWARD! — le grite. Me estaba empezando a asustar la forma en cómo se movía. Supuestamente el tenia aguante ¿no?, algo así como el derechazo de un macho encabronado no debería ser gran cosa para él, pero ahora estaba tirado en mi sofá, soñando conmigo y removiéndose como loco. Por un momento pensé en llamar al hospital para que vinieran a verlo. Pero entonces parpadeo, y dejo que viera sus lindos ojos verdes.

— ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! — volví a gritar pero esta vez de emoción.

— _vai a conseguire lasciareme sordo. Bella_— no sé qué había dicho pero me gusto como sonó, me reí de la forma chistosa que hacia su frente al fruncirse y hablar en italiano. Se veía tan indefenso así como estaba que no pude evitar pasarle la mano por el cabello. Me dio toque. — ¿Qué paso?

_Lo que me temía_, que le podía decir, de seguro y mis ojos estaban bien rojos, ni modos tenía que decirle la verdad… que ahora era gay.

— Jake te golpeo… ¿No que tenías aguante niño? — le sonreí pero más para infundirme valor que para tranquilizarlo pues no supe cómo abordar el tema. De seguro y volvería a ver a Jacob, necesitábamos hablar de lo ocurrido y de cómo nos dejaba esto ahora y si Edward estaba cuando nos volviéramos a ver, pues tendría que hacer que pareciera gay.

Sentía un poco de remordimiento al mentirle a Jacob así pero si le decía que Edward no era gay sino un macho bien macho de pies a cabeza, de seguro y lo despertaba para matarlo.

— Estabas llorando — _diablos_, en ese momento una traicionera lagrima le dio el sí a Edward — ¿Dónde está el salvaje? — _salvaje, no. Agresivo... tal vez.-_pensé. Cuando no andaba buscando pleito, Jake era un chico dulce y muy tierno.

— Se ha ido — _no amiga; lo hemos sacado casi a balazos por no contestarnos –_ dijo mi conciencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo sacaste? ¿Por golpearme? — _Brujo – _pensé pero solo logre negar con la cabeza, él solo había sido uno de los motivos. — entonces ¿por qué se fue? — _es ahora o nunca_.

Trate de darme valor, si estaba en lo cierto se pondría como fiera cuando le dijera que ahora era gay pero tenía la esperanza de que si yo le gustaba aunque sea tantito me iba a hacer ese favor. Me limpie lo que me quedaba de llanto, por el amor de Dios, yo era una agente, ¡la mejor agente!, haría que él se volviera gay sí o sí.

— discutimos, él te trajo aquí y me dijo que ya no habrá boda. Que la había cancelado anoche. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?... digo motivos no hay — lo mire — bueno tú ya no eres un motivo. — _aquí vamos…_

— ¿y si nos vio? —… _maldición._

— entonces te hubiese matado. No entiendo la razón del porque cancelarla. Me duele que lo haya hecho. — por celos, tal vez. Si me hubiese engañado, sería distinto pero quedaba esa posibilidad, ayer hizo la locura de cancelar la boda, quien me asegura que no se metió con cualquiera. Aunque la nota que me había dejado anoche decía que me amaba mucho y toda la cosa, nuestra boda había sido cancelada sin motivos.

Ahora ya no podía abordar el temita, ya casi era la hora y aparte no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que me concentre mejor en mi próximo caso… _cierto Edward necesitaba ropa._ Me pare y me dirigí al cuarto en busca de algo cómodo para él, aunque siendo como era a lo mejor y no le gustaba la ropa de Jake. Solo agarre unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa normal, salí del cuarto y el seguía en el sofá medio pensativo.

— ten. Ponte esto, ya sé que no es de tu talla pero cuando podamos conseguiremos más ropa.

— ¿y no podemos pasar por mi departamento a buscarla? — _¿que…estaba loco?_

— Lo lamento. Mientras no sepamos nada de tu ex jefe no iras a ningún lado que conozcas. — se quitó la toalla, _muy lentamente_. Trate de no ver lo que hacía, pero vi que si traía bóxers. Me sonroje.

— ¿y mis padres, y mis hermanas?

— tus hermanas… espera ¿no que solo tenías una? — ¿Qué _Rose_ no era su prima o algo así?

— a mi prima la considero como a mi otra hermana._- celosa – _dijo mi conciencia.

— ok. Bueno como tus hermanas están involucradas en esto será mejor que las busquemos y ellas estarán en este caso tanto como tú. Tus padres no están enterados de nada así que solo les pondremos la mejor seguridad. ¿Nos vamos? — si Félix pensaba igual que yo, ya no volvería a ver este departamento por lo menos unos buenos meses.

— Vamos — fue su única respuesta.

Edward se la paso todo el camino callado, en parte me ayudaba para poder estar más pendiente de mí que de la conversación posible. A lo mejor y a él también le preocupaba la seguridad de sus familiares como a cualquiera.

— ya llegamos _galán_. Bájate. — se veía como que confundido el pobre.

— No parece agencia.

— no siempre vamos a ser como los de la tele. — y lo arrastre al interior del edificio. Claro que parecía agencia, no era como el de las películas ni series de televisión pero era una agencia _acogedora._

.

.

.

Llevábamos 2 horas tratando de ver la mejor manera de capturar a ese tal Jenks, el nombre me sonaba pero no sabía cómo o con que relacionarlo y por más que me quebrara la cabeza no salía. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward, notaba que él ya se estaba aburriendo cual niño chiquito, pero que aún conservaba el porte de hombre que lo caracterizaba.

Si estábamos bien en todo, tendríamos que mudarnos a Forks para poder vigilar mejor al tal Jenks, también teníamos que cambiar de identidades. Había mandado a Jasper y a Emmett en busca de la hermana y la prima de Edward.

Ya me habían puesto al tanto del asunto una vez que las tuvieron en la camioneta de la agencia. Según la declaración de la señorita Cullen, las habían atacado como a la hora u hora y media de haber hablado con su hermano y de haber encontrado evidencia sobre el tal Jenks, al parecer él era más que un abogaducho de Washington.

— entonces cambio de todo Félix. De identidad, de apariencia, de estado, de domicilio obvio y de trabajo.

— sí. Ya mande a hacer las identificaciones para ti y ese guapetón. — estaba revisando los archivos que habían encontrado sobre los Cullen y la Hale cuando vi de reojo que se estremecía ligeramente Edward _-a lo mejor por frio –_ pensé.

— ¿Qué tienes Edward?

— nada. Pero dime algo ¿y mis hermanas qué? — en ese momento estaban entrando por la puerta las "hermanas" de él, escoltadas por Emmett y Jasper. Al ver las caras de los chicos se veía que algo estaban tramando, yo los mire con esa cara que le daba miedo a Emmett y en efecto funciono, porque se quedaron helados a las espaldas de las dos mujeres que acababan de escoltar.

— ¡EDWARD! — chillo la más pequeña. Me imagino que la hermana de Edward porque aunque era mucho más baja que él, tenía ese tono de piel tan idéntico al de su hermano y esos ojos verdes que igual te miraban con esa arrogancia y ese toque de inocencia que tanto Edward como ella poseían. _Era extraño_. — quel bene che tu stia bene fratello — dijo en italiano, me imagino que por la emoción de ver a su hermano sano y a salvo — que gusto me da de verte completo y… y ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¡Esta horrible!, no horrible es poco ¡esta espantoso! Parece que es del tianguis esta ropa, ¿la traías puesta desde anoche? ¿Te lo compraste tu verdad? Necesitas… — y ahí se quedó todo lo que creí que me caería bien de ella. Era igual o tantito peor que su hermano. Al menos su hermano destilaba arrogancia, ella destilaba desprecio o algo parecido. – Otra fufurufa que se viste con lo último de la moda – pensé – de seguro y papi Cullen paga todo.

Al fijarme en _Rosalie _no podía evitar rodar los ojos, y es que ¡por el amor de Dios! A parte de tener dinero era hermosa, no hermosa era quedarse corta, era ridículamente bella, con razón el idiota de mi hermano no podía disimular que ésa le atraía. Ella se fijó de como la miraba y me dio una mirada y una sonrisa de arrogancia. Ok ella estaba mucho mejor que yo, eso no se lo discutía pero tampoco tenía por que mirarme así, al fin y al cabo yo salvare su trasero de lo que le llegase a pasar durante el tiempo que estemos investigando el caso, no debería de verme así, sino con una mirada de miedo al saber que era perseguida y que a lo mejor y la intentarían matar, o con una mirada de gratitud al saber que ella va a ser protegida por lo mejor de lo mejor de esta agencia.

Carraspee para llamar la atención de todos, más la de Emmett que no dejaba de ver a esa tal _Rosalie. _

Para dejar de verle su _tierna carita de ángel_ – nótese el sarcasmo- tome la carpeta con las nuevas identidades que llevaríamos todos de ahora en adelante.

— Alice y Rosalie de ahora en adelante serán…— ahora entiendo por qué estaban como dos lobos detrás de los corderitos. Ese era su festín si se le podía decir así. Ellos iban a ser los custodios de Alice y la Barbie — Mary Whitlock y… — _claro ahora serás mi cuñada… genial._ —Lilian… —_ ¡porque! _Me queje por dentro… me caía mejor la pequeña, aunque haya criticado la ropa de Jake, me caía mil veces mejor que la Barbie de mentalidad asesina. —_Swan_ — dije entre dientes y mirándola, si trataba de intimidarme con la mirada estaba muy equivocada, jamás me iba a intimidar una chiquilla como ella tan frívola y superficial. — tú te volverás Anthony Masen. — y voltee a verlo… Anthony jejeje ¡mi vida que lindo nombre… de abuelito!

De último estaba yo. En la hoja que me habían entregado solo estaba mi nuevo nombre que de ahora en adelante seria… Marie Masen.¬¬u

…

— ¿Por qué nuestros segundos nombres? — pregunto Edward

— El de Alice es el primero — le conteste en tono burlón.

Mi mundo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y había pasado de soñar con ser la señora de Blake a ser, no oficial pero si escrito, la señora de Cullen, o mejor dicho de _Masen._

— Señorita chistosita — al mirarme tenía ese toque de inocencia y travesura que había visto cuando se despertó, y solo alcance a sonreírle —… sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Por protección galán — y le guiñe el ojo. Al momento siguiente escuche bufidos procedentes de la Barbie y de Emmett, de Emmett me lo esperaba pues a fin de cuentas era el hermano mayor pero de la Barbie, _nunca._

De pronto entro Aro, nuestro jefe, a la única que miro fue a mí y me miraba con lastima, _-ya se enteró-_ dijo mi conciencia.

— ¡Aro! — grite como niña chiquita, perecían años en lugar de días los que habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Aro. Era como mi segundo padre, tan atento y bueno conmigo y con Emmett todo el tiempo ¡lo quería mucho! Así que no dude en abrazarlo más como mi segundo puerto seguro que con motivo de extrañarlo.

— ya se pequeña, ya se, luego hablaremos ¿está bien?

— Si — fue mi única respuesta, ya luego sabría todo el enojo acumulado que sacaría estando a solas.

— ¿y esto que es? — le pregunto a Félix, desviando así todas las preguntas que de seguro la harían Emmett o Jasper y viendo a Edward y a sus… _hermanas_ — ¿un nuevo caso tal vez?

— Si Aro — respondió Félix — se trata de intento de homicidio por parte de — y busco en una de las carpetas — ¡aja! De Jenks, el abogaducho que tratamos de arrestar una vez ¿se acuerda jefe?

— como no acordarme, el muy malnacido nos cerró la puerta en las narices y nos ha dicho que si no teníamos suficientes pruebas como para venir a molestarlo, nos metería a NOSOTROS a la cárcel. ¡Bah! Que se cree ése sujeto. Voy a estar contento cuando por fin podamos meterlo a la cárcel. — Me miro y dijo — ¿y cómo saben que es intento de homicidio por parte de este sujeto agente Swan?

— Porque al salir de un bar nos dispararon señor, a punto estuvieron de matarlo — y señale a Edward, al fin de cuentas él era la principal víctima, la hermana y _la prima_ solo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados — luego se puso en contacto con eh— vacile un momento. Eso de repetir varias veces "_son la hermana y la prima, son la hermana y la prima"_ cansaba — con sus hermanas y les dijeron que las habían atacado en su propia casa y… — continúe con lo que nos había dicho Alice o al menos lo que le había contado a Jasper.

— bueno en ese caso, tenemos pruebas aunque no suficientes, la única testigo del atentado fuiste tú así que es como si no hubiera, y con respecto a lo de las hermanas pues igual estaban solas. Pero tenemos rostros ¿no? — pregunto Aro.

— en nuestro caso Edward vio quien nos disparó, pero no se de ellas. — iba a continuar relatando pero Alice me interrumpió. Como que le faltaban modales a la pequeña Cullen.

— no, no vimos mucho. De pronto entraron a la casa, rompiendo todo, solo tuve tiempo de llevarme a Rose a un escondite donde no nos pudieran encontrar —se viro hacia donde estaba su hermano y continuo — estuvieron a punto de encontrarnos, dio miedo, todos ellos llevaban pasamontañas y rifles o algo así, tuvimos que contenernos el llorar. Fue ahí cuando llamo Alex y dijo que si ya había salido para encontrarnos en el restaurant que habíamos acordado; se pusieron a hablar y salieron del cuarto, cuando ya no escuchamos ruidos salimos y nos fuimos de ahí. — se calló de repente y como si nada volvió a hablar… wow — ¡las cosas que había investigado sobre él se las llevaron Edward! — casi grito… y aparte no se callaba, parecía que nunca le faltara el aire. _–Hiperactiva-_ pensé. — Todo, no dejaron nada. — ahora si empezó a llorar Alice. Para ser una chava de unos buenos veintitantos, cuando lloraba parecía una niña indefensa, hacía que te brotara ese lado maternal que nosotras las mujeres poseemos. Tal vez sea algo fría pero no soy máquina, tengo sentimientos. A veces me ponía a pensar lo que se sentiría tener una hermana o una hermanita, claro que no es lo mismo cuando estas rodeada de puro varón. En mi caso por ejemplo mi hermano mayor, mi padre y mis abuelos, casi toda la familia eran hombres así que no tenía mucha elección y para rematar las pocas mujeres que habían eran mucho más grandes que yo y pues obvio no jugaban ni me prestaban atención, así que solo la podía pasar con hombres. — que inútil fui. Debí de guardado todo lo que había investigado, fui una tonta al no haberlo hecho. Perdóname Edward por — daba lastima verla así. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Eso era lo que le gustaba a los hombres, por supuesto, la delicadeza y fragilidad de las mujeres, muchos hombres preferirían a débiles doncellas antes siquiera de fijarse en las mujeres de hoy; mujeres fuertes que se pueden valer por sí mismas. Yo aprendí a ser así por lo mismo, por vivir con muchos hombres. Muchos en la escuela me molestaban por la forma en como me comportaba, casi siempre me mandaban a jugar con Barbies cuando los muy gallinas veían que les ganaba en algún juego "para hombres", pero no por ser fuerte, claro que no, yo no tenía más fuerza que una chica normal de mi edad, sino que se enojaban porque les ganaba en agilidad y destreza. No era mi culpa que fuesen unos debiluchos.

— Tranquila ya encontraremos la forma de recuperar las cosas — le decía Edward para tranquilizarla — si tú pudiste los agentes también. —_ Obvio_ – pensé.

— Bueno — dijo Aro — tenemos que organizarnos. ¿Cómo harán para protegerlos a ellos y al mismo tiempo atrapar al malo? — nos preguntó Aro.

— nos iremos de aquí a un lugar algo alejado, no se tal vez a Forks.

— bien pensado ¿pero cómo le harán para averiguar cosas sobre él?

— Según el informe — y agarre la carpeta de los datos que nos habían entregado sobre ese tal Jenks que seguía sin recordar — el señor Jenks tiene un despacho ahí en Forks, podremos instalarnos carca y hacer que él esté ahí para vigilarlo, seguirle los pasos hasta que de un falso movimiento y lo atrapemos con las manos en la masa.

— bien planteado, pero ¿y si él no se presenta?

— hare que se presente. — dije retándolo, sabía que no se molestaría, al contrario a mí me sacaba de quicio a veces cuando no me creía capaz de algo.

— no te discuto más. — una idea se le cruzo por la mente, lo sabía porque sus ojos empezaron a brillarle de manera casi desquiciada — ¡un cambio de personalidad! — _¡bingo!_

Salimos de la oficina de Félix en dirección hacia la sala donde ya tenían todo preparado para el cambio de personalidades. Según el informe Alice y la Barbie se tendrían que cortarse el cabello y creo que también lo tendrían que pintar. Con los chicos iba a ser casi lo mismo. De mí no sabía nada.

.

— ¿esto es una maldita broma verdad? — dijo Emmett cuando uno de los estilistas lo empujaba hacia la silla.

— no Emm te tendrás que cortar tu linda cabellera y te lo teñirás de… — revise su identificación… ¡rayos, de castaño!, casi no iba a cambiar pero al menos se lo cortarían chiquito, chiquito — de rubio cenizo — y le pase la carpeta al estilista, lo checo y me dio una mirada cómplice. ¡Ja! Me iba a divertir mucho hoy.

— no pudieron encontrar un color más favorecedor. — Dijo sarcástico — Voy a parecer Ken. — se quejó como niño chiquito

— ahora si harás buena pareja con la Barbie — le susurre mientras lo empujaba y hacia que se sentara para que pudieran trabajar con él. El estilista había hecho la mezcla del castaño pero había traído la caja del rubio cenizo, solo alcancé a ver como ponía los ojos como platos, cuando otro de los estilistas me jalo hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué le vamos hacer a éste muchachote, agente? — pregunto el estilista no 2. No tenía tiempo de memorizarme sus nombres. Le pase la mano por su cabellera y los dos nos estremecimos al sentir la corriente eléctrica.

— esta algo largo, córtaselo tradicional — y lo mire en el espejo — hum le vendría bien el color verde — vi como también abrió sus ojotes — combinarían con tus ojos — le dije jugando — pero el caso es pasar desapercibido y mi marido no puede llevar ese tono — no sé porque se me había escapado esa dato — mejor píntaselo de — y mire su identificación — de negro — le dije al estilista y le entregué su identificación.

— No es justo — se quejó Emmett — él no va a parecer un pinche muñeco para niñas ¿porque?

— Porque él ya es un muñeco no lo habías notado — y nos reímos de mi comentario… cuanta verdad y Emmett lo tomaba a broma.

— La necesito un momento agente Swan — dijo el estilista no 3. Me pase los dedos por las sienes y seguí al estilista. Ahora era el turno de Jasper.

— ¡tú eres el más serio de mis hijos! Por favor Jasper dime que tú sí le harás caso al estilista — le dije en tono con fastidio fingido… bueno casi y él se rio conmigo.

— si Bella, solo necesito saber que si a mí me lo pintaran o no — revise su identificación y él seguí igual de cómo estaba ahora.

— pues no Jasp tu seguirás igual solo que con un corte distinto — le dije y solo para probar le pase la mano por el cabello pero no sentí nada, ni siquiera me estremecí… ¡diablos!

Me senté en la silla que estaba en una esquina, ahí podía ver bien a los tres hombres. Emmett mantenía los ojos cerrados, Edward no dejaba de verme a través del espejo y Jasper estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con el estilista pues solo veía como se movía su boca y como el estilista le contestaba y se reía.

Todo estaba en orden así que me puse a pensar en que haría con Jacob, ya lo extrañaba independientemente de la cancelación de la boda, lo seguía queriendo. No fue buena idea el haberlo sacado casi a balazos pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando tu prometido no te contesta esa simple pregunta? A veces pensaba que si nos habíamos precipitado al comprometernos, al fin y al cabo solo llevábamos dos años, no eran los suficientes pero yo si amaba a Jacob y sí me imaginaba una vida con él.

— Tierra llamando a Bella, repito Tierra llamando a Bella — decía Emmett agitando su mano enfrente de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué paso Emmett?

— eres la más culera de todas mis hermanas Isabella. — se quejó al ver que no era rubio sino castaño.

— soy la única tarado.

— Pues eso solo te hace más mala — dijo casi con voz de niño chiquito, me reí de él.

— ¿Por qué... hubieses preferido el rubio cenizo? — le dije en tono de burla

— No — dijo alargando la "o" — pero hiciste que pasara el peor susto de mi vida, aunque a decir verdad me hubiese gustado parecerme a Ken si así conseguía a Barbie sabes — y levanto sus cejas, yo solo negué con la cabeza y se me ocurrió una broma algo cruel.

— lo lamento la Barbie está casada, lleva — y abrí su carpeta, la muy _buenota_ –nótese el sarcasmo puro – no había tenido novio o algo que se le acercase desde hace mucho tiempo — lleva 3 años felizmente casada.

— ¿entonces porque lleva mi apellido he, porque?

— si serás idiota. Primero que nada es una identificación falsa, segundo ¿Por qué rayos lleva nuestro apellido? Y tercero y más importante te recuerdo que no te puedes meter con los clientes Emmett — el susodicho se quedó callado por un buen rato, se sentó junto a mí y siguió sin hablar… ¡paz!

— agente Swan es el turno de las damas — dijo el estilista no 3.

— ok, Jasper haz pasar a Alice y a la Barbie… digo a Rosalie — Jasper se rio de mi comentario y salió a buscarlas. A ellas primero le hicieron el cambio de vestuario y lo que llevarían para nuestra estancia en Forks, ahora les tocaba a ellas su cambio de apariencia. — eh estilista 1 y 2 estarán con Alice y Rosalie y estilista 3 tu supervisaras que todo quede bien— les decía a los estilistas y me voltee hacia Emmett — yo iré a hablar con Aro. — cuando apareció Jasper con las hermanitas detrás de él y Félix con una carpeta en la mano.

— De eso nada corazón — decía Félix en tono de burla — a ti también te harán el _makeover_ — decía levantando las cejas y mostrándome la identificación… diablos me volveré rubia igual que la Barbie.

.

.

.

**Jacob POV**

— Cancelé la boda — dije dolido, porque enserio lo estaba. Amaba a Bella, enserio la amaba pero ella no era lo correcto para mí, yo buscaba alguien que me demostrara su amor y que se entregara a mi sin estar casados, pero mi religión me exigía eso. El estar casados… _y ahora lo estaba._

— Muy bien lobito — dijo Vanessa — ¿en dónde quieres que continuemos lo de anoche? — decía en tono demasiado sexual para mí y jakecito ya se empezaba a entusiasmar.

— En donde gustes amor — le decía, me dolía traicionar a Bella de ese modo, pero ahora ya no era traición pues ya no era nada mío… ya no _podía_ ser nada mío. Al menos nunca la toque y su amigo "Gay" cuidaría de ella, les había prometido a sus padres que ella llegaría virgen al matrimonio y se los cumplí… salvo la parte de casarse.

Era mucho muy grande lo que se apoderaba de mi cuando estaba cerca Vanessa, a Bella la podía ver con amor pero ese amor no era igual que el amor que sentía por Vanessa y eso que solo la había visto una vez, ese si fue amor a primera vista y solo eso bastó para cometer la imprudencia de casarme anoche.

A Bells ahora la veía como a una hermana, pero los dos años que pasamos juntos si habían significado algo para mí. Pero ya no. Quería explicárselo, enserio que quería, pero ella no me había dado chance y su pregunta me había aturdido, porque la amaba pero no como ella quería.

— Ok nos vemos luego —y colgó.

**Ya sé que les prometí subir el capítulo si recibía de 3 a 5 y recibí 4… no saben cómo me alegraron el día, ¡soy feliz!... bueno dejando a un lado el drama aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que les guste, el próximo también será Bella pov, la verdad no sé porque hay Edward pov´s pero ya ni modos jejejeje ya saben la nueva rutina si recibo de… vamos a subirles tantito, ok. Si recibo de 4 a 6 les subo el capi nuevo, ha y si tarde es porque le estaba modificando algunas cosas y también porque estaba estudiando, una materia no podrá conmigo jajajajaj esperemos :D**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por ahora y la sorpresa es una nueva historia, salió de mi cabeza cuando pensaba en grande, cuando estaba en mi mundo subalterno realista jajajajja espero que les guste y que pasen a darle una checadita y pues ahí leerán las reglas jajjaaj **

**El summary:**

_**Cuando una persona normal quiere ser libre, solo hace lo que quiere. Cuando una persona, con obligaciones y cargos, como Isabella quiere ser libre, tiene que deshacerse de los bienes materiales y salir huyendo como un ladrón en busca de ello.**_

**Bueno me despido espero que hayan entendido todo y así el que dice uno (1) es porque en Word dice esmóquines pero la neta no sé cómo se escribe si ustedes saben díganme.**

**Espero sus lindos reviews. Los quiere, los ama y los adora…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**


	9. otra mala noticia

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**otra mala noticia**

**Bella POV**

— _De eso nada corazón — decía Félix en tono de burla — a ti también te harán el __makeover__ — decía levantando las cejas y mostrándome la identificación… diablos me volveré rubia igual que la Barbie…_

_._

_._

_._

— ya terminamos con ella. Agente Cudmore — decía el tercer estilista, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que me habían hecho porque aparte de dejarme güera me lo cortarían y yo no quería eso, bastante trabajo me había costado el mantenerlo hasta la cintura como para que vinieran y decidieran cortármelo hasta por los hombros.

— mírate Isabella. ¡Estas hermosa!— me decía Félix — mira que si fuese heterosexual te secuestraria ahora mismo y te llevaría a un lugar lejano para hacerte solo mía — me le quede viendo con verdadero horror, ahora no sabía si su homosexualidad era fingida o si enserio pensaba que era hermosa… ninguna de las dos quería creer, bueno tal vez solo la segunda.

Voltee y me quede viendo el espejo por un buen rato… esa belleza de ahí no podía ser yo, simplemente nunca me había visto de güera pero de ahora en adelante me lo pintare así.

— _No es para tanto_ — oí que susurraba la Barbie. En seguida la mire y ella me devolvió la mirada retándome, me quise parar en ese momento he ir donde ella estaba para preguntarle que le pasaba conmigo… yo no le había hecho nada y ni siguiera la conocía, pero Emmett se metió en mi camino y dijo.

— ¡Ey! Que es de mi hermana de quien hablas _amigo _— aunque lo había dicho medio en broma estaba ese tono amenazador que siempre empleaba con mis prospectos y amigos. — _No le hagas caso _— me susurro muy bajito. Supe a quién se refería, lo que me asombro era que Emmett la hubiese escuchado porque él estaba lejos… pero claro andaba pendiente de ella por eso supo lo que me había dicho, pues en estos momentos "disimuladamente" miraba a la Barbie y ésta ni lo pelaba… pobre de mi hermano.

— _¡deja de verla!_ — Le susurre una vez que me había parado de la silla y me iba junto con él — es casada… y no puedes estar con ella, es la política de la agencia y lo sabes. — lo amenacé.

— ¿porque me repites que es casada y que no puedo andar con ella? ¡Me confundes! — _qué bueno que eres algo lento_ – pensé.

— Porque así son las cosas — y vi su cara de desconcierto. — iré a ver a Aro.

— Ok — dijo pero ya no seguí caminando a mi lado, sino que se quedó ahí clavado en su lugar.

.

.

.

— ¿puedo pasar? — pregunte medio asomándome por la puerta. El despacho de Aro estaba entre lo gótico y lo contemporáneo; las paredes estaban pintadas de plata, la mesa y la repisa eran negro con blanco, tenía bancos con tonos azules tirando a negro y colchas rojas, tenía cuadros antiguos de su natal Italia, tenía buen gusto.

—Adelante Bella. Pasa — decía Aro mientras dejaba unos papeles en una carpeta con la leyenda "secreto" en rojo. _– A lo mejor y otro caso- _pensé. — siéntate por favor quiero hablar contigo sobre — dudo un momento y carraspeó — ¡ejem! Sobre tu cancelación de boda. — _mi _cancelación de boda…

— ¿Qué pasa con ello?

—nada, solo quería saber ¿Por qué la cancelaste?

— ¿Cómo sabe que la cancele?… y ¿porque cree que _yo_ la cancela? — y enfatice el "yo". Porque me estaban dando crédito de algo que yo no había hecho, si por mi fuese la boda seguiría en pie… creo.

— Jake me hablo anoche, angustiado diría yo y me dijo que habían cancelado la boda —…

— no, nunca hubo un habíamos, más bien hubo un había. _Él_ cancelo la boda anoche — dije irritada, pues todavía no se me pasaba el enojo de la mañana.

— ¿y no te dijo los motivos? — pregunto viéndome con lastima. Enseguida me puse en guardia, si una cosa odiaba era que me mirasen con lastima, solo era una boda… ya vendrían más, algún día y con el hombre correcto.

— No. Lo amenacé para que se largara del departamento, aunque no debí de hacerlo ya que es su departamento pero es que me había irritado su forma de… de responderme — dude un momento si contarle o no pero él se me adelanto.

— ¿y que le preguntaste?

— si me amaba

— ¿y que contesto? — _Peor que mi abuela_- pensé. Parecía una telenovela, me preguntaba cuando entraría alguien a interrumpirnos en el momento de mayor tención como siempre pasaba y cuando pondrían esa musiquita de fondo que ponían en los momentos de suspenso… me aguante el reírme.

— _que no sabía._ — le dije en un susurro, porque me apenaba saber que después de dos años juntos y supuestamente felicidades, él llegase y me respondiese que no sabía si me amaba o no. Yo confié en él.

— Lo lamento mi niña — y se levantó para abrazarme, pero lo tuve que rechazar esta vez pero al parecer no había entendido el por qué pues frunció el ceño pero lo dejo pasar y se volvió a sentar en su silla. — no te voy a pedir que saques todo tu rencor y que llores, porque sé que no lo harás — y me regalo su mejor sonrisa a la que correspondí — pero no evites a la gente cariño solo te estamos dando apoyo, no sientas que es por lastima ¿okey? — decía viéndome a los ojos… -_¿cómo llegaban a tener tanta sabiduría los grandes?- _pensé.

— Si Aro — al decir eso me sentí como una niña otra vez. — te lo prometo — y le sonreí.

— solo quiero saber dos cosas más antes de que te retires — decía pero en sus ojos vi la vacilación, así que lo inste a que continuase y prosiguió — primero que nada ¿ya lo sabe Emmett? Y segundo ¿fue Jacob él que le hizo _eso_ a tu cliente? — decía mientras se apuntaba con el dedo la mejilla derecha.

— No — dije en un susurro — Emmett no sabe nada. Espero — dije con el tono un poco más elevado — y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta — dude un momento — sí. Fue Jacob quien le hizo eso a Edward — dije igual en un tono medio entendible.

— ¿y porque lo hizo Bella? — levante la vista y vi en sus ojos un brillo que no podía explicar, era extraño pero se parecía al que salía cuando le venían las ideas más locas a la cabeza — ¿le dio Edward motivos a Jacob para pegarle? — me preguntaba pero sentí que se estaba guardando una broma para él solo.

— No — le dije mirándolo a los ojos pero fríamente, sin mostrar algún sentimiento que podría poner mi trabajo en peligro, ya no tenía boda en la cual pensar y el trabajo me mantendría ocupa… _muy_ ocupada. — bueno Edward estaba en toalla pero porque no tenía ropa, Jacob lo tomo a mal y lo golpeo.

— ¿estaba en tu casa, medio desnudo? — pregunto abriendo los ojos demasiado, hasta pensé que se le saldrían los ojos de las cuencas.

— si Aro — le dije. Iba a decir algo mas pero yo me le adelante — pero no hicimos nada de lo que tu estas imaginando — Apunto estuve de quedarme sin caso. Suspire internamente.

— nunca he dudado de ti mi niña pero sabes que te cuido como si fuera tu padre. Y aquí entre nosotros, no me agrada ese muchacho.

— Y no tiene porque si no es nada mío, aparte es solo trabajo Aro — le decía pero por dentro me estaba muriendo, quería saber porque no le agradaba. — Tu sabes que soy profesional — le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que creyese mis palabras.

— lo mismo dije corazón — decía aguantándose el reír, lo sabía porque sus labios estaban medio levantados — y ahora llevo 25 años felizmente casado — y ahora si no se aguantó el sonreír abiertamente, yo le devolví otra sonrisa pero no tan grande como la de él. ¡wow! Esa no me la sabía.

— pues ¿felicidades? — la verdad no sabía que decir, me había dejado medio en shock — pero no será mi caso — le dije y me pare para salir de su despacho — nos vemos señor Vulturi — y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo.

— Buen viaje agente Swan… no disfrute mucho y trabaje que cuando regrese le tendré una sorpresa — me decía en broma, al menos las dos primeras partes. Solo me reí con ganas y cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

Iba camino a mi oficina para agarrar algunas cosas de ahí, cuando Mike Newton me hablo.

— ¡Agente Swan, agente Swan! — gritaba para llamar mi atención.

— No se grita Newton — le dije regañándolo, pues era una de mis obligaciones, aunque no me gustase, el gritarles a los agentes de nivel inferior para formar carácter, o alguna que otra tontería de esas. — ¿Qué necesita? — le dije una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

— el agente Cudmore la necesita ahí abajo, donde están los estilistas, dice que usted también se tiene que preparar — decía jadeando.

— Entonces vamos — simplemente le dije. No tenía nada en contra de los inferiores, pues alguna vez, yo fui una, pero así se les tenía que tratar, con dureza, independientemente de si te caían bien o mal así los tenías que tratar. Pero Newton tenía algo que me irritaba a veces y es que cuando tenía la oportunidad se quedaba viendo mi trasero, había veces que lo aguantaba pero otras era demasiado obvio el tipo y es cuando me aprovechaba de mi poder y lo hacía pagar el hecho de mirarme así tan… descaradamente. A muchas mujeres de seguro les gustaría que tipos como Newton las mirase, pues él no era feo, pero simplemente no era mi tipo y me daba cosa como me miraba. A demás no se me olvidaba que por su supuesto "el mejor bar de la ciudad", casi termino manoseada.

Hice que fuese adelante pues no tenía ganas de aguantarme sus miradas y lo seguí hasta donde estaban los estilistas, abrí la puerta sin llamar y me enfureció… no, no me enfureció… me saco de onda lo que vi. Edward, semi vestido, pues solo llevaba camisa y unos boxers, rodeado de más tipas que un putero, que lo trataban como un rey o algo parecido. Parecían moscas a su alrededor y él estaba de lo más feliz que podía estar un mujeriego como él. Rodee los ojos y fui a sentarme junto a Emmett, el muy idiota de Cullen ni se había fijado de que había entrado en la habitación. Solo se dedicaba a embrujar a las tipas esas con sus palabras dulces y de doble sentido.

— ¡ay! Ten cuidado linda — le decía a una viéndola a los ojos y regalándole una estúpida sonrisa. La tipa solo se reía como idiota y seguía trabajando en su manga. — ¡están lindos! — le decía a otra, con los mismos gestos y con los mismos resultados. Aunque a esta no la veía a los ojos sino un poco más abajo, en sus bubis operadas — ¿tienes nombre linda? — Le preguntaba a otra… - _no idiota no tiene_ – pensé -_estúpidas-_ decía mi conciencia. –…_ya habías tardado en aparecer_ – le decía a mi conciencia. Ahora ya no escuchaba lo que Cullen decía, solo veía como se movía su… boca y como sonreía y como las estúpidas se le quedaban viendo y como le sonreían de regreso. ¡Me enferma!, quise gritar pero me aguante. – _claro que enferma, digo primero nos besuquea y nos promete cosas y luego… míralo al ojo alegre_ – dijo de nuevo mi conciencia. A decir verdad era mejor estar hablando con mi conciencia que prestándole atención a la escena esa. Solo fui consciente de que Emmett se levantaba y se iba de ahí — _¿nos promete cosas? No recuerdo que nos haya prometido algo_ – le decía. _-…espera no, ese fue Jake. Mi error_ – quería reírme pero se vería mal que me riera de la nada, así que trate de no reírme y salí a flote de nuevo o menos drástico, volví a la realidad, a esa realidad de la que había logrado escapar hacia solo dos minutos y de la que me encontraba de vuelta, Edward seguía rodeado de tipas pero ya estaba algo decente, así que decidí intervenir. –_Marca territorio chica_ – dijo mi conciencia – _orínalas si es necesario_ – me detuve por un momento y luego – _cállate quieres, no soy perro_ – le respondí, cuando había entendido sus palabras — _y no es nada mío._ — dije terminando la conversación…

— Bueno, bueno — decía con el tono más despreocupado que pude hacer — ¿Qué edad tiene señor Cullen? Debería de saber vestirse usted solo — se me quedo viendo con apenas una sonrisita en los labios. Deje de verlo, lo ignore olímpicamente — ustedes dos — y señale a las que estaban más cerca de su… ejem, de su amiguito. No lo vi feo, lo vi MAL — si ustedes, vayan a traer al Agente Swan y al agente Whitlock ¡ahora! — y se fueron corriendo, Cullen solo se reía quedito de lo que hacía — tu bájate de ahí amigo — y lo jale de la manga pero creo que con demasiada fuerza porque su cuerpo colisionó con el mío y casi nos caemos los dos, solo porque él me había agarrado de la cintura y me había pegado a su pecho, no me caí. Al levantar la vista me quede viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar una explicación a sus actos de hace minutos, si bien no me había prometido nada, sus besos si decían algo. Él me devolvió la mirada pero con un brillo, sus ojos verdes ahora eran un verde más claro y me sorprendí que ahora me sumergía en ellos y ya no buscaba razones. Todo se había congelado pero no por mucho ya que Emmett agarro del hombro a Edward y lo hizo incorporarse casi a golpes y susurro un _"está comprometida amigo"_… cuanta mentira. Edward me vio y se dio la vuelta para contestarle, solo pude agarrarlo del brazo y negar con la cabeza y susurrarle un "ahora no" y alejarme de él.

— Te quedo hermoso — me dijo alcanzándome y susurrándome al oído, me estremecí ligeramente y voltee a verlo enojada.

— ve a decirles esas frases rebuscadas a tus — y me asome por su hombro para ver si no nos veían las mujerzuelas esas — a tus mujeres — dije la palabra menos fea que se me pudo haber ocurrido, esas no eran mujeres, las mujeres se dan a respetar.

— ¡¿celosa? — dijo moviendo las cejas.

—… claro que no pedazo de… de — ¡agh! Decidí mejor alejarme de ahí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

.

.

.

Ya teníamos todo listo, las identificaciones ya estaban plastificadas y listas, los papeles también estaban listos, la ropa ya estaba empacada y el coche listo. Nos dirigíamos hacia Forks, no estaba lejos pero si iba a ser tedioso con la Barbie ahí.

— Irán en autos no ostentosos, para disimular, así que por favor pongan caras de felicidad — decía burlándose de nosotros Aro. Enseguida vi a la Barbie que torcía sus ojos y como Alice dejaba caer sus hombros como en derrota. Yo solo las mire y negué con la cabeza. - _niñas de papi, tendrían que acostumbrarse. _– pensé. Yo ya había visto la casa en la que nos estableceríamos y sabía que no les iba a gustar a las fufurufas, solo esperaba que no hicieran berrinches como niñas chiquitas y que lloraran porque la verdad, no sabría cómo controlarlas _– unos buenos bofetones y regresan a la realidad –_ decía mi conciencia. Yo solo alcancé a reírme disimuladamente. — irán con sus respectivos agentes. En el rojo irán… El agente Swan y la señorita Rosalie. En el amarillo irán… el agente Whitlock y la señorita Alice. Y en el plateado irán la agente Swan y el señor Edward. Los agentes manejaran los autos ya que ellos saben cómo llegar. Les deseo buena suerte a todos y que puedan conseguir las evidencias suficientes para capturar a Jenks.

Los autos ya estaban esperándonos. La verdad no sabría decir cuál es la definición de ostentoso para Aro. Porque para mí ese BMW, el porche y el volvo que nos habían asignado, en el pueblo al que íbamos, llamarían demasiado la atención.

— Emmett, Isabella vengan un momento — nos llamó Aro — me acaba de llegar esta carpeta. Es sobre Jenks… y sobre su padre, agentes Swan. — y nos ofreció la carpeta. Contenía datos acerca de las finanzas y las acciones de nuestro padre Charlie Swan, sobre la empresa que había creado y sobre negocios por debajo de la mesa.

— tu sabes que mi padre no aria eso Aro — le dije en tono seguro. Nuestro padre nos había criado con honestidad, con valores. — no tendría porque — insistí. Emmett solo seguía leyendo el informe y negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— Nuestro padre es honorable y honesto, Aro — lo defendió Emmett — no tendría porque — repitió mis palabras pero con un poco de enojo en su tono de voz.

— Tranquilo muchacho — trato de calmarlo Aro — yo sé que tu padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. Al menos eso espero la verdad. Pero es evidencia que lo vincula. J. Jenks es su abogado ¿no lo sabían? — pregunto mientras nos miraba intercaladamente, primero a Emmett y luego a mí.

Fue ahí cuando entre en razón. Después de todo si lo conocía o al menos sabía algo de él. Claro que nuestro padre no nos había hablado mucho de él, solo que era un buen abogado, respetado y admirado, y que era un buen ejemplo a seguir, pero nuestro padre no lo llamaba Jason Jenks sino Jason Scott.

— creo que alguna vez nos habló de él, pero éramos unos niños, Aro — le dije. El solo asentía y fruncía el ceño varias veces, como tratando de hacer que una pieza encajara en el rompecabezas a la fuerza. — ¿no nos crees verdad?

— no es eso mi niña, pero mientras en la evidencia este que tu padre está involucrado, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. — se detuvo por un momento y luego añadió — No debería dejarlos ir, pues ustedes son familia del involucrado, pero ustedes son los mejores en estos casos, así que los dejare ir, pero con una condición — y nos apuntó con el dedo a los dos — si su padre resulta culpable o es cómplice, ustedes no pueden meterse en el juicio ¿Esta claro? — Solo logramos asentir al mismo tiempo y Aro prosiguió — ahora vayan a Forks y averigüen lo que Jenks trama. — volvimos a asentir y nos fuimos hacia los autos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Para qué te hablo el agente Vulturi? ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Edward ansioso, una vez que nos pusimos en marcha. Yo veía la carretera, seguida de Emmett y Jasper. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, y solo rezaba porque mi padre no estuviera involucrado en esto. — Isabella ¿me estas escuchando? — seguía preguntando Edward.

— si te estoy escuchando, pero no te voy a contestar nada ¿está claro? — No escuche una respuesta clara de él así que dije — tomare eso como un si — pensé que se enojaría más, pero solo volteo hacia la ventana y susurro un _ya veremos._

**Es todo lo que pude escribir, de ahora en adelante no sabré cuando actualizar, no es que este dejando la historia es que tendré que volver a estudiar el mismo año por no pasar esa materia :/ y ya no tendré mi lap para escribir, pero seguiré escribiendo en mi libreta y cuando pueda escaparme tratare de pasarlo y subirlo.**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills_Cullen_Swan**.


	10. nuestro nuevo ¿hogar? Edward pov

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Tu sonrisa**

**es la luz **

**que ilumina mi alma,**

**tu llanto**

**la tormenta que destruye mi corazón."**

**nuestro nuevo… ¿hogar?**

**Edward POV**

El trayecto hacia Forks se hacía cada vez más largo. Isabella me ignoraba a conciencia y yo hacía lo mismo, pero solo lográbamos hacer más grande la tensión reinante en el coche.

— Ya me canse de esperar Isabella — le dije mientras volteaba a verla. Ok había perdido la "batalla" pero ni modos. — ¿me dirás porque estas así? — le casi suplique.

— No— dijo secamente. Esta nueva Isabella no me gustaba para nada. Desde que su prometido le había cancelado la boda estaba como ausente, se había apagado, cuando me vio con las _ejem_… chicas se le apagaron más, lo pude notar, pero cuando enserio me empecé a preocupar fue cuando salió de hablar con el agente Vulturi. No tenía ninguna emoción en su rostro. Estaba inescrutable. — y deja de verme así que no conseguirás nada atravesándome con la mirada — dejo de ver el camino para verme a mí. Supo en ese momento lo que yo había visto en sus ojos; tristeza… pesar.

De la nada salió un ciervo…

— ¡cuidado! — fue lo único que pude gritar y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, vi que sus ojos pasaban de la tristeza al miedo. Dio un volantazo para no golpear al ciervo. Al minuto siguiente ella freno y puso su frente en el volante, suspiro y permaneció ahí un buen rato, hasta que escuchamos como frenaba un coche y quedaba junto a nosotros.

— ¿estás bien? — gritaba el hermano de Isabella, sacándola sin dificultad del coche y abrazándola. Vi a Rosalie, pero ella no despegaba los ojos de Emmett. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué acaso no lo viste? — le preguntaba ahora sacudiéndola levemente… o lo más leve que él pudo. Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo zarandeada. — dejaras que Cullen maneje ¿entendido? — ella solo asintió sin muchas ganas y Emmett la guio hasta el otro lado del coche. Yo me pase al asiento del conductor, ella se sentó y Emmett le puso el cinturón de seguridad. —cuídala Cullen. Ahora es tu responsabilidad — me decía pero parecía más una orden con extra de amenaza que un simple favor. Solo asentí y encendí el motor. — yo iré a delante — me dijo y se lo agradecí porque la verdad no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba Forks.

Subió al auto y Rose de despidió agitando su mano. Atrás de nosotros iban el agente Whitlock y Alice.

.

.

.

— ¡wow! — fue lo primero que dijo luego de una hora.

— ¡¿wow…enserio? Solo eso se te ocurre decir ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste a Emmett y a mí? — le recriminé.

— tú me distrajiste — dijo simplemente.

— ¿Qué te tiene así Isabella? — le volví a preguntar, luego de otro tormentoso silencio prolongado ella suspiro y dijo.

— Si no encuentro evidencia de que mi padre no está involucrado en los trabajos sucios de Jenks, es probable que lo metan en la cárcel a él también.

— y ¿Cómo es que tu padre y Jenks están… ya sabes… se conocen? — no quería decir que están involucrados porque conociéndola capaz y me vuela la cabeza por dudar del Sr. Swan.

— es su abogado pero Emmett y yo lo conocíamos como Jason Scott no como Jenks. En fin ahora tengo que trabajar el doble y seguirlo a todas partes y preocuparme de que mi padre no aparezca y arruine el caso.

— ¿de qué trabajaremos Bella? — le dije para distraerla. No quería que ese pequeño incidente me la quitara pues sabía que si su padre estaba involucrado ella dejaría el caso por ser familiar… y a mí _me dejarían sin ella._

— Como no te puedo quitar los ojos de encima — sonreí como bobo al oír eso y obvio ella lo noto. — no sonrías como bobo _galán_ es puramente profesional. — Dijo y continuo — Bueno no te me puedes escapar así que…— _Jejeje se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa_… otra vez. — ¡Dios! tú utilizaras todas mis palabras en mi contra si pudieras... Bueno te tendré vigilado pero también tengo que seguir a Jenks y obvio él no te puede ver. Según el informe que me dio el agente Reaser, frecuenta más que nada la oficina de abogados que tiene ahí en Forks, es o más bien hace ver que es humilde y de ahí me imagino que hace todas las operaciones sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Yo seré su _asistente personal_ uno de nuestros trabajadores le metió la idea de que debería de contratar a alguien para sus asuntos "_legales"_. Tu serás un abogado asesor, solo veras documentación que yo _"intente identificar"_. Alice y_ Rosalie _bien podrían quedarse en casa con Jasper. Emmett nos servirá de guardia en las instalaciones del despacho ya que nos han informado de mucha seguridad en el mismo. —la mire y ella se pasaba los dedos por la frente y fruncía el ceño — pongo en peligro no solo a mi hermano sino también a ti y eso no me agrada para nada.

— pero te expones a más peligro tú al ser la asistenta de Jenks. Bella .. — dije despacio para que me entendiera porque se le notaba distraída. Me gusto el hecho de que al menos se preocupaba por mí — ya casi llegamos ¿verdad? — nunca había pisado un pueblo como Forks, es más nunca había visto uno.

.

.

.

Me estacione detrás de Emmett, enfrente de una casa que… bueno se le podía decir que era acogedora, nada que ver con la mía pero bueno servía para guardar las apariencias. Ayude a bajar a Bella y ella se dirigió junto a su hermano, de reojo vi a Alice que se pegaba discretamente a Jasper. No nos habían dicho nada de que viviríamos entre bosque… Alice tenía una mala experiencia con los bosques y mientras más nos acercábamos, mas notaba el miedo de Alice.

**Bella POV**

— ¡hogar dulce hogar! — me dijo Emmett al oído mientras me pegaba a su costado — luego me contaras que fue lo que te paso ¿de acuerdo? — yo solo asentí y me pegue más a él, lo necesitaba mucho, tenía miedo de que mi padre estuviese involucrado. No soportaría el hecho de que estuviese metido en fraudes y esas cosas.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban todos… y como siempre la Barbie me mal miró. Me dieron ganas de abrazar más a mi hermano, porque me fije que le daban celos al verme con Emmett así… _- no pierdes nada con intentarlo –_ me dijo la maquiavélica vocecita de mi cabeza… y le hice caso. Me abracé más a él y vi cómo se ponía más furiosa si se podía _– jajajajaja ¡CELOSA! –_ grito mi vocecita y yo me reí quedito.

— ¿qué te causa risa enana? — me susurro Emmett y ella se puso más furiosa todavía. Al parecer no solo mi hermano se enamoraba a primera vista _– entonces lo admites… admites que estas enamorada de Edward –_ me dijo la vocecilla y me quede ahí parada asustada por lo que pensaba _– no claro que no –_ quise gritar. _– Solo me gusta, eso es todo, así como me gusta Jasper o Félix –_ me dije a mi misma y la vocecilla no tardo en contradecirme – ¡aja! _– aparte me refiero a que a Rosalie también le gusta mi hermano. Idiota –_ genial ahora me insultaba mentalmente… necesito terapia. Emmett se dio cuenta de que me quede ahí parada teniendo mi debate interno y se hecho a reír a mas no poder… loca gritaba su mirada… que mal.

Decidí no prestarle más atención a mi cabeza y me dirigí hasta donde estaban todos los demás.

— ¿esta es la casa? — decían Alice y la Barbie quejándose. Tenían sus caras contraídas en una mueca de disgusto, yo me trague con dificultad una carcajada. Tenía que demostrar mi lado profesional.

— Sí es esta — les dije pasando a su lado. La verdad se veía mejor en la foto que nos habían entregado en la agencia, pero en fin estaba linda. — ¡oh vamos! Si está bien linda — les dije dándoles una sonrisa fugas y metiendo la llave para poder entrar a la casa.

Una vez que abrí, todo estaba en penumbras, no se podía ver nada salvo la luz que entraba débilmente por la ventada lateral, que no alcanzaba a iluminar nada. Me adentre un poco y prendí la luz de la sala, al hacerlo algo salió corriendo hacia lo que pensé seria la cocina. Como todos estaban detrás de mí, al ver a ese _algo _correr se escuchó un grito horrible de mujer espantada y para serles sincera me asusto más el grito… de Emmett que la cosa que corría.

— ¡¿te quieres callar Emmett? Es solo un animal — le regañe volteándome hacia donde él estaba… _detrás de la Barbie._ Luego de _eso_, seguí encendiendo las luces. Solo Edward y Jasper me estaban siguiendo pues la Barbie y Alice se quedaron congeladas en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Qué no piensan pasar? — Les pregunte — le recuerdo que ya son las 7 y tardaremos algo en dejar presentable la casa, aparte estamos rodeados de muchos árboles y no creo que quieran dormir en… — pero no pude continuar, Alice empezó a temblar… ahí me di cuenta de que no me prestaba atención a mi sino a lo que rodeaba la casa. Al siguiente segundo vi como ella se desesperaba, empezaba a jadear tratando de hacer que el aire entrara en sus pulmones y se ponía como loca.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos informaron que la casa estaba en medio del bosque? — me grito Rosalie. Yo estaba viéndolas a las dos como si no entendiera nada. No me salía ni mu — ¡contéstame maldita sea!… ¡Di algo! — me siguió gritando, yo ahora le prestaba atención a medias, la que me preocupaba era Alice que parecía estar ahogándose.

— ¡quítate Barbie! — le dije una vez que me recupere y la empuje a un lado. Cuando llegue con Alice ella ya estaba morada, la agarre de los hombros e hice que me mirara — ¡mírame Alice mírame! — La alentaba — respira despacio — le puse una mano en mi pecho para que sintiera mi respirar — como yo… así, respira así — le decía en tono de aprobación cuando empezaba a respirar normal. Cuando vi que ya regresaba a su estado normal la abrasé para tranquilizarla, ella simplemente me apretó más y se puso a llorar en mi hombro, le pase una mano por su espalda repetidas veces para que se tranquilizara — ¿ya estas más tranquila? — Le dije limpiándole las lágrimas, ella solo asintió e hizo el intento de darse la vuelta, yo le agarre más fuerte el rostro y no le permití que voltease por completo — cierra los ojos — le dije y la guie a la casa. Rosalie solo me veía con mala cara _– ni porque ayudamos a la prima le agradamos –_ dijo mi conciencia._ – Muy cierto –_ le respondí.

La senté en el sofá y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos Alice — le dije y ella solo negaba — aquí dentro no hay árboles, pequeña — pero ella seguía negando, me senté a su lado y le acomode el cabello pero por más que hacía o decía, ella no quería abrir los ojos — ¿Por qué no los quieres abrir Alice?

— Porque la casa está toda cochina de seguro… lo puedo oler y yo no quiero ver eso —… no estaba TAN cochina, pero si necesitaba una manita de gato… por hoy.

—entonces no los abras pero me ayudaras a limpiarla con los ojos abiertos o cerrados ¿está claro? — le dije para molestarla, para ver si así si abría los ojos… y lo logre.

— ¡¿Qué? Si lo hago con los ojos cerrados me caeré y… y — decía cuando se fijó de que ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la cintura — ¡gracias, gracias! — repetía en tono alegre.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunte con verdadera intriga.

— por ayudarme con mi crisis. No traía las pastillas para calmar mis nervios y rara vez salgo de un estado como el que estaba hace unos momentos — me decía viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo solo le sonreí con verdadera honestidad — ¡già le amo Eddy! — le dijo a su hermano.

— ¿Eddy? — lo mire arqueando una ceja. Él solo levanto los hombros demostrando que no le importaba el diminutivo.

— ¡mira Issie lo que encontré! — Decía un Emmett muy entusiasmado saliendo de la cocina con un cachorrito asustado entre sus manazas — ¡un perrito!

— ¿Issie? — me pregunto él ahora arqueando una ceja, yo solo le sonreí y levante también los hombros para que viera que tampoco me importaba el diminutivo.

— agente Swan deje eso por ahí y empiece a limpiar la casa ¿entendido? — le dijo Jasper mientras se aguantaba el reír a carcajadas y es que la verdad Emm no aparentaba tener 29, al menos no mentalmente. Eso era lo que me gustaba a veces de mi hermano, su mente infantil. _Pero solo a veces…_

— no me das ordenes Whitlock — lo amenazo soltando al perrito en el suelo, este volvió corriendo a la cocina.

— quieres ver que sí. Swan — lo reto Jasper.

— ¡wow, wow! ¡Basta los dos! — Intervine porque si no ellos acabarían peor que una pelea de mejores amigas — Jasper tu no le das órdenes a Emmett — lo regañe. El bajo la cabeza y Emmett se puso a reír, burlándose de él — y tu Emmett no le das ordenes ¡ni al perro! ¿Entendiste? — ahora el bajaba la cabeza y Jasper y Edward se reían disimuladamente. Alice solo veía a Jasper y la Barbie solo le prestaba atención a la suciedad de la mesa — Aro dijo que la que está al mando soy yo —… bueno tal vez no lo dijo pero la más madura de nosotros tres era yo. — y a la única que obedecerán es a mi ¿entendido?

— Si Bella — dijeron al mismo tiempo. También escuche un bufido proveniente de la Barbie pero no le tome importancia.

Luego del pequeño regaño nos pusimos de acuerdo que para mantener limpia la casa… por hoy, y tendríamos que trabajar en parejas. Ya sabía de antemano que Emmett y Jasper trabajarían con la Barbie y Alice, ya que desde que las escoltaron no se despegan de ellas. Lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que Emmett escogiera a Alice y Jasper a la Barbie.

.

.

.

— Lo haremos justamente chicos — les decía mientras les pasaba una gorra que contenía papelitos que decían "sala", "cocina" y "CL" — lo que saquen harán, no creo que sea muy difícil, solo será pasar la escoba ya mañana hablare para que manden a un equipo para que limpie y arreglen la casa. — Como vi que Emmett y Alice estaban impacientes les cedí la palabra — Emmett, Alice ¿Qué les toco?

Se sentía la tensión y el suspenso por toda la sala y es que la verdad nadie quería que les tocara la sala ya que era la más grande. Muy lentamente Alice empezó a desdoblar el papelito. Con un ojo medio abierto leyó el contenido y dijo

— ¡el CL, el CL!… ¿Qué es el CL? — pregunto luego de su pequeña demostración de entusiasmo… nótese el sarcasmo, casi hace un baile por toda la casa, y con razón.

— El cuarto de lavado — le explique — está al fondo a la izquierda. Ahora tu Jasper ¿Qué te toco?

Antes de que Jasper pudiera abrir el papelito la Barbie se lo arrebato y como si fuese un curita lo abrió rápido y leyó… _se le descompuso el rostro_

— ¡¿la cocina? — Se quejó — yo solo moveré sillas — me dijo retándome a que la contradijera.

— Eso velo con tu compañero — le dije mientras me ponía junto a Edward — ¿Qué nos tocó? — le pregunte pero claro ya sabía la respuesta. Él hizo el mismo gesto que su prima pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas le pregunte a Edward

— ¿Cómo la soportas? ¿Siempre es así de… antipática? — iba a decir arrogante, mal educada y amargada pero mejor lo deje en antipática. No quería que él se molestara por algo que era entre ella y yo.

— no, solo es… especial. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¡¿especial?... especial mi hermano que no parece de su edad… ella — pero no busque que decirle. Él solo se rio de mí, miro a la cocina y yo hice lo mismo. Jasper la había dado un trapo húmedo para que pasara por la mesa, las sillas y el refrigerador, mientras el pasaba la escoba y recogía la basura. Se veía chistosa al hacer muecas cada vez que el tropo tocaba la parte expuesta de su mano que no tenía la bolsa de plástico. Nos reímos quedamente y volvimos a nuestra tarea — ok si es algo especial… ¿pero porque?

— nunca ha hecho ese tipo de tareas, generalmente tenemos gente que nos limpia, nos cocina y nos supervisa — tenía ganas de decirle que eso era más que obvio. Todavía estaba en mi mente la imagen de las tipas que lo rodeaban "tratando de vestirlo".

— pero Alice y tú no se están quejando.

— Porque nosotros somos distintos. — me respondió simplemente sonriendo.

— _Yo no diría eso. —_ susurre, alejándome un poco de él.

Terminamos de limpiar como a las 8 de la noche, nos sentamos un rato en la mesa de la cocina y entre Alice y yo hicimos unos aperitivos-cena.

— ¿y cuál será mi cuarto? — preguntaba Emmett luego de que todos habíamos terminado de cenar. Al mirarlo vi que _disimuladamente_ frotaba sus manos. Me imagino que creía que compartiría habitación con la Barbie… que error más grande.

— Tu cuarto será… este — y le mostraba la que estaba al lado de la sala, de lado izquierdo. La de Alice y Rosalie será la que está enfrente y la tuya Jasper con Edward será la última puerta a mano derecha.

Las habitaciones estaban así porque tendría que vigilar a las damiselas en peligro y también a Emmett, para que no se metiera en problemas de acoso… _es capaz._

— ¿Por qué? — se quejó Emmett.

— será como en los viejos tiempos hermanito… ¿te acuerdas? — me burle de él

— no. Yo quiero dormir con… con_ Jasper _— dijo su nombre entre dientes. Él sabía que no podía dejarlo dormir con la Barbie… pero también yo no podía dormir con _mi demonio personal_. Vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a Edward, pero no podía permitirle dormir ahí conmigo era demasiado… _bueno _y también demasiado peligroso, al menos para mi salud mental.

— ¡uff!... ok solo por hoy Emmett… y Jasper ponle traba la puerta y quédate con la llave.

— si Bella. — dijo Jasper y Emmett me fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué tiene que cerrar su cuarto con llave? — me pregunto Alice de verdad preocupada

— porque es sonámbulo y a veces sale del cuarto y se va y como aquí no conoce… no queremos que se pierda un agente ¿verdad? — le sonreí para que se creyera mi infantil escusa.

— _¡ah claro! _— susurro la Barbie.

— buenas noches a todos y que descansen. Mañana será un nuevo día y tendremos que ir a trabajar — les sonreí a todos.

— ¿y de que voy a trabajar? — me dijo de manera altanera la Barbie.

— De lo que yo quiera — y me di la vuelta para ir al cuarto.

**Bueno bueno aquí yo de nuevo con este cap que la verdad me costó sacarlo porque mi imaginación no está del todo lista pero ya estará con el tiempo.**

**Bueno pues si bien el error de algunos es la salvación de otros… no repetiré año, seguiré adelante pero seguiré debiendo la materia y la tendré que pasar ahora si bien y pues estoy feliz y le doy muchas gracias a Dios por el milagro que hizo conmigo y pues gracias a él podre actualizar a mi antojo jejeje ya saben de 4 a 6 reviews les subo el otro que ya está tomando colorcito :) y pronto estará listo… hasta la próxima ha y ya tengo un "blog" por así decirlo que más bien es un metroflog pero bueno es viejo pero funciona jejeje ahí también estaré subiendo caps por si quieren pasarse por ahí pero será lo mismo solo que con fotos :D**

**Sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que estén tan contentos como yo**

**Los quiere, los ama y les agradece sus palabras de aliento**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**

**Y pues espero que puedan pasar a mi otra historia de más allá del palacio y puedan dejar sus lindos reviews…**

**.net/s/7077172/1/mas_alla_del_palacio**


	11. primer mes y ya con problemas parte 1

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**NA: no saben lo feliz que estoy al ver los reviews que me llegaron, las alertas de la historia y los reviews anónimos… gracias a todos, no saben estoy muy feliz de que les guste mi historia, lo realizo con mucho cariño para darles un momento de felicidad con las ocurrencias que tengo. Les agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevo y les dedico este y todos los capítulos a las personas que me apoyan y que están ahí siempre… a las personas que sé que me leen y no dicen nada, bueno pues no muerdo jeje y me gustaría saber también su opinión :)**

"**El amor**

**Es como la guerra.**

**Es fácil empezar**

**Pero difícil parar."**

**primer mes: y ya con problemas**

**Bella POV**

Estaba escuchando música en el sofá, era domingo y no tenía trabajo. Además estaba muy cansada, los nervios me estaban dejando prácticamente loca. Tenía unas ojeras enormes gracias a que no podía dormir por la tensión causada por el trabajo… de mantenerme alejada de la tentación, ya que mientras yo trataba de alejarme, él parecía tentado a acercarse más y más, era el colmo y aparte de todo eso, tenía que dormir con él a no menos de 1 metro de distancia ¡TODOS LOS DIAS! Lo peor de todo es que con la falta de sueño se me hacía cada vez más irresistible y él lo aprovechaba…

_Flash back…_

_Era viernes y regresaba del trabajo, dos semanas después de mi primer día de trabajo, con algunos documentos de Jenks. Al parecer él no puso objeción cuando vio a una "despampanante güera" aparecer por su oficina y decir que era la nueva asistente de un tal Jenks. El muy idiota, como muchos de los abogados de su bufete, se me quedaba viendo más de lo normal pero yo tenía que aparentar no darme cuenta. En los primeros días de mi "nuevo trabajo" solo me llevaba de aquí para allá y me mostraba que él tenía el control sobre todos sus trabajadores, al parecer todos le tenían miedo pues cuando él pasaba algunos bajaban la cabeza y otros se apartaban de su camino temblando o simplemente se quedaban parados._

_Como en todo trabajo, él probaba mi capacidad como su asistente, mi lealtad así él y cosas así. Era de esperarse que siendo el primer mes no me diera ningún documento importante. Todo se lo daba a su secretario. La primera vez que lo vi, al principio me gusto, al acercarme me dio un poco de miedo. En si no tenía nada de malo, pero su mirada, de un azul increíble, daba mala espina. Parecía que tenía un odio enorme hacia el mundo porque siempre que Jenks, yo, o alguien de la compañía lo hablaba, maldecía y refunfuñaba y te contestaba de mala gana con su ceño siempre fruncido y su boca siempre torcida… pero hacia bien su trabajo, de eso no podía quejarme._

_Bueno el caso es que ese primer día que lo vi se me ocurrió un pequeño plan para tratar de sacarle documentos y de paso quitarle ese mal genio _– si es que no se lo empeoramos más –_ mi linda conciencia siempre en contra mía… bueno pero en fin. El caso es que cuando llegue a casa con Edward, porque él tenía que ir conmigo, le comente a Emmett mi pequeño plan de seducción._

_Emmett no empezaría a trabajar sino hasta dentro del otro mes, ya que hubo problemas con uno de los guardias al que iban a despedir para que él entrara junto conmigo. Al principio no quería que llevara a cabo mi plan diciendo que dañaría el que Aro había hecho para nosotros y dañando la relación que tenía con Jacob… no me quedo más remedio que contarle todo, la discusión que tuvimos por un mensaje, como yo me había ido del departamento, como él ya no estaba cuando y había llegado, como él y yo, mejor dicho como él, había cancelado la boda y todo lo demás antes de que salgamos de Washington. Obviamente se puso como loco y me acuso de traidora por no haberle dicho a tiempo para que él pudiera romperle toda su ma…ndaria en gajos. Siguió estando en desacuerdo conmigo la primera semana y por más que le pedía "perdón" por no haberle dicho lo de la cancelación seguía diciendo que dañaría el plan de Aro. Lo trataba de convencer diciéndole que a James le podía decir que mi matrimonio con Edward no iba del todo bien, que no nos llevábamos como antes y que podía ser que él tuviese una amante… pensarlo fue fácil, decirlo fue molesto por alguna razón…pero quería ganarme la confianza del secretario y así poder conseguir la documentación que necesitábamos…_

— _sigo diciendo que no te debes de meter con él. Bella — decía Emmett. Estábamos él y yo solos en mi cuarto. Todos los días trataba de convencerlo y no cedía. Había llegado del trabajo con esos documentos y los había guardado bien en un cajón; le había hecho la cena que tanto le gustaba a él y es que si quería conseguir algo tenía que tentarlo con comida, solo así lo tuve de mi lado._

— _mira, tendrá una mirada de loco, pero no es malo. A mí me refunfuña pero no me insulta ni me trata mal como a los otros trabajadores. Creo que en el fondo es buena persona y le verdad me gusta algo — _– tengo algo así como un imán para los chicos malos –_ pensé. — no digo que ya haya olvidado a Jacob, pero no quiero aferrarme a algo que puede que ya esté terminado. Jake dijo que hablaríamos pero ahora no podemos y para mi esa relación se terminó cuando él cancelo la boda. — dije algo alicaída porque todavía seguía queriendo a Jacob._

—_si resulta serás mi ídolo, Isabella. Pero sigo diciendo que pondrás en riesgo el plan de Aro. — Dejo de hablar y vi que estaba pensando algo seriamente, estaba meditando… — espero que sea un completo idiota y no haga preguntas cuando le pidas documentos que no deberías tener. Espero que Jenks no te atrape infraganti… aunque lo dudo la verdad, tu eres muy escurridiza — y me regalo una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía — espero que podamos sacar a papá de esto, yo sé que él es inocente, que él no tiene nada que ver. — Meditó otro momento — y espero que Edward no lo tome a mal, ya sabes, él te quiere mucho — casi me atraganto con mi saliva cuando Emmett dijo aquello… ¡Edward me quiere mucho! aunque pensándolo mejor él quería mucho ¡A TODAS! Y él me había dejado en claro que yo no era la excepción… pero no sé, a lo mejor y con el tiempo que iba a vivir con él se me pasaría mi "enamoramiento", a lo mejor y solo era un capricho, ya saben… él es lindo y yo no lo tengo… a parte no me veo teniendo una relación a largo plazo con un ser tan arrogante y mujeriego como Edward Cullen… _– si como no –_ dijo mi conciencia pero no le preste mucha atención…_

— _sí, bueno. Él no tiene por qué saber esto, ni tiene porque meterse en mis asuntos. Él es solo el testigo del caso, al que yo tengo que proteger, eso es todo. — dije un poco irritada, mas por lo que yo pensaba que por lo que había dicho Emmett._

— _ya tranquila, yo solo decía… por cierto ¿Por qué le pego Jacob? —decía aguantándose las ganas de reír yo lo fulmine con la mirada y solo se quedó en eso._

— _¿te lo conto? Yo pensé que sería vergonzoso para él contar algo así, prácticamente Jake lo mando a dormir — dije recordando como lo había dejado inconsciente Jacob con solo un golpe._

— _sí, bueno. Él me pregunto qué ¿cómo una persona tan linda y tan inteligente como tú, acabo comprometida con tipos tan brutos y barbaros como él? — trate de resistir el preguntar si en serio había dicho eso, pero conociendo a Emmett a lo mejor y él lo había inventado sobre la marcha._

— _y eso que tuvo suerte. Bueno algo, yo le tuve que decir a Jake que él era Félix, ya sabes, nuestro amigo gay, ya sabes por él mensaje que leyó él antes de que toda esta locura pasara… ¡y ahora Edward es gay! — le dije y me reí por dentro. Todavía no tenía el valor de decirle eso a él. Iba a comentar algo Emmett cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de repente, sobresaltándonos._

— _¡¿Cómo es eso de que soy gay, Isabella? — preguntaba un muy enojado Edward. Luego de que salí de mi asombro le pude contestar. Emmett se había ido sigilosamente, dejándonos solos…_

—_primero que nada no deberías de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas… es de mala educación. Segundo yo — pero no me dejo terminar. Con la rapidez que tiene cerró la puerta y se paró ante mí y me alzo para que me parara, una vez que estuve parada no sabía que iba a hacer… pero nunca me espere un rico beso que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera._

_Al principio solo pego sus labios, luego los movió sensualmente pero yo no podía responder, estaba en shock, luego de unos momentos le respondí a su insistente lengua a que entrara en mi boca. Fue una batalla pero ninguno de los dos cedía, simplemente nuestras lenguas después de un tiempo danzaban. Él me pego más hacia su cuerpo y mis pechos sintieron la presión de su pecho, fuerte y bien torneado. Yo le pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mis manos masajeaba su sedoso cabello y sentía como se estremecía y gemía levemente, también sentí esa corriente que había sentido hace dos semanas cuando me habían pedido supervisar su corte y yo había pasado mi mano por su cabellera. Sentía como se ponía duro – _lo ha de estar matando su pantalón_ – dijo mi conciencia. Luego él bajo las manos hacia mi trasero, pegándome aún más a él, si es que se podía, mis muslos sintieron la fuerza de su erección mientras él embestía con la lengua a mi pobrecita boca. Él no se estaba quieto, pasaba sus manos por mis costados y también pasaba su mano por todo el largo de mi cabello, como si quisiera comprobar que no estaba soñando y que yo estaba ahí… que estábamos ahí._

_Cuando nos hizo falta el aire, él no dejo de besarme. Pasaba por mi mandíbula, subía y mordía mi lóbulo, besaba mis mejillas y yo suspiraba y gemía y yo no le podía quitar las manos de encima y es que el sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, su erección golpeándome con embestidas adrede o no, me había encendido como nunca antes, dejándome completamente humedecida _– este amigo no tiene nada de gay– _decía mi conciencia._

_Quería sentirlo a él; a mí; a la locura que nos estaba abrazando; quería sentirlo solo para mí, que era mío y de nadie más; quería sentir la extensión y la dureza de Edward en mi mano, sentir sus venas, sentir como él se tensaba con mi tacto, sentir su sabor... mi imaginación iba más allá de lo que yo creía posible. Le desabroche el botón de su pantalón y me dirigía a su cierre cuando mi conciencia interrumpió _– así vas a olvidar tu "encaprichamiento" de él es lindo y yo no lo tengo ¿eh? ¿Prácticamente violándolo? lo bueno es que no te gustaba… – _Fue en ese momento que esa vocecita se transformó en un balde de agua fría y se vertió por completo sobre mí…_

_Lo empuje levemente para que se apartara._

— _¡no vamos a ir más lejos Edward! — Le advertí jadeando, me hacía falta aire y estaba toda excitada — yo no. Me involucro. Con mis Clientes — le dije para que me entendiera — yo no — pero él me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo_

— _y yo no me fijo en mujeres como tú, y veme aquí. — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, me dolió un poco su comentario, la verdad — lo hice para demostrarte que no soy gay. No sé qué te hizo decirle eso a Jacob pero yo no soy gay… y niña chiaro che si abbiamo andrà lontano*. Eso te lo aseguro — lo dijo como si fuera una amenaza pero como no le entendía no le preste mucha atención. Salió dando un portazo._

_._

_Como ya era de noche pensé que su rabieta se le iba a pasar cuando se sintiera cansado, pero no. Ni siquiera se asomó para dormir en el cuarto. Lo deje pasar hasta las 3 de la madrugada, que sabía que todos dormían, así que me levante y fui a ver en donde estaba._

_Lo encontré en el sofá, hecho un ovillo y se veía a leguas que estaba todo incómodo. Era tanto mi culpa como la de él esa ejem… discusión, pero mi lado sensible salió a flote y no pensé bien mis reacciones._

— _Edward, _galán_ levántate — le decía mientras le pasaba la mano por su cabellera, sintiendo la misma corriente y estremeciéndome por la dulzura con que le hablaba. Él no respondió al principio, solo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y se removía. — Edward — lo volví a llamar y nada — niño no te hagas del rogar sé que me escuchas porque no puedes ocultar la sonrisa de bobo que tienes. ¡Levántate! —… ¡y nada! Lo moví del hombro tantito, él sí que tenía un sueño pesado…_

_Como no tenía sueño o mejor dicho como me _habían_ quitado el sueño, me senté justo donde él dejaba un espacio libre entre su estómago y sus piernas y le seguí llamando pero nada. Decidí mejor esperar a que se diera cuenta de que ahí solo lograría lastimarse así que me puse a verlo y la verdad esta era la primera vez que lo veía bien si un comentario como _"vez algo que te guste cara" _o cosas así que él solía decir cuando me pescaba viéndolo._

_Tenía un hermoso color de piel y con el cabello negro parecía un poco pálido; tenía unos labios enserio lindos, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados; ya le empezaba a salir barba, ni me había fijado cuando nos basamos. Le pase los nudillos por la poca barba que tenía y se me formo una sonrisa inconsciente, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así pero seguía diciendo que solo era un encaprichamiento. Estaba tan metida en mi mente que no note cuando él se despertó. Me di cuenta muy tarde pues todavía le seguía pasando la mano por la mejilla cuando él retiro su rostro e hizo que me parara._

— _¿así tratas a todos tus amigos gays? — me preguntaba mientras me miraba de reojo._

— _¿cómo? — me hice a la tonta_

— _¿Cómo? Pues así… ya sabes con cariño —había algo en su tono de voz, algo molesto que no supe identificar si eran celos o estaba destilando veneno, no literalmente, claro._

— _No. Solo me preguntaba porque no te habías cortado la barba, es todo — le mentí, porque ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza decirle que se lo cortara. ¡Se veía bien!_

— _a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu cuarto, durmiendo? — pregunto levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina, yo lo seguí._

— _Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo Edward — le dije pero él no volteo a verme; abrió el refrigerador, saco agua, la tomo y lo volvió a guardar y yo solo permanecía parada en el umbral, observándolo. — es ridículo todo esto ¿sabes? — Le dije pero seguía sin voltear a verme — ok, le mentí a Jacob pero solo para protegerte, si le decía que tú eras un hombre normal ibas a terminar mucho peor, él es muy celoso y agresivo y al único que respeta es a Emmett pero porque le tiene miedo... A mí nunca me ha levantado la mano, si eso te preocupa — le dije, pues había volteado a verme con los ojos bien abiertos cuando dije que Jacob era agresivo y era cierto, pero no conmigo sino con los hombres — crees que seguiría vivo si fuese lo contrario — le seguía diciendo porque al parecer no me creía del todo — no sabía cómo decírtelo, sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal cuando te lo dijera y — levanto su mano y yo me quede callada al instante _– se supone que la que tiene el poder eres tú, amiga. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos calla como si fuéramos menos? Deberías de darte a respetar por lo que eres, que no se le olvide que TÚ le salvaste el culo no al revés_ – decía protestando mi conciencia y la verdad tenía algo de razón._

— _Yo no reaccione mal, Isabella al contrario te demostré que yo no soy gay — decía con la sonrisa de arrogancia que tanto odiaba._

— _sí, bueno tienes que olvidar eso. No ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? — le dije levantando la barbilla para que supiera que su comentario no me afectaba, yo también podía ser altanera. Se acercó a mí, pero yo no me hice para atrás, no le demostraría miedo. Se inclinó hacia mí y me beso demasiado bien para mi gusto. Yo me quede quieta para que él dejara de hacer lo que hacía, luego de que vio que no le respondía se separó y en sus ojos había un destello que identifique como lujuria y deseo_

— _¿Qué? ¿Tampoco paso esto? — Decía con sus sonrisita de niño creído — ¿ni esto? — y volvió a besarme, pero solo por unos segundos — ¿ni esto? — y su voz cambio, a una más profunda… seductora mientras me pegada otra vez hacia su cuerpo pero yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no corresponderle mientras volvía a sentir su erección en mis muslos y su respiración entrecortada en mi oído. Me estaba costando mucho dejar mis manos en su lugar y no envolver su cuello con mis brazos y darle lo que quería. Ya estaba llegando a mi limite… _– maldito demonio –_ susurro mi conciencia _– como nos tienta el desgraciado… devuélveselo –_ me aconsejó mi vocecita y le hice caso. Me zafé de él pero sin soltarle las manos y lo guía a la meseta que estaba junto al fregadero, me senté y lo puse a él entre mis piernas, le envolví su cintura y lo pegue más a mí; sintiendo toda su erección en mi entrepierna, mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Él al principio se quedó pasmado, pero luego correspondió a mis besos, yo estaba cada vez más y más fuera de mi misma pero mi vocecilla me recordaba que era una pequeña venganza por lo que nos hizo hace rato y que tenía que dejarlo con el ojo cuadrado y así lo hacía. Como pude, deja de pasar mis manos por su cabello y bajar una hasta su pecho, de ahí hasta su protuberancia que de seguro y lo estaba matando, él besaba mi cuello y mordía mi lóbulo mientras intentaba quitarme la blusa. Una vez llegue a donde quería le apreté suavemente su erección y el soltó un gemido que nos hizo estremecernos a los dos. Sonreí triunfal, lo volví a besar desesperadamente y luego lo empuje para que se alejara de mí, me acomode bien la ropa y el pelo y me dirigí de nuevo al umbral._

— _sip y ¿qué crees? Tampoco pasó esto — y con una sonrisita salí de la cocina y me dirigí al cuarto. _

_No había oído a nadie detrás de mí, yo creía que él seguía pasmado por lo que había pasado en la cocina y que no se movería hasta que despertara de su aturdimiento. Por eso me asustaron las manos que envolvieron mi cintura y me dieron la vuelta demasiado rápido, mareándome un poco y apoyándome en la pared con un sonido sordo. Él seguía con los ojos brillosos pero ahora estaban un poco calmados, pero se dejaba ver que en su cabecita estaba tramando algo. Me levanto hasta que quede en su altura y me obligó a envolver mis piernas en su cintura _– si como no. Te obligó aja –_ antes de que yo pudiera protestar me beso o más bien sello mis labios con los suyos e hizo que yo abriera mi boca para que su lengua pudiera pasar. Más pronto de lo que yo hubiera deseado se alejó y me dejo en el suelo, me sonrió y pego su frente a la mía._

— _bueno pues niégame esto también y sabes… a vedi se riesci con questo. io voi desiderio e vorrei non resto fino a quando vi hanno, Isabella* — dijo y sonrió porque sabía que yo no le entendía ni madres y lo que dijo me sonó también a amenaza y me estremecí por dentro. Me dio un beso fugaz y se dirigió al cuarto con una sonrisa, una vez que estuvo dentro, me apoye de nuevo en la pared pero esta vez para tomar aire y para poder reacomodar mis ideas _– ahora entiendo por qué no se debe molestar a los demonios… y menos a uno que sepa italiano y sea tan malditamente guapo y varonil –_ dijo mi vocecilla interna y le di toda la razón. Me pase la mano inconscientemente por los labios… había recibido mas besos hoy que no me los podía creer _– ¿en que nos metimos Isabella? –_ pregunto mi vocecilla, yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al cuarto con la cabeza en alto para que supiera que no me importaban sus amenazas italianas ininteligibles…_

_Fin del flash back…_

Estaba tan metida en el recuerdo que los labios de Edward aunque se sentían ricos estaban fríos y eso hizo que mi burbuja explotara.

— ¿qué crees que estás haciendo idiota? — Le dije empujándolo para que se alejara y me dejara espacio para pararme — ¿no crees que nos pueden ver? — le pregunte levantando una ceja y volteando a ver por todos lados, al parecer no había nadie más en la casa.

— tranquila _cara_ los demás salieron a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya sabes para pasar el tiempo pero como tú no contestabas decidieron ir sin nosotros a — iba a continuar pero lo callé con la mano.

— ¿nosotros? De cuando acá somos "nosotros" — le dije — tú podías haber ido con ellos, yo no te necesito y además me se cuidar — le decía mientras me dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber, ahora cada vez que entraba a la cocina me asaltaban las imágenes de lo que había hecho o mejor dicho de lo que pude haber hecho con Edward aquella noche y me estremecía por dentro.

Estaba cerrando la nevera cuando Edward me agarró de la cintura e hizo que me volteara y pegara mi espalda a la puerta del refrigerador. Me reí y él sonrió con ganas, sin darle tiempo a que dijera un comentario que reventara la burbuja que acabábamos de crear le pase los brazos por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, lo bese despacio tanteando con mi lengua su labio inferior, él gimió levemente y abrió la boca para que mi lengua pudiera entrar. Nos devoramos el uno al otro hasta que nos hizo falta aire. Él tenía puestas las manos en mi cintura y bajo hasta rodear mis piernas para hacer que se levantarán y rodearan su cintura sonreí pero me negué y lo empuje para que se alejara de mí. Él, con el ceño fruncido, se separó de mala gana, tenía la respiración agitada igual que yo pero aun así no se me iba la sonrisa. Era un reto lo que hacíamos y mayormente, cuando no había nadie como ahora, yo ganaba tentándolo a él y haciendo que se diera duchar heladas… muchas veces.

— mmm James besa mil veces mejor — le dije y me aleje de él. Ahora ya no fruncía el ceño, ahora tenía la boca abierta y me miraba con un odio _– yo que tú hija corro porque como que sí te alcanza te demuestra lo que sabemos... Que es mil veces mejor que James y que cualquiera –_ le hice caso a mi vocecita y salí con orgullo de la cocina pero una vez fuera corrí como nunca había corrido, pero no sabía hacia donde ir así que me dirigí al patio. Él ya estaba siguiéndome canturreando mi nombre como lo hacían los asesinos de las películas de terror y eso me hizo reír y le dio más ventaja a él que me alcanzó con facilidad pero como se me había atorado el pie en algo caímos los dos, él encima de mí. Al principio sólo nos quedamos viéndonos perplejos y después nos reímos a más no poder, pero él en ningún momento se quitó de encima de mí y eso sumado con sus risas hizo que sintiera de nuevo su gran erección y que me quedará callada.

— ¿qué fue lo que dijiste ahí dentro? — me pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca.

— que James — pero no me dejó terminar, dejó caer todo su peso y lo sentí aún más cerca, sus labios aprisionaban los míos y su lengua pedía entrar en mi boca con sutileza, pasándose por todo mi labio inferior como yo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás. Nos movíamos rítmicamente, siguiendo el latido de nuestros frenéticos corazones. Él mantenía los brazos flexionados a cada lado de mi cuerpo mientras que yo le pasaba las manos por su espalda y pelo. Los dos gemíamos y susurrábamos cosas ininteligibles. Él empezaba a embestirme y yo sólo pude abrazarlo con las piernas para pegarme más a él _– te recuerdo que tienen TODA la ropa puesta amiga, así que dudo mucho que puedan llegar a algo más –_ dijo mi vocecilla molesta _– ¿que estoy haciendo? –_ me pregunte a mí misma. Él dejó de besarme y de embestirme y me miro con lujuria en los ojos, estaba jadeando y se le empezaba a llenar de sudor la frente.

— ¿James te ha besando así?— me pregunto de repente pero antes de que pudiera contestarle oímos risas provenientes de la calle y reconocí de inmediato la estruendosa de Emmett.

— Son ellos ¡quítate, quítate! — le decía empujándolo por los hombros, él se incorporó de mala gana y me ayudó a pararme, me aleje de él y corrí al baño a esconderme y a acomodarme un poco la ropa y el pelo.

—e Isabella ¿dónde está? — oía que le preguntaba Emmett a Edward.

—En el baño, hace diez minutos se levantó y dijo que iría a bañarse — decía y hasta sin verlo sabía que por dentro se estaba burlando de mí, porque se oía en su tono de voz que se contenía el reír. No me quedó más remedio que abrir la regadera y dejar que corriera el agua y pues porque no, también me bañaría. Comprobé que él agua estaba heladísima... muy tarde, ya que me había metido toda. Sofoque un grito, no quería que él oyera _– por eso el tonito de su voz tontita –_ decía mi conciencia _– el muy maldito nos cerró el boiler, ya sabía que nos meteríamos al baño... ¡Desgraciado culón! –_ maldijo mi vocecilla pero no podía reírme, el agua estaba muy helada y con trabajo pude bañarme bien.

Como era domingo le tocaba hacer el almuerzo a Jasper y la cena a Emmett… y como siempre terminaba en desastre y con Alice pidiendo comida por teléfono para todos, yo me la pasaba encerrada los domingos checando los papeles que Jenks me entregaba pero no eran nada importantes, solo hablaban de estados de cuenta de una tal señora Sánchez que iban disminuyendo en gran parte por el pago de los servicios que Jenks le presta por hacerse cargo de sacar a su marido de la cárcel, pero estaban en orden y no había nada bajo la mesa.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto sin siquiera mirar a Edward, solo salude a los demás y me fui a encerrar. Saque los papeles que le había sacado con dificultad a James y me puse a ojearlos…

— Edward ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? — le pregunte asomándome por la puerta entre abierta de mi habitación, me había quedado pálida y helada solo de leer lo que contenían aquellas hojas — es importante — le dije una vez que lo tenía enfrente de mí y lo hice pasar.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? — Me pregunto cuando toco mi frente y la sintió sudada y fría — ¿es sobre tu papá? — pregunto y yo solo negué — entonces ¿sobre quién es? — pregunto mientras me tomaba por los hombros, por su voz intuía que se estaba empezando a desesperar por no obtener respuesta — ¿sobre quién es? — volvió a preguntar pero esta vez agitándome levemente.

— es sobre Alice. Edward — le dije cuando gracias a la sacudida salí de mi aturdimiento — Jenks quiere matar a Alice — levante la vista para verlo y él tenía los ojos bien abiertos y negaba con la cabeza levemente como si no se lo creyera.

— ¡no mi hermanita NO! — Dijo gritando el no y todos acudieron al oír semejante grito — ¡non me sorella!* — decía. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y con venas rojas alrededor y me miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, Emmett y Jasper lo sujetaron mientras lo guiaban hacia su cama, Alice se quiso acerca pero yo la retuve y le negué con la cabeza para que entendiera que no podía acercársele a su hermano, no por ahora. Y la Barbie solo se quedó parada en la puerta viendo hacia Edward con ojos de preocupación.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué paso? — me pregunto Emmett

— según el escrito Jenks da una cuantiosa suma a quien le entregue "vivo" o de informes sobre una persona con las descripciones exactas de Alice, que se le solicita la presencia en "el despacho" de Jenks para hablar sobre una herencia que una tal tía-abuela le dejo, pero que ella no quiere presentarse y según esto, ella es elemental para realizar la transacción — por la cara que puso Emmett supe que no había entendido nada — ¿que acaso no entiendes? Eso quiere decir que ya sabe que la estamos protegiendo, o al menos sabe que alguien está protegiendo a Alice, Rosalie y Edward y quiere encontrarlos y a Alice primero — le dije en tono neutro, no quería que los demás supieran lo mucho que me afectaba el hecho de que ese tipejo este cazando a Alice. Ella si me caía bien y no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara.

— no, claro que entendí lo que dijiste Bella. No soy idiota pero me preocupa cuando Jenks se entere de que tú tienes esto — se pasó la mano por su cabellera y me miro de reojo — yo te dije que esto no iba a salir bien, a penas han pasado dos semanas y mira en que problemas ya estas, cuando Jenks se entere de que tú tienes los papeles te va a investigas y si ve que tú eres la célebre Isabella Swan te ira peor — movía nerviosamente el pie mientras pensaba — llámate a James y dile que quieres verlo, la excusa es lo de menos tú te puedes inventar algo. Hazte a la pendeja y dile que no entendiste el documento, tú me habías dicho que era cien por ciento leal a Jenks de seguro y te suelta una mentira pero tú has como que te la crees. — Se detuvo y me agarro por los hombros — por nada del mundo demuestres lo contrario Bella ¿entendiste? Mantén a raya tus sentimientos — yo solo asentí y me dirigí a buscar mi celular, al pasar junto a Edward, él me agarro la muñeca y me vio con ojos de súplica pero retire mi mano y saque el celular del cajón. No quería que escucharan mi conversación así que salí al pasillo.

— ¿James? — Pregunte cuando se escuchaban ruidos extraños del otro lado — ¿James, eres tú?

— si Isabella soy yo que… que sorpresa — decía y a lo lejos se escuchaba que cerraban una puerta — a que se debe el honor… y a estas horas — decía riendo graciosamente, rara vez se la escuchaba y me provocaba a mí una risa involuntaria que solo hacía reír más a James.

Suspire internamente y dije

— ¿te acuerdas de los… eh documentos que me diste cariño? — le pregunte medio vacilante, tampoco quería que me descubriera al vuelo.

— S-si — dijo nervioso — porque ¿algún problema?

— si es que no entiendo bien algo y me gustaría que tú me lo explicaras, ya sabes yo quiero ser abogada cuando pueda jeje — le "confesé" y el solo rió de nuevo.

— c-claro que si Isa nos vemos mañana para almorzar y te ayudo s-sale — me contesto pero casi no le oía porque se escuchaba ruido detrás de él.

— ok James nos vemos mañana. Gracias y que descanses cariño — le dije en tono meloso, si algo podía agradecerle a Jacob era que pude aprender melosidades. — y perdón por si te desperté — le dije pero ya había colgado. Ahora si suspire audiblemente y me voltee para entrar en el cuarto donde todos me esperaban.

Le dije a todos que mañana no vendría a almorzar por la cita que tenía con James y todos asintieron menos Edward y la Barbie que me miraban uno con recelo y la otra con odio puro. Tenía ganas de rodar los ojos pero me aguante.

.

— _así que yo soy tu diversión de fin de semana ¿eh? —_ me pregunto Edward en susurros, la verdad pensaba que ya estaba durmiendo pues ya era muy tarde. Se le escuchaba irritado – y no lo culpo, digo, ¿a ti te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo? – pregunto mi conciencia y la verdad era que no. Pero estaba muy cansada y pasar tiempo con él solo hacía que no pudiera dormir y claro el despertaba todos los días bien descansadito y con sus ojos brillantes y sin ojeras

— _te recuerdo que el que empezó con todo esto de ver quien cae primero fuiste tú, así que no te tomes a mal si solo me divierto por un rato —_ como no contestaba seguí hablando _— con James no estoy yendo en serio si eso es lo que tanto te molesta, solo estoy sacando información que necesito para poder meter a la cárcel a Jenks y si tengo que estar con James para eso lo estaré y ni tu ni mi hermano me van a impedir hacer lo que creo que está bien. ¿Entendiste? —_ Pero no contesto – genial nuestra voz arrulla al demonio – dijo mi conciencia. Por un lado me alegraba por bajarle un poco los humos de arrogancia, vanidad y ego al creerse el mejor hombre que paso por mis brazos – ¿y no es así? – dijo mi conciencia pero no le preste atención.

Decidí que lo mejor para los dos era dormir separados así que me pare y con sigilo me dirigí a la puerta.

— _No huyas cobarde —_ escuche el susurro de la voz de Edward y me sobresalte, me voltee a verlo y este tenía los ojos cerrados – a lo mejor y habla en sueños – pensé. Muy despacio abrí la puerta pero lo volví a escuchar _— se supone que eres una agente del FBI y los agentes de FBI no huyen ¿Por qué te vas? —_ pregunto pero ahora si tenía los ojos abiertos pero están inescrutables.

— _porque contigo a mi lado no puedo dormir —_ le dije la verdad _— y mañana o mejor dicho en poco más de cinco horas tengo que ir a trabajar y no puedo llegar así con ojeras y quedándome dormida en mi escritorio por tu culpa._

— _puedes decir que pasa todas las noches teniendo sexo salvaje CON TU MARIDO —_ dijo con arrogancia y yo me sonroje violentamente _— así todos te creerían el porqué de tus ojeras —_ y sonrió de lado, a veces me preguntaba si esa parte seductora que el poseía era puro trabajo o pura suerte… nadie podía ser TAN seductor – borrémosle la sonrisa – dijo macabramente mi vocecilla y yo sonreí con malicia.

Me acerqué a él y me incline levemente a él que seguía con su sonrisa ladina, le di un beso de lujuria y le acaricie levemente a su amiguito que se empezaba a despertar por mi cercanía, él gimió y antes de que pudiera levantar un brazo y atraparme me aleje de él y dije

— _buenas noches_ galán_. Esta noche dormirá Emmett contigo —_ sonreí malévolamente otra vez y antes de salir le dije _— y si yo no puedo dormir bien… tu tampoco dormirás bien —_ y cerré la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett y Jasper.

*** claro que vamos a llegar lejos**

***a ver si puedes con esto. Te deseo y no descansaré hasta tenerte, Isabella**

*** ¡Mi hermana no!**

**Como sabrán o creo que tienen una idea bueno se las aclarare… si el "amante" de Isabella, James es el mismo James que golpeo a Alice de pequeña pero ella no lo sabe y ni a Edward ni a ellas se les cruzo por la mente relacionarlo. Y si, llevan dos semanas saliendo pero Emmett cree que apenas… ya saben cómo es Isabella de desobediente e independiente pero bueno…**

**¡Uf! La verdad estoy sorprendida de mi habilidad jejeje este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y solo es la primera parte :) estoy algo ocupada así que subiere la siguiente parte más al rato o posiblemente mañana pero de que se los subo se los subo… gracias por los reviews y eeeeh tengo reviews anónimos también y eso me hace ¡MUY FELIZ! Esto es para ustedes, está dedicado para cada uno de ustedes mis fieles lectores y para los fantasmas también que sé que pasan por aquí pero que no dicen nada… bueno no muerdo así que pueden dejar sus reviews anónimos o no sin temor a una mordida jejejeje en serio espero recibir mucho y muchos comentarios de ustedes no saben lo feliz que me ponen al ver sus comentarios y no tiene que escribir mucho y no quieren con un me gusta o algo así estaría feliz ;D pero si quieres escribir más estaría súper encantada **

**Bueno me despido espero que les guste mucho y pues ya saben…**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	12. primer mes y ya con problemas parte 2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Ámame **

**cuando menos lo merezca, **

** porque será cuando más lo necesite" **

"**primer mes: y ya con problemas"**

**Bella POV**

— Necesito que vayas a dormir a mi cuarto esta noche, Emmett — dije cuando él había abierto la puerta. Estaba todo adormilado y se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano… ¡se veía tan lindo! — ¿puedes? — le pregunte e hice un puchero para ablandar su corazón.

— sí, si lo que quieras — y salió dando tumbos por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y entro. Jasper dormía con el trasero levantado y no pude aguantarme pero me reí quedito, llegue a la cama de mi hermano y me deje llevar, solo recuerdo haber tocado la cama cuando todo se volvió negro…

— _¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí, Isabella? — Decía alguien desde la oscuridad en la que me encontraba — ¡yo te quería de verdad! Pensé que tú eras diferente a todas las demás mujeres pero veo que me equivoque, tú eres igual de golfa y mezquina que las demás — me acusaba esa voz, pero por más que prestaba atención no podía reconocerla. Mientras la voz se iba acercando, se iba haciendo más ruidosa y menos entendible — pero me las pagaras con lo que de verdad amas — se escuchó que decían a mi espalda luego de unos momentos._

_Yo no podía ver donde estaba, todo estaba muy oscuro y a diferencia de otros sueños raros que tenía, aquí no había ninguna luz que me indicara que estaba en una casa, en una habitación, o en cualquier otro lado y eso hacía más tenebroso el lugar._

_Seguía sin poder identificar la voz de la persona y se me hizo más difícil todavía cuando dejo de hablar y solo se oían quejidos provenientes del fondo. Cuando pude avanzar, tropezaba con cosas invisibles que estaban regadas por todo el piso ilimitado, trataba de encontrar una pared pero por más que caminaba no lograba tantear nada y eso me desesperaba aún más…_

— _¡Ijaeja, Ijaeja! — me llamaban, parecía que tenía una mordaza y por eso no se entendía bien mi nombre. Seguía sin ver y cada vez se sentía más horrible; tenía miedo de quedar atrapada en esa oscuridad y no poder salir ni encontrar a la persona que me llamaba — ¡Ijaeja, Ijaeja! — volvían a llamar pero el ruido provenía de todos lados y no sabía dónde buscar…_

— Isabella despierta — me decía Jasper sacudiéndome por los hombros — es solo una pesadilla, no es real — seguía diciendo — ¡despierta maldición! — dijo Jasper y me di cuenta de que lo escuchaba pero no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía horrible esa sensación…

— ¡Jasper! — lo abrace cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos. Fueron los 3 minutos más alarmantes de mi vida.

— solo era una pesadilla, solo eso — repetía mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me pasaba una mano por el cabello — tranquila solo fue un susto.

.

— entonces ¿vamos bien con los papeles de la Sra. Sánchez? ¿Están en orden? — me preguntaba Jenks, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención pues mi mente todavía estaba pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido esta mañana.

—eh… si señor Jenks está todo en orden, no se preocupe — le dije y le sonreí de manera cómplice…

— Bueno eso me parece grandioso — sonreía arrogante pero para nada se acercaba a la sonrisa de arrogancia de Edward _- porque Edward es único –_ dijo la vececilla. — tengo otros documentos que también necesito que me pongas en orden Marie, son sobre la herencia de una muchacha, nada importante, solo necesito que lo acomodes conforme las fechas que su eh… pariente, que en paz descanse, vino a hacer para su testamento — decía algo nervioso pero como dijo Emmett, me hice a la pendeja y no pregunte nada.

— claro que sí señor Jenks ¿Quién tiene los papeles? — le pregunte con la voz más inocente que pude sacar

— Los tiene James, como siempre muchacha — entonces me levante y no pude evitar un escalofrío al sentir la mirada morbosa de Jenks

— Si ya no me necesita más, me retiro Sr. Jenks — y salí de su despacho.

— Esto es lo que tiene Jenks para ti — me dijo su secretario extendiendo su mano hacia mí con los papeles en ella, pero no dejaba de ver en el ordenador. Me acerque para agarrarlos pero el retiro su mano y me señalo sus labios… _– Y yo que pensaba que Edward era el demonio –_ dijo mi conciencia y le di toda la razón. Mire que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos y rodee su escritorio, me acerque a él y lo bese, apenas un roce entre nuestros labios, pero él quería más así que me agarro del cabello para acercarme y con la lengua pidió entrar en mi boca.

Cuando no había probado a Edward, como lo había probado este fin de semana, los besos que James y yo nos dábamos a escondidas no me sabían tan mal, si bien, él no sabe besar como es debido era algo lindo sentir sus labios, claro cuando no tenían exceso de saliva… pero ahora… ¡Dios! No podía evitar compararlos con los suaves y dulces besos que Edward me dio en todo el fin de semana y el que me había dado antes de irme a "trabajar"… — eres demasiado convincente ¿sabes? — me dijo una vez que nos habíamos separado. — Ten y por cierto en treinta minutos es mi descanso — decía sonriendo con ganas — ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? — me pregunto, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca y me daba pena el saber que le rompería las ilusiones y eso me hacía sentir mal.

— A donde tú quieras cariño — y le di, como recompensa por ser el conejillo de indias de mi malévolo plan, un beso suave en los labios y me fui al baño…

.

— ¿este lugar es de tu agrado? — pregunto James. Seguía con esos ojos azules brillantes de ilusión y solo hacían sentirme más mal de lo que ya me sentía. Me tomo de la mano y la acaricio con ternura… y más mal me sentía. Yo misma me daba asco.

— si es lindo. Toma — le dije retirando sutilmente mi mano y dándole los papeles que me había dado el viernes por la mañana — gracias otra vez por ayudarme a entender mejor los asuntos del despacho del Sr. Jenks. Pero creo que todavía no entiendo bien las cláusulas, se me hizo algo complicado entender jeje — me reí hipócritamente pero él no lo noto, leyó los papeles detenidamente y se puso demasiado pálido pero no le dije nada. — entonces ¿me ayudaras? ¿Me lo podrías explicar por favor? — y le hice mi mejor cara de niña buena. Él compuso lo mejor que pudo su cara y me regalo una sonrisa forzada.

En fin, el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, me había "explicado" lo primero que se le había venido a la mente y yo había puesto mi cara de tonta para que se lo creyera mejor y al parecer así fue.

Cuando regrese a casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche y estacione el coche vi que Edward salía de la casa del vecino algo apurado, no le preste mucha atención porque en la puerta había una mujer de unos treinta y poco despidiéndolo con una mano… la otra sostenía una toalla… ¡una toalla! Apague el motor con algo de brusquedad y por los espejos retrovisores vi que se apuraba a llegar a la puerta de nuestra casa.

— así que por eso te querías quedar hoy ¿eh? Y a mí me acusas de usarte solo los fines de semana ¡qué poca! — le acuse. Él se sobresaltó al oír mi voz y enseguida volteo a ver a la casa de la vecina pero la tipa ya no estaba. — Tu querida amiga se metió cuando tú cruzabas su entrada para venir acá — le dije secamente y el ahora volteo a verme. — no me mires con esos ojos que me das asco. ¡Se supone que eres mi marido! — Le dije alzando un dedo y golpeándolo en el pecho… _- ese pecho que de seguro y había tocado los de la vecina-_ dijo mi conciencia y de inmediato lo solté. Tenía en su mirada lujuria pero no contenida sino tenue, se veían serenos y brillantes lo cual me confirmaba lo que ya sabía… ¡él había tenido sexo salvaje con la puta vecina y ahora yo era la de los cuernos! Sin esperar a que el me contestara, entre a la casa y todos nos miraron con cara de no entender porque llegábamos juntos, no le di importancia y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de beber.

— Bella ¿Qué pasara conmigo? — preguntaba Alice desde el umbral de la cocina yo me voltee y vi su preocupación escrita por todos lados. Y así como había venido mi ira, si esfumo y le dio paso a la preocupación. Pero no deje que Alice la viera.

— Nada Alice tu seguirás viva mientras nosotros tres te cuidemos — y le bese su cabecita pues con el poco tiempo que llevábamos ya la consideraba como a mi hermanita — huele realmente bien ¿tu hiciste la cena? — le pregunte porque las únicas que cocinábamos de lunes a viernes éramos Alice y yo, la Barbie aquí casi estaba de adorno. Cuando nos tocaba limpiar solo refunfuñaba y hacía de mala gana su trabajo pero con el paso de los días ya la empezaba a tolerar… o a evitar que viene siendo lo mismo.

— No. Esta vez lo hizo Rosalie — y me quede con el ojo cuadrado _– ¿la Barbie… cocina?-_ pregunto mi conciencia _– sabia de la Barbie maestra y la Barbie doctora pero no de la Barbie chef hay que hablar con Ruth Handler* —_ se burlaba mi conciencia.

— ¿enserio Bar… Rosalie hizo la cena? — le pregunte, no me la podía creer. Alice solo asintió y sonrió con ganas — ¿y que hizo para cenar? — Le pregunte algo recelosa… _- no me vaya a poner veneno en la comida… o peor ¡un laxante! –_ Dije por dentro _– tienes un serio problema con el orden de tus prioridades –_ dijo mi conciencia pero para mí era peor estar evacuando todo el santo día a estar en el hospital con un lavado de estómago… _- ¡Dios si están mal mis prioridades! –_ me queje.

— Lasaña — dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero yo, por dentro, me moría lentamente… _- ¡nooooo! Lasaña. Esa Barbie hizo mi comida favorita y no podré comérmelo por miedo a morir -_ grite por dentro pero me sonó algo exagerado _– vamos a probar un bocado y si luego de diez minutos no nos pasa nada seguiremos comiendo –_ me aconseje a mí misma pero no estaba del todo segura.

.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no demostrar que esa era la lasaña más rica que había probado en toda mi existencia pero falle y Rosalie sonrió triunfal pero evite enfadarme… a fin de cuentas para algo servía la Barbie.

— ¿alguna vez has pensado dejar el modelaje y dedicarte a… no se… tal vez ser chef? — le pregunte a Rosalie pero era muy pronto para juzgar — haces muy rica lasaña — le dije y ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos… como todos los demás. Era muy bien sabido en esta casa que entre ella y yo no había lo que se decía respeto, admiración ni un tantito de cariño, por eso se asombraron al ver que admitía que Rosalie era buena para algo — ¿sabes hacer otro platillo que no sea lasaña? — le pregunte mientras devoraba mi lasaña muy lentamente saboreando cada bocado. Como no contesto levante mi vista y vi que seguía con los ojos abierto — ¿Rosalie?

—Sí — dijo algo apenada _– quien lo diría la Barbie apenada –_ pensé — se hacer casi de todo. Esme me enseño cuando estaba chica. Ella es muy buena — dijo pero se sonrojo y se quedó callada y yo no le seguí preguntando…

**Edward POV**

— ¡Llaman a la puerta! — grite desde mi cuarto, seguía acostado y toda la mañana y algo de la tarde me la pase durmiendo oliendo la rica almohada. Como había predicho Isabella no pude dormir en toda la noche, la pequeña virgencita con sus manos inquietas me había quitado el sueño y para colmo Emmett vino a dormir al cuarto y se tiró encima de mí, aplastándome y dejándome sin aire. Como pude me zafé y me acosté en la otra cama, luego de unas dos horas viendo el techo sin poder olvidar las caricias de Isabella puse mi cara en la almohada… ¡olía tan bien! Olía a rosas… literalmente, olía rico. _– ¡enfermo! –_ gritaba todo mi ser y la verdad lo era. Nunca había olido la almohada de una mujer ¡nunca! Ni siquiera creo haber olido la de mi madre y para empeorar las cosa el olor de su cabello impregnado en la almohada hizo que me quedara completamente dormido abrazándola… pensando que era ella. Pero en la mañana me desquite…

_Flash back… _

_Me había despertado un golpe seco en mi rostro. Abrí rápido los ojos asustado por el ataque sorpresa y vi que Isabella reía felizmente._

— _Tu… encuentras divertido el hacerme maldad — le acuse y ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió asintiendo. Le arrojé la prenda que reposaba cerca de mi cara pero falle. Lo tire con poca fuerza y no llego ni a sus pies y eso ocasionó que ella estallara en carcajadas… ¡se veía tan linda así, sin preocupaciones y simplemente siendo feliz! Aunque su felicidad sea ocasionada por mi dolor eso no me importaba con tal de verla alegre y sonriendo; es más hacía crecer mi ego de macho el creerme que solo yo podía lograr esa sonrisa en ella. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado que solo llevaba una toalla anudada sobre los pechos y traía el cabello todo mojado, solo con verla mi amiguito empezó a quedar más grande de lo que ya estaba por el sueño que había tenido de ella._

— _sí y no_, galán_ — dijo cuándo pudo dejar de reír — necesito que te levantes que tengo que vestirme y obviamente tú no puedes estar aquí — dijo y me arrojo de nuevo la prenda que estaba en el suelo… dándome otra vez en la cara._

— _¡oye! — me queje como niño chiquito mientras me sentaba en la cama — no es justo yo sigo medio dormido por eso te aprovechas. — Ella meneo la cabeza y su cabello, que ahora era medio corto, se movía de lado a lado… danzando._

— _No. Tú eres lento de reflejos y aunque estuvieras bien despierto te seguiría golpeando justo en medio de la cara — y volvió a reírse pero se dio la vuelta y abrió el armario, buscando su ropa. Con el sigilo de gato que tengo salí de la cama y me acerque a ella. Vi que se estremecía ligeramente, sintiéndome llegar y eso hizo que creciera aún más mi ego… y otra cosa._

— _Seré lento de reflejos pero no soy ruidoso — le dije en doble sentido, pegando mis labios a su oreja mientras la tomada de la cintura y la pegaba a mí ya creciente y adolorida erección. Ella soltó un gemido tenue y eso me llego hasta lo más profundo de todo mi ser, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un gemido como ahora y más siendo un gemido de inocencia sin una pisca de falsedad ni mentira. — ¿o es qué opinas lo contrario? — le pregunte mordiéndole levemente su cuello y como respuesta obtuve otro tenue gemido. — Isabella — susurre su nombre en italiano mientras le daba la vuelta y devoraba sus labios. Esos labios que sabían a menta… le mordí levente el labio inferior y ella abrió su boca para que yo pudiera entrar… se sentía tan bien el tenerla entre mis brazos _– es un idiota Jacob si la deja ir –_ pensé _– serás un completo idiota si se la regresas –_ dijo ni conciencia y me estremecí al pensar eso. Ella no era mía y en cualquier momento podría venir Jacob, rogarle que lo perdone y alejarla de mí… pero no se lo permitiría o como mínimo no se lo pondría tan fácil. Ella pensó que me estremecía por su cercanía y pego aún más su cuerpo al mío y como pudo levanto sus brazos y envolvió mi cuello para acercarme más. Mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello, yo las tenía muy quietas a cada lado de su cintura, si me movía para arriba o para abajo todo acabaría… para ella. Muy lentamente deshice su abrazo y ella hizo un mohín, le di un dulce beso y me dirigí a la puerta _– no mires atrás, no mires atrás –_ pensé _– eres un caballero no un villano, eres un caballero no un villano –_ me repetía una y otra vez._

— _¿iras conmigo a trabajar? — me pregunto Isabella y yo automáticamente voltee pero ella ya no estaba en el cuarto sino metida en el baño con la puerta entre abierta. –_ Además de sigilosa, mala – _dijo mi conciencia y yo me queje. Era muy malo saber que ella estaba con la puerta entre abierta y más malo aun el saber que estaba desnuda ahí ¡Y SIN MI!_

— _no, tengo sueño. Ve sola hoy — le dije algo indeciso… pero enserio tenia sueño — alguien no me dejo dormir anoche — ella salió con sus sonrisita triunfal y enseguida supe porque, ella creía que por sus caricias no pude dormir… y era verdad — no te creas importante. Tu hermano ronca como un oso — pero ella siguió con esa sonrisita y solo dijo ¡aja! Y paso a mi lado._

— _¡hey! Para que no me extrañez — la agarre del brazo e hice que se pegara a mí y la bese sin sutilezas, ella jadeo y se separó de mí y me limpio los labios que de seguro y tenían labial. Sonreí de lado como sabía que a ella le enojaba y no falle, torció los ojos y salió del cuarto algo más que ruborizada…_

_Fin del flash back…_

— ¡¿Qué no oyen que llaman a la puerta? — pregunte a gritos cuando el sonido del timbre me saco de mis recuerdos. Levantándome de la que ahora era mi nueva cama, salí al pasillo. Me estaba volviendo loco el sonidito del ding dong incesante.

— abre tu yo estoy ayudando a tu prima a cocinar — grito Emmett desde la cocina

— y yo estoy ayudando a tu hermana a estirarse — grito Jasper desde el cuarto de ellas y la verdad me molesto eso, no es que pensara que estuvieran haciendo algo malo pero ella era apenas una niña, acaba de cumplir 19 ¡por el amor de Dios! Y Jasper tendrá sus buenos veintitantos

— será mejor que salgan y la estires donde pueda verte — le amenacé asomándome al cuarto y viendo que efectivamente la estaba ayudando a estirarse… pero aun así no me gustó nada

— solo mi sta aiutando* — me dijo Alice en italiano… evidentemente molesta

— quindi che egli aiutare…dove io veda* — le espete en el mismo idioma y me dirigí a abrir la puerta

— ¡¿Qué? — Le grite a la persona que estaba tocando el timbre sin quitar su dedo porque pensé que era un chiquillo latoso… no una mujer despampanante — perdón yo creí… yo pensé — balbuceaba como idiota, ella me puso dos dedos en los labios y me hizo callar.

— Descuida — dijo en tono seductor y me guiño un ojo — solo venía a preguntar si podría alguien ayudarme con mi… eh tubería, es que esta un tanto averiada y no pasa el agua — decía moviendo sus manos y hombros como si fuera una niña inocente creyendo verse sexy _– ¡que, tenemos cara de plomero! –_ pensé pero era un caballero y ayudaría a sexys mujeres como ella.

— Claro en un momento estoy con usted — le dije peinándome nerviosamente el cabello _– si Bella se entera nos mata –_ pensé y me estremecí.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto acercándose más de la cuenta y mostrándome sus pechos dadivosos que sobresalían gracias al sostén demasiado pequeño que los contenía.

—Sí, si estoy bien no se preocupe — le dije apartándome un poco del camino — ¿en dónde vive perdón? — le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

— en la casa de al lado — y volvió a guiñarme _–das un paso más hacia esa casa y eres hombre muerto-_ dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza _–tenle más miedo a Bella que a Jenks. Al menos ella está más cerca de ti. Piénsalo bien –_ me aconsejo pero yo no era de nadie y no le iba a tener miedo ¡a nadie! Ella había dejado bien claro que no éramos nada, que solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, viendo quien cedía primero y si ella andaba con ese idiota de James yo andaría con mi vecina. Total "nuestro matrimonio anda mal; ya no nos llevamos como antes; puede que Edward tenga una amante" bien pues le daría veracidad al asunto.

— Ok estaré ahí en un mom — pero sus labios me callaron dándome un simple beso.

— ¡gracias! Te lo agradezco de corazón — y se llevó una mano al pecho izquierdo… ¡mi mano!

— c-claro Sra.… — tartamudee.

— Nada de señora — dijo algo enojada pero no era mi culpa, se le veía sus buenos años — soy señorita — decía separando cada letra — y me llamo Tanya Denali — y volvió a recuperar su tono sensual mientras me pasaba una mano por mi pecho — y te espero en mi casa. No tardes — y volvía a guiñarme y yo seguía como un idiota con la boca entreabierta e inmóvil como una estatua y solo pude asentir varias veces.

— no tiene nada de malo su tubería — dije desde abajo del fregadero. _– yo no era un plomero para saber si estaba bien o no su tubería-_ pensé. Antes de salir de mi nueva casa había ignorado las miradas que Emmett y Rosalie me daban al verme tirado debajo del fregadero viendo detenidamente la tubería. Quería saber lo que pudiese en poco tiempo para no fregar la tubería de la vecina. Mi tubería y la de la señorita Denali no se diferenciaban nada más que por el color, así que o el de ella no tenía nada o las tuberías de los dos estaban seriamente fregadas — tendría que hablar con un plomero de verdad para salirse de dudas señorita — y me salí de debajo del fregadero llevándome una agradable sorpresa… a Tanya desnuda con una simple camisón cubriéndola.

— ¿q-que es esto? — le pregunte mientras no buscaba donde mirar. Mis ojos se iban directo hacia sus pechos y hacia más abajo — señorita Tanya por favor cúbrase — me voltee hacia la pared y pensé _- ¿soy gay? ¿Isabella tiene razón al haber dicho que yo era gay? ¿Cómo es que ahora estoy dudando de mis preferencias? -_ me voltee de nuevo y sin darle tiempo a recapacitar, levante a Tanya y la bese con demasiada brusquedad pero es que quería desesperadamente comprobar que yo no era gay. Le quite el camisón y le bese los pechos, ella gemía y envolvía sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Yo ahora devoraba sus pechos, besaba su cuello y mordía su lóbulo tal y como había hecho con Isabella el fin de semana… pero nada ni siquiera un intento por levantarse, nada._- ¿Cómo es que con Isabella si se despierta?-_ Ella se froto más contra mí, al no sentir mi erección se separó y me acaricio el pene por encima de la ropa _- ¡es Isabella, es Isabella! –_ intente mintiéndome y solo así empezó a despertar pero no quedaba del todo erecto. Ella creyendo que había logrado despertarlo sonrió triunfal y sin soltarme me guio al sofá. Ella se tiró primero y me jalo a mí quedando más juntos todavía. Empezó a desvestirme y a besarme por donde pasaban sus manos _– así que engañaras a Isabella –_ dijo mi mente _– no la engaño. No puedo engañar a alguien que no es nada mío, ella lo dejo muy claro anoche. Es solo un juego para los dos y si ella tiene al estúpido de James de lunes a viernes, yo tendré a mi vecina los mismos días –_ y acalle toda queja que mi cerebro producía.

Le levante la cara y la bese en la boca, pero ella la retiro luego de un momento y yo baje, besando su mejilla, su mandíbula y su oreja. Ella se estremecía pero a mí no me causaba nada más que un leve latigazo. La intente besar otra vez.

— No — dijo jalándome el cabello con algo de fuerza — nada de besos, esa es mi regla — _- y también era la mía —_ pensé. Solo pude asentir y seguir besándola por todo el cuerpo pero era más que obvio… no lograría algo con ella si mi amigo me traicionaba con no despertar. _- ¡maldición! Esa mujer está más que buena ¡y yo no puedo hacer nada! –_ me queje. Ella iba directo hacia mi pantalón quitándome el botón y mi mente viajo hacia una escena más cómoda y feliz. Isabella había hecho el mismo movimiento el viernes pero a ella se le había escapado una risilla sensual y a esta mujer se le escapo un gemido de anticipación que en su tiempo me hubiese puesto a mil.

— lo siento no puedo — le dije levantándome pero ella me había agarrado del brazo. Sin esfuerzo me zafé y recogí mi camisa que estaba tirada casi junto a una toalla. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y le tendí la toalla — mi esposa. Yo — pero ella volvió a poner sus dedos en mis labios callándome.

— no hace falta que me lo expliques — decía jadeando — cuando gustes aquí estaré — y me guiño de nuevo. Se puso la toalla y me abrió la puerta. — Eres el plomero más sexy que ha pasado por aquí — sonreí por lo que dijo y me fije que ya era de noche. Normalmente Isabella y yo regresábamos por ahí de la siete o siete y media pero como yo no había llevado reloj no sabía qué horas eran. Salí todo apresurado sin siquiera despedirme y rezaba porque Isabella no hubiese regresado a casa todavía… pero Dios no estaba de mi lado.

— así que por eso te querías quedar hoy ¿eh? Y a mí me acusas de usarte solo los fines de semana ¡qué poca! — me acuso. Me sobresalte al oír el enojo en su voz _– ¡oh no! un mal día en el trabajo –_ pensé. Voltee a ver para saber si Tanya ya se había metido a su casa o si estaba viéndonos desde la puerta. — Tu querida amiga se metió cuando tú cruzabas su entrada para venir acá — me dijo secamente como si le hablara a un perro que no quería. Me gire para verla y lo lamente. Me patee por dentro al ver en sus ojos tristeza pero ella lo cambio a ira en segundos. — No me mires con esos ojos que me das asco. ¡Se supone que eres mi marido! — y me golpeo con su dedito mi pecho. _– ¡amigo traicionero! -_ pensé al sentir que mi amigo se empezaba a endurecer con apenas y el golpeteo de su dedo. Pero luego de un minuto lo dejo de hacer. _– no puedes entender que ella esta celosa bruto –_ dijo la vocecilla que tanto quiero y tenía razón ella estaba celosa porque yo había estado con otra, no en el sentido que ella creía, pero si había estado con otra. Me entraron unas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no había nadie más que ella _– ya, decidido, te volviste gay –_ dijo mofándose de nuevo la vocecita pero no le hice caso al contrario me di cuenta de que enserio quería a Isabella… por alguna extraña razón. Ella solo me veía y fruncía cada vez más el ceño _– de seguro y está pensando la mejor forma de matarme. Sabía que debí de haber salido de ahí cuando tuve oportunidad-_ pensé. Como si no hubiese pasado nada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa y yo como el buen perro faldero que me volví la seguí sin decir ni mu.

.

— Dormirás con el señor Cullen de ahora en adelante Emmett — decía Isabella mientras ella y Jasper terminaban de lavar los platos. Hoy nos tocaba a nosotros dos pero ella en el último momento dijo que quería hablar con Jasper de algo, Jasper solo sonrió con complicidad y la siguió cuando recogían los platos y los ponían en el fregadero. _– te pasa por pendejo. La próxima vez llega antes que ella –_ me aconsejo mi voz interna. _- ¿habrá próxima vez?-_ me pregunte pero no quería saber la respuesta.

— Si Bella — dijo simplemente Emmett y se dirigió al cuarto que ahora era de Isabella para sacar sus cosas. — Listo mi linda capitana — decía haciendo un saludo militar y todas las mujeres se rieron… ¡hasta Rose!

— bien ahora saco las mías — y se dirigió a mi cuarto. Sacando solamente la almohada que me había servido para dormir y la sabana para taparse. _– Al menos no saco su ropa –_ pensé. Y sonreí porque mañana me despertaría como me había despertado hoy. Ella paso por mi lado y me hizo señas para que me acercara; así lo hice, la seguí hasta su nuevo cuarto y ella me acorralo una vez que estuvimos solos. — te lo diré así de simple — decía amenazándome de nuevo con su dedo pero no me tocaba — si vuelves a ver a esa mujer o si la saludas o lo que sea — decía dándole énfasis a sus palabras con su dedo — no solo la mato sino que a ti te castro — y me toco _-¿Cómo puede seguir virgen si es así de atrevida? –_ pensé. — ¿entendiste? — y yo solo pude asentir, me sentía tan sumiso… tan poco hombre, así que actué por instinto.

— y si tu vuelves a estar con ese tal James no solo lo mato sino que a ti te — pero no me dejo continuar, me agarro y me jalo para que bajara a su altura. Me beso con lujuria y desesperación y yo le correspondí alzándola y llevándola a la cama más cercana. La deje con delicadeza y ella se rio por eso. Sin soltarme hizo que me pusiera encima de ella. Sin dejar de besarla le acaricie los pechos y ella gimió tenuemente y lo que no pudo hacer Tanya ella lo logro con un solo gemido.

— Isabella te hablan — dijo Jasper tocando la puerta, al instante nos quedamos helados. — Es Aro — como pudo salió de la cama y yo me tire al suelo para que no pudiera verme.

— ¿Aro? ¿Qué necesita? — le pregunto pero no hubo respuesta. — ¡hola! — y se asomó por un lado y se rio quedito al verme en el suelo — sí señor, ya estoy trabajando como su asistente y hasta ahora está detrás de Alice pero no se los motivos — se quedó viéndome pero no tenía ninguna expresión en los ojos — no señor, de mi padre no ha salido nada hasta ahora — se quedó callada un momento — claro que sí señor le mantendré informado — y colgó. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nerviosa y apretó la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza.

— Tranquila ya encontraras la evidencia que necesitas — le dije mientras me levantaba. La abrace, ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó salir un suspiro triste — me tengo que ir — le dije luego de unos minutos pero en verdad no quería irme, ella levanto el rostro y cerró los ojos, sonreí de lado y la bese dulcemente y salí de ahí.

Lo que quedaba del resto de la semana transcurrió normal pero yo ya extrañaba los ruiditos que hacia Isabella cuando dormía y extrañaba el sentiría ahí, a mi lado.

El domingo no quiso quedarse conmigo, pero tampoco salió con los demás. Había dicho que tenía ganas de despejar su mente... ¡Y de qué manera la despejo! En la tarde, fui con Alice al centro comercial; ahí vi a Isabella agarrada de la mano y riendo feliz con un tipo... y lo vi todo rojo.

— Mi vedi lo non sono l´unica (veo que no soy la única) — decía Alice jalándome del brazo — ¿perché non hai si dice cosi? (¿Por qué no lo has dicho?)— me pregunto mientras nos alejábamos de donde estaban ellos.

— Perché non c'è niente da dire, Alice (porque no hay nada que decir, Alice) — le dije dejando escapar un suspiro —e ¿come sia questo in "io non sono l´unica? (y ¿Cómo es eso de "no soy la única"?)— le pregunte alzando una ceja. Ella se ruborizo y miro a otro lado — non dirmi che con Jasper (no me digas que con Jasper) — le acuse y ella se ruborizo más — ¡Dio! Alice siamo sono alcuni idiots (¡Dios! Alice somos unos idiotas) — me queje y ella simplemente se rio.

— Vámonos de aquí — dijo en español y salimos de la plaza…

**Bella POV**

Se dice que uno se enamora muchas veces pero no sabía que también se podía de muchos. Jacob, Edward y ahora James los tres eran personas que me atraían ya sea con su carisma, con su elegancia y galantería o con su misterio pero con cada uno sufría... De diferentes maneras.

—entonces ¿qué dices? — me pregunto James sonriéndome.

— ¿qué perdón? — le sonríe de vuelta

—divórciate de Anthony y... Bueno tú y yo podremos... Más a delante... No sé... Casarnos tal vez. —… ¡Dios!

— no lo sé, James, todavía no estoy segura de que él tenga una amante y... No sé — dije bajando la cabeza sí no pensaba en algo pronto se me saldría de las manos y dudo que él sea de los que perdonan fácil y no son resentidos...

—sólo piénsalo va — y me tomo de las manos para irnos de la plaza.

.

— Si bueno cuando se entere no solo a mí me mata — gritaba Emmett — ¿Qué porque? Porque ahora yo estoy a cargo de él y se me desaparece así como así y cuando ella lo sepa nos jalara las orejas — decía Emmett pero no necesitaba saber el nombre del perdido ni donde estaba — es mi hermanita pero cuando se enoja, se enoja — decía y me reí por su comentario.

— Descuida — dije cerrando la puerta. Él se sobresaltó y yo puse una cara inescrutable — tú no tienes la culpa, solo que cuando vuelva de jugar con la vecina dile que no venimos aquí de vacaciones y que si alguien lo descubre y Jenks lo mata no va a ser culpa de nadie — y me dirigí a mi cuarto, antes de llegar la Barbie me irrumpió el paso y me miro con odio — ¡ahora que Rosalie! — dije sin ánimos.

— Es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo y saber dónde está — decía con ojos enojados y hasta ahí llegue.

— no amiga, él _era_ mi responsabilidad, además él no es ningún niño para estarlo vigilando las veinticuatros horas del día y si él quiere ir a revolcarse con la… vecina que vaya. Su seguridad está aquí, en esta casa, no ahí — le grite y ella se quedó quieta pero yo ya no podía parar, necesitaba descargarme — todavía el lunes lo vi salir de ahí. ¿Quién me asegura que no ha estado yendo toda la semana?… ¿Tu? No lo creo. — La empuje levemente para que se apartara — no lo voy a llevar de la manita a la casa de la vecina y ver que se la esté cogiendo como más les guste y traerlo de vuelta. Él sabe que está en peligro y aun así se expone por esa vieja… bien pues a ver si esa vieja lo puede proteger como yo lo hice cuando vuelva a aparecer Jenks. — le espete.

— Lo puede llevar Emmett — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con maldad

— ¡pues que lo lleve! —y cerré la puerta del cuarto con fuerza.

.

— Los papeles que me dio Jenks no sirven para nada — dije enojada y aventándoselos a Jasper — por más que leo y leo no le busco ninguna trampa o algo parecido. Todo parece tan legal — me queje y me pase las manos nerviosas por los cabellos. Mañana se cumplía un mes y tenía que informarle a Aro de nuestro avance y si quería terminar todo esto antes de tiempo tenía que apurarme.

— le puedes decir a Edward que los cheque para ver si tiene algo o no. — Decía Jasper tranquilo — tú no eres abogada y por eso no sabes bien donde buscar — dejo los papeles en mi cama y salió dejándome sola. Llevaba días evitando al mujeriego de Edward porque no quería que se me acercara y me besara como hacíamos antes… aunque lo necesitara y quisiera, no iba a dejar que esos labios que siempre tocan a la puta de Tanya me tocaran y digo siempre porque él muy idiota después de haber llegado todo alcoholizado a la casa me había dicho lo que más me dolió y había jurado irse todos los días con ella…

_Flash back…_

— _¡ábranme! — gritaba Edward o más bien balbuceaba a gritos — no me ejen aquí afuerita que me ejtoy helando — lloriqueaba. Suspire y me pare a abrirle, escuche la risita de Jasper y le avente una almohada que solo hizo crecer más su risa._

— _Ábrele a ese idiota y deja que duerma en la sala porque aquí no entra — me dijo Emmett desde la puerta de su cuarto y yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. _

— _te podrías callar — le dije jalándolo para que entrara — que hay gente que quiere dormir — y él puso cara de perrito abandonado — es tu culpa estar así, así que lárgate al baño y te bañas con agua fría mientras yo te preparo un café para que se te baje — y por un momento me sentí la típica esposa y me estremecí_

— _Por eso me gustas — y me dio un beso que sabía a alcohol y a algo más. _– De seguro y al coño usado de la vecina _–…con ese pensamiento a quien no le da asco._

— _no me beses y menos cuando regresas todo usado — le dije y lo empuje — ahora al baño. — el no dijo nada, solo me dirigió un saludo militar y marchando se dirigió al baño y yo no pude más que sonreír como la idiota que era e ir a prepararle su café…_

— _¡tómatelo! — Le ordene cuando él puso su cara de asco — es solo café — pero el solo movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Me tome un trago y le devolví la taza — ves, no tiene veneno — le dije en broma pero el solo seguía negando. — ¿Qué tienes? — le pregunte cuando vi que tenía los ojos llorosos. — ¿Tanya no te dejo satisfecho? — me burle pero también me irritó._

— _odio lo que, hip, haces conmigo — decía dando cabezadas — odio, hip, sentirme sumiso y, hip, y —… y luego nada porque se escuchó sus ronquidos y yo me reí porque se veía lindo así, vulnerable…_

— _¡¿Edward? — lo moví del hombro un poquito y se levantó de golpe tirando el café y la silla_

— _odio, hip, lo que haces con tus ojos, hip, si justo eso — y me apuntaba con un dedo pero yo no podía verme así que no supe que era — y ¡odio tus besos! — y eso llego hasta lo más hondo de mí ser. Me dieron ganas de llorar, nadie me había dicho algo así, ¡en la vida!_

— _bueno pues anda a disfrutar de los besos de la puta de Tanya. — Y le di una bofetada, que si el café no lo ayuda el golpe si lo haría —No es mi culpa no tener la experiencia de la vecina y sabes que, me vale un reverendo cacahuate si odias mis besos o no y vete olvidando de mí — le dije _

— _pues lo hare, hip, y sabes y me iré, hip, ¡TODOJ LOS MALDITOJ DIAS! — grito pero yo no aguante y me dirigí a mi cuarto, limpiándome una traicionera gota._

_Fin flash back…_

Y claro, ni perdón pidió al día siguiente, solo se quejó de un dolor de cabeza y de que todo le daba vueltas, de que no se acordaba de nada. Intento darme un beso cuando nadie veía pero el recuerdo llego antes de que pudiera juntar nuestros labios, él obvio quedo pasmado cuando yo me aleje y cuando me preguntó porque, se lo conté y quedo más pasmado… y como era de suponer todos los días se iba a achocar con esa tal Tanya, sin importar lo que decían… y yo quedaba como la idiota de los cuernos.

*******esposa de **_**Elliot Handler**_**, cofundador de la empresa ****Mattel****, ****ella las creo.**

***solo me está ayudando**

***entonces que te ayude… donde yo vea**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	13. segundo mes: problemas, celos, ¿AMOR? p1

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Los amigos vienen y van, pero los enemigos se acumulan"**

**Segundo mes: problemas, celos, ¿AMOR?**

**J. Jenks, narrado 3era persona… ¿porque no? :)**

— ¿la tienes? — pregunto Jenks mirándolo fijamente.

— eh… si y no señor — dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso

— como que sí y no. No estoy aquí para un sí y no. ¿Dónde está? — dijo molesto

— el FBI la está protegiendo señor, a todos ellos. — confeso moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— p-primero fui a su casa señor. Sus v-vecinos dicen que sus padres s-se fueron de vacaciones pero que e-ella hace mucho que no vive ahí sino con una p-prima, una tal Rosalie — dijo maldiciéndose por haberse presentado como un idiota tartamudo — f-fue en la casa a la que llegamos la otra v-vez. Según dicen que l-lego una van negra y se las llevaron.

— ¿Qué más? — pregunto visiblemente irritado

— M-Max se infiltro en la agencia p-pero nadie le dice n-nada señor, solo s-sabe que ellas c-cambiaron por completo y e-ellos también.

— hum, pero no sabe de qué modo ¿verdad? — dijo rascándose la barbilla, pensativo

— n-no señor los expedientes solo lo vieron el jefe de la agencia y la que está a cargo del caso

— ¿y quién está a cargo del caso? — pregunto ahora con interés

— una tal S-Swan. I-Isabella Swan — y Jenks sonrió maliciosamente al reconocer el nombre…

**Bella POV**

— ¿día duro? — pregunto Emmett, entrando a mi ex cuarto.

— ni te imaginas. Tengo una "reunión" con los "compañeros" está noche por lo de mi cumpleaños — refunfuñe.

— ¿es hoy? — pregunto asustado.

— Emmett, no puedo creerlo. Tú, mi hermano, mi sangre... Se olvidó de mi cumpleaños... — puse cara de horror — Todos estos años ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, a mí? — le dije pero no podía aguantarme más, tenía que reírme por la cara de culpabilidad que había puesto. Se veía tan... culpable — jajaja no es cierto Emmett. Este es el cumpleaños de Marie Masen, la esposa con cuernos.

— ya me habías asustado niña. Ahora que recuerdo tú cumple no está muy lejos del de Marie... Es en dos semanas ¿no? — dijo pensativo... Y eso no era bueno, eso sólo quería decir que estaba planeando una fiesta y una a lo grande.

— sí pero no quiero nada grande como el año pasado. Todavía no puedo olvidar la cara de mamá cuando convertiste su patio en un circo privado y el jajajaja y el payaso que para "animarla" le bailó y papá lo golpeó por eso jajajaja ese fue el mejor cumpleaños después de mis 15, te lo juro — le decía pero vi en su cara que lo tomaba como una aprobación... Pero está casa estaba muy chica y un circo... No quiero ni imaginármelo — no Emmett. Quita esa cara de niño travieso porque no voy a meter un circo y muchos animales a esta casa... Me basta con el idiota de mi marido — y los dos nos reímos.

— ¿te gusta verdad? ¿Por eso no toleras verlo con la sexy vecina? — Me pregunto cuando ya nos habíamos calmado tantito — descuida no diré nada pero se te notan los celos y yo que tú, marco territorio. No seas tonta, aprovecha esto de estar casados para tenerlo a tú lado la mayor parte del tiempo. — luego se puso pensativo, jugando su labio como recordando algo — Jasper y yo lo aprovechamos — dijo simplemente y sonrió con ganas.

— no me digas que tú y la Barbie ya son algo. — Le acuse — te dije que era casada, lo de ustedes sólo podrá ser una aventura — me sentí mal al decirlo porque la Barbie era más soltera que cualquiera pero era más por protección que por egoísmo que lo quería lejos de la Barbie. Ya una vez me habían lastimado a mi osito cariñosito y no iba a permitir que una güera gruñona lo lastimara... Pero Emmett no me la ponía fácil, él de por sí era enamoradizo y cuando alguien le gustaba, la conseguía sí o sí... ¡dichoso! Él agacho de cabeza pero se encogió de hombros — Espera... dijiste Jasper — el sólo asistió — ¿el mismo Jasper que estaba completamente enamorado de María y que se iba a casar con ella porque era la mujer de su vida?... ¿Ese Jasper? — le pregunte incrédula.

— ¿no lo sabías? — yo sólo pude negar — María término con él antes de venir aquí. Según, que ella estaba cansada de compartirlo contigo y que ya le habías colmado la paciencia — yo no me la creía... ¡genial! Otra celosa más en la lista de celosas que me odian — Jasper, por más que se lo quiso explicar ella no lo dejó y ahora está agradecido. Dice que Alice es su todo — dijo suspirando y yo sólo puede poner cara de ¡ah!

— Sí, bueno dile que hablaré con él luego — él se rió quedito — y contigo también Swan — y se estremeció y yo me reí de su reacción — ok. Ahora… — dije parándome — un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado por aquí — le dije mientras buscaba mi ropa para cambiarme.

— Jasper salió para ver si alguien conocía algo raro sobre Jenks. Ya sabes que él tiene ese extraño don de ganarse a la gente y hacer que le cuenten hasta sus penas — yo sólo asentí — mmm Alice quiere hacer crepas para cenar y ya me dio hambre

— jajaja Emmett concéntrate

— ok bueno — y puso su cara de pensativo — Rosalie quiere un nuevo esmalte pero no encuentra el color en el catálogo — yo torcí los ojos por lo absurdo que sonaba eso — y ejem y tú marido desde hace tres horas que se fue y obvio no ha vuelto — al escuchar eso salí de golpe del armario pero tuve que poner mi mejor cara de póker para no dejarle ver lo mucho que me afectaba. Yo no era de piedra y él había logrado hacerme sentir deseada pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba dar mi brazo a torcer y recibir esos besos furtivos que me derretían y me hacía un mejor maldito día como antes, pero sólo de pensar que él tocaba con sus labios a esa señora y luego como sí no pasará nada venía y me quería besar me daba enojo y asco.

— Era de suponerse. Puedes llamar a Alice necesito su ayuda — le dije para que no continuará, él puso cara triste pero asistió y salió del cuarto.

.

— ¿qué me necesitas? — pregunto Alice desde el umbral de mi cuarto, bueno del cuarto de Edward.

— sí Alice es que... Bueno no sé qué ponerme — le confesé poniéndome roja como un tomate. Ella soltó una risita y se dirigió a su cuarto y yo volví a poner mi cara de ¡ah! Mientras esperaba a que Alice volviera.

.

— y este ¿te gusta? — me pregunto y yo sólo sentí sin verlo ¡ya estaba cansada de ser su conejillo! Me hizo ponerme como diez vestidos de diferente color, tamaño y forma — buena elección, a mí también me gusta los que son así, strapless — de inmediato voltee a verlo... — y el color te favorece ¿vas a salir con Edward? — me pregunto emocionada y por mucho que me esforcé el rubor gano de nuevo, el vestido era lindo de un blanco platinado y no era muy corto, me llegaba como a ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla pero no por eso me ruboricé sino por la idea que me había metido Alice a la cabeza, esa de una cita con Edward

— am… no, no que yo sepa ¿porque? — pregunte algo nerviosa… esa chiquilla sabía algo y no me lo iba a decir, se notaba porque no me miraba a los ojos y yo estúpidamente me estaba haciendo ilusiones… que tonta.

— am... Yo... Te vas a ver bien con eso — y salió corriendo del cuarto y por tercera vez en menos de 3 horas volví hacer mi cara de ¡ah! Y me dirigí al baño.

.

— ¿te divertiste? — le pregunte a Edward cuando entraba a la casa con una sonrisa enorme que solo hizo encabronarme más.

— sí, la verdad es que sí. Comimos, jugamos, platicamos y volvimos a comer — decía juguetón — ¿y tú día como estuvo? — dijo dejando su chamarra en el sofá.

— Bastante entretenido — y me ruborice por su mirada de felino que ahora traía — ¿notas algo distinto? — le pregunte levantándome del sofá y él abrió su boca.

— Que estas despam... — carraspeo — digo... que estas bien, algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado — decía entre dientes y mirándome otra vez de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en mis piernas descubiertas — ¿vamos a salir? — pregunto y como respuesta se oyó una moto detenerse en la entrada.

— No. YO voy a salir a divertirme ahora y tú te quedarás con Emmett — le sonreí y el volvió a apretar su mandíbula — descuida aquí también podrás comer y jugar — le dije al ver su reacción de que no saldríamos, como si no le bastaran las tres horas y media que había estado fuera haciendo quien sabe que con la vecina. Él se acercó amenazante y lo tuve a unos pocos centímetros pero mi hermano apareció de pronto y él se hizo para atrás, yo sonreí con ganas y me despedí de Emmett — adiós y cuida que no se te escape de nuevo — y como respuesta, Emmett le puso unas esposas; una en su mano y otra en la de él. Y Edward estaba cada vez más encabronado.

.

— ¡Por Marie Masen! — Brindaron todos los invitados — ¡y porque sigas a mi lado! — me susurro James al oído cuando se acercó. Yo sólo pude sonreír, estar con él, ahora era un poco más fácil y a todos les caía mejor este James, pero cada vez que le preguntaban por su cambio de humor él reía y contestaba que porque se había ganado la lotería... Y claro yo me sentía miserable.

.

— ¿Jenks? Jenks es un pendejo — escuché cuando pasaba por la cocina y no dude en sacar mi celular para grabar la conversación — me contrato para buscar a una chiquilla que protege el FBI pero sea quién sea esa Isabella no va a poder conmigo. Jajaja — reía burlón

— pero ¿porque dices que Jenks es un pendejo? — pregunto una mujer

— Porque la quiere completita para él, pero creo que tendrá que compartir jajajaja — yo me enfurecí a más no poder. Estaba a punto de entrar y ver quiénes eran, pero James apareció de la nada y me abrazo por la cintura.

— hola preciosa, ¿qué haces aquí? — me pregunto pegando sus labios a mi oído y no pude evitar pensar en otros brazos y en otros labios que siempre habían hecho eso... Guardé como pude el cel para que no lo viera.

— nada me dirigía al baño pero... Me perdí — le dije encogiéndome de hombros y él rio en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera — recuerda que en público no — y me deshice de su abrazo, él suspiro y simplemente dijo

— Los baños están de ese lado — los señaló y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a quién sabe dónde.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y yo me escondí entre las sombra pero no pude ver bien quién era el que había dicho lo de Alice.

.

Trataba de estar con James el menor tiempo posible ya que no quería que los empleados empezarán a hablar y todo esto se haga más grande y tampoco quería que James se enculara conmigo. Ya bastante malo era tener a un dios griego en casa y no poder tocarlo porque a la menor provocación te sale con sus cambios de humor y te dice que odia todo de ti pero al siguiente segundo te quiere devorar a exquisitos besos y sí te dejas sólo sonríe con arrogancia como diciendo " ves, te puedo tener a ti, puedo tener a todas" como para también tener que estar soportado a un asistente demasiado romántico que sólo quiere estar contigo y pasar al siguiente nivel...

— Iré a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo — él sólo asistió sin verme, conversando con los demás del grupo.

.

— ¿hay noticias? — le pregunte a Emmett cuando contesto.

— No, esta vez Jasper no consiguió nada y amm él y Alice salieron por ahí, Rosalie, Edward y yo estamos viendo tele. — él rio quedito y se escucharon refunfuños en el fondo.

— Llámalos y dices que vuelvan — le ordene, no era seguro para Alice salir ahora y menos con un solo agente

— Sí — dijo secamente, sabía que a él no le gustaba que le diera ordenes pero en estos casos eran necesarios —tú prisionero quiere hablar contigo — y me lo pasó.

— la señora Cullen ¿se está divirtiendo? — pregunto de manera sarcástica y al oír su voz me ericé todita.

—no lo sé, no estoy con tu madre… pero si te refieres a mí, sí la verdad es que sí, pero ya sabes… llamo por trabajo… y llamé a MI hermano no a ti — al escuchar unos pasos bajé el celular y me voltee. Era James, se acercó y me beso

—hum amo besar tus labios — dijo James y yo reí porque de seguro y Edward estaba oyendo.

— y yo los tuyos — le dije y le volví a dar otro, a lo lejos se escuchaba un "Isabella" así que contesté — estoy hablando con mi hermano, cariño, para saber sí llegó bien. Este... Podrías traerme algo de beber — asistió y me dio otro sonoro beso — ¿en que estábamos? — pero del otro lado sólo se escuchaba el sonidito de que habían colgado. Me reí con ganas por su infantil forma de llevar las cosas...

— ¿qué se cortó la llamaba? — pregunto Emmett cuando volví a llamar

— Claro — dije sarcástica y él se rio estruendosamente — llámate a Jasper y dile que vuelva. Alice no está segura por ahora y yo no puedo hablar pero llegó como en una hora o dos. Chao — y colgué cuando se acercaba James.

— Toma, un poco de alcohol no te dañara, te lo prometo — y levanto su mano, con la palma abierta y yo me volví a reír.

Unos tres vasos de cerveza y dos tequilas después…

— no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano ¿se quedara contigo? — me interrogo y me di cuenta de que no había casi nadie a nuestro alrededor y de que estaba más allá de las dos copitas

— no te lo había dicho porque no me llevo bien con él y no sabía que llegaría hoy, pero si se quedara en mi casa. — le mentí con dificultad, el alcohol y yo casi no nos llevábamos

— Y cuando conoceré la casa de la señorita — pregunto acercándose de nuevo

— nunca — y lo empuje levemente para que se alejara — a menos que quieras que mi marido te mate — y mi mente imagino a Edward y a James peleando por mí y no es que sea vanidosa pero me hacía sentir querida… aunque dudo que Edward levantara una mano para pelear por mí, de seguro y preferiría pelear por la experimentada y experta vecina

— cierto, lo siento ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? — me pregunto acariciándome la mano.

— mmm mejor hablamos de camino a mi casa — y nos dirigimos con dificultad hacia la moto.

**Edward POV**

— y que ¿sigue sin darte nada de nada? — Pregunto burlona Tanya y yo torcí los ojos — bueno, bueno ya señor sensible.

— sí, lo soy y sí no te molesta me gustaría cambiar de tema — le dije irritado

— Bueno entonces cambiemos de tema — decía como sí de un anuncio se tratara — mmm ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir 'eso'? — pregunto haciendo comillas en el aire

— ¿no crees que sí quisiera una psicóloga, pagaría por ella? — Le espete — te recuerdo que eres mi amiga no mi psicóloga y no, no sé cuando empecé a sentir 'eso' lo único que sé es que me caga cada vez que sale con James y lo besa... ¡A mí ya no me besa! — me queje como un niño — y por más que quiero ella no me deja acercarme

— ¿y ya intentas ponerla celosa? — pregunto moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas

— ¿contigo? — le pregunte levantando una ceja y ella se enojó — no es que no seas la indicada para este papel pero ella me echó en cara que podía venir cuando quisiera, porque ella no movería ni un dedo para traerme de vuelta. — ella no contesto, se quedó pensativa

— Evidente, claro, pero un hombre nunca lo ve — dijo sonriendo pícaramente

— ¿qué? — le pregunte irritado porque cuando se quería hacer la misteriosa sólo lograba encabronarme

— amigo, ella está más que celosa. lo que te dio a entender fue " te largas con esa y te parto todo lo que se llama madre" sin ofender — y sonrió de nuevo

— ¿y esa es su forma de ser celosa? — dije evidentemente preocupado

— A las mujeres no hay que entenderla sino quererlas y escúchame a mí porque soy mujer — dijo apuntándose yo sonreí de verdad.

Estar con Tanya era relajante, podía desahogarme y ella comprendía. Ella sabía que no estábamos casados y que quería a Isabella pero a Isabella no le había dicho nada porque quería ver sí ella sentía algo por mí y no por ese idiota de James pero me cagaba que cada vez que James salía en la conversación a ella se le iluminaban los ojos y se ponía como tomate.

— y regresamos con " Edward en el mundo de… soñando con Isabella" — se mofo y yo regrese al presente.

— Regreso pero a mi casa que ya es tarde — le dije señalado el reloj

— ¡mami Bella pega sí nene no está en casa temprano! — dijo mofándose como sí de un bebé se tratase

— jajaja chistosa, mejor anda a ver a tú pobre perro que de seguro y está en casa de algún desafortunado vecino pidiendo por comida — le dije recordando al perrito que Emmett había encontrado el mes pasado

— Ya lárgate Cullen que de seguro Isabella ya llegó — y me empujo hasta la salida y yo recorrí el pequeño camino de vuelta a casa sonriendo por lo infantil del asunto.

— ¿te divertiste? — me pregunto Bella apenas entrando y yo reí por lo que había dicho Tanya sobre sus celos.

— sí, la verdad es que sí. Comimos, jugamos, platicamos y volvimos a comer — dije tanteando su humor — ¿y tú día como estuvo?

— Bastante entretenido — y se ruborizo — ¿notas algo distinto? — pregunto levantándose del sofá y yo de seguro y estaba dejando un rio con mi boba.

— Que estas despam... — carraspee, para aclarar mis ideas. Estaba deslumbrante y yo solo pedía una oportunidad para quitarle ese vestido, pero vi que a ella le gustaba tenerme así, babeando por ella así que me compuse — digo... que estas bien, algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado — dije entre dientes porque mi garganta se empezaba a cerrar con las imágenes poco educativas que pasaban por mi mente _- contrólate, contrólate -_ pensé y la mire bien, bien. Estaba vestida como para ir a una fiesta o algo por el estilo así que le pregunte — ¿vamos a salir? — pero antes de que me pudiera contestar se escuchó una moto aparcar en la entrada.

— No. YO voy a salir a divertirme ahora y tú te quedarás con Emmett — y me sonrió burlona y yo la mire con enojo, _- de seguro y saldrá con el idiota de James –_ pensé. — descuida aquí también podrás comer y jugar — dijo simplemente creyendo que me molestaba por no poder salir y yo me acerque para demostrarle que solo quería estar con ella y con nadie más, aunque mi actitud de irme con la vecina la encabronaba, lo hacía para que ella se diera cuenta de que si me quería como yo a ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca, un poquito más y la podía besar y eso haría pero Emmett apareció de pronto y me tuve que retirar y claro ella sonrió triunfante y se despidió de Emmett — adiós y cuida que no se te escape de nuevo — y Emmett simplemente me puso unas esposas, atándome a él y yo solo lo pude ver mal, a él y a su tonta hermana que ni siquiera un mugroso adiós me pudo dirigir.

.

— ya me aburrí de ver esto. No hay otra cosa. Que más hay. Cámbiale de canal. Ahora es mi turno. Ya me aburrí de ver esto también — me queje todo el tiempo. Isabella ya había tardado más de la cuenta y temía que no viniera a dormir y eso me desesperaba.

— amigo eres igual que yo. De hecho eres más latoso — decía Emmett y Rosalie se reía de todo lo que el grandulón decía — por eso a — pero no continuo porque sonó el celular y cuando quiso contestar me jaló con él.

— No, esta vez Jasper no consiguió nada — dijo luego de unos segundos — y amm él y Alice salieron por ahí. Rosalie, Edward y yo estamos viendo tele. — y se rio porque prácticamente nos había obligado a verla. — Sí — dijo Emmett secamente y aproveche mi oportunidad para fastidiarle la noche así que le hice señas a Emmett para que me la pasara —tú prisionero quiere hablar contigo — y me la paso.

— la señora Cullen ¿se está divirtiendo? — le pregunte de manera sarcástica y Emmett se rio de mi

—no lo sé, no estoy con tu madre… pero si te refieres a mí, sí la verdad es que sí, — se oía contenta y yo solo pude hundirme mas en mi miseria, si no hacía algo rápido James me la quitaría y yo no quería eso, bastante tendría que pelear con Jacob como para agregarle otro prospecto —pero ya sabes… llamo por trabajo… y llamé a MI hermano no a ti — dijo burlona y luego se escuchó un beso que me puso más furioso porque aclaraban mis sospechas —hum amo besar tus labios — dijo James y yo apreté la mandíbula hasta que me dolió — y yo los tuyos — contesto ella, pero quería creer que para molestarme por lo que le había dicho de que odiaba sus besos

— Isabella — la llame pero no se oía nada más que un "con mi hermano, cariño" así que me despedí — Isabella bye — y colgué enojado.

— Ten — le tendí el teléfono y Emmett y Rosalie me miraban desconcertados — ¿Qué? — Les dije viéndolos mal — ahora suéltame o me orino aquí mismo y Rosalie, que recuerde, a ti te toca limpiar mañana la sala — le amenace pero antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestarme Emmett se interpuso y enserio dio miedo, hasta se me bajo un poquito el enojo.

— a ella le hablas bien — dijo enojado y yo lo rete con la mirada — y no tienes que ser tan bravo con todos, ella no se tiene la culpa de que Isabella se la pase bien un solo día y sin ti — y me soltó la esposa — y confiare en ti de que te vas al baño. — y sin más se sentó junto a Rosalie y ella sonrió como solo ella lo hacía, con arrogancia… con mucha más arrogancia que la mía. Refunfuñando me fui al baño y luego a mi cuarto.

— Solo deja que suceda — decía Alice pero casi no podía entenderle

— ¿y porque… que eso pase? — pregunto Emmett

— porque… le cuento lo de… y tu — amenazo Alice

— ok, pequeña Cullen te… caso y… que salga todo bien — y entro Emmett al cuarto y yo me hice el dormido.

Isabella ya había tardado y yo no podía dormir, así que me pare y decidí esperarla en la sala y solo tuve que estar ahí como 5 minutos.

—Lindas horas de llegar — le acuse apenas entrando pero la verdad estaba feliz de que llegara — ¿se divirtió la señorita? — le pregunte y ella me miraba raro... Estaba borracha — ¿qué? ¿Ahora a mí me toca cuidar de ti? — le ofrecí encantado pero ella me seguía viendo raro.

— no _galanazo_. A diferencia de ti, yo, hip, je — se rio y se llevó una mano a la boca — yo sé dónde estoy — me miro más profundo todavía y vi tristeza — y se lo que digo, hip, je, y aparte de, hip, de todo yo, hip, yo, je, yo… ¡YO NO TE ODIO! — Me acusó moviendo su dedo — ¡apártate! — dijo dramáticamente y me empujo; sólo dio un pasó y se pasó a caer y claro yo aproveché y la agarré de la cintura para que no llegara al suelo, ella se agarró de donde pudo y yo la levante

— nada de escusas señorita al baño — y la lleve a mi cuarto, bueno a nuestro cuarto ya que Emmett luego de haber tenido una entretenida charla con mi hermanita había decidido volver con Jasper.

— ¡bájame! — Me amenazó en voz baja pero yo no le hice caso — te ordenó que, hip, que, hip, ¡mierda que me bajes! — chilló y yo la bajé pero dentro de la regadera — ¡maldición esto está helado! — dijo echando agua por todos lados

— no. Isabella no — le decía cada vez que se quería escapar — quédate aquí quieta — decía pero ella ya me había dejado todo empapado

— n-nada de e-eso C-Cullen t-tú también te m-metes — decía con dificultad y me jaló de la camisa dejándome bajo el chorro de agua helada

— ¡Maledizione! Isabella — ella sólo temblaba y reía feliz y yo aproveché mi momento.

La calle con un beso que días llevaba con querer dárselo y ella al principio se quedó quieta _- creo que no quiere -_ pensé así que me aleje de ella y la mire a los ojos pero ella susurro un "te demostrare que no" y me jaló para volver a pegar nuestros labios y ahora la besaba con intensidad como ella también lo hacia

— c-creo que y-ya — decía jadeando y yo puse mala cara

— ¿c-como que crees q-que ya, y-ya que? — le dije acorralándola y besándola de nuevo ella lo correspondió pero luego se volvió a apartar

— y-ya e-es su-suficie-ente d-de a-agu-gua fr-fría-a — decía temblando pero con una sonrisa enorme y yo reí igual temblando y cerré como pude el agua

— Ci-cierto — salí como pude y le di una toalla — s-será mejor q-que te ca-cambies pro-pronto — y ella sin decir nada se dirigió temblando hasta el armario y agarró un suéter bien grande y afelpado y unos pants

— esto e-es para t-ti — dijo tendiéndome lo que llevaba yo negué con la mano y ella me lo tiro a la cara como pudo — ne-necio arr-arrogant-te ¡pon-póntelo! — Me ordeno y yo de mala gana recogí la ropa y me dirigí al baño — y n-no salg-gas hasta q-que yo t-te diga.

Espere como media hora a que me dijera que ya podía salir, pero nada, me lave los dientes, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y nada así que salí y la encontré castañeando, vestida casi igual que yo pero estaba dormida _- no debí de meterte -_ pensé al verla tener pequeñas convulsiones. Me abrí el abrigo y me acosté junto a ella

— ¿q-que h-haces? — pregunto adormila

— nada sólo abrázame — pensé que no lo haría, que pondría más resistencia pero no, ella se acercó y puso sus manos heladas en mi pecho y espalda descubiertos y me aguanté

— p-perdón — dijo y suspiro — hueles rico — y volvió a suspirar, pegó sus labios a mi pecho y sentí cosquillas

— ¿sabes dónde se pueden calentar más rápido? — y antes de que me contestara le alcé la cara y la bese... Y volvió a suspirar y yo sonreí como bobo; fue suave, tierno, lleno de cariño. Volvió a suspirar y poco a poco se quedó dormida y yo con ella.

**Bella POV**

—Dios no permitas que me vuelva a emborrachar— recé mentalmente, abrazándome a mi almohada suave y olorosa

—hum... Buenos días teporocha* — dijo distorsionado Edward y mi almohada subió y bajo como sí respirara. Tantee el contorno de la almohada y una risita me confirmó que no era una almohada común y corriente sino el pecho desnudo y peludo de Edward... Y recordé todo

— ¡Dios mío! — Dije levantándome de golpe, ganándome un mareo tremendo y un dolor de cabeza peor — ¿porque? — pregunte simplemente llevándome las manos a la cabeza y viéndolo desde mi posición

— sabía que reaccionarias así pero por más que te movía no querías apartarte y hasta murmurabas no sé qué de una exquisita almohada olorosa — dijo con su sonrisa de arrogante y obvio yo me ruborice como nunca

— ¿pero porque estaba en tus brazos? — pregunte ruborizándome más todavía

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Me pregunto asombrado — ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada? — dijo levantando una ceja pero en su voz había decepción

— lo siento no me acuerdo de casi nada — le mentí

— ¿entonces porque te levantarte de golpe? — pregunto inquisitivo

—am... Porque, porque descubrí que tú eras mi almohada

— Hey, hey tú exquisita almohada olorosa — puntualizó sonriendo — no lo olvides — y se levantó de la cama también.

Llevaba el pecho descubierto y su suéter sólo le cubría la espalda, un sudor tenue le bajaba por en medio y yo no le pude quitar los ojos de encima, seguí su caminito y me di cuenta de que no llevaba pants y su bóxer dejaba poco a la imaginación

— ejem — carraspee porque de pronto se me había quedado seca la garganta — _galán _¿quieres decirme que haces así? — y lo señale

— Tenías frío y me pediste calor — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y yo sólo pude ruborizarme todavía más... ¡Dios! era la envidia de los tomates en ese momento — ¿podrías dejar de ruborizarte así? Me distraes — y bajo su mirada hasta mis piernas y yo hice lo mismo.

Sofoque un grito y agarré lo primero que encontré para taparme y claro él se rio a más no poder

— No es gracioso Edward yo — pero no sabía que decir — yo. B-bueno gracias por todo y olvidado por favor — y bajé la vista no quería que me reprochara de nuevo que no tenía experiencia para nada

— Claro ya está olvidado como todo lo demás — dijo acercándose — sólo una última cosa que olvidar — y me beso tierno pero yo... enserio lo extrañaba y no lo quería soltar. Con un gemido de rendición abrí mi boca y lo deja pasar. ¿Qué más da que bese a la vecina? Ahora me estaba besando a mí y él sabía rico... Muy rico, más pronto de lo que había querido se retiró y con su sonrisa de engreído me dijo — no, no me pidas eso. No olvidemos esto por favor — y supe que a él le dolía que se lo dijera, porque a mí me dolió su dolor y maldición no quería olvidar nada, al contrario quería recordar y vivir, pero los malos recuerdos no me dejaban...

— Pero tú — intenté decir y él puso dos dedos en mis labios

— no odio tus besos. No sé cómo pude haber dicho semejante idiotez y me maldigo todos los días al ver tú dolor y tú odio hacia mí y me lo merezco pero sólo te pido que me perdones y que no me pidas olvidar todo lo que vivimos porque yo nunca lo podré olvidar— dijo con los ojos claros, diciéndome la verdad.

— No lo haré — fue todo lo que pude decir antes de juntar de nuevo nuestros labios ahora en un beso intenso y lleno de pasión

— ¿Isabella estas ahí? — pregunto Alice y nosotros nos separamos jadeando pero sonriendo como los bobos que somos

— Sí Alice, ahora salgo — y antes de que dijera algo lo bese de nuevo y me dirigí a la salida.

El domingo pasó sin nada nuevo que contar, bueno tal vez algo... ¡Edward no se fue con la vecina!

La semana transcurrió normal con lo mismo de siempre, yo saliendo con James y él yendo con la vecina pero ahora no tardaba mucho y cada vez que llegaba, él ya estaba ahí ayudando con la cena o estaba acostado en nuestro cuarto... Sí nuestro, porque Emmett no quiso volver a dormir ahí y yo como la mala orgullosa que soy dejaba que él se acurrucara conmigo y aunque sólo había uno que otro beso de buenas noches dormíamos bien, al menos yo ahora podía dormir bien y la verdad no quería pensar mucho sobre el porqué de la situación y sólo me dejaba llevar.

Jenks estaba contento del trabajo que había hecho y según Edward todo estaba en orden, sin contar que a la señora Weber ni la conocían, todo lo demás parecía legal.

Teníamos planeado salir el viernes a dar una vuelta todos nosotros ya que había llegado una feria no muy lejos de donde vivíamos pero ese mismo día Jenks me había comunicado que quería viajar conmigo y con James a Washington por "negocios"

_Mini flash back... _

— _necesito que tú y James se preparen para hoy en la noche — decía Jenks sin verme_

— _¿alguna fiesta o saldremos de Forks? — le pregunte acomodando los documentos de otro cliente_

— _Saldremos hacia Washington por la noche así que te quiero aquí a las 8 ok — y todos mis planes se fueron al drenaje_

— _Sí señor Jenks — dije resignada_

— _Ahora sal que tengo que hablar con un cliente — y me picaron las ganas de escuchar por la puerta pero James apareció todo entusiasmado y diciéndome todo lo que ya sabía_

_Fin del mini flash back..._

— ¿iras a despedirme? — le dije a Edward mientras entraba una vez más al armario

— mmm sí fuera por mí no te dejaría ir — decía sacándome del armario y yo reí como una niña y eso le causó risa a él.

— Déjame pervertido y ni modos, aunque no quieras es mi trabajo y tendré que ir — sonó mi celular y en la pantalla decía Aro — hola — pero él ni contesto, se limitó a gritarme

— ¿cómo te atreves a irte y no decirme nada? — yo iba a contestar pero él continuo — eres la titular del caso, no te puedes ir así como así. Primero se me consulta Isabella primero me debiste haber avisado — se quejaba y yo me lo imagine apretándose el puente de su nariz para contener su irá. Deje que soltera todo lo que quería decir y le contesté

— señor. Jenks no me dio opción, me dijo vas porque vas. Recuerde que mi trabajo es ser su asistente y pensé que los viajes improvisados estaban en esa definición — Edward bufo y en su cara había preocupación, esa preocupación que había tratado de ocupar todo el día pero no podía echarme para atrás, mi "trabajo" era seguir a Jenks a donde fuese y así lo haría

— pero mi niña no estamos tratando con cualquiera sino con Jenks, estás de acuerdo. Nadie me asegura que él no sepa que tú eres Isabella Swan. — y la verdad yo también temía eso. Su tono, al decirme que nos íbamos, no era precisamente amable y cordial sino todo lo contrario. — sólo cuídate y regresa con bien a casa — y colgó y yo tuve que poner mi cara de póker para que Edward no sospechaba más.

.

— una última cosa — dijo Edward saliendo del coche y agarrándome de la cintura — no quiero que te pase nada Bella — dijo pegando su frente en la mía — regresa con bien a casa — dijo las mismas palabras que Aro y me beso, pero no me gusto porque supo a despedida, se sentía amargo y desesperado.

— no lo quiero — dije retirándome y él puso cara de confundido — no quiero un beso de despedida, quiero uno de regresa porque te esperan más — y él sonrió de lado y me beso suave y lentamente y suspire audiblemente

— sí seguimos así dudo que James se crea que ya no nos llevamos como antes — dijo separándose y yo hice un pequeño mohín que hizo que riera quedamente en mi oído. Al separarme vi que él tenía la vista en todos los hombres, como si así pudiese saber quién era James y quién no.

— Y crees que me importa — le dije sonriendo y el entrecerró los ojos

— Chica mala y cruel — dijo mientras se iba acercando

— ¡Marie ya nos vamos! — grito James desde algún lugar entre los hombres

— hum, creo que ya nos descubrió — dijo sonriendo y dándome un besito — cuídate mucho ¿vale? Serás agente y todo pero ellos son muchos hombres y la verdad me dan mala espina... TODOS — puntualizó

— está bien Edward no soy una niña de 2 años y Jenks no sabe quién soy así que por el momento estamos protegidos — y sonreí porque la verdad me sentía querida... Por él

— Señorita Masen apúrese — grito ahora Jenks y yo me despedí de Edward y subí al avión de regreso a Washington...

*** es borracha pero a la mexicana jejejeje**

**Primera parte del segundo mes y… bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews porque la verdad me he sentido algo abandonada :( y agradecería un poco de ánimo jejeje **

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan 3**


	14. segundo mes: problemas, celos,¿AMOR? p2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Los amigos vienen y van, pero los enemigos se acumulan"**

**Segundo mes: problemas, celos, ¿AMOR?**

**Edward POV**

_- se fue –_ fue lo primero que pensé al ver al avión ya en el cielo _– se fue y no pude decirle lo mucho que la quería -._

El camino de vuelta a casa se me hizo eterno. Estando solo, los pensamientos llegaban con facilidad como si estuviera abierta la puerta _- ¿y si le pasa algo a Isabella?; ¿y si descubren que es Isabella?; ¿y si se acuesta con James?; ¿y si no me quiere?; ¿y si nunca me llega a querer?; ¿y si sigue queriendo a Jacob? O peor aún ¿y si ama a James? –_ pensaba sin parar y cada pensamiento nuevo era peor que el anterior y solo me torturaba más.

— ¿te reconocieron? — fue lo primero que me pregunto Rosalie cuando traspase el umbral — ¿reconocieron a Isabella? — pregunto ahora y me sorprendió saber que al menos recordaba su nombre y que se preocupaba por ella, lo malo es que no pude disimular mi asombro — no me preocupo por ella, es más, ni me importa pero si a ella la descubren nos descubren a todos. Eso es todo — dijo desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues no, no nos reconocieron — dije simplemente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Los demás estaban viendo la televisión y ni me pelaron. Según, ella llamaría cuando ya estén de regreso pero no sabía si tardaría horas, días o semanas y eso me espantaba.

Estaba medio dormido cuando escuche la regadera del cuarto, pensé que Isabella ya había llegado pero enseguida descarte ese pensamiento pues apenas eran las 2 de la mañana y si se supone que fue por negocios no tendría por qué tardar poco tiempo. _– ya se, ya se. Soy patético –_ pensé. La quería de vuelta conmigo para poder dormir con ella pero no me podía creer que ella estuviera de vuelta en tan poco tiempo…

Todo en ella era seductor y tierno por partes iguales y aunque sabía que se podía defender perfectamente sola, daban ganas de protegerla de todo mal, al menos a mí me hacía sentir como Superman cuando lograba tomarla de la cintura antes de darse porrazos ocasionados por la molestia de no ver hacia donde pisaba cuando salía enfadada de las tantas discusiones que tenía conmigo ¡siempre! Me gustaba ver el enojo que tenían sus ojos chocolate cuando la ayudaba a no caerse y también ver el sonrojo demasiado inocente que se le formaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban en esas posiciones algo extrañas… pero tenía miedo de enamorarme de ella; si ella decidía regresar con Jacob sabía que la dejaría ir sin más pero esos pensamientos fueron antes de que la besara cada vez que quería y necesitaba, y ahora que se podía decir que estábamos juntos, menos la quería dejar ir. Esos labios, sus labios, eran una droga para mí pues eran dulces y fieros; en su mirada había deseo y dulzura y sus caricias eran inexpertas pero a la vez sensuales. Se abrió la puerta del baño y yo espere ver a Isabella salir con una toalla alrededor de sus pechos y con el cabello mojado cayéndole a los lados… pero no. Al contrario me encontré con Emmett y con su amiguito más entusiasmado que nunca ¡y era enorme!...

— ¡diablos Emmett usa una toalla! — le dije dándome la vuelta para no verlo y me sentí como una adolescente virgen…. ¡Sí una! — ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza? — le pregunte viéndolo pero evitando bajar la mirada. Él se paseaba enfrente de mí sin pudor alguno.

— nada malo, créeme. Vine aquí para hablar contigo pero tú estabas dormido abrazado a una almohada y susurrando el nombre de mi hermana — decía mientras recogía una toalla del armario y se secaba el cabello. Yo me ruborice como nunca. Mis sentimientos hacia Isabella ya eran muy confusos pero que su hermano crea que me gusta más de la cuenta su hermana es otra cosa, con uno solo de sus brazos de oso que tiene puede mandarme al hospital sin esfuerzo alguno. — Así que aproveche tu baño — me miró fijamente y como si nada me dijo — descuida no se lo diré. A mí no me importa porque ella ya tiene quien la quiera — decía anudándose la toalla en la cintura pero con una sonrisa de maldad y al instante desconfié de él — he notado que ese James le da lo que quiere y bueno yo no tengo porque entrometerme, a fin de cuentas ya está grandecita — cuando nombro a James por instinto cerré mis manos hasta volver blancos los nudillos y ábrete mucho los dientes _– ella tiene que seguir siendo virgen –_ pensé. _– Ella tiene que ser solo para mí –_ pero me sentí egoísta y derrotado. Emmett salto una leve risita y se sentó en la orilla de la cama — ya que nos estamos sincerando. Dime una cosa ¿Rosalie… es casada? — me pregunto con vacilación.

— ¿casada? ¿Rosalie? — Le pregunte — esa chiquilla le tiene miedo al compromiso y más al matrimonio. — le confesé.

— entonces nunca a… — y levantaba las cejas — ya sabes ¿nunca ha tenido sexo? — me pregunto en voz baja como si temiera que lo escuchase mi prima.

— ¿sexo? Por favor Emmett estamos en pleno siglo XXI. Claro que ha tenido sexo… es más — me pare de la cama y le dije haciéndole señas para que también se acercara — Alice me ha dicho que es ninfómana — y Emmett abrió los ojos hasta el tope y abrió la boca también. — pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor que si se enteran me asesinan — y no quería decirle que ya ellas eran peligrosas y maniacas a veces… me estremecí.

— No. Tú tranquilo que no diré nada — y salió del cuarto con la toalla todavía envuelta en la cintura pero con una sonrisa radiante y yo me dirigí al baño para despertar, era un caso perdido el tratar de dormir, sin Isabella no era lo mismo.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a Washington en la noche. Había un frío inusual.

Al bajarnos del avión fuimos a un hotel y Jenks se reunió ahí con unos cuántos hombres, que sólo negaban y reían y Jenks se notaba cada vez más cabreado.

.

— iremos a la bodega William, ya sabes a cual — dijo Jenks cuando se subió a la limosina y el chofer se dirigió a las bodegas abandonadas que estaban unas cuantas calles más abajo.

Todo estaba oscuro en las bodegas y mientras recorría el lugar James no dejaba de verme, ya sabía de antemano lo que me quería recriminar... El estar con Anthony en el aeropuerto, su mirada penetrante se volvía cada vez más fría y volvía a ser el mismo James que había conocido desde el principio.

Nos detuvimos en la bodega que tenía un 19 pintado de negro y yo me quedé helada al ver la seguridad que había

— Es por pura precaución — dijo James pasando a mi lado. Las armas las tenía bien guardadas en las botas pero sí nos pedían quitarnos los zapatos habría un pequeño problema — ¿vamos? — pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia mí pero siempre frunciendo el ceño y dudando se la di de mala gana.

.

— lo siento pero son las reglas del señor Jenks — decía un hombre corpulento con una sonrisa que me helo de nuevo — así que voltéese y abra bien las piernas — decía sonriendo el cerdo ese y a mí no me quedó más remedio que obedecer porque Jenks me observaba desde la distancia, podía sentir su mirada en mí y no parecía querer quitarme de su vista.

— ¡¿ya? Que no ve que no tengo nada — le dije al cerdo cuando se dirigía a mis pechos, doblándole la mano y él chilló como lo que es. Jenks sólo se rio estruendosamente y me ordenó que lo soltera y obvio el cerdo se me quedó viendo con mala cara mientras nos alejábamos

.

— ¿puedo confiar en ti? — Me pregunto Jenks antes de pasar a un cuarto que estaba al final de la bodega — mayormente hago demasiadas pruebas para comprobar la fidelidad de mi gente pero este caso se me empieza a salir de las manos y te necesito. Antes no había pensado en la necesidad de una asistente pero ahora sí— decía pensativo — bueno vayamos directo al grano, lo que verás tal vez te resulte grotesco y cruel pero yo no soy malo, sólo hago maldad a la gente que me hace maldad ¿me explicó?— y yo sólo asentí, como sí no entendiera absolutamente nada pero siendo sincera ya me estaba entrando el miedo. — Te necesito para que me averigües lo que te diré luego — y volví a mover la cabeza — ok entonces — se volteó hacia otro hombre — abre la puerta Andrew.

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro y me recordó a un sueño que tuve hace mucho pero en donde debería de estar Edward estaba un agente de nosotros y apenas estaba consiente, ahí me di cuenta de que antes de que llegáramos ya lo estaban torturando.

— ¿ha hablado? — pregunto Jenks al hombre que estaba más cerca de nosotros, el hombre sólo negó con la cabeza pero no lo miraba a él sino a mí y me dio asco su mirada lujuriosa

— Ya in-intentamos de todo señor pero n-no quiere colaborar — dijo otro hombre y le reconocí la voz, era él mismo hombre que había dicho lo de Alice.

— Tú, despiértalo — dijo Jenks señalando a un tercer hombre. James apretó levemente mi mano y cuando lo mire tenía el ceño más fruncido, parecía en verdad enojado.

.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. — Decía Jenks pasando al rededor del pobre agente— mis hombres dicen que no quieres colaborar, chico — y se agacho tantito — yo en tú lugar hablaba ¿O es que no tienes miedo a morir? — le pregunto con una preocupación fingida — sólo tienes que decirme donde localizar a la zorra de Swan y serás libre — decía incorporándose y por tercera vez me quedé helada pero con un sudor frío recorriendo mi nuca y solté a James.

El señor Vulturi, Edward y mi hermano tenían razón, Jenks era peor de lo que creíamos y no se andaba con juegos.

— ¡jamás traicionare a Isabella! — decía con dificultad el agente.

A él lo había visto varias veces mientras estábamos en la agencia pero no sabía su nombre. Me preocupó que Aro no me haya dicho nada de su desaparición porque se veía que él llevaba días siendo torturado y más me sorprendía del aguanté que tenía.

— ella te encontrara y te dará lo que te mereces. Mi muerte no va a ser en vano — y sonrió con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Jenks se pasó la mano por la frente, evidentemente desesperado y con destreza le corto la garganta y yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos y no mirar la escena. Era sólo un chico, no llegaba ni a los 21 y su vida había acabado tan rápido _- tú muerte no será en vano -_ le prometí y juro que lo vengare, muy pronto.

— Marie, querida, no te pongas así. Él era mi enemigo al igual que esa Swan. ¿Acaso a ti te he hecho daño? — Pregunto acercándose a mí y yo sólo negué pero no abrí mis ojos — no verdad. Eso es porque tú no eres mi enemiga — me explicaba como si fuese una idiota — abre tus ojos mi niña. No quiero que me tengas miedo. Yo no soy malo — decía con una delicadeza que me dio asco. Como pude puse mi cara de póker y lo mire a los ojos, él sonrió con ganas y me empujo levemente para salir de ahí — limpien todo y la próxima vez averigüen más cosas antes de llamarme. Yo no soy paciente y mi tolerancia tiene límite— y cerró la puerta mientras me guiaba de nuevo a la bodega.

De camino a Forks me explicó lo que quería que hiciera, que averiguara mi propio paradero y lo quería para ya. Yo sólo apuntaba lo que me decía sobre mi misma y sobre cómo era físicamente y todo. Me sorprendía el hecho de que con sólo llevar tinte y un corte nuevo no pudiera reconocerme. Al llegar a los pocos datos personales que pudo conseguir nombro a mi padre y esa era mi oportunidad de averiguar sí mi padre estaba o no involucrado.

— y señor ese tal Charlie ¿lo conoce? — pregunte mientras seguía escribiendo en la libreta

— sí de hecho soy su abogado — decía con tono aburrido y yo lo mire. No parecía para nada aburrido al contrario parecía intrigado por mi pregunta — él es socio de muchas empresas automotrices pero es dueño de una empresa de seguros. Es muy famosa su empresa. Tiene en casi todo el mundo y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y así nos conocimos — decía acomodándose en su asiento — el pobre idiota no sabe que hay negocios bajo la mesa. Él confía ciegamente en mí y nunca ha dudado. Pobre idiota — decía y yo tuve que tragarme la bilis y aguantarme las ganas de sacar la pistola de las botas y matarlo ahí mismo por poner en riesgo la libertad de mi padre, por matar a un pobre agente y por querer meterse con Alice — ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? — pregunto y supe que no había disimulado mi enojo

— sí, no me siento muy bien creo que iré al baño. — una vez ahí saqué la pequeña grabadora que tenía y rece porque hubiese grabado todo lo que había pasado.

Hasta ahora íbamos bien con las evidencias que recopilábamos pero no eran suficientes. Al menos ya tenía la prueba de que mi padre era inocente.

.

Llegamos a Forks como a las 6 de la mañana y al llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto Edward me esperaba apoyado en el volvo con aire despreocupado. A él ya se le notaba más que a mí que tenía el pelo teñido así que en vez de saludarlo como se debe lo metí al auto y maneje con ganas hasta el supermercado y en todo el camino él no dijo nada.

.

— ¿ahora me dirás que tienes? — me pregunto Emmett cuando había terminado de teñir también su cabello

— Jenks ya sabe de mí — le dije y él agrando sus ojos — y también pude averiguar que papá es inocente pero — se me cerró la garganta y no pude hablar de nada. Lo malo conmigo era que casi no podía controlar mis emociones y eso me perjudicaba — pero un agente murió — dije después de un buen rato — Emmett sólo se acercó y me abrazo y yo llore en silencio

— Ya, ya — decía calmándome — sabes que eso pasa frecuentemente, no es del otro mundo pero espero que no hayas hecho lo mismo enfrente de Jenks — dijo limpiándome las lágrimas y yo sólo negué — aquí todos estábamos preocupados. Nadie durmió esperando tú llamada ni Rose y cuando llamaste Edward salió como loco a buscarte. Lo hubieses visto — dijo riendo pues su comentario estaba dirigido para hacerme reír pero no podía. No me sentía yo en esos momentos, fui demasiado lenta para salvar al pobre agente y ahora la escena no me dejaría dormir por un buen tiempo.

.

El domingo salimos pero yo no me sentía bien, el día anterior sólo pude dormir un poco cuando Edward se pasó a mi cama pero ni así, las ojeras no se hicieron esperar por la mala noche que pase, pero sí cerraba los ojos revivía la escena y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

La semana antes de mi cumpleaños pasó rápido entre trabajos y trabajos que Jenks me asignaba y entre papeles y papeles que James me daba para "revisar" no había encontrado mucha evidencia y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, podía ver con claridad la mecha de la bomba que se iba acortado con cada día que pasaba y yo iba a ser la perdedora sino me apuraba.

Edward seguía yendo con la vecina pero me juraba que entre ellos no había nada pero yo estaba tan perdida que no le di mucha importancia al pobre...

Y así llegamos a mi cumpleaños…

**Emmett POV**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Dentro de pocas horas seria el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y no sabía que regalarle, ya que ella no me dejaba hacerle una fiesta por todo lo alto supuestamente porque no entraba un circo en esta casa… ¡puf soy Emmett Swan por el amor de Dios! Claro que un circo entraría en esta casa pero bueno…

— ¡yo digo que salgamos a bailar! — Grito Alice desde la cocina — ya me canse de solo pasear por los alrededores — dijo asomándose por la puerta — sin ofender Jasper pero no eres un buen guía — y le guiño y todos nos reímos de él menos Isabella que tenía una cara de espanto

— yo preferiría pasar mi cumpleaños aquí, con ustedes — decía encogiéndose de hombros pero manteniendo su cara de horror — no tengo ganas de salir, la verdad

— Te haría bien salir un rato — dijo Rosalie y todos volteamos a verla. Ella miraba sus uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo — pareces una muerta rondando por toda la casa — y se paró con elegancia del sofá — no fue tu culpa que ese agente muriera y yo en tu lugar le daba la vuelta a la hoja. Llorar no lo va a revivir — y se dirigió a la cocina. Isabella cambio su cara y trato de pararse pero Edward la agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza, ella lo fulmino con la mirada pero se volvió a sentar.

— Wow en mi vida he podido controlar a mi hermana, llagas tú y la traes cortita jajajaja — me reí a mas no poder y recibí un almohadazo por parte de los dos… o serian dos almohadazos… — ¡oigan! — me queje y ellos se rieron. De pronto Isabella se quedó pensativa y vio por todos lados.

— ¡Whitlock regresa aquí! — Y Jasper se asomó todo manoseado y con el pelo revuelto — ¿en qué momento te fuiste? — le preguntó retóricamente y él solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros — ya me recordaste algo — dijo pasándose los dedos por la barbilla — Alice tu igual ven por aquí — y Alice apareció toda roja y con la cabeza gacha y obvio yo no me perdería de nada, así que me acomode mejor en mi asiento y espere que mamá Bella los regañara — ¿no se supone que tu tenías novio? — le pregunto a Alice — un tal Alex si no me equivoco — y con la vista periférica vi que Edward sonreía y negaba — y tu Jasper ¿no se supone que andabas con María? — él solo agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Parecían dos perritos regañados… ¡ah mi perrito como lo extraño!, resulto que era de la vecina sexy con la que Edward va y ni modos se lo tuvimos que devolver

— Ya no ando con María, desde hace como dos meses — dijo Jasper

— y Alex es una chica no un chico, Bella — dijo Alice viéndola a los ojos. Bella solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió

— en todo caso, no deberían de estar juntos. Jasper tu como yo sabemos que no podemos involucrarnos con los protegidos — y todos torcimos los ojos y reímos quedito… bueno todos menos ella, pues hasta ella andaba con el chamaquito bien parecido y nadie decía nada. Ella se irguió en su asiento y prosiguió como si nada — solo no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado — y volteo a verme… Rosalie nunca me haría nada malo, ella nunca jugaría con mi corazón.

— Sí, Bella — dijimos Alice, Jasper y yo y ella solo sonrió a penas.

— ¿entonces saldremos? — pregunto Rosalie… ¡ah Rosalie!... asomándose por la puerta — ¿festejaras tu cumpleaños? — ella me había contado que no le caía bien mi hermana porque se veía que era una presumida y una persona fría. Yo le demostré lo contrario contándole historias sobre lo humilde que era ella pero ni así se tragaban las dos, siempre se mal miraban o cosas así.

— he… no se — dijo mi hermana — tal vez ¿Qué se les ocurre? —… y no debió de preguntar eso…

.

— ¡ustedes no tienen límites! — Decía Isabella negando pero sonriendo como una chiquilla al ver el lujoso casino donde la habíamos llevado, lejos de Forks… En las vegas — ¡no tienen límites! — decía agarrando a Alice de la mano y yendo como niña chiquita a la juguetería, Rosalie y Edward sonreían y Jasper solo miraba a Alice y que decir de mí, solo tenía ojos para Rose…

.

Ganamos tanto como perdimos pero lo que importaba era ver que todos, y más mi hermanita, se divirtieran y que ella por un momento olvidara el incidente en el cual ella no se tiene la culpa. Yo la veía desde lejos viendo como reía, se ponía seria, volvía a reír y nunca soltaba a Alice. Yo pensaba que porque era la más cercana a ella pero no, luego de fijarme detenidamente, Isabella buscaba a alguien que se le quedara viendo a Alice demasiado tiempo, buscaba cualquier cosa que le dijera que Alice o cualquiera de nosotros estábamos en la mira…

— No creo que nos sigan hasta las vegas Issie — le susurre cuando pasaba por su lado y ella dio un respingo — aparte ni nos reconocen. Por favor disfruta de tu día — ella se ruborizo y siguió andando con Alice como si nada y su perrito (Edward) las seguía.

**Edward POV**

Mi hermanita y Bella se llevaban tan bien, que ellas parecían las hermanas. Rosalie refunfuñaba al ver que le habían robado a su primita y de mala gana estaba con ellas pero aun así no pudo disimular su entusiasmo al ver que ganaba dinero. Emmett solo estaba ahí viendo, no se ponía a jugar ni nada. Cuando pasaba junto a Rose "disimuladamente" le pasaba la mano por la cintura y le susurraba cosas al oído y ella se estremecía y reía… y yo… yo me ponía celoso de ellos porque yo no podía hacer lo mismo con Isabella y Jasper estaba igual de frustrado que yo al ver a Alice con ella.

— lo hace por su seguridad — dijo Jasper a mi lado y yo voltee a verlo con cara de no entender — no solo esta con Alice porque le caiga bien, sino porque ahora está en la mira de Jenks y ella no quiere que nadie más muera. — paseábamos por los juegos haciendo como que veíamos algo pero ninguno de los dos dejábamos de verlas — ve, fíjate como hace — decía Jasper y en ese momento Isabella reía con Alice por haber ganado un poco de dinero y cuando sintió nuestras miradas se quedó muy quieta y disimuladamente empezó a buscar por todo el casino hasta que por fin nos encontró y sonrió de lado, como si fuese casualidad que nuestras miradas se encontraran y guio a Alice a otro lugar. — Su paranoia en este caso le ayuda mucho — y los dos nos echamos a reír. — no se tu pero yo no puedo estar separado mucho tiempo de mi chica — y me guiño el ojo y yo me sorprendí — ¡ay por favor! No me vayas a decir que Isabella y tú solo se encierran a conversar — y yo me ruborice — eso me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Mira yo no estoy aquí para criticar pues ¡mírame! — Dijo un poco elevado — perdón… mírame. Estoy cacheteando la banqueta por tu hermana y que hace ella… se hace la desentendida — y yo sonreí con ganas, así era ella y más cuando alguien le gustaba — al menos tú tienes más suerte que nosotros. Al menos tú duermes todas las noches con ella — decía cabizbajo y yo me enoje.

— si le metes una mano a mi hermanita la pagaras Whitlock. Ella solo tiene 19 — lo amenace y en vez de que me tenga miedo se rio el muy idiota

— ¿19? Alice tiene sus buenos 23 Edward

— ¿sí? — _- y es tu hermana, tarado -_ dijo mi conciencia — no importa — les dije a los dos — ella todavía… no intentes nada malo Whitlock — lo volví amenazar

— yo no soy así y de todas formas, terminando con esto pienso casarme con ella — y eso me dejo pasmado… ¡Alice… se casa! — pero yo soy antiguo así que… ¿me darías permiso de casarme con ella? —… y yo seguía pasmado — ¿Edward? — Pregunto al ver que yo no lo seguía — ¿estás bien? — pregunto regresando a mi lado.

— Sí, si estoy bien solo que me agarraste en curva eso es todo — y seguimos caminando — pero no se… casarse, tan pronto. Digo son jóvenes… pero apenas y llevan dos meses y como que en ese tiempo uno no se conoce del todo — decía y mi conciencia salió a flote… de nuevo _- ¿seguro? Tú y la chica llevan el mismo tiempo y tú ya casi conoces a Isabella de pies a cabeza… aunque por partes estaría súper… pero eso será luego. Mejor di que tienes miedo de que tu hermanita se case antes que tú- _decía mi linda conciencia…

Seguimos a las chicas de cerca y cuando Jasper estaba distraído con Alice ella sonreía y se daba la vuelta y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que afectaba a mi corazón ese simple gesto.

.

— No. Tienes que apuntarle mejor a los números bajos. Esos casi siempre funcionan — oí que un "ayudante" le decía a Isabella y hasta ahí todo iba bien pero luego vi que el tipo agarraba confianza y ella no hacía nada para quitar su mano de su cintura… y ahí la cosa se puso fea, fea… y el tipo tendría que sufrir lo que yo sufrí cuando Emmett me quiso enseñar un movimiento de agente…

— tienes exactamente 2 segundos para retirar tu sucia mano de la cintura de ¡mi chica! — lo amenace y le puse algo puntiagudo en su costado derecho. Al instante el sudo frio y retiro la mano de donde la tenía y de reojo vi como Isabella sonreía con arrogancia _– ya me las pagaras luego –_ pensé. — ahora mono de circo, lleva tu grandiosa ayuda a otro lado — y él salió corriendo "disimuladamente"… no es mi culpa que él le tenga miedo a la punta de la tapa de una pluma… y sí, yo me lleve el mismo susto cuando Emmett me lo hizo.

Me puse al lado de Isabella y ella seguía sin prestarme atención alguna. Ella estaba sola ya que gracias al mismísimo cielo a Jasper se le ocurrió la idea de llevarse a Alice. Al principio Bella no quería pero vio en los ojos de Alice tanta ilusión que a regañadientes la soltó pero le dijo a Jasper que no anduviera distraído.

— male e crudeli — le susurre al oído en italiano y ella al instante se estremeció. Le pase la mano como lo había hecho el tipo ese y ella se resistió un poco — dime que no te gusta y me alejo — le susurre de nuevo y ella solo gruño en respuesta — así me gusta — y le bese su mejilla. Al instante quedo roja, roja y yo solo reí en su oído haciendo que se pusiera más roja aun.

— dele suerte a su novia, joven a ver si salen ganadores — y sin que me lo repitieran dos veces la tome del rostro y la bese con pasión… y como siempre o casi siempre ella empezó a resistirse así que me separe de ella pero le volví a dar uno más pequeño. Ella al mirarme tenía los ojos encendidos y yo sonreí con arrogancia causando que se pusiera roja y seria a la vez — ahora si no dudo que usted no gane — y todos en la mesa se pusieron a reír, yo reí con ellos y me gane un manotazo en el pecho que me hizo reír mas. Y como el amuleto de su suerte ganamos $500 dólares y ella se puso tan contenta que sin darse cuenta me abrazo con euforia y yo le di vueltas. Ella se mareo y todos los demás jugadores suspiraron y rieron… así nos fuimos a otro juego y creo que los trabajadores del casino estaban a mi favor _– a excepción del idiota ese –_ pensé. Pero todos los demás me pedían que la besara para darle suerte y yo contento se lo daba. Ella no quiso recibir mi segundo beso pero cuando vio que perdía se viro rápido y me dio un beso demasiado urgido de suerte y obvio gano después.

Seguíamos dando vueltas por ahí cuando se me ocurrió agarrarla de la mano, cuando lo hice ella me miro de reojo y se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero no se retiró así que levante nuestras manos entrelazadas y le bese la suya en un gesto galante que a ella le gusto pues sonrió feliz y se pegó un poquito más a mi

— no sé cómo lo haces Cullen pero por hoy serás mi amuleto para volverme rica — y rio alegre y a mí se me formo la sonrisa de bobo — pero que no se haga costumbre — y antes de entenderla se paró en seco, se alzó de puntitas, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuellos y me beso efusivamente dejándome atontado por un momento. Luego le envolví la cintura con mis brazos y la atraje más hacia mí, ella se separó, rio levemente y me volvió a besar –esta Isabella efusiva nos encanta – pensé. Cuando nos retiramos por falta de aire en sus ojos había lujuria y estaban brillosos… ahí caí en cuenta de algo MUY IIMPORTANTE

— ¡Isabella ¿estas borracha? — le pregunte y como respuesta obtuve otra risilla feliz — ¿cuantas tomaste? — y con sus manos hizo "tres"… tres, tres no servían para emborrachar a la gente tan rápido…

— No lo estoy y no repitas mis palabras — se acercó a mi oído y susurro — pero estoy borracha de ti — y se alejó contoneándose provocativamente y ¡dios mío! Como me creció mi amigo… de pronto ya me apretaba el pantalón.

**Bella POV**

_- Edward, Edward me está viendo, Edward me está siguiendo, Edward me esta besando… -_ era todo lo que podía pensar en estos meses. Solo en él. La verdad ni yo misma me entendía. Unos días extrañaba a Jacob, otros me gustaba la compañía de James pero todo lo eclipsaba Edward con su sola presencia en el mismo lugar donde yo me encontrara. Creí tener mi mundo estable, derecho. Sin nada que lo modificara, hace solo dos meses me encontraba feliz porque ya mero llegaba mi boda, soñaba con formar una familia con Jacob… ahora no solo sueño con ser la señora Cullen… nooo… también sueño con HACER a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia… y ya saben a lo que me refiero con hacer… _-estoy mal-_ pensé. _– ¿en que momento me empezó a gustar?_

Seguíamos en el casino, divirtiéndonos como nunca nos habíamos divertido. Estábamos en parejas. Alice y Jasper estaban en el bingo… _-viejitos-_ Emmett y mi muy querida amiga _– nótese el sarcasmo -_ estaban en las máquinas y Edward y yo estábamos probando suerte en el póker. Se ponía interesante, la verdad, pero no podía dejar de estar atenta, simplemente me era imposible no seguir con la mirada a Alice.

— si no prestas atención, mis besos no servirán de nada — me susurro Edward al oído y yo me estremecí y volví a prestarle atención al juego.

.

— Ya nos tenemos que ir — le dije a Emmett y a la Barbie cuando los vi por ahí — nos reuniremos en la entrada, iré por Alice y Jasper — ellos solo asintieron y Edward me siguió hasta las maquinas. — ¿y Alice? — le pregunte a Jasper.

— hace rato que se fue al baño y no ha vuelto — dijo viendo hacia el baño — me preocupa pero no puedo entrar ahí y te he estado buscando también pero no aparecías — dijo y yo me puse roja _- ¿Dónde estábamos?… ha si, estábamos compartiendo saliva Edward y yo… -_ recordé

— Iré a verla — les dije a los dos, la verdad ya me estaba entrando un poco el miedo. — Alice, ¿Alice? — decía entrando al baño pero nadie contestaba — ¿¡Alice? — dije cuando escuche un jadeo a fuera de la otra puerta del baño. — ¿María? — De todas las personas que pudimos habernos encontrado… nos encontramos con la ex de Jasper… _- oh, oh. Esto huela a problemas –_ pensé. — Alice vámonos — dije tomándola del brazo pero ella se zafó y María… María se había quedado callada y solo me miraba con ojos enormes — ¡vámonos señorita! — le dije volteándola para que me viera y supiera que no estaba de humor para dejar que ellas pelearan por el mismo hombre. María sonrió triunfal e hizo el intento de alejarse con orgullo pero, conociendo a Alice, ella no aguanto la ofensa y grito

— ¡SI, MEJOR HULLE COBARDE! ¡QUE YO ME QUEDO CON EL TROFEO! — y le saco el dedo del medio y yo me reí de ella — y tú, mejor me sueltas y dejas de reírte o cuando tengas problemas con la signora vecina sexy no me meteré y dejare que te gane — y yo bufe por su tonta amenaza… o sea… yo, Isabella Swan, agente… no, no, la MEJOR agente que el FBI puede tener, derrotada por una simple, pero sexy, vecina… ¡por favor! — y no me tuerzas los ojos Isabella que pasara y tu vendrás a mí para pedirme ayuda — me amenazo con ojos enormes y la verdad parecía una pequeña pitonisa.

— ok, ok — dije dándole mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento fingido y ella torció los ojos — ahora eres tú la que los tuerce — y lo volvió hacer pero con una sonrisa enorme en los labios — esa es la Alice a la que me gusta ver — y ella se ruborizo — y dime… ¿Qué te dijo la bruja de María? — y sonrió al ver que a mí tampoco me caía muy bien la tipa esa. De camino a la salida me conto lo mucho que se había divertido, lo bien que la había pasado al lado de Jasper y lo mucho que le hubiese gustado darle su merecido a María.

.

— Nos están siguiendo — le dije a Jasper y a Emmett y discretamente vieron hacia atrás y tres hombres nos seguían a unos 5 metros de distancia. Al instante Jasper fue hacia el frente y Emmett al final. Edward, Alice y Rosalie se quedaron en medio conmigo y seguimos caminando lo más normal posible — por favor Alice, rose no pierdan la calma — y la que pensé que sería más fuerte y guardaría la calma termino abrazándome por la cintura y pegándome más a ella — Rose — dije con dificultad, ella sí que apretaba duro — Rose, no puedo protegerte si me abrazas así — ella me soltó pero se mantuvo pegada a mí, Alice y yo nos miramos con cara de ¡WTF! Pero seguimos sin decir nada. Emmett y Jasper volteaban cada indeterminado tiempo para asegurarse que los hombres nos seguían o no.

Tomamos un taxi, fuimos al aeropuerto y regresamos a Forks pero siempre me quedo una espinita de si nos habían reconocido o no…

**Bueno, bueno… eh aquí la segunda parte, no es mucho pero espero que les guste y de cuatro a seis reviews subo el siguiente cap. :D… comenten lo que quieran o piensen y acepto reviews anónimos no se asusten :)**

**Los quiere y los ama… esperen, esperen. Falto algo importante… a ver, hoy es 13 de septiembre… ¡HOY ES CUMPLE DE Bella!... ¡HBD Bella!**

**Y como su regalo este y todos los capítulos van con dedicatoria a todos y a cada uno de ustedes :D**

**Ahora si…**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan 3**


	15. tercer mes:parte 1

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**NA: ****SoniaBlack **gracias por tu review, sé que ya pasaron 5 caps desde tu comentario pero no había podido responderte, lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero ahí va: **me alaga que sigas mi historia y te tomes el tiempo para dejar un comentario, siempre hasta un hola hacen mi vida mejor, si te gusto mucho o no te gusto para nada un capitulo no dudes en expresarlo todas las opiniones cuentan nunca lo dudes :D así que siempre deja tus comentarios porque serán bien recibidos.**

**alba91** a ti igual te agradezco por dejar tu review. Igual han pasado 5 caps desde que comentaste y también te pido perdón pero ahí va: **espero que hayas entendido la historia y me hace sentir bien que te haya parecido buena y divertida :) pues ese era uno de los propósitos de la historia. Así como tú esperas poder seguirla yo espero poder recibir siempre tus comentarios**

**Un beso y un saludo para las dos y para todos en general… y que disfruten la función…**

"**Con todo esto **

**y a decir verdad, **

**en nuestros días, **

**razón y amor **

**no hacen buenas migas **

**(Sueño de una noche de verano)"**

**3er mes: declaración... descubrimientos... Más muerte**

**Bella POV**

— son Jackson Williams, Albert Bolt y Katherine Class — decía Alice desde la computadora de registro. Emmett había logrado tomarle fotos a los seguidores pero por más que intentamos encontrarlos no pudimos.

Alice se paseaba a nuestro alrededor diciendo que ella sí podía encontrarlos... Y pudo.

— ¿has pensado en ser agente? — le pregunte riendo y abrazándola efusivamente

— No es lo mío — dijo simplemente — esto es sólo un hobby. Mi verdadera pasión… ¡es la moda! — dijo con convicción y rio encogiéndose de hombros

— Sólo piénsalo — y me voltee para imprimí las imágenes para estudiarlas detenidamente — ahora dime que dicen de cada uno — y ella se puso a leer

— Jackson Williams: detenido por robo, secuestro y posesión de drogas. Según esto, acaba de salir de la cárcel hace poco pues ya cumplió su condena. — Siguió viendo la compu y se puso seria — mmm y no dice nada más, ahora... Albert Bolt: detenido por robo a mano armada y posesión de drogas. Salió de la cárcel hace poco igual por cumplir su condena. La mujer, Katherine Class: detenida por robo a mano armada, secuestro e intento de extorsión — y se quedó quieta de pronto — ¡dios mío! a-asesino a tres niños. — Y todos nos vimos a los ojos — se le busca, se escapó hace sólo cinco días ¡dios mío! — Volvió a exclamar — es mucho más peligrosa que los otros dos.

— Pero no podrá con nosotros tres — y le di una sonrisa falsa de despreocupación y ella apenas sonrió.

.

— Jackson Williams, Albert Bolt y Katherine Class ¿Los apuntaste? — Le pregunto Jasper a Miriam por teléfono — en cuando el señor Vulturi regrese de Italia y ponga un pie en la agencia va a ser lo primero que le des ¿entendido? — y puso las fotocopias en el fax y un "si" dejo que continuara — no quiero que se lo des a nadie más, y si pregunta dile que Marie Masen se lo envió ¿entendido? — y la chica volvió a contestar que sí.

.

— nos tenemos que ir — dijimos Emmett y yo en la puerta de la casa y todos vieron hacia nosotros con cara de ah — tenemos que ir a trabajar. No podemos levantar sospecha alguna — Alice y Jasper asintieron pero Edward y Rosalie nos vieron con cara de preocupación pero ninguno hizo ademan de moverse o quererse acercar, así que salimos sin más.

.

— ¿Por qué llegas con el tipo ese? no me agrada, es demasiado… intimidante — dijo James cuando nos subíamos al elevador.

— porque es mi vecino… y ni modos que le diga que no a un vecino, que aparte trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo... y es casado. No tengas celos — dije torciendo los ojos.

— ¿y que, no tiene carro el tipo ese? Además ¿por cuánto tiempo lo vas a estar trayendo? — pregunto inquisitivo

— Como te podrás dar cuenta no tiene coche y lo voy a estar trayendo el tiempo que a mí se me peque la gana — y entre al despacho de Jenks.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal pero Jenks en ningún momento dejaba de verme extraño _– está empezando a dudar… tengo que conseguir evidencia concreta para poder acabar con él – _pese.

James ya no me daba algo importante desde la vez que metió la pata con lo de Alice y el buscar papeles por mí misma me quitaba tiempo.

— ¿cómo vamos con lo de Isabella Swan? — pregunto Jenks asomándose desde la puerta mientras yo revisaba unos documentos sin importancia en mi escritorio

— Todavía no hay nada señor — dije desviando la vista

— pues ve que ya haya algo, que lo necesito para ya — y cerró la puerta enojado y mire a James pero él estaba muy entretenido con la computadora...

.

— me siento demasiado mal. Me duele todo el cuerpo — me decía James en nuestra hora de almuerzo. — y sí me das un besito para que se me quité — y reí por lo infantil de su petición pero él se acercó de todos modos... estábamos tan cerca...

— lo siento con permiso — dijo Emmett pasando y empujado a James y éste casi se cae, yo mire a Emmett y él no se veía para nada arrepentido, al contrario, tenía una enorme sonrisa que no podía disimular y sólo me guiño el ojo y siguió caminando

— estúpido, idiota. Ve tú maldito camino — murmuraba James _- que cobarde -_ pensé _- sí fuese flacucho de seguro y hasta a golpes hace que le pida perdón pero como es todo lo contrario prefiere ocultarse... Típico -_ — ¿nos vamos? — pregunto deteniendo la puerta y yo sólo asentí y salí del edificio para dirigirme a almorzar...

.

— Edward lo matara — decía Emmett, ya regresando a la casa y yo sólo reí — enserio Isabella primero lo golpeara hasta dejarlo en el suelo y luego lo pateara con todas las ganas que tenga sólo por meterse con su chica — y yo frene de golpe ganándome bocinazos, insultos y dedos del medio levantados... Así que me orille

— ¿qué? — Fue lo único que pude preguntar y él desvío la vista — Emmett, no soy... Nosotros no... Yo — no sabía que decir.

— ya, ya. Tranquila. Él también te quiere — dijo sonriendo como niño chiquito y mi corazón latió a mil por hora...

— E- ese no es el punto Emmett — dije nerviosa y sonrojada — el punto es que no soy su chica... no soy de nadie — puntualice porque era capaz de decir que era la chica de James sólo para ver sí Edward se ponía celoso y hacia lo que todo macho hacia cuando se metían con su chica... Una pelea para ver quién era más macho... _- con lo que te gustaría ver eso, es más con lo que te gustaría que él ganara y luego limpiarle sus lastimadas y tenerlo contigo todo el tiempo posible -_ decía mi _conciencia - espera... Detengan los caballos... ¡dijiste SU CHICA! ¡SU CHICA! -_ grito mi conciencia y yo me puse más colorada... Que tonta ya me consideraba algo que no era.

— podrías préstame un tantito de tú atención, adorada hermana. Ya sé que la simple mención de su nombre te manda muy lejos pero por favor concéntrate en mi un momento — torcí los ojos pero me ruborice más

— No estoy pensando en él — mentí y él sólo dijo ajá — bueno ya. ¿Que querías?

— nada sólo decirte que... ¡me estoy helado, tengo hambre y sueño! Así que ¡¿Podrías manejar derechito a la casa? — he hizo su cara de mártir...

— Bien, vámonos nenita — y arranque el coche para irnos a la casa.

.

— Tengo algo que contarte — me susurro Edward abrazándome más fuerte, atrayéndome hacia su pecho y yo sonreí como tonta — de hecho es confesarte pero bueno viene siendo lo mismo — decía nervioso

— Y que me tiene que contar el importantísimo Edward Cullen — me mofe y él se "enojo"

— soy importante señorita... Importantísimo — y me hizo cosquillas y yo reí en su pecho para que no sonara más fuerte

— ok, ok que tienes que confesarme — dije entre risas y sin previo aviso me beso en los labios... Y me perdí en ellos.

— mmm ¿que amo tus besos? — susurro separándose de mí y yo suspire

— No diga mentiras señor Cullen — dije enterrado mi rostro en su pecho... Maldito cerebro que recordaba todo y no olvidaba nada. Él carraspeo y me abrazo

— sé que ya no puedo retirar lo que dije pero ¿no puedes olvidarlo y perdóname? — Pregunto alzándome el rostro pero no le contesté — nunca. Ni borracho volveré a mentirte. Lo juro

— el problema es... Ya te perdone. Enserio pero no puedo olvidar — le dije viéndolo a los ojos

— entonces tendré que hacer que dejes de pensar en eso — y se acercó para besarme. Al principio sólo pego sus labios pero poco a poco fue abriéndose pasó por mi boca hasta abrirla y tomar mi labio entre sus dientes...

— mmm ¿no tenías algo que decirme? — susurre apenada

—mmm — dijo retirándose — tú... ¿tú que sientes por James? — pregunto pero supe que no era eso lo que quería decirme

— es un gran hombre. Algo reservado, pero es muy tierno y caballeroso — le dije con sinceridad y él se puso tenso

— No pregunte qué piensas de él sino que sientes por él — me acusó

— nada, Edward. Por James no siento nada más que una ligera amistad — y al instante se relajo

— ¿y por Jacob? — y ahora la que se puso tensa fui yo

— No lo sé — dije después de un tiempo — pensé que lo amaba pero — _- pero llegaste tú y lo cambiarte todo -_ pensé pero no se lo diría — muchas cosas cambiaron y ahora estoy confundida — le confesé — ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Tienen relación con lo que me querías decir? — pregunte levantando el rostro y él tenía una enorme sonrisas que no pudo ocultar — ¿qué?

— nada, nada. Mañana te digo. Es muy tarde y tú tienes que ir a trabajar — me beso despacio pero no tardó, se retiró y me pago más hacia él y así nos dormimos, con la respiración acompasada del otro como nuestra única nana.

.

—mmm no quiero saber en qué momento metiste tú mano pero sigue haciendo eso y de aquí no sales — dijo en mi oído Edward a la mañana siguiente. Sin darme cuenta le estaba pasando mi mano por todo lo alto y ancho de su muy hermoso pecho... ¡mmm!

— ¿quieres que me detenga? — le pregunte con voz inocente y retiré mi mano

— Al contrario _cara_ — dijo con voz pastosa y me puso encima de él — quiero que nunca te detengas — dijo en doble sentido y levanto sus caderas para que yo pudiera sentir su erección matutina y a mí se me salió un gemido de placer que lo hizo reír — ¿cuándo podré tenerte? — pregunto con inocencia... Y yo tuve miedo. Gracias a dios Emmett tocó la puerta para avisarnos que el desayuno estaba listo y casi salí corriendo del cuarto, dejándolo a él totalmente pasmado.

Seguíamos desayunando cuando el teléfono de Marie Masen sonó…

— ¿diga? — pregunte. Era un número desconocido

— Marie ¿Marie eres tú? — decía un muy enfermo James... Se le escuchaba todo raro al tener la nariz tapada — no me siento del todo bien. Creo que agarré un resfriado y... Y — y estornudo estruendosamente y sorbió por la nariz — y quería saber sí podrías remplazarme toda la semana amor. Hablaré con el señor Jenks para que no haya problema en que ocupes mi puesto todos estos días ¿podrás? — y yo no pude negarme. Era un milagro caído del cielo. Así podía encontrar documentos que me ayudaran a meter en la cárcel a Jenks sin temor de que me preguntasen porque revisaba los papeles

— claro amor cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras —... Y ahí la cague. Luego de que se me había salido la palabra amor voltee a ver a Edward que tenía la cabeza ladeada y hablaba con una pasmada Alice y en ningún momento volteó a verme y yo me sentí la mierda más grande del mundo por haberla regado — ¿quieres que vaya a verte después del trabajo? — pregunte más por cortesía que por preocupación y Edward se puso tenso. Sentía que me tiraban agujas desde el otro lado de la mesa y efectivamente la Barbie prácticamente me estaba matando con la vista

— No, no — se apresuró a decir James — no quiero contagiarte cariño pero gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarme — y tosió feo — nos vemos luego amor, besos cuídate — y colgó.

— ¿quién era y que quería? — pregunto algo molesto Emmett

— quién más va a ser — respondió por mí, Edward — ¡el querido James! — Dijo suspirando teatralmente y se levantó de su asiento con agresividad tal, que boto la silla y nosotras tres brindamos del susto — con permiso — dijo molesto y se dirigió al cuarto, cerrándola con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡wow! — fue lo primero que pude decir y todos voltearon a verme. Alice con preocupación, Jasper con lastima, Emmett enojado y Rosalie... Rosalie era otra cosa. Sí ella no estuviera prácticamente envuelta en Emmett, se me tiraría encima y trataría de matarme... _- Que exagerada -_ pensé.

— esa es la bondad de tú perra hermana — le dijo Rosalie a Emmett y se paró de su asiento. Pasó a mi lado y se detuvo un momento viéndome y decidiendo sí matarme o no — no vales ni mi tiempo — y se dirigió a su cuarto... O ¿será que al mío? Quién sabe.

Trate de comer pero se me había quitado el hambre así que me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder bañarme y cambiarme.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché la voz de la Barbie

— sabes... Eres un pendejo de pies a cabeza — decía enojada — ésa no siente más cariño por ti que una persona a un perro vagabundo y sarnoso. Ni siquiera sé que le viste. Está fea, flaca y sus ojos son tan corrientes como los de cualquiera — sólo podía escuchar porque sí me movía la iba a matar y no había fuerza humana que pudiera detenerme — la vecina... Esa sí es mujer, aunque este mal que yo lo diga, esa sí es mujer y te hace reír, tú me lo has dicho Edward, con ella las horas pasan volando con Isabella...

— con Isabella es distinto — la interrumpió Edward y yo me quedé quieta — con ella soy feliz, soy enojón, soy dulce, soy TODO — decía con convicción — pero veo que ella no lo ve así — dijo ahora con pesar — pero tranquila ya entendí — y se escucharon unos pasos — ya entendí que no hay cariño por parte de ella... Ya entendí... no más Isabella Swan — y abrió la puerta de golpe. Nos miramos a los ojos y mi corazón retumbo como loco al verlo ahí guapo, con esa cabellera cobriza despeinada y con unos ojos verdes brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas y unas mejillas encendidas. Él no hizo ademan de querer quedarse a hablar conmigo. En cambio pasó por mi lado y al rozarme una corriente hizo que los dos nos estremeciéramos pero no voltee a verlo por que Rosalie había aparecido de golpe

— quítate Swan — dijo la Barbie empujándome a un lado y cuando la mire tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

— Hale, mejor metete en tus putos asuntos que nadie anda en busca de tus malditos consejos y Edward — lo llame pero él no volteó a verme sólo se detuvo — sí eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás — y cerré la puerta de golpe pero ni yo misma supe sí me refería a darle mi cariño o dejarlo sin Isabella Swan... Todo era tan confuso...

.

— habló James conmigo. Está muy enfermo y no podrá venir a trabajar está semana y no tengo tiempo para contratar a una secretaria temporal así que o te vuelves mi secretaria o me buscas una y la verdad te preferiría a ti... Mil veces a ti — dijo sonriendo y viéndome con lujuria... Era la primera vez que lo veía así y me dio cosa

— Claro señor Jenks — y me aleje lo más rápido que pude de él. En la lejanía escuché una carcajada que helada la sangre.

.

— Mantente siempre cerca de mi Emmett — le dije cuando pasaba por donde él mantenía su guardia. Cuando voltee a verlo sólo asistió pero en su semblante está escrito la preocupación y el miedo — disimula — articule y él volvió asentir y puso cara de póker.

Me pase todo el día y los dos siguientes "acomodando" los papeles de Jenks. Él por ahora no me prestaba atención ya que iba y venía todo el día y cada vez venía más y más enojado. No pude encontrar nada. Y no volví a hablar ni a dormir con Edward en esos tres días.

Para el cuarto día tuve más suerte... En el trabajo. Jenks se había ausentado desde el tercer día murmurando cosas como que no debería de enviar a niños a hacer el trabajo de hombres y se había hecho cargo de un caso importante sobre la liberación o encarcelamiento de uno de los gobernantes más corruptos de florida así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar entre todos los documentos. Ahí encontré unos documentos de compra-venta de vehículos robados que salían con el sello de la empresa de seguros y la firma, a veces real y otras, falsificada de mi padre y obvio, el que terminaba como ladrón era mi padre _- mal nacido. Lo pagarás-_ pensé. Eran documentos viejos pero originales así que sí me servirían y dudaba que Jenks los necesitara.

Caso aparte es Edward que por más que trataba de hablar con él simplemente me ignoraba y se iba con la vecina...

.

— Es todo lo que he recolectado hasta ahora y muchas cosas nos podrían servir — les decía a Jasper y a Emmett en mi quinto y último día como secretaria-espía — son documentos que desgraciadamente involucran a papá pero con esto y con la grabación no sólo podremos meter a Jenks en la cárcel sino que limpiaremos el apellido Swan y papá estaría libre de toda culpa — Emmett y Jasper asintieron y yo me sentía más tranquila.

— ¿haremos algo este fin? — Pregunto Alice asomándose a la cocina y abrazando a Jasper desde atrás — ¿iremos a algún lugar de moda? — pregunto y para convencer a Jasper lo beso en la mejilla y él no tardó en decirle que sí a todas sus peticiones y pues como estábamos de buen humor, luego de haber encontrado evidencia, decidimos ir a festejarlo en un bar cercano y hasta ahí todo bien... Lo que fallo fue que Edward invitó a la estúpida vecina para ir con nosotros y como ella ya sabía que lo del matrimonio y todo era mentira no pude encontrar una buena excusa para no llevarla...

— No tengo muchas ganas de ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí sí no te molesta — le dije a Alice cuando todos se dirigían a vestirse menos Edward que estaba con la vecina sentados en el sofá... Ignorándome. Alice puso su mejor cara de perrito pero ni así cedi — todos irán en pareja y yo les haré un mal tercio a cualquiera — dije con dolor pero alcance a disimularlo — buenas noches — dije y Alice torció su boca pero me siguió

— como gustes pero sabes, le estas cediendo algo muy preciado a Tanya — me dijo cuando llegábamos al cuarto

— ¿que, Edward? Por mí que se lo quedé total está todo usado — dije fingiendo indiferencia

— dijo todo seguido y casi no le entendí — sí decides defender lo que por derecho te pertenece sólo tienes que ir a la cocina — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y yo puse mi cara de ¡WTF! — Cuídate mucho — dijo y se dirigió a la puerta — yo que tú no lo pienso mucho, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas — y salió del cuarto.

.

— Así que no iras — dijo desde la oscuridad Edward y yo no me voltee, seguía viendo la oscura tranquilidad del patio... Pero mi corazón latió muy fuerte — prefieres quedarte aquí, sola antes que acompañarnos — dijo molesto

— sí así lo quieres ver _galán_, entonces sí. Además tú ya tienes quién te acompañe — dije desanimada — y como dije antes, no quiero hacer un mal tercio para nadie. Anda, diviértete con Tanya... Se nota que se muere por ti — dije apretando los dientes

— ¿y que sí es cierto? — yo sólo me encogí de hombros — veo que Rose tiene razón. Yo no te importó para nada — dijo en tono amargo y me sentí mal — pero bueno no vine a eso. Vine a que me dijeras lo que harás ¿te quedarás a ver tele, comerás y dormirás toda la noche? Esa no eres tú Isabella — decía acercándose

— No, pero ahora que lo dices haré todas esas cosas... acompañada — dije sonriendo fingidamente

— ¿Serías capas de traer al enfermo de James a nuestra casa? — pregunto entre dientes, mucho más cerca

— Sí — dije en un susurro, se me había cortado el aire al sentir sus manos en mis brazos... Agarrándome con fuerza

— dime que no sientes nada — dijo en mi oído y yo me estremecí — dime que James te provoca estas o mejores sensaciones y lo entenderé — y me colocó entre el marco de la ventana y su cuerpo — dímelo Isabella — rugió en mi oído — dímelo fuerte y claro — decía mientras besaba mi cuello y haciendo que me estremeciera — dímelo — suplico volteándome — dímelo — susurro acercándose para besarme pero yo alcance a alejarme y él compuso su cara a una inescrutable y se alejó, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, dejándome sola y confundida tanto por mi reacción como por la de él. Una parte de mí, la dulce y cariñosa, quería besarlo y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho, haciéndolo olvidar tanto su dolor como el mío pero la otra parte, la orgullosa y arrogante, no quería mostrar debilidad ante él ni ante nadie y mis dos partes eran sumamente fuertes en estos momentos. Cuando decidí que mi parte orgullosa se podía ir muy al carajo fue demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían ido y yo no tenía idea de adonde y me sentí miserable.

Alice tenía razón, Tanya podría quitarme a Edward por el simple hecho de que ella sí era aventada y decidida y yo por pensarla demasiado se me iban las oportunidades... _- qué le vamos hacer. Edward es un seductor de primera, tú misma lo has visto, pudo con tú corazón... Quién dice que no puede con el de Tanya que es más facilote. Piénsatelo chica. Él puede tener a la que quiera, a cualquier modelo que se le cruce en el camino o a una simple mortal que le dirija la palabra pero en cambio te ruega y te ruega que le hagas caso... Y que haces tú, lo tratas de alejar porque no quieres sufrir de nuevo, pero no te das cuenta de que él es tierno, lindo y te dice la verdad, te dice cuando estas equivocada; cuando lo haces bien; él trata de guiarte. ¿Jacob cuando hizo eso? Jamás. Jacob sabía complacerte, te daba lo que querías. Edward, él te da lo que necesitas y hasta más -_ dijo mi conciencia muy enojada. Me senté a reflexionar y me pregunte: ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo esto? ¿En qué momento deje de pensar en Jacob para empezar con Edward? ¿En qué momento mi mundo se volvió team Edward? ¿En qué momento me enamoré... de él?- sí decides defender lo que por derecho te pertenece sólo tienes que ir a la cocina - escuché la voz de Alice en mi mente _- sólo tienes que ir a la cocina - _volvió a sonar pero ¿que encontraría ahí?, o mejor ¿en dónde empezaría a buscar? Y todavía mejor ¿qué tendría que encontrar?...

Me dirigí a la cocina y estaba toda limpia y no había nada en ella _- sólo busca en la cocina -_ escuché más fuerte la voz de Alice. Revise todo; alacena, refrigerador, tanto afuera como adentro, la estufa, el fregadero y nada. Ya había pasado media hora y yo me estaba volviendo loca con cada minuto que pasaba _- a ver ¿qué se hace en una cocina? -_ pregunto mi conciencia

— lavar platos, cortar verduras... Comer — dije en voz baja _- muy bien_ - dijo orgullosa mi conciencia _- ¡La mesa, idiota, revisa la mesa! -_ me grito y a regañadientes me acerque a la mesa pero no había nada más que un frutero como centro de mesa _- a ver quítale todo -_ y yo obedecí pero no había nada _- ahora levántalo -_ pero tampoco había nada _- no sé tú pero a Alice le va a costar caro el haber guardado bien eso que estamos buscando. Digo ¿quiere que vayamos o que nos ocultemos como cobardes?... Es más… olvídalo, métete debajo de la mesa y quédate ahí hasta que ellos... ¡DEBAJO DE LA MESA! - _grito mi conciencia y sin pensarlo me metí debajo de ella. Ahí en medio había una nota pegada, con mi nombre escrito en ella _- pondré un recordatorio en el muro: MATAR A ALICE CULLEN CUANDO TODO ESTO ACABE. Lenta y dolorosamente -_ se quejó mi conciencia y yo torcí los ojos pero me salí de debajo de la mesa.

Abrí la nota y en ella decía: _"difícil... Verdad que no. sólo te llevó encontrarla... Que ¿media hora? Te dije que pagarías por torcerme los ojos y no darme el gusto de golpear a María... Bueno siguiendo con el plan. Hay 6 notas escondidas por toda la casa y sí, lo tenía todo planeado muajaja"_ decía la nota y no pude evitar torcer los ojos. _"ya sabía que no ibas a querer venir con nosotros ya que no sabes disimular bien tú disgusto por salir pero no sabía lo de la vecina, y así no iba la cosa. Está fue la última nota que escribí por eso abra errores en las otras... pero ya me desvié del tema… ah como iba escribiendo. Hay 6 notitas regadas por toda la casa y por ahora lo primero que tienes que hacer es bañarte pero no vestirte, simplemente sal con una toalla y dirígete a tú ropero... Y cuidadito y hagas trampa. Tengo todo planeado así que apégate al maravilloso plan, señorita Swan. Nos vemos en la siguiente nota"_ _- estas buena para extorsionista –_ pensé y sin hacerle mucho caso, me dirigí al armario y en la puerta había otra nota que me causó mucha risa _"te dije que te bañaras tramposa... Sabes que, mejor olvídalo deja a Edward solo que de seguro y encuentra a alguien ahí a donde vamos y tú por tramposa lo perderás. Mi misión era unirlos pero no sabes jugar"_ y tenía una carita enojada con la lengua para afuera _–típico de Alice –_ pensé "_no, ya enserio ¡metete a bañar… cochina tramposa!"_ yo solo me reía _"PD: es broma lo de cochina tramposa amiga… NO es broma lo de que Edward se puede encontrar a alguien más" "PD del PD: si ya te bañaste y encontrarte primero esta… lamento todo lo anterior. Te quiero mucho… y te tengo ¡UNA GRANDIOSA NOTICIA! Nos vemos en la siguiente nota."_ Así que no me quedo más remedio que seguir las instrucciones del "maravillosos plan de Alice" así que me bañe pero no me vestí, ahí caí en cuenta de ¿Dónde encontraría la verdadera? Decidí vestirme primero para poder encontrar la nota, así que me dirigí al cajón de mi ropa interior y ahí estaba la bendita nota. Decía: _"acaso no pudiste pensar que antes de vestirte tenías que ponerte ropa interior... espero que ya te hayas bañado o mi plan se verá enserio echado a perder y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?"_ y ahora tenía dibujado a una personita con su labio para afuera y yo sonreí _"bueno lo siguiente: tienes que ponerte los chones y el bra más cómodo que sea para ti y una vez puestos vete a mi cuarto, ahí encontraras lo que te pondrás*. Hasta la siguiente nota" _torcí los ojos pero me vestí y me dirigí a su cuarto. En la cama había un hermoso vestido rojo y unas pequeñas botas de tacón negras y a un lado del vestido un mallon.

Me vestí con una enorme sonrisa acompañándome… es que simplemente, solo Alice hace divertido una cosa tortuosa. El caso fue que después de haberme vestido, me senté a ponerme las botas y en una de ellas había una nota que decía simplemente: _"maquillado natural y peinado alborotado. Besos, abrazos y hasta la siguiente nota"_ y su monito guiñándome el ojo. Hice lo que me pedía y me maquille natural y me revolví un poco el cabello… me veía bien _– bien… nos vemos H.E.R.M.O.S.A.S. – _dijo mi conciencia y yo reí. En fin ya estaba toda lista y todo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿La-la señorita Marie Ma-Masen? — dijo un muchacho de no más de 19 años con la boca abierta y yo reí despacio

— Si soy yo — él se puso nervioso cuando le tendí la mano y solo la tomo por unos segundos — ¿y tú eres?

— Ma-Mark Wolf señorita. A sus órdenes — he hizo una inclinación de cabeza muy cómica — esto es para usted. Me dijeron que venga a esta hora — y me entrego unas llaves y una nota

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunte

— no lo sé. La señorita Mary solo me dijo que viniera a las nueve y media a entregarle esto a usted — dijo ruborizado — nos vemos. Un placer conocerla — y quien sabe de dónde saco agallas para tomar mi mano y darle un beso galante — se ve muy bien — dijo y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Abrí la nota y decía: _"soy genial. A que sí. Lo tengo todo planeado, esta será la mejor noche que jamás olvidaras Isabella y ahora… las llaves son de tu nuevo coche*… regalo de todos, hasta de la Barbie. Aunque al principio no quiso cooperar pero bueno... amm es de todos menos de Edward, él te dará tu regalo cuando llegues. Besos, abrazos y nos vemos en la última nota" _cerré la casa y desactive la alarma, seguí el sonido hasta llegar a un Beetle rojo del año… ¡HERMOSO!

Me le quede viendo como unos diez minutos sin creérmela. Lo abril, me subí y en el tablero había otra nota: _"espero que hayas cerrado la casa con llave, sino levántate de tu hermoso auto y dirígete a la casa."_ Y yo torcí los ojos… obvio ya la había hacho así que continúe leyendo _"esta es la dirección en donde estaremos y por favor llega antes de las 10 pm. Besos, abrazos y espero verte ahí"_ con nervios encendí el coche y me fui directo hacia la dirección que Alice había puesto la nota.

**James hace una semana…**

— todo listo señor Jenks. La operación "rastreo a Swan" está en proceso. Confíe en mí. No le defraudare — decía James del otro lado de la línea — he puesto a Marie en otra tarea según sus órdenes señor pero una semana es muy poco tiempo para todos ¿está seguro? — Jenks odiaba que lo cuestionaran pero sabía que James era un sabueso nato y lo necesitaba así que lo dejó pasar por esta vez

— muy seguro. Yo me encargare de esa muchacha. Es demasiado estúpida e inocente como para dudar de que la estamos usando así que ya me inventare algo para que nos crea. De eso no te preocupes — y sonrió con malicia por saber que por fin tendría a la tan aclamada Swan a sus pies y a la estúpida e inocente Marie en sus sábanas... Dos niñas que no sabían en donde se estaban metiendo... Y que la pagarían caro, una por entrometida y la otra por ser tan tentadora — de eso no te preocupes — repitió y colgó. Del otro lado de la línea James, que aunque no creía mucho en dios, le pidió con todas sus fuerzas que protegiera a Marie de las mañas de Jenks y que la mantuviera sana y salva siempre.

Colgó y se dirigió a la mesa de caoba que ocupaba la mitad de su cocina, ahí puso su maleta y metió armas, cuchillos, documentos y accesorios importantes y con la foto de Isabella Swan, de uniforme con muchos agentes a su alrededor en uno de los tantos festejos en su honor y con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad, salió de su departamento y se subió a la Van negra que lo esperaba con un sello falso del FBI.

**Aquí esta lo que les prometí si me dejaban de 4 a 6 y saben… me hacen muy feliz :D espero que lo disfruten y tanto el vestido como el auto lo pueden checar en mi perfil. Ha y si recibo de 5 a 7 subo otro… bueno la continuación :D**

**Nos vemos luego y como siempre este capítulo va dedicado a todos y a cada uno de ustedes :$ y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos y les digo que dejen sus comentarios porque todos son bien recibidos :D**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan.**


	16. tercer mes: parte 2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombreque solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**NA: ****Susicullen gracias por dejar tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi historia :) sigue comentando y aquí te dejo el siguiente cap :D**

**Alba91 que bueno que te encanto eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino :$ sigue comentando :) aquí te dejo el siguiente cap también :D jejejeje**

**Un beso y un saludo para las dos y para todos en general**

"**Con todo esto **

**y a decir verdad, **

**en nuestros días, **

**razón y amor **

**no hacen buenas migas **

**(Sueño de una noche de verano)"**

**3er mes: declaración... descubrimientos... Más muerte**

**Bella POV**

— ¡Sabía que no me defraudarías! — decía gritando Alice a mis espaldas. Voltee y ahí estaban todos con las bocas abiertas y con los ojos grandes — ahora ve por él, chica. — decía sonriendo pero viendo de reojo a el chico que tenía a mi lado.

— ¿cómo me veo? — dije y le modele a Jasper y a Emmett que levantaron y agitaron los dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación. Edward, Edward no dejaba de verme con la baba casi tocando el suelo — cierra la boca _galán_. No le hagas esto a Tanya — le dije bajito para que solo él lo escuchara y le cerré la boca. Tanya solo me veía divertida pero apretaba la mandíbula. — ¡vamos a bailar! — Dije y jale a Joshua — por cierto familia este es Joshua lo acabo de conocer y me agrado mucho — dije simplemente.

Si quería alejar a la tal Tanya tenía que poner celoso a Edward y pues el pobre Joshua apareció, pero casi diría que se había vendido por las piernas de la vecina cundo se la describí, pero en fin, sí eso me ayudaba a quitarla del camino por mi bienvenido sea. Obviamente Emmett y Edward me miraban mal al igual que la loca de Rosalie. Alice y Jasper me miraban con un brillo malévolo en los ojos pero con unas sonrisas de complicidad enormes…

— ¡vamos! — grite cuando ponían _I love playing with fire _de Joan Jett.

Bailaba como loca, de hecho bailaba mal pero como la canción era algo alocada no importaba mucho. De vez en vez veía a Edward y éste me veía a mi… cabreado era poco… y yo le sonreía feliz y le bailaba sexy a Joshua y él solo reía divertido de mi patética actuación

— si te gusta no le veo el problema ¿es su chica? — pregunto señalando a Tanya

— claro que no. ¡Yo lo soy! — Dije posesiva — pero estamos peleados y él se desquita trayendo a la vecina

— entonces hagámoslo enojar, porque la verdad — decía viéndome de pies a cabeza — entre tú y la vecina… estas algo mejor tu — dijo y me ruborice y él acaricio mi mejilla — tranquila no intentare nada, se ve que es capaz de matarme — dijo y los dos reímos sin dejar de bailar como locos. Cuando estábamos en el segundo coro vi que Edward se acercaba con paso decidido hacia donde estábamos nosotros — no tuvimos que esperar mucho — dije rápidamente y los dos volteamos a verlo. Cuando tuve oportunidad con la música me fui acercando disimuladamente a Edward y cuando iban por la parte de los aplausos él me atrapo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

— no me hagas esto. Tú eres mía — dijo en mi oído y se fue acercando a mis labios y me beso desesperadamente y yo le correspondí con mayor desesperación y es que… ya lo extrañaba. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte cuando el enredo más fuertes sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, dejándonos en una posición demasiado intima — solo mía — dijo pegando su frente en mi hombro e instintivamente me puse de puntillas para pasarle el brazo por atrás de la cabeza y acercándolo más a mi…

_Acting tough with looks that kill_

_You got me going and I can't stand still_

_My arms are dying to hold ya tight_

_You're my little dark dynamite you know_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn (x4)_

.

— ¿qué harás con Tanya? — le pregunte dirigiéndonos a una mesa

— ja. Creo que eso ya lo resolvió tú noviecito — y me dio la vuelta para ver a Joshua y a Tanya entrelazados a más no poder y literalmente comiéndose a besos — sé que suena egoísta pero prefiero que la que este ahí entre esos brazos sea ella y no tú — y me abrazo por delante, pegándome de nuevo a él

— ahora no te escapas — decía riendo — ¿quieres tu regalo ahora? — dijo antes de sentarnos y yo asentí como niña chiquita — entonces cierra los ojos — y yo obedecí sin chistar. Espere y espere pero no sucedía nada. Estaba tentada a abrirlos pero las manos de alguien me lo impidieron

— no seas tramposa. Espera un poco — dijo Emmett

— Al menos podrías decirme de que se trata — lo acuse e hice un puchero para que cayera más rápido en la trampa — eres mi lindo hermanito. ¿Mi lindo hermanito me dejara sin saber qué pasa?

— ¡Alice! — Grito desesperado — ¡Isabella está jugando conmigo… me manipula… ayuda! — y yo forme una sonrisa enorme.

— No seas tramposa Isabella — dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

— bien. Ya puedes abrir los ojos — dijo Emmett y me soltó. Cuando pude ver bien, enfrente de mi había un enorme pastel con mi nombre en letras grandes y de color negro — espero que te guste. No tuvimos oportunidad de darte uno como se merecía pero aquí esta — decía abrazándome — ¡Felice compleanno, Isabella! — dijo en italiano.

Y lo típico, cantaron las mañanitas, partí el pastel y todos comieron una rebanada. Los clientes del lugar simplemente aplaudieron y gritaron un ¡felicidades! Y siguieron con lo suyo.

— ya lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad pequeña monstruo? — le pregunte abrazándola y ella solo sonreía y asentía sin pena. Los demás reían, incluso Rosalie _– esa mujer es bipolar. En unos momentos está feliz y en otros molesta. ¡Está mal! –_ Todos decidieron seguir bailando y no había ni rastro de Tanya ni de Joshua… _- deberías de dar gracias que él que se fue con ella fue Joshua y no Edward. Tonta –_ me "aconsejo" mi conciencia.

— ¡Felice compleanno arretrato, _cara_! — dijo acercándose Edward y abrazándome fuertemente. Olía rico — cierra los ojos. Espero que te guste — y volví a cerrarlos. Sentí las manos de él quitando mi pelo del cuello — es para que nunca me olvides — susurro en mi oído — ya puedes abrirlos — lo tome con cuidado, era un hermoso guardapelo en forma corazón de oro blanco con el collar del mismo material, al abrirla tenía una foto donde estábamos él y yo en la agencia, parecía que nos estábamos matando con la mirada.

— ¿cómo? — pregunte confundida

— Emmett la tomo con su celular. Dice que nos veíamos lindos y que ya veía algo… ¿estás de acuerdo? Aquí parece que nos estamos matando con la mirada y él dice que nos vemos lindos. Tu hermano tiene un serio problema — se quejó teatralmente y los dos vimos a Emmett que estaba muy entretenido con la Barbie.

— Hablando de serios problemas — dije volteándome — que haces abrazándome si se supone que el señor estaba molesto e indignado por mi comportamiento — le acuse y él se encogió de hombros sin tomárselo en serio

— Te extrañaba y no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto contigo — dijo acercándose a mis labios — ¿Qué me hiciste? — preguntó retóricamente antes de besarme con desesperación… a la cual correspondí

— ejem ¿Alice, tu no recuerdas cierta conversación sobre no involucrarnos con los protegidos? — dijo Jasper, molestándonos

—ahora que lo recuerdo. Sí Jasper — decía Alice poniendo su cara de "no que no" — ¿Cómo dicen… cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo… no? — decía provocándonos

— Ya, ya entrometidos dejen de fastidiarnos — decía sonriendo Edward — que no tienen a alguien más para molestar — y ellos se encogieron de hombros y negaron al mismo tiempo.

— veníamos a buscar a los novios… ¿Por qué ya son novios verdad? — pregunto Alice

— Gracias hermana me acabas de arruinar la sorpresa — dijo molesto Edward — quería hacerlo mejor pero no se pudo — dijo sonriendo de lado y a mí se me paro el corazón — ¿quieres ser mi novia, Bella? — Pregunto con la ilusión iluminándole sus ojos y el miedo iluminando los míos… _-Jacob es cosa pasada. Yo digo que digas que si… pero hazte del rogar –_ dijo mi conciencia.

— Déjame pensarlo... — pasaban los segundos y él se ponía impaciente — porque no — dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él sonrió a más no poder y me abrazo con ganas

— te gusta asustarme ¿verdad? — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos pero con una sonrisa hermosa y enorme. Nos íbamos a besar cuando...

— ¡FELICIDADES! — Grito Emmett — ¡tragos para todos! — Y toda la gente que estaba ahí grito de emoción... _- chismosos, colgados -_ pensé — lo siento sólo para mis amigos — se disculpó Emmett y todos se quedaron callados al instante y nosotros nos reímos a más no poder.

El mesero trajo los tragos y a mí me dio risa recordar la vez que me emborrache.

.

— sh, sh — dijo Emmett y tonos nos callamos — ahí viene — nos advirtió y eructo estruendosamente

— ¡ERES UN CERDO! — gritamos nosotras tres pero riendo como locas

— Eso no es nada — dijo Jasper — ¡jálalo, jálalo! — le dijo a Edward y este le jaló el dedo índice. Jasper no sólo soltó un eructo sino que también se le escapó un gas sonoro y apestoso

— ¡Jajajajaja! — nos reímos todos por la cara de asco que puso Alice.

— ¡lo que hace el alcohol! — dijimos Rosalie y yo a la vez, y nos miramos ceñudas pero luego me sonrió. De todos, ella era la más alcoholizada.

— Tenemos que irnos — les dije y tuvimos que tomar un taxi porque no estábamos del todo bien como para manejar.

.

— Me duele la cabeza — se quejaron Alice y Rosalie, mientras se sentaban en el comedor. Los chicos seguían durmiendo y roncando como osos. Edward sobre todo, no me dejo dormir pues roncaba en mi oído y cada vez que me quería levantar decía "non, _cara_, non lasciarmi" que supuse era no me dejes por la forma de aferrarse a mi cintura y siendo sincera quien se le podría resistir a un hombre así… yo no, por supuesto.

— Eso les pasa por no tener límites — les aconseje y les di a tomar alka seltzer — para que aprendan — les dije riendo

— No molestes niña — dijo Rosalie — espera que me recupere y veras — sonó como amenaza pero tenía una enorme sonrisa que la verdad no supe interpretar.

— Entonces recupérate. No me agrada competir contra débiles — y antes de que me diera, logre esquivar un pedazo de pan — hey, no te enseñaron que no debes botar la comida — y ella sonrió alegre _– bi-po-lar –_ pensé pero yo también sonreí.

— ¿Quién es la débil, he? — pregunto sobándose la cabeza

—Sigues siendo tú — le dije asomándome por la puerta de nuevo y regalándole una sonrisa sincera _– ella bipolar y yo masoquista pero era divertido pelear con ella –_ pensé. Ella siguió sobándose la cabeza pero me regalo una linda seña con su dedo medio — grosera — le dije riendo y ellas también rieron

.

— el que no arriesga, no gana Isabella. Siempre ten presente eso — decía Jenks desde su escritorio viéndome de nuevo con lujuria

— Claro que sí señor — y sonreí forzadamente — dígame algo ¿Cuándo regresara James? ¿Ya debe de estar mejor, no cree? — pregunte ya habían pasado dos semanas y él no volvía. Por mi mejor pues podía revisar los papeles pero también me dejaba mucho tiempo sola con Jenks y no me agradaba mucho la idea.

— tomo una cortas vacaciones, ya sabes, para sanar mejor — dijo guiñándome un ojo — bueno a trabajar hermosa que tenemos mucho que hacer ¿ya terminaste con los archivos del señor Kline? Que hoy en la noche tengo una reunión con él — y yo solo asentí — muy bien. Te necesito lista y arreglada a eso de las ocho para reunirnos con el señor — y volvió a guiñarme el ojo.

— Claro que sí señor Jenks — dije bajando la cabeza y saliendo de su despacho.

.

— llama a Jasper, tenemos que hablar cuando lleguemos a la casa — le dije apresurada a Emmett y colgué.

.

— pase lo que pase se mantendrán vigilando. Solamente vigilando ¿está claro? — les advertí a Emmett y a Jasper y estos asintieron recelosos — solo los quiero para eso. No quiero que Jenks empiece a sospechar más, además será sólo una reunión con un cliente importante, nada del otro mundo así que

— así que nada. No dejare que te haga algo ese tipo, Isabella — me interrumpió Emmett — está en mí protegerte siempre y eso haré. Sí veo que se pone feo el asunto, intervendré quieras o no — dijo molesto

— Jenks sólo duda. No creo que sepa en verdad quién soy y los tipos que nos seguían, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ellos. A lo mejor y sólo fue una equivocación de nuestra parte

— No Isabella, no seas tan terca por el amor de Dios — me interrumpió Jasper — nunca, repito, nunca nos hemos equivocado. Esos tres nos seguían y tú muy bien lo sabes. Ya comprobaste que Jenks no es piadoso y es un hombre sin escrúpulos. No dudara ni un segundo en atacarte, haya gente o no, así que te gusté o no estaremos ahí — dijo, poniéndole fin a la discusión. Emmett sólo asintió viéndome ceñudo — eres nuestra hermanita, yo te considero como tal y también te protegeré de todo mal pequeña — dijo y se levantó del asiento — ahora a prepararnos que tenemos una cena pendiente.

Una hora y media después ellos ya estaban listos y esperando a que yo saliera con Jenks con rumbo al restaurante

— te vez hermosa — fue el saludo que me dio Jenks sin dejar de verme de pies a cabeza

— Gracias — dije y trate de parecer ruborizada

— ¿no vamos? — pregunto extendiéndome con galantería su brazo para que yo lo tomara.

— Vamos — dije y le sonríe para tantear terreno. Él me la devolvió con dificultad.

Antes de subir al auto, Jenks hizo un movimiento circular con el dedo índice y los carros que estaban al rededor del de él se entendieron... Eran como unos seis

— Por precaución — decía mientras nos sabíamos a su auto — Ahora te tienes que andar con cuidado. No vaya a ser que de un día para otro amanezcas muerta — dijo riendo con ganas.

.

— ¿sí o no es una hermosura de mujer? — decía Jenks mientras me exhibía cual ganado. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de verme con descaro. Estábamos en el restaurante pero en un salón privado… solos — y es toda para mí — decía con doble sentido y los dos se rieron estruendosamente. Sonó mi celular, mi salvación. Esto se estaba poniendo feo. En toda la reunión no dejaba de ver mis reacciones hacia el señor Kline… un maricón que había encerrado hace tiempo por violación y que no sabía porque rayos estaba libre

— sí me disculpan caballeros necesito contestar está llamada — dije excusándome para poder salir de ahí

— Claro, niña, ve — dijo Jenks entrecerrando los ojos — como te decía, si sigues mi concejo y…

— Es hora de que salgas de ahí, Isabella. — Decía Jasper — Esto se está poniendo feo. Ya conté como mínimo a diez sabandijas entre comensales y gente de seguridad. Esto no se ve bien, él ya duda y esto puede estallar en cualquier momento sal de — pero tuve que cortar la llamada ya que Jenks se estaba acercando

— ¿qué pasó querida? ¿Te tienes que ir? — pregunto, en sus ojos tenía un brillo malicioso y desquiciado. Parecía ansioso

— sí señor pero no se preocupe llamare a un taxi — dije lo más despreocupada que pude

— nada de taxis que yo te llevó — se ofreció y me vio de pies a cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó — yo te llevó — repitió y sin tiempo a responder me jaló para que saliéramos — si nos disculpa señor Kline, la reunión la terminaremos en otro lado — y el tipo ese sonrió con malicia y nos siguió

.

— ¿Marie, Marie eres tú? — Pregunto Jasper levantándose de su silla — no lo puedo creer, mi prima aquí en Forks y no me llama — decía pareciendo indignado. Me dio miedo por Alice pero no era ella quién estaba con Jasper sino la Barbie — ¿qué te trae por aquí? — decía tratando de hacer conversación

— Su prima tiene una emergencia así que sí nos disculpa — decía Jenks evidentemente enojado apretando más su agarré en torno a mi brazo

— ¿A pasado algo con el primo? — Dijo Jasper y yo negué — ¿dónde está?

— Lo lamento pero en serio tenemos que irnos — decía apresurado Jenks sin darme tiempo a contestar

— no se preocupe. Nosotros ya nos íbamos y se ve que usted tiene negocios importantes que concluir. Nosotros podemos llevarla — dijo despreocupado, reconociendo a Kline, Kline solo lo miraba fijamente y se ponía ceñudo yo vi a Jasper con ojos enormes. Acababa de meter la pata y cuando me vio lo supo.

— tienes razón muchacho. Tengo negocios que concluir — dijo Jenks en tono neutro y soltándome _- eso me dejara un enorme montón -_ pensé al sentir por fin mi sangre correr — cuídese señorita Masen y nos vemos mañana — se despidió pero con los ojos recelosos. Ya nos estábamos alejando cuando Jenks volvió a hablar

— ¿cómo dijo que se llama? — le pregunto a Jasper

— no le dije mi nombre. Señor — respondió este

— ¿me lo dirás? — pregunto irritado y Kline no dejaba de vernos

—Julián... Montes de Oca — dijo y metió su mano en el bolsillo — y está es mi espo — pero volvió a sonar mi celular

— Bueno — dije pero era obvio que nadie me contestaría — sí ya estoy yendo. Adiós — y colgué — nos vemos mañana en la oficina señor Jenks — me despedí, él sólo asintió sin dejar de ver a Jasper meticulosamente de pies a cabeza.

Cuando partimos un auto nos seguía pero lo reconocí como mío. En el iban Edward y los demás.

— Estamos poniendo en peligro a Edward y a Alice — le dije cuando los había reconocido — y también a Rose. Esto no es un juego Jasper, sabes que a mí no me pasara nada. Ellos son la prioridad número uno. Si algo sale mal a los primeros que tienes que salvar son a ellos, no a mí — el solo apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y el volante — me considero muy tu hermana pero cuando se tratan de casos así, los sentimientos no cuentan si te digo que te vayas, te vas y punto — lo regañe — ¿sabes lo cerca que estuviste de ser reconocido por Kline? No quiero perderte. Sabes lo cruel y mañoso que es ese hombre y junto con Jenks son una maldita bomba. No quiero perderlos — repetí un poco más tranquila

— Emmett estaba con ellos, bien sabes que Emmett puede — dijo cuando llegábamos a la casa

— que parte de no quiero perderlos no entendiste Jasper. Son mi familia y ellos mi responsabilidad. No quiero más muertos — dije bajándome del carro y Jasper me alcanzo y me jalo del brazo _- ¡genial sigan jugando al estira y afloja y de plano pierdo ese brazo! –_ pensé

— pues yo tampoco quiero más muertos, Isabella y se lo cerca que estuve pero simplemente no podía dejar que algo te pasara. Créeme él no te iba a llevar a tu casa sino a algún lugar peor — dijo molesto

— suéltame que me lastimas — le dije retirando con brusquedad mi brazo — ¿crees que no lo es? Jasper mírame — le dije cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando — pusiste en riesgo a Rosalie al presentarla como a tu esposa. Si Jenks averigua y ve que tu esposa y Lilian Swan son la misma persona sabrá que en algo andas y no solo ira tras de ti, si no que averiguara sobre mi también. Estamos a punto de terminar Jasper y estoy con los nervios a flor de piel cada día que pasa — sin más me abrazo muy fuerte y yo también lo hice — tengo miedo de que los encuentren. No puedo dejar que los encuentren — le susurre y el solo dijo "no pasa nada" como si en verdad no pasara nada. Los demás solo nos veían con preocupación.

.

— sí señor. Tienen que hacer información y documentaciones falsas nuevas para el agente Whitlock y para Rosalie Hale.

— ¿cuáles son sus nombre y sus historias? — pregunto Aro

— Julián Montes de Oca. Es mi primo. Vive aquí en Forks y está casado con... mmm... Manola. No mejor Susan... Susan Collins, ese nombre le queda

— ok los papeles lo tendrás en dos días.

Dos días después...

— ¡ya llegaron los papeles! — grito Alice desde la sala

—pues ábrelos niña — le dijo Emmett desde el sofá y Alice le saco la lengua

— Is esto es para ti — dijo entregándome una nota:

_Querida Isabella:_

_No quiero ser yo el portador de tan crueles palabras pero alguien tenía que decírtelo. Jacob Black, tú ex futuro marido lleva tres meses casado con una tal Vanessa Wolf. No es que me esté metiendo en sus vidas pero el saber que había cancelado la boda de la noche a la mañana me tenía muy intranquilo. Se casó el mismo día que tú y Edward se habían encontrado y según esto, por lo civil en Salem, Oregon. Lo peor para ti, ella está embarazada de dos meses y medio._

_De nuevo te repito, lamento ser el portador de tan crueles palabras pero mi niña tenías que saber la verdad. Espero que cuando leas esto ya no estés pensando en él, sino en el buen mozo que te encontraste por accidente. Yo lo llamó el destino ya que, como recordaras, a mi también me sucedió lo mismo. Pero sí sigues pensando en Jacob sólo te diré que aunque te duela tienes que darle la vuelta a la hoja y empezar de cero. Cambiando de tema. Los datos y la información que me perdiste están listos. Sí Jenks investiga sabrá que son parientes de Marie Masen. Ya estamos tratando de localizar a los tres tipos que me enviaste. Espero que se estén portando bien esos dos, ya sabes que juntos son dinamita pura. Lástima que no puedas contarme nada, sabes que me gusta escuchar sus alocadas historias. Espero que todo esté bien e Isabella tendré que mandar temporalmente a dos agentes con ustedes ya que los necesito urgentemente para encontrar a la hija secuestrada de uno de los agentes, hace poco. Sé que tú prioridad ahora es cuidar a esos muchachos pero en serio necesito tú ayuda, bueno, la tuya y la de Emmett o Jasper. Cuando tenga todo listo te avisare pero los irán a buscar en eso de dos, a más tardar, tres semanas. Nos vemos mi niña, cuida a todos._

_Aro Vulturi._

Tuve que leer la nota como mínimo tres veces más. Todos estaban esperando por saber que decía pero yo simplemente no podía decir _nada - Jacob, al que consideraba mi Jacob... casado... cuando sólo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para nuestra boda... casado con alguien que al parecer ni conocía -_ eso me mataba

— ¿Que dice la nota Issie? — pregunto Emmett y yo apenas y lo mire. No pude hablar simplemente le tendí la nota y me dirigí a mi cuarto...

**Edward POV**

— ¿estás seguro que no debo ir? — le pregunte a Emmett pero no dejaba de ver hacia mi cuarto. Llevaba como media hora ahí encerrada y no había ruido alguno.

— muy seguro. La última vez que ellos tuvieron una pelea ella hizo lo mismo y yo como tonto entre a consolarla ¿y sabes qué hizo? — Yo negué y él se alzó un poco su cabello dejándome ver una cicatriz — me fue aventando todo lo que había en su cuarto, ropa, zapatos, libros. Esto de acá me lo hizo un libro enorme y otra que tengo en la espalda me lo hizo con su lámpara. Tengo suerte de seguir vivo pues un cristal alcanzó mi pulmón — decía como sí no fuese nada. Todos lo veíamos con los ojos enormes, asombrados... _- ¿Isabella era así de agresiva?_

— Emmett la próxima vez que mientas te lavare la boca con jabón y con uno neutro — decía Isabella desde el umbral de la sala y todos volteamos a verla. Se veía tranquila y no parecía que estuviese llorando — esa cicatriz, taradito, te la hiciste cuando teníamos como ocho años y tú te caíste de bruces por no amarrarte los cordones — y todos nos reímos de él. Él tenía una cara... que se leía en ella las ganas de ahorcar a su hermana — y sí un cristal te atraviesa un pulmón hay muy poco que hacer para dejarte vivo — decía ahora acercándose y sentándose junto a mí — pero sí, ya sé que no te recibí bien aquella vez pero tampoco fue para tanto — decía con una enorme sonrisa. Todos volvieron a reír y yo articule un "¿estás bien?" y ella asistió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando la vi estaba sonrojada y no pude evitar pasarle mi pulgar y devolverle el beso

— ¡ay que lindos! — dijo suspirando Alice — acabó de recordar algo — dijo viendo a Jasper y este asistió feliz — Jasper y yo... ¡nos vamos a casar! — grito emocionada y todos nos levantamos a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos

— sí por tú causa le sale una sola lágrima, la más pequeña Whitlock, considérate hombre muerto — le susurre y sentí que se estremecía. Antes de separarme escuché un sí de su parte y sonreí con arrogancia — ¡ven aquí hermanita! — le dije a Alice, jalándola

— sí le tocas un sólo pelo a mi futuro marido, Cullen, considérate muerto — me amenazó ella y yo forcé una sonrisa — veo que entendiste — dijo emocionada y yo torcí los ojos.

.

— ¿porque te encerraste? — le pregunte alzándole el rostro

— Porque quería pensar — dijo cerrando los ojos — y ahora quiero dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo — yo sólo asentí y le di su beso de buenas noches, ella sonrió y se acurruco mejor dejando su nariz en mi pecho haciéndome sentir su respiración — buenas noches _cara_ mía — susurre

— buenas noches... mi Edward — dijo ella suspirando y a mí se me formó una sonrisa de enamorado que no pude contener.

**James POV**

— ¿colaboraras? — Y el hombre volvió a negar — está en juego la vida de tu hija, hombre yo que tu hablaba. Solo necesito saber dónde está Swan. No es mucho — pero el hombre seguía negando — ¿acaso es más importante Swan que tu propia hija? — Y esta vez no contesto — habla

— e-está en un pueblo con los tes-testigos es todo lo que se por favor deja a mi hija por favor déjala — imploraba el hombre

— ¿en qué pueblo? — pregunte irritado

— eso no lo sé, solo sé que está en Washington por favor no le hagas nada a mi hija. Es solo una niña

— por ahora la mantendré viva pero necesito que me investigues todo sobre ella y cuidadito y digas una sola palabra o no tendré piedad de tu hija

— ¿y mi es-esposa… está bien? — pregunto con la voz temblorosa

— ¡huy ella no corrió con la misma suerte que tu hija! — dije riendo estruendosamente y colgando. Su pobre mujer trato de pasarse de lista… ni modos.

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que estaba preparándome para una exposición y ya sé que no tengo excusa y que ustedes si cumplieron su parte del trato… ¡gracias, muchísimas gracias por dejar sus lindos reviews! Los amoo y de nuevo perdón pero bueno aquí está el capítulo espero que lo disfruten y de 6 a 8 reviews subo y esta vez sí lo subo lo prometo **

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


	17. mes cuatro: Jenks esto es guerra

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Mes cuatro: Jenks… esto es guerra**

**Bella POV**

— se realista tú también necesitas entrenar te estas volviendo fofa — dijo Emmett desde el sillón

— aja, fofa yo, ya quisieras — dije pareciendo ofendida

— Además la casa está muy chica como para jugar a las luchitas y afuera ni se diga, harás un enorme escándalo y todos los vecinos vendrán y ese no es el punto — dijo Jasper desde el umbral de la cocina con toda su ropa mancha de varias cosas

— Whitlock... ¿qué haces así? — Le pregunte divertida — y Swan... ¿quieres jugar? — Él asistió en respuesta — bien puedes "jugar" pero tendrás que desacomodar y acomodar de nuevo la sala ¿ok? — y él volvió asentir. — Whitlock tu serás el juguete — dije sonriéndole con ganas y él me fulmino con la mirada

— Te odio — articulo despacio y se quitó su camisa manchada, voltee y Alice estaba más que sonrojada por lo que veía…

.

— Estoy más que listo Whitlock — decía Emmett tratándose los dedos tratando de verse amenazador. Estaba todo sudado y también se había quitado la camisa… Rosalie se le había unido a Alice en la competencia de ver quien dejaba caer más baba por esos dos.

— no. En todo caso estarás preparado por que listo hermano nunca has sido — dije para llamar la atención y todos rieron por mi comentario pero él se hizo el desentendido

— veamos quién es el mejor, Jasper— dijo ignorando mi comentario y comenzó hacer sus poses de luchador barato

— Viejo contigo no peleó de nuevo ni queriendo — decía jadeando — estoy todo adolorido — dijo echándose para atrás

— Jasper no seas gallina. — Me burle de él — hum a ver Emmett a ver sí puedes conmigo — le di mi mejor sonrisa altanera que tenía — claro sí es que te atreves — lo desafié. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para echarse para atrás.

— crees que por ser mujer me detendré. Me ofendes Isabella...

Ya estábamos casi muertos los dos. Después de una hora peleando, dando y recibiendo golpes, patadas y codazos. Él era el más cansado, pues al ser yo más pequeña y ligera me movía mejor y más rápido.

Estábamos por terminar de "jugar" cuando de la nada Edward grito un "qué te pasa Emmett" y se interpuso entre Emmett y yo y claro el "héroe" recibió de lleno el golpe de "la garra del oso Emmett" y cayó al piso semi inconsciente.

— ¡Edward!... ¡Edward contesta! – Dije asustada y tirándome a su lado — ¡Edward por favor responde! —estaba hablando como una novia histérica y la verdad eso era

— ¡Aaaagh! Amor me duele — me dijo aferrándose a mi

— tranquilo Edward. Quédate un momento acostado voy por algo para el dolor.

— ¡no! Quédate conmigo y que otro vaya. Mejor acaríciame para que el dolor se vaya. — no me lo dijo dos veces; me puse de rodillas y me puse en el regazo su cabeza y me dispuse a acariciar sus lindos cabellos. — Así es más suave — dijo subiendo y acomodándose en mis pechos y yo reí histérica… Emmett me veía feo y Jasper fue a buscar un poco de hielo y una almohada para que Edward se pudiera acostar bien en el piso y así poder revisar mejor su cara.

— Te quedara horrible — le dije acostándolo en el piso

— solo cuídame, así se ira el dolor — dijo sonriendo con dolor — solo cuídame — repitió y quedo inconsciente

— Emmett eres un bruto ¿lo sabias? — dije molesta y él solo se echó a reír como llena — ¿y si no despierta? — le pregunte asustada

— tu descuida. Claro que vuelve a despertar no le di un golpe mortal solo lo deje inconsciente — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Bruto — volví a repetir

— al rato despierta, de niño siempre le pasaba lo mismo — decía Alice desde el sofá — pero si, cuídalo solo por si acaso — dijo riendo

— Ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto — le dije a Emmett y éste lo levanto sin esfuerzo — déjalo ahí, si, ahí está bien. Eres un idiota — le dije cuando soltó a Edward con fuerza — largo capitán cavernícola — el solo rio, me beso en la coronilla y se fue. Me senté al otro lado de la cama y le acaricie su cabello pero estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida…

— _No entiendo — decía alguien — no encajan los hechos. Si fue secuestrada ya hubiesen pedido rescate. Eses es el comportamiento habitual_

— _no podemos darnos el lujo de especular. Tenemos trabajo que hacer muchachos así que andando — dijo mi otro yo. Me dio miedo verme a mí misma en una calle desconocida. Mayormente mis sueños no eran así, sino que yo era yo; no un fantasma que veía la escena desde cerca y a la que nadie le prestaba atención… de pronto la escena cambio de lugar. Ya no estábamos en una calle desconocida sino que estábamos en una especie de parque_

— _De entre todas tenías que ser tu — decía alguien entre las sombras y mi otro yo respiraba agitada, mirando a Emmett que estaba tirado en el piso, a su lado, muerto — lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. Vete antes de que pueda contar hasta tres. ¡LARAGATE, ISABELLA! — decía el hombre asomándose por entre las sombras… James…_

— ¡despierta, Bella, despierta! — me zarandeaba Edward

— ¡qué, que! — dije aturdida entre sollozos

— me estabas pateando cariño. Creo que tuviste una pesadilla — decía abrazándome — ya paso, ya paso — decía mientras yo no dejaba de sollozar. Que realista se vio Emmett muerto. Que miedo escuchar que James me reconocía…

.

— en cinco días te iras de ahí Isabella — decía Aro por teléfono — espero que ya hayas elegido al que ira contigo

— sí señor. Jasper se ira conmigo — dije apenada pues no quería que mi sueño/pesadilla se hiciera realidad

— muy bien mi niña espero y ya tengas todo listo para tu partida

— Si señor esta misma tarde hablo con Jasper para informarle de nuestra misión. No se preocupe — y escuche que abrieran la puerta del cuarto. No me iba a arriesgar así que me despedí y colgué

.

— Señor Jenks tengo unos problemas familiares y me temo que me tendré que ir por algún tiempo — le dije cuando Jenks se disponía a irse a una reunión — no lo puedo aplazar más, señor

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras? — pregunto enojado

— espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo

— mmm te daré un mes. Si en un mes no has vuelto considérate despedida — y cerró la puerta muy fuerte… _-¡diablos! –_ Pensé _– y eso que todavía no se lo has dicho a nuestro querido Edward –_ dijo mi molesta vocecita _– imagínate como se nos pondrá… -_

.

— tenemos que irnos en menos de cuatro días Jasper. Es un asunto urgente y Aro nos necesita — le dije cuando nos dirigíamos a almorzar con los demás

— Alice — dijo simplemente viéndola desde lejos. Todo se veía tan extraño, como si nosotros estuviésemos viendo una escena navideña desde las afueras de ese hogar… Alice conversaba y jugaba con Edward y Emmett; Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett por la cintura y sonreía feliz; Edward solo sonreía y negaba cada vez que Alice decía alguna locura y de nuevo todos volvían a reír, y nosotros… nosotros nos sentíamos lejos… muy lejos de ahí. — no quiero que le pase algo mientras yo no este. Me sentiría mal… muy mal, Bella — decía cabizbajo

— ¿y tú crees que yo no? — le pregunte molesta — ella me agrada, en verdad me agrada y no quiero que les pase algo a ninguno pero Aro nos necesita, tú mismo leíste la nota. Es importante

— hey ustedes dos, dejen de estar cuchicheando como abuelitas y vengan a comer — decía Emmett divertido, interrumpiéndonos a buen momento… yo no quería hablar más del tema

— si es una orden, Swan, la cumpliré sin quejarme pero no diremos nada. Simplemente nos iremos al amanecer. Sin despedidas… pues volveremos — decía fingiendo indiferencia con una sonrisa alegre pero que no le llegaba a los ojos. Esos ojos estaban oscuros e inexpresivos… al igual que los míos…

.

**Edward POV**

— ¿me estas escuchando Emmett? — le decía al ver que por más que intentaba no dejaba de estar nervioso — ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? — le pregunte tomándolo del hombro

— nada, nada. Cosas mías — dijo parándose y alejándose de mi — y no te metas Cullen — dijo en tono amenazador. Yo sólo pude levantar las manos en señal de rendición — bien, iré a hablar con Isabella — y entro a la casa, dejándome en el porche confundido y pensativo...

.

— ¿de qué tanto hablaron Emmett y tú, amor? — Le susurre mientras le besaba el cuello — ¿qué tienes? — le pregunte divertido al sentirla estremecerse

— ¿nada? — Dijo levantando una ceja y volteándose para besarme — ¿qué te ha dicho?

— nada, por eso te pregunto — decía volviéndola a besar — pero ha estado muy distraído últimamente y también ha estado más roñoso de lo normal ¿porque? — pero antes de que me pudiera contestar, Alice nos interrumpió diciendo que la cena estaba lista y ella salió cual alma que lleva el diablo diciendo que olía demasiado bien como para desperdiciar un minuto más en esperar. Su actitud me decía que algo se guardaba. Desde que había llegado la dichosa carta, hace más de dos semanas, ella, Jasper y sobre todo Emmett, se comportan extraño.

.

— ¿me dirás que tienes? — le pregunte cuando por fin volvimos a estar solos y acostados en su cama

— No — dijo a secas — mañana los chicos tienen planeado salir, ya sabes, para disfrutar el viernes por la noche ¿quieres salir? — dijo desviando el tema

— no ¿tú quieres salir? — le pregunte de manera cortante

— No, la verdad es que no — dijo besando mi pecho, haciendo que me estremeciera — prefiero hacer algo más... productivo — dijo pasándome la mano por todo lo largo de mi pecho, llegando hasta el límite de mi bóxer y regresando. Levante su rostro hasta verla a los ojos. En ellos brillaba la lujuria y algo más que no pude identificar sí era miedo o preocupación

— ¿estas segura? — pregunte vacilante. Sí bien y gracias a Dios ella seguía siendo virgen, no porque no lo haya intentado con Jacob, aunque eso me molestaba, sino porque ella era algo religiosa y muchas veces, cuando maliciosamente me pasaba de lo establecido, ella me lo recordaba...

_Mini flash back..._

— _para, para por favor — decía entre gemidos mientras yo me detenía en medio de sus pechos desnudos_

— _¿porque _cara_? — mi voz sonó ronca y eso la hizo reír y como venganza le pellizque un pezón, haciendo que ella gimiera y se moviera inquieta_

— _porque... porque — decía buscando entre sus pensamientos_

— _cuando tengas la respuesta me avisas — dije otra vez ronco y volviendo a besar una de sus pechos mientras que jugaba con el otro_

— _¡Dios! — gimió agarrándome del pelo y moviéndose todavía más. Yo reí con orgullo — por-por favor ¡oh, Dios! Por favor para — y me detuve pero fui más abajo, dejando besos por todo su vientre y ella en ningún momento me soltaba. Pero por el fuerte agarré que tenía sobre mí, sabía que no quería que llegara hasta sus bragas — por favor Edward ¡no! — dijo sollozando y yo me detuve abruptamente. Me prometí nunca hacerla llorar y en estos momentos no lo estaba cumpliendo_

— _Perdóname — le dije volviendo a su lado y bajándole la blusa. Ella en ningún momento dijo algo — perdóname — le volví a decir, abrazándola y pegándola a mi_

— _perdóname tu a mí. ¡Parezco una chiquilla! pero es que no estoy acostumbrada — dijo una vez se hubo calmado — Jacob nunca — pero ya detuve ahí. Lo que menos quería era saber del tal Jacob — déjame continuar por favor — y a duras penas cedi — Jacob nunca hizo lo que tú hiciste. Como te he dicho, nosotros somos muy religiosos, más mi familia y sobre todo mi madre, y tener sexo antes del matrimonio no está bien visto — decía apenada y bajando la mirada. Yo la detuve y le levante el rostro, dejando muchos besos por toda su cara y haciendo que ella riera como una niña, como la niña que era para mí..._

— _sí tú no te sientes lista yo lo entenderé — le dije despacio y dándole un beso en los labios — nunca me he acostado con una virgen — dije y ella puso mala cara — no he dicho que me ando acostado con todas, no. Sólo digo que nunca he estado con una virgen. — ella sonrió apenas — me excitas así como yo a ti — ella rodó los ojos y yo se los bese — sí, lo puedo sentir... y oler, linda — dije juguetón y ella me pegó por eso — pero soy un caballero y te esperare — dije serio y la volví a besar y ahora sí se le formó una sonrisa auténtica — y sí me tengo que casar contigo, házmelo saber para ir de una vez a las vegas — dije con sinceridad y ella lo tomo en broma... ¡eso duele! — Ahora duérmete porque mañana te espera un largo día — ella volvió a besarme con dulzura y susurro un gracias y se acurruco mejor entre mis brazos y al poco tiempo se durmió _- ni modos manita trabajaras al rato - _pensé indignado_ - sólo espero que no nos llevemos toda la eternidad esperando - _dijo mi conciencia y yo me estremecí_ - no, no creo. Espero que no - _pensé asustado y caí rendido._

_Fin del mini flash back…_

— Sí, muy segura — dijo avergonzada

— mejor lo hablamos después ¿ok? — ella solo asintió y me beso en los labios

— Gracias… por todo — susurro entrecortadamente y yo la abrace más fuerte

— de nada _cara. _Ahora descansa — le dije besándola en la cabeza. Ella dio un último suspiro y se quedó dormida… al igual que yo.

Bella se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas por toda la cama y hablando entre sueños. Me preocupaba, llevaba dos semanas enteras sin dormir bien y se le notaba lo cansada que estaba.

.

— Hoy sólo iré a dejar unos papeles y pasare el resto del día contigo — dijo guiñándome un ojo y besándome con dulzura pero por más en sus ojos no había brillo alguno _- a lo mejor y es porque no ha dormido bien -_ pensé

— está bien. Cuando vengas tendré el día planeado — ella me regalo una sonrisa sincera y se fue a bañar.

.

— no hace mucho que lo encontré — le dije mientras la guiaba por el bosque — está lindo y lo tuve que arreglarlo un poco — ella sólo sonreía y me escuchaba con mucha atención _- es eso o te está dando el avionazo pero gacho -_ se mofo mi conciencia — estero que te gusté — le dije soltando su mano y empujando unas cuantas ramas que le hacían de puerta al prado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y con pasos vacilantes llegó conmigo

— Esto, esto es hermoso — dijo entrecortadamente mientras recorrían con la mirada el prado _- siéntate orgulloso chico ¡lo hicimos! -_ dijo mi conciencia. Ella seguía avanzando, internándose en el. Yo la seguía de cerca — esto es, es... Espero que no hayas traído a nadie más que a mí — se dio la vuelta muy rápido y me amenazó con el dedo _-¿a quién más...? ¡Oh!-_ — ¡¿dime que no la trajiste? — decía acercándose más a mi

— te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas cuando estas molesta — le dije para calmarla y me gané un buen manotazo en el brazo — ¡¿qué? Es la verdad — dije riendo como histérico

— ¡la trajiste! — Dijo suspirando y entrecerrando sus ojos — ¡la trajiste antes que a mí! — lo único que podía hacer era caminar muy lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de evitar sus manos que se volvía puños cada dos segundos

— amor como crees — pero sonó tan sarcástico que yo mismo me golpee y ella lo tomo de la misma manera

— Cometeré homicidio justo en medio de un lindo prado — dijo amenazante mientras se iba acercando a mí. Por alguna razón yo no me podía mover — ¡Qué lástima! — dijo con fingido pesar y como si fuese un depredador, se tiro sobre mi haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo mojado _- ¡maldición! - _me queje internamente pues había caído encima de piedrecitas _- ¡eso va a dejar marca! -_ — ¿porque? ¿Que acaso yo no te doy suficiente? ¡¿He? — decía mientras me golpeaba con sus puñitos. — ¡maldición! ¿Que nunca voy a ser buena para ti? — pregunto sollozando pero sin dejar de golpearme. Sus ojos eran dos estrellas cafés que brillaban con la acumulación de lágrimas. Como pude la tomé de las muñecas y la vire despacio, quedando encima de ella

— hey, hey pequeña no es mi culpa ¿ok?

— claro que es tu culpa. No debiste traerla a ella primero. La novia aquí soy yo, no ella — decía molesta

— pero no lo pude evitar. Ella me siguió hasta aquí y me dijo que si no se lo mostraba te lo diría — por su cara de ¡ah! Supe te tenía toda su atención — Alice me amenazo y tuve que ceder. Ella me ayudo a decorarlo pero como yo lo había dejado tampoco estaba mal — dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia

— ¡¿Alice? — dijo confundida, relajándose al instante

— de ella estábamos hablando ¿no? — pregunte inocentemente. Ella preguntaba por Tanya pero yo no era tan estúpido como para traerla aquí antes que a Isabella, es más, nunca se me ocurrió traerla… ¿para que la traería? Ella entrecerró los ojos pero después de unos segundos me beso con efusividad y yo reí con arrogancia

— Eres un idiota — decía tratando de apartarse — ¿lo sabes verdad?

— Pero soy tu idiota — dije divertido y los dos reímos — solo tuyo — dije cuando dejamos de reír — solo tuyo — repetí y la bese con impaciencia, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en su boca, ella suspiro y la abrió; sentir su sabor era lo mejor que había para mí, sentir como suspiraba y como me acariciaba con inocencia. Ella era inocente y sensual a partes iguales. A veces era fácil olvidar que ella era inexperta y había otras que era muy fácil recordar lo inocente que era mi Isabella…

— estoy lista, Edward — susurro y al instante me quede helado…

**Bella POV**

Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y jugosos; su lengua, ¡dios, su lengua! Era muy inquieta; rozó mis labios provocándome un estremecimiento en la columna. No pude negarle el paso y su sabor fue más sorprendente… todo él era sorprendente…

— Estoy lista, Edward — le dije en un susurro y él se quedó muy quieto, ahora era él quien tenía la duda y el miedo en los ojos — no tengas miedo… yo no lo tengo — lo trate de calmar — Te necesito — susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Luego de unos segundos y con un suspiro de rendición, entreabrió sus labios y su lengua salió dispuesta a enredarse con la mía. Sus manos se deslizaban despacio por mis costados y poco a poco se colaron bajo mi blusa. Suspiré pues sus caricias me hacían temblar…

— Si no estás segura dímelo ahora — dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Se le escuchaba que le costaba trabajo mantener estable su voz — dímelo, Isabella — dijo viéndome a los ojos… esos ojos verdes que se habían vuelto tan oscuros por la lujuria y el deseo… al igual que los míos.

— un mes no es suficiente tiempo como para conocer a alguien al cien por ciento, Edward — dije con dificultad — pero contigo es diferente. Todo el tiempo te necesito, cuando no estoy contigo te extraño, cuando nos peleamos te odio pero a la vez te… te amo más — por fin había soltado la palabra más dulce y la más dolorosa también. Amaba a Edward, lo amaba con el corazón, con la mente y con el cuerpo…

— también te amo, Isabella. Desde que me salvaste, sino es que antes — dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad que me llego al alma

— Ahora deja de hablar y actúa — le dije divertida y volviéndolo a besar. Él siguió avanzando bajo mi blusa y se detuvo al ver que no tenía bra. Dejo de besarme y me vio a los ojos, sorprendido — ¡¿Qué creías, que todo el tiempo los llevaba? — pregunte divertida pero con la voz ronca, él rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarme pero esta vez sin ser dulce… lo cual aprecie mucho. Con brusquedad, me quito la blusa y su lengua encontró mis pechos, lamiendo cada pezón haciendo que estos se endurecieran... — ¡Dios, Edward, no pares! — dije gimiendo y acercándolo más a mí.

Mientras el atendía a los dos pechos por igual, una sensación extraña se empezaba a formar en mi bajo vientre. Mi sexo quemaba, pidiendo un poquito de su atención. Comencé a moverme contra él, con frenesí… buscando fricción pero nada serbia… necesitaba más que sus besos… mucho más.

Sin pensar en nada más desabroche los botones de la camisa, e intensifique el beso buscando más. Torpemente encontré el botón de sus pantalones y los desabroche. Él beso mi mandíbula, ni lóbulo, mis ojos y mi cuello, y yo con cada beso me sentía más fuera de mi misma…

— ¡quítatelos! — demande jadeante y él obedeció sin chistar. Solo su bóxer y mis pantalones nos separaban. Rápidamente desabrocho los míos y me los quito con fuerza _– sí que tiene ganas –_ pensé. Me sentía toda mojada y de seguro él lo podía sentir… y oler — Edward — lo llame y el me volvió a besar… Salvajemente, irrumpía en mi boca. Con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, en buscan de todos los rincones de mi piel. Su tacto ardía y me aturdía por momentos.

Mis caderas se movían con las de él. Nuestros cuerpos se calentaban con cada roce. Ahora tan solo nos separaban unas pequeñas prendas y yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa por lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Quería tocar y sentir la masculinidad de Edward pero él me lo impedía al estar tan encima de mí. Edward fue bajando por mi barbilla y mi cuello, eché para atrás mi cabeza dándole mayor acceso. Se detuvo en la clavícula y soplo la humedad que se había ocasionado en ese hueco. Siguió bajando y volvió a trabajar sobre mis pechos, estimulando a uno y jugando con el otro... eso me dejaba más frenética. Mis uñas arañaban sobre fuerte espalda. No podía contenerme… esto era tan malditamente placentero, _-¡gracias dios por hacer que esperara por este hombre! –_ pensé. Edward no dejaba de moverse y yo lo apretaba a mí y le instaba a continuar. Él siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo y repitió lo que había hecho con mi cuello. Mi piel estaba cada vez más y más sensible y caliente. Él bajo hasta mi braga, mordiendo el borde de estas y bajándolas. Levante las piernas, permitiendo que saliera la última prenda que me cubría.

Ya no podía respirar, ya no quedaba aire en mis pulmones y no creo ser capaz de recordar como respira, en lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de pensar era que llegaba a mi centro y un orgasmo se avecinaba con el mero hecho de saber lo que él haría. Separó mis labios con su nariz, y un jadeo se escapó de mi garganta. Sentí como recorría e inhalaba profundamente para luego hacerme sentir algo cálido y húmedo, sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris y un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaban y ya ni me reconocía. Su lengua se introdujo y casi pierdo el conocimiento. Sus movimientos eran los de un experto, calculados para darme el máximo placer… para hacerme llegar…

— Sabes tan bien — dijo ronco y yo casi ni le preste atención… estaba en otro mundo… estaba a punto de llegar — mmm — murmuro mientras volvía a lamerme y segundos más tarde, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y el orgasmo llego, viendo luces de colores al cerrar fuertemente mis ojos. Convulsione y sentí como mi flujo salía. Él, sin terminar de limpiarme, se quitó el bóxer y entro en mí de una estocada. Al principio sentí un ligero dolor pero como aún no había bajado de la ola del placer, sentí que me elevara más y más... sentía que podía tocar el cielo… instintivamente enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Él salió y se volvió a introducir más profundo, lo sentía muy dentro, pensaba que si se movía me podría partir en dos, pero mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, mi cuerpo quería más... lo quería sentir todo…

Entre nosotros solo exclamaciones, gemidos y jadeos. Tan solo el choque de nuestros cuerpos sudados. Por mi parte no podía decir nada… las palabras no salían. La temperatura del prado había cambiado notablemente y el olor del sexo se mezclaba con los olores del otoño.

El ritmo, que había comenzado lento, ahora se había intensificado. Él lo volvía más salvaje y necesitado. Estaba segura que no aguantaría mucho más. Mis uñas dejarían una marca horrible en su espalda, pero era mi única fuente de salvación... sentía que si lo soltaba me iría flotando. Mi cabeza golpeaba el césped con cada estocada. Subía y subía, no sabía cuándo o como me bajaría de esa gran nube. No había tenido otro orgasmo… continuaba en el primero...

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y estaba próximo a venirse dentro de mí... Acelero sus movimientos y no tardó en llegar al cielo donde yo lo esperaba...

No había palabra que describieran lo maravilloso que fue. Mi cuerpo era una macilla de músculos y huesos inservibles que templaba y se contorsionaba con descaro. De mi boca salió un grito de placer y sentí como Edward me bañaba con su cálido semen. Mis piernas seguían enredadas pero débiles y él cayo secamente encima de mí… pero sin salir de mí. Pasaron los minutos, o tal vez las horas, no lo sé. Mi cerebro no quería funcionar y mi cuerpo no quería responder, lo único que servía era mi corazón, que latía desbocado. Pensé que se me saldría por la garganta de tan rápido que latía. No podía respirar, mis pulmones ardían, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor… El olor de Edward combinado con el olor de su sudor y el olor a sexo otoñal era la mezcla perfecta del mejor perfume que yo haya olido en mi vida…

.

— ¡hasta que por fin regresan! — exclamo Emmett, indignado — ¿Dónde estaban? — pregunto inquisitivo

— estábamos teniendo sexo en nuestro prado — dije encogiéndome de hombros. Edward se puso tenso y Emmett… literalmente se tiro al suelo de la risa… los demás no sabían si creerme o no.

— ¡hay que chistosita me salió mi hermanita! — dijo Emmett golpeando el suelo con su puño — ¡Dios, Isabella me matas! — yo solo podía verlo con incredulidad…

— vamos a salir… ¿vienes? — Pregunto Alice, ignorando a Emmett — será divertido y te prometo que no tomare tanto como la otra vez — dijo estremeciéndose y haciéndome reír

— saldremos a almorzar por ahí, solo comida, lo prometemos — dijo Jasper, acercándose a Alice. Edward esperaba mi respuesta y bueno… de alguna manera me tenía que despedir de todos… _- maldita sea, otra vez pensando en despedidas –_ me regañe a mí misma. Desde que había hablado con Jasper no podía evitar sentirme extraña… necesitaba todos los días decirle a Edward lo mucho que me gustaba, decirle a Alice lo mucho que la quería y decirle a Emmett lo mucho que lo extrañaría… él tampoco me dejaba despedirme, pero yo _necesitaba_ despedirme…

— Está bien… porque no — dije encogiéndome de hombros — solo deja me cambio porque estoy toda sucia — le dije señalando mi blusa toda llena de lodo y mis pantalones… mis pantalones estaban en un estado deplorable…

.

— lo mejor fue cuando interviniste, hermano. ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! — Se mofaba Emmett y Edward solo lo fulminaba con la mirada — era de ¡WTF! Jajajaja

— es suficiente, Emmett. Deja en paz a Edward — le dijo Rosalie — él no se tiene la culpa de tu brutalidad — y todos nos reímos como locos — sabes que te amo — le dijo la Barbie mandándole besos volados como disculpas

— es cierto… ¿no deberías de estar trabajando, Emmett? — le pregunte confundida

— ¡Como se ve que me prestas mucha atención, hermanita! — dijo con tono ofendido — hicieron recorte de personal hace una semana y por ser el más nuevo, me despidieron — dijo desolado

— ¡pero yo te necesito ahí! — dije alzando la voz

— Yo creo que ahora que viene — pero ya sabía a donde quería llegar así que lo patee para que se callara — ¡ay! Se me acordó que me tienen que liquidar — dijo sobándose "disimuladamente" su pantorrilla

— ¡ejem! ¿Les puedo tomar su orden? — pregunto con irritación la mesera, poniendo su cara de asco

— sí, dígame mi querida, ¿aquí sirven el sándwich enorme del que todos hablan? — dijo Emmett con acento y actitud ingles y todos nos reímos a mas no poder por lo chistoso que se veía… hasta tenía su dedo meñique levantado y hacia su mirada de "soy superior a ti". La tipa murmuro un "idiotas inmaduros" y se alejó de la mesa — señorita… — dijo Emmett con su voz normal. Ella torció los ojos y se acercó vacilante — anóteme un té de manzanilla a la orden de sándwich — volvió a hacer su tono ingles pero antes de que pudiera terminar la tipa se había dado la vuelta y se había ido quien sabe dónde…

— ¡jajajaja se lo merece por perra! — dijo Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo y volvimos a reír

— son ellos, Mauricio. Los idiotas que solo vinieron a estorbar — se escuchaba la quejumbrosa voz de la mesera

— Jajaja creo que esa es nuestra señal para salir — dijo Jasper levantándose del comedor y ayudando a Alice con su silla — será mejor que nos vallamos

— ¿podría hacer mi pedido para llevar? — Grito Emmett antes de salir — quiero una mesera amable con extra de paciencia y tolerancia a un lado… ¡amargada!

— ¡EMMETT! — gritamos todos asustados

— ¡CORRAN! — Grito, saliendo disparado del local — ¡ahí vienen! — sin que lo repitiera, corrimos como nunca, entre risas y risas que nos impedían movernos con rapidez… parecíamos unos niños…

— ¡y no vuelvan! — dijo el gerente… o más bien, grito el gerente y ni modos nos tocó comer en otro local, donde si nos aguantaban…

.

— ¿ya te había dicho que te amo? — me susurro al oído, Edward

—mmm… mil novecientas noventa y nueve veces — dije siguiéndole la corriente

— ¿entonces llegue a las dos mil o me quede cerca? — pregunto riendo

— ¡ja! rompiste record _galán_. Llegaste a los dos mil… ahora duerme — le dije besando su pecho… la noche había llegado y con ella mi angustia y desesperación… solo me quedaban cinco horas para irme y tenía que dejar a Edward en un sueño profundo

— Dormiré si te quedas a mi lado hoy y siempre — dijo apretándome más contra él y besando mi cabeza… me estremecí

— Me quedare contigo — fue lo único que pude decir… se estaba empezando a cerrar mi garganta por las lágrimas acumuladas _– sin despedidas… pues volveremos –_ escuche la voz de Jasper en mi cabeza… de alguna forma necesitaba… no despedirme pero si decir un volveré… al menos para sentirme un poco mejor… — Edward ¿estas despierto? — le pregunte levantando el rostro… él estaba viéndome y sus ojos… eran los mismos de esta mañana — Edward, hazme el amor como si no hubiera un mañana — dije levantándome y besándolo con demasiada pasión cargada de desesperación. No sé porque había dicho esas palabras pero para mí era un hasta luego indirecto… él no tardo en corresponderme y llevarme al cielo de nuevo o mejor dicho, él no tardo en acompañarme al cielo… ese cielo que extrañaría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… ese cielo que sabía que no volvería a tener al causar la desconfianza y el enojo de Edward… ese cielo que se abrió ante mí, hoy, por última vez…

**Aquí les dejo este cap… espero que les guste… y ya saben de 6 a 8 reviews subo el siguiente… ¿Qué les pareció el lemmon? ¿Demasiado grotesco… demasiado explicito… demasiado cursi…? Es la primera vez que lo escribo así que… espero que no haya sido muy vulgar…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap…**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


	18. mes cuatro: Jenks esto es guerra 2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Alba89:** gracias por tu review jejeje me pones feliz :) que bueno que te haya gustado… no sabía muy bien cómo escribirlo, la verdad. Espero que también te guste este. Saludos. Wills

**Susicullen:** qué bueno que te haya gustado eso quiere decir que hago algo bien jejeje. Gracias por tu review… me haces feliz :). También espero que te guste este. Un saludo. Wills

"**Inexplicable angustia,**

**hondo dolor del alma, **

**recuerdo que no muere, **

**deseo que no acaba."**

**Mes cuatro: Jenks… esto es guerra**

**Edward POV**

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Sí te ocurriera algo en mi ausencia, ten por seguro que moriría. Te amo más de lo que debería ser aceptable y sí no te dije que me iría fue porque no quería despedidas... las despedidas son para los muertos, pero sí te decía hasta luego, no se sí me iría. _

_No creas que lo que pasó ayer fue una despedida, no, lo de ayer fue mágico y maravilloso... lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado. Te pido que cuando vuelva no estés enojado conmigo... tú eres mi prioridad #1 pero por desgracia soy la mejor para lo que Aro necesita. _

_Volveré a ti. Te pertenezco en cuerpo, alma y corazón y eso nunca lo dudes. No sé qué más decir... perdóname por favor._

_Siempre y para siempre tuya: _

_Isabella Swan._

Era la peor nota que pude haber leído en mi vida. Isabella se había ido sin despedirse, sin decirme volveré o algo parecido. _- Edward, hazme el amor como si no hubiera un mañana -_ escuché su voz y ahora entendía su significado... eso, al menos para mí, fue toda una despedida pero como soy un idiota no supe interpretarlo. Claro que estaba enojado con ella... y conmigo. _- ¿cómo no pude ver las señales? -_ pensé con enojo _- sus ojos, sus insomnios, sus constantes te quiero que aunque los decía de verdad siempre llevaban ese sabor algo agridulce. Todo en ella decía me largo y no te diré nada-_.

— ¡maledizione, Isabella!* — grite con todo el enojo que tenía. — ¿Perché?*

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué? — Decía Emmett entrando como un idiota a la habitación — Ed...

— ¡tú... lo sabías y no hiciste nada! — Lo acuse, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que quisiera decir — ¡sabías que se iba, sabías que se iría a quién sabe dónde a cumplir quién sabe que misión suicida de las que tanto le gustan y no hiciste nada! te quedaste parado viendo como la consumía esa orden ¡y no hiciste nada! — dije más molesto aún. Veía todo rojo. Emmett sólo se quedó en la puerta, quieto. Atrás de él estaban mis hermanas, con el asombro y el susto en sus facciones — ¡la dejaste ir sola, a su maldita suerte! — ya tenía todo listo para golpearlo y eso haría. Necesitaba descargar mi irá en algo o alguien — ¡sí muere será tú maldita culpa! — levante el puño... a tan poquita distancia estuve de tocar su rostro pero el levanto la mano y envolvió la mía. Me la apretó tan duro que de seguro y me la lastimó pero estaba tan molesto que no me importó

— ¡es mi hermanita, idiota! ¡¿Crees que se fue con mi permiso? ¡¿Crees que no me preocupó por ella? — Dijo también enojado, sin soltarme — Jasper se fue con ella, al menos tiene quién la cuide pero debí de ser yo el que se iba con ella no Jasper — dijo molesto y afligido — ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Ellos están quién sabe dónde cumpliendo órdenes, las mismas que tú y ellas obedecerán pues en unas horas llegaran los suplentes y tenemos que actuar como sí de parientes se tratasen — me soltó con brusquedad al darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto todavía molesto… Rose lo siguió.

— Sólo podemos esperar que no les pase nada — dijo Alice abrazándome por la cintura tratando de tranquilizarme — ¿ya trataste de comunicarte con ellos? — pregunto alcanzó el rostro

— no. Haber pásame el cel — ella me lo dio y le marque a Isabella. Después de cinco timbrazos me mando al buzón

_"- estas llamando al cel de Marie Masen pero en este momento no te –"_pero antes de que terminara se escuchó mi voz _"-¿qué haces?" "mmm nada ¿necesitas algo?" "no hay nadie ¿me das un beso?-"_ y ahí se acabó la grabación, no necesitaba escucharlo para recordar que fue antes de ser novios, cuando nos dábamos besos sin que nadie nos viera

— olvídate del no te enojes conmigo. Soy o creí ser tú novio Isabella y a los novios no se les miente. Me siento usado. Dime ¿dónde quedó la maldita confianza? ¿He? — quería decir más pero se había acabado el mensaje. Alice me veía con preocupación

— Jasper no dijo nada también pero lo — antes de que terminara de hablar la interrumpí

— no me vengas con lo entiendo porque no es así, Alice. Tú no entiendes ni puta madre — y claro como no me bastó hacer enojar a Emmett tenía que hacer enojar a Alice que me dio una bofetada que sonó por toda la habitación

— ¡No seas grosero e idiota, Edward! — dijo a gritos, aguantando las lágrimas y yo me quedé viéndola enojado — tuvo sus motivos para no habértelo dicho, idiota o simplemente ya se cansó de ti — me dijo enojada y salió dando un portazo

— ¡Perché!* — grite golpeando todo lo que tenía a mi paso…

.

— Soy Leah Clearwater y él es Mike Newton agentes de cuarto y segundo nivel — dijo la chica señalándose a ella y al tal Mike — sólo nos quedaremos el tiempo que la agente Swan y el agente Whitlock tarden

— Como sea — los interrumpí — sus cuartos son el principal y el ultimo — dije sin verlos pero luego Emmett me mando a callar

— Newton tú compartirás cuarto conmigo y Leah tú dormirás

— sola, yo puedo dormir en la sala. No te preocupes — volví a interrumpir

— Rose tú vuelves a dormir con Alice — dijo Emmett irritado — ahora díganme ¿porque mi hermana y Jasper se tuvieron que ir? — alce la vista sólo para saber la respuesta pero los dos se escogieron de hombros y negaron a la vez

— ¿de qué trata este caso? — pregunto Leah después de un silencio incómodo

— Sólo de cuidar de ellos — dijo Emmett señalándonos — yo cuido de Rosalie Hale, Jasper de Alice Cullen y mi hermana de Edward Cullen

— Tarea fácil — dijo Newton — ¿yo de quién cuidaré? — dijo viendo a mi hermana descaradamente

— De Edward — se apresuró a decir Emmett — y tú, Leah de Alice — los dos asintieron pero Newton ya no estaba tan contento como antes.

.

— ya se va a acabar el mes y no tenemos noticias de ellos — le dije a Emmett, irritado haciendo zapping en la tele

— Sólo han pasado tres días — dijo él, imperturbable — sabremos de ellos cuando ellos quieran — dijo levantándose del sofá — deja de estar de ese humor, chico que a todos contagias

— Perdón no es mi intención estar así pero estoy tan molesto — dije afligido — ¡no confió en mí! — espete molesto

— ¡sí que eres idiota! — Exclamó, pegándome en la cabeza — te ama, claro que confía en ti pero ¿sabes porque no te lo dijo? Porque no quería que la retuvieras. Los lazos sentimentales son muy poderosos. — dijo dándome una cerveza y sentándose de nuevo a mi lado — Se despidió, aunque no quise, de mí y lo hizo llorando. Me hizo jurar que te protegería de todo y así lo voy hacer. Me dijo que te dijera que te ama más que a cualquier cosa y más que a su propia vida; también que dejaras de ser el cabezota que eres y que la entiendas — dijo de nuevo irritado y suspiro varias veces antes de continuar — para ella también fue muy difícil dejarnos pero lo tiene que hacer sí quiere ser alguien en la vida. Ella no te engañó con otro, Edward simplemente te escondió la verdad

— lo cual es mucho peor, Emmett — dije tomando un buen trago de mi cerveza — no confió en mí, no confió en su novio

— ¡dios sí que eres cabezota! — Se quejó — eres difícil de convencer pero allá tú, cree lo que quieras — dijo y se llevó su botella a la boca la cual no bajo hasta terminar su contenido

— necesitamos ir al supermercado, Emmett, que ya nos estamos quedando sin provisiones — dijo Alice apareciendo de repente — ¿podemos ir mañana?

— Sí, iremos mañana — dijo él, viendo la tele — sólo has la lista de lo que necesitamos

.

— ¿ya nos vamos? — pregunte... irritado

— por vigésimo sexta vez, Edward Cullen, no y sí vuelves a preguntar hago que esperes más tiempo

— no, y sí vuelves a preguntar hago que esperes más tiempo — dije imitando la voz de Alice. Ya estábamos cerca de las cajas — además ¿teníamos que haber traído a la guardia del rey? — pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada a una Leah que no dejaba de ver a todos lados pareciendo todo menos una persona normal

— ¡Edward, por el amor de dios te puedes callar! — me dijo Alice fulminándome con la mirada

— Cullen contrólate ¿quieres? — Intervino Emmett — estas en público. Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás hacer lo que quieras — me regaño cual niño pequeño

— Sí, sí lo que digan niñeras — dije cruzándome de brazos y caminando callado, la verdad ni yo me soportaba. Cada día estaba de peor humor.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

— ve con Leah, Alice. Es una orden — dije volteándome bruscamente. Ella enargo una ceja pero obedeció luego — no estamos solos — le dije a Emmett cuando entrábamos al carro. Él enseguida se puso atento

.

— Es por eso que no salgo mucho con ella — dije medio riendo — siempre compra hasta lo que ni necesita — me queje

— ¡Sí! ¡Así son todas! — también se quejó Emmett suspirando y su tono me hizo reír y mi risa a él... qué bien se sentía reír aunque sea sólo un poco. Estábamos de regreso a casa cuando todo pasó muy rápido... en unos minutos estábamos riéndonos y dejando de ser un poco amargados y al siguiente un auto sale de la nada y nos dispara, haciendo que Emmett perdiera el control y se saliera de la carretera... lo último que recuerdo fue haber salido disparado del auto...

**Bella POV... cuatro días antes del accidente...**

**Día uno:**

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? — dijo incrédulo, Jasper

— no, te lo juro — dije con una sonrisa enorme pero algo forzada

— mamá Swan se morirá cuando se enteré. No jugabas cuando lo dijiste ayer ¿verdad?

— No, pero nadie me creyó — dije encogiéndome de hombros — ¡fue... hermoso! — suspire de felicidad

— ok, ok pero no quiero detalles — dijo riendo — ¿pero que paso con eso de no juntarnos? — Dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente y yo puse mi mejor cara de póker — ¡hay, Isabella! — dijo teatralmente

— Hemos llegado, agentes — nos interrumpió a buen momento el chofer

— muchas gracias ¡que tenga un buen día! — dije rápido y bajé del auto, no me detuve a esperarlo porque sabía que me seguiría molestando mientras estuviésemos solos

.

— la agente Swan y el agente Whitlock serán sus superiores. Cualquier orden, hasta la más ridícula, tendrán que obedecer ya que vidas inocentes están en juego — decía Aro desde un estrado — los equipos están listos y a su disposición. No me queda nada más que decir... ¡Buena suerte!

.

— Suarez, Doyle, Anderson, Dunham, Young, Farnsworth, Lee, vengan conmigo los demás irán con el agente Whitlock — ordene y salí de la pequeña salita

— Swan ¿podemos hablar? — Me dijo Blake, quién era el papá de la niña secuestrada — quiero ir a buscar a mi hija, ¡déjame ir contigo! — me imploro poniéndose de rodillas

— Levántate, no hagas eso — dije tomándolo de los brazos — sabes que no puedes ir por ser familiar y yo no puedo romper las reglas. Lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte aquí — dije algo apenada — son las reglas — él sólo asistió y suspiro derrotado

— entonces encuéntrala, Isabella por favor encuéntrala — pobre, se veía que ya no tenía ganas para nada y sí seguía de pie era por su hija. Antes de que pudiera contestarle se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba Jasper _- ¡hay Blake, sí yo fui difícil Jasper lo es más! -_ pensé.

**Día dos:**

— fue vista por última vez en la escuela. Según la directora, un joven hablo con ella y pues como llevaba el uniforme del FBI no sospecho nada — decía Young

— hum... ¿A qué hora sacaron a la niña de las instalaciones?

— a las diez de la mañana

— ok, ¿que sabemos de la madre?

— está muerta. La mataron al tercer día de haberlas secuestrado

— ¿y a ella como la metieron a la camioneta?

— de la misma manera que a la hija, me imagino. Los vecinos dicen que la vieron salir muy preocupada sosteniéndose de un agente del FBI

— ¿y cómo era ese agente?

— los testigos dicen lo mismo: alto, desgarbado, güero, de ojos azules, mirada perturbada pero de apariencia tranquila

— muy bien. Ahora necesitamos a un retratista y que los testigos se lo describan. Cuando tengamos el retrato hablado vienes a buscarme — ordene y él sólo asistió y se fue, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos para nada tranquilos.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él y explicarle, después de haber escuchado su mensaje me maldije por dentro. Él no se merecía eso. Él no se merecía que le mintiera pero sí le decía sobre el caso de seguro y me saldría con cualquier tontería para que yo no me vaya _- así es mejor, ya se le pasará -_ me repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿pensando en Edward de nuevo? — pregunto Jasper entregándome su informe... él tenía lo mismo que yo... — te entiendo, yo no dejó de pensar en Alice

— ¿hicimos bien en no despedirnos? — Pregunte insegura — una cosa es no haberles dicho sobre el caso pero al menos les pudimos haber dicho un: salgo de viaje, nada importante no te preocupes. O algo así

— ya lo pasado, pasado, Isabella — dijo sentándose a mi lado — ahora lo que importa es la niña que hay que encontrar

— Tienes razón — asentí — una vez que tengamos el retrato hablado ¿dónde empezaremos a buscar? — suspire

— le seguiremos el pasó. Ya sea que le hayan tomado una foto o que haya usado su tarjeta de crédito. Lo encontraremos, para eso somos buenos — dijo dándome un empujoncito con los hombros — no sé tú pero a mí me hace falta Emmett

— sí, a mí también — dije sonriendo de lado

.

— Agente Swan, agente Whitlock ya está listo el dibujo— dijo Young mientras corría hacia nosotros

— ¿James? — dije asombrada

— ¿lo conoces? — pregunto Jasper, quitándome el dibujo

— es el secre, recuerdas, al que le sacaba información sobre Jenks. No lo puedo creer, que idiota fui al creerle a Jenks que estaba de vacaciones. Debí de investigar más pero creo que no le di la importancia que debía — me regañe

— lo importante es que ya tenemos nombre. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se deje ver...

**Día cuatro:**

— llevó casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Maldito James, es un puto escurridizo — dijo Jasper bebiendo su café

— según las cámaras de seguridad del banco, James viene a correos cada tres días. Hoy toca y me imagino que aparecerá en diez minutos por aquella...

— una camioneta del FBI con placas falsas se dirige hacia ustedes — me interrumpió Suarez por la radio

— justo a tiempo. Es mi turno de tener acción — dijo Jasper saliendo de la van — ¡deséame suerte, Swan! — grito entusiasmado y sonrió efusivo

— ¡suerte Whitlock! — dije imitando su entusiasmo

— Encárgate de Gigandet, Bella — dijo por la radio y se subió a su auto en el mismo instante que la falsa van del FBI pasaba junto a nosotros... — todo listo, chicos. ¡Vamos por esos idiotas! — decía para todos por la radio, su auto se puso en marcha, al igual que otros dos de nuestros coches.

— estén atentos, muchachos en cualquier momento aparece James — ordene — ten, te confío mi cel — le dije sonriendo a Lee cuando me bajé de la van en dirección a James, que en esos momentos entraba al edificio de correos

— es algo ilógico ¿no crees? — Dijo Doyle mientras íbamos rumbo al edificio — digo, soy secuestrador mi objetivo es sacar dinero de los parientes del secuestrado, eso no, secuestro a madre e hija y no extorsiono al padre sino que le hago preguntas que el pobre infeliz ni sabe — bufo irónico

— ¿qué tipo de preguntas? — Le dije tomándolo por el brazo y deteniendo su avance — ¿porque no se me había dicho sobre eso, Doyle?

— pensé que lo sabías, Swan. James le hablo a Blake para saber tú paradero, pero él sólo le dijo que estabas en un pueblo de Washington

— ¿y porque diablos dijo algo así? — Dije molesta — cuando volvamos tendré que hablar con él

— ¿cuando volvamos a donde, cariño? Él está con Jasper ahora

— ¡le dije que no podía venir! — dije colérica

— Swan, Doyle ¿qué diablos esperan para ir tras Gigandet, eh? — nos dijeron por los micrófonos a tiempo de ver como James salía de correos

— bueno chicos, es hora de ponernos en marcha — dije por el altavoz — Dunham, Farnsworth vayan por la calle norte chicas. Anderson y Young estén atentos que nosotros iremos a pastorear el ganado

— ¡Sí, agente Swan! — dijeron todos a la vez.

De vez en cuando James miraba sobre el hombro y apretaba el paso pero a la cuarta vez empezó lo emocionante. Empezó a correr y nosotros detrás, sólo por sí portaba armas las nuestras ya estaban cargadas y listas

— ¡maldición, sí que corre el cabrón! — se quejó Doyle

— es temprano y hay gente. No llegara lejos — dije corriendo un poco más rápido — hasta aquí llegaste, James — dije alcanzándolo y tirándolo al suelo — ¿quién diablos eres tú? — pregunte apuntándolo con la pistola

— Abel, Abel Cromwell — dijo tembloroso — ¡Dios mío yo no he hecho nada malo! — lloriqueo

— ¿entonces porque diablos corres? — pregunte inquisitiva

— me estaban siguiendo, ¿que más quería que hiciera?

— ¡Doyle, llévatelo de aquí! — dije dándome la vuelta y guardando la pistola

— ¿por-porque? — pregunto Abel, nervioso

— no tengo porque explicártelo. ¡Llévatelo de aquí! — le ordene a Doyle

.

— Agente Swan, Whitlock al habla — dijo la agente Dunham tendiéndome mi cel

— Swan —dije simplemente

— ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya lo tienes?

— no, era un chamaquito parecido a James. Ahora mismo lo están interrogando

— ¿y eso?

— me da mala espina el tipo y casi nunca fallo cuando las cosas me dan mala espina, pero dime ¿tú cómo vas?

— llegamos a un tipo de casa abandonada. Hay mucho movimiento pero no se ve a James. ¿Sabías que el papá de la niña está ahora conmigo? — pregunto algo molesto

— a mí no me digas nada, yo también me acabo de enterar pero por cualquier cosa, mantenlo vigilado y que no se acerque a la casa. Término con el chico y voy para allá — dije irritada

— ok, le voy a decir a Farnsworth las coordenadas del lugar y no te preocupes, mantendré vigilado al padre

— ok. Nos vemos al rato Jasper y cualquier cambio me avisas. Cuídate mucho

— Tú igual Issie — y colgó.

.

— Nada no quiere hablar — dijo Suarez deteniéndome el paso

— ¡yo haré que hable! — dije retadora

— Todo tuyo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—haber Abel, dices que corriste porque te asustaste pero yo digo que no te creo así que lo vamos a volver a intentar ¿vale? — dije con mi tono más calmado que pude sacar. Él sólo asistió asustado — sí no dices la verdad me veré forzada a llevarte a juicio y culparte por algo que no has hecho. Tendrás ¿qué? ¿20, 22 cuando mucho? — improvise, lo genial de los humanos era que con cualquier cosa se intimidaban — a esa edad ya tenía una barba abundante mi primo y no tenía que ir en la calle con una falsa — dije jugando con la barba que le habían quitado — ni tenía por qué usar pupilentes... azules. ¡Chico, estas en serios problemas! — dije, viendo la salita improvisada que habían puesto en la van

—Yo-yo... me pagaron ok, yo necesito dinero para mis estudios y-y para mi madre enferma que-que — decía nervioso. Ni él sabía lo que decía. Suarez aporreó sus manos y el chico brinco asustado

— ¡dinos la verdad! — Grito muy cerca de él — ¿quién te pago?

— no-no lo sé, no lo vi bien. Estaba todo oscuro. So-sólo me dijeron que caminara hacia correos y entregará un pa-paquete — decía a punto de llorar. Estaba sudado de pies a cabeza

— ¿pero porque disfrazado? — le volvió a gritar Suarez y yo lo vi molesta, se estaba pasando un poco

— No lo sé — dijo el chico viéndome asustado

— ¿y no te dio curiosidad ver que era lo que estabas llevando? — pregunte haciéndome la poli tranquila

— Sí, pero es-estaba bien sellado

— ¿viste a quién se lo estabas enviando? — pregunto Suarez volviendo a golpear la mesa con sus manos... le encantaba ver al chico a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones del miedo

— a-a un tal... ¿Jenks? Sí, Jenks — dijo ansioso — ¡por favor ya les contesté, ahora déjeme ir! — suplico

— aparte nos ordena ¿como ves? — se burló él pero yo no le hice mucho caso

— por el momento te llevaremos a unas oficinas. Cuando acabemos con esto serás libre — suspiro algo tranquilo y Dunham se lo llevó de la salita — no tenías por qué ser tan maricón, Suarez. Casi matas al chico de un susto — él sólo se rio pero vio mi cara de _no estoy jugando_ y se puso serio — ¡la que manda aquí soy yo, que no se te olvide! ¡Ahora ve a correos y trata de sacar ese envió! — ordene y él asistió todavía serio — ¡pero no veo que te estés moviendo! — lo moleste y salió casi corriendo de la van — para que veas lo que se siente — susurre para mí misma — ¡estas tardando! — grite y el corrió más rápido y yo reí quedito

— Agente Swan, Whitlock al habla... de nuevo — dijo Dunham torciendo los ojos

— Swan — dije sonriendo por su actitud

— Vente lo más rápido que puedas Isabella que esto es una emboscada — dijo rápido y escuché balazos y gritos a lo lejos

— ¡muévanse, el agente Whitlock nos necesita! — Ordene a gritos — Farnsworth quédate con ese auto y espera a Suarez ¿entendiste? — pregunte. Ella me recordaba a Alice… tan pequeña y a la vez tan valiente pero no la iba a arriesgar a que muriera. Ella asistió de mala gana y se fue directo al otro carro — ¡muévanse, nos necesitan!

.

Lo primero que hicimos fue bajarnos y disparar a los criminales... nunca pensé que fueran tantos

— Me buscan — le dije a Jasper cuando logré llegar hasta donde él estaba, oculto entre un auto. — a la chica la secuestraron para obtener información sobre mí

— eso pensé. Son muchos — decía al dispararle en la pierna a uno — ¡fue una emboscada! ¡Ya nos esperaban! — grito. Uno de ellos apuntaba a Jasper en la cabeza así que lo tuve que matar — ¡buena esa!

— ¿dónde está la niña?

— espero que adentro, el papá está encerrado en la camioneta — me explicó deprisa. Otro tipo iba detrás de un agente, hasta que los dos le disparamos en las piernas y cayó al suelo

— iré por ella. Cúbreme — le dije pero me detuvo y me vio sorprendido

— ¡¿estás loca? Ahí no vas sola

— ¡entonces vamos! — Lo anime — ya sabes ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos? — pregunte sonriente

— ¡como en los viejos tiempos! — dijo guiñándome el ojo. Entramos corriendo en la casa, disparando tras de nosotros cada que nos trataban de detener. La adrenalina corría a mil por hora en mi sistema y me sentía poderosa y capaz de todos.

.

— ¡despejado! — le grite cuando me había asomado por una esquina

— por aquí también. Ten cuidado 007 — me aconsejo cuando se estaba alejando de mi — tenemos que regresar intactos — sonrió con arrogancia... me recordó a Edward — así que cuídate. Recorrí mi mitad de la casa, abriendo con cuidado cada puerta de cada cuarto pero no había rastros de la chica

— Swan ven a ver esto — dijo Jasper asomándose por la puerta. Dándome un susto de muerte

— ¡idiota me asustaste! — Le dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi corazón agitado — no vuelvas a hacer eso

— Ok no lo vuelvo hacer pero tienes que venir a ver esto — me guió hasta un cuarto lleno de pólvora, líquidos y muchas cosas para crear bombas... ¡bombas! — no he visto ninguna por la casa a menos que sean mini bombas colocadas en sitios estratégicos. A la chica tampoco la he visto ¿y tú? — Negué al instante — entonces salgamos...

Afuera era otra cosa, tanto agentes como secuestradores estaban esparcidos por el suelo, unos muertos y otros bien, heridos

— Anderson ayuda a nuestros heridos y tú — dije apuntando a Suarez que empezaba a acercarse — pídele a alguien que te ayude con los otros heridos y que los mantengan prisioneros hasta que puedan hablar — los dos sintieron y fueron corriendo con los demás agentes

— ¿alguien medio sano que nos pueda contestar? — le pregunte a Jasper

— no, pero me informan que hay una especie de cochera a 50 m al sur de nuestra posición

— Dunham, Lee acompáñennos — ordene y caminamos con cuidado hacia la cochera. Ahí estaba la niña, amarrada exactamente en medio del lugar. Lloraba y balbuceaba. Nos dirigimos hacia ella cuando un ruidito llamó mi atención así que ordene detener la marcha

— hay bombas. No te puedo decir donde pero las hay — le dije a Jasper. Nos quedamos callados hasta que todos escuchamos el bip que hacia la bomba — tenemos que llegar hasta ella sin activarla — dije asustada

— Agente Swan — me llamó Dunham desde lejos— encontré el dispositivo — dijo volviendo con nosotros —es una trampa, de ahí la chica no sale con vida — dijo desconcertada

— ¡Muéstramelo! — ordene y me llevó hasta la bomba — ¡dios mío! — exclame al ver las bombas que estaban rodeando a la niña. — Trae a Young, chica, que él sabe de bombas — Dunham simplemente asistió y corrió de nuevo a la casa. Yo regrese junto a Jasper — la chica esta rodeada por bombas y me temo que es controlada por un sensor de movimiento — al poco tiempo regreso Dunham con Young pisándole los talones — tienes que desactivar la bomba — le ordene — tenemos que salvar a esa niña — él sólo asistió y se dispuso a trabajar con ella.

— El sensor debe de estar cerca y no sabemos dónde está… — decía Young mientras nos alejaba del lugar — es peligroso estar cerca, sin saber que lo activa. Yo recomiendo que se mantengan alejados, Swan… todos — dijo viéndome a los ojos

— ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer? — pregunte con pocas esperanzas

— Es complicado — dijo llevándose una mano al cabello y despeinándolo… otra cosa que me recordó a Edward…

— La llaman, agente — dijo Farnsworth tendiéndome el celular

— ¿Rosalie? — pregunte consternada al ver la pantalla y reconocer el número

— ¡Bella, Bella! — decía entre sollozos. Eso nunca es buena señal

— ¿Rosalie que tienes? — pregunte histérica

— Emm-Emmett, A-Alice y Ed-Edward tuvieron un accidente. Es-Están en el hospital... Edward es el más grave — decía llorando y yo no podía creerle... era simplemente imposible

— ¡Bella! — grito Jasper, y yo levante le vista a tiempo de ver a Blake correr hasta la cochera, por instinto corrí tras él pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya había activado la bomba y no me había dado tiempo de reaccionar así que la explosión me alcanzó...

_- Están en el hospital... Edward es el más grave... – _resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez…

**Ya se... mucho bla, bla y nada de romance. Lo siento así está en mi cabecita jejeje ¿qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bueno? Sí es así dejen sus reviews que saben que eso me pone muy contentita y les subo su capitulito jejeje ah y otra cosa ¿quieren que cuando ustedes cumplan su parte yo suba el cap entre semana o me espero hasta el viernes? Ya saben mis amores ustedes tienen la última palabra... plis me avisan. Bueno de 7 a 9 reviews subo el siguiente, ya saben :)**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


	19. mes cinco: despertar

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Nuestra recompensa se encuentra **

**en el esfuerzo y no **

**en el resultado. **

**Un esfuerzo total **

**es una victoria completa."**

**Mes cinco: despertar**

**Bella POV**

— ¡Maldición mira como está! ¡Traigan a un médico! — No podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba que gritaban muy cerca... o hablaban muy lejos, mis oídos zumbaban y no podía distinguir bien — ¡llamen a una maldita ambulancia! — Además las voces las escuchaba amortiguadas — ¡estarás bien! ¡Te pondrás bien! — me decía alguien antes de caer en una oscuridad profunda y abrazante...

Mientras iba cayendo mi vida pasaba ante mi como sí de una película se tratase pero no iba desde mi infancia hasta ahora, al contrario, la primera imagen que vi fue a Jasper antes de la explosión, a esa le seguía cuando estábamos en el avión rumbo a Idaho, y a esa cuando hice el amor con Edward antes de irme. Las imágenes corrían demasiado rápido para mi gusto pues apenas asimilaba una y ya habían pasado como tres...

A ratos se volvía oscuro y a ratos volvían aparecer imágenes pero ahora eran de más joven, cuando tenía 18, cuando tenía 15, cuando tenía 10, las navidades... era todo tan extraño como confuso y la oscuridad volvía a caer sobre mí una vez más... pero está vez, a lo lejos, se escuchaba un pip cada cierto tiempo y cuando trataba de concentrarme en ese sonido este se hacía cada vez más agudo y al poco tiempo dejaba de oírlo.

No sabía sí habían pasado horas, días, semanas... la oscuridad era absoluta y ya no había ruido alguno. El cuerpo no lo sentía, de hecho ya no sentía esa sensación de estar cayendo sino que sentía como que flotaba. Ya no sentía miedo ni angustia, es más, me sentía en paz... ahora la oscuridad no me molestaba, al contrario, me arrullaba y me hacía sentir tranquila y liviana... pasaba el tiempo y el pitido se hacía más sonoro... En el quinto pip, un destello me dejó prácticamente ciega, trataba de acostumbrarme a la luz y cuando al fin pude había una persona, una mujer diría yo, que se acercaba a mí pero la oscuridad se lo impedía...

— _¡ven conmigo mi niña! —_ decía la mujer... la voz se me hacía familiar pero por más que trataba no podía recordar a quién le pertenecía _— ¡no me tengas miedo! —_ Dijo maternal y yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar _—sí te quedas ahí te llevaran. Tú tienes que vivir, Isabella —_ decía con convicción la señora. Trate de ver su rostro pero con la luz me era imposible _— aléjate de la oscuridad. No dejes que te tomé. Todavía tienes mucho que vivir —_ dijo dando un paso hacia mí _— tienes que salir adelante por el hombre que amas, por tus amigos, por la vida que esperas, por tus padres, por ti —_ dio otro pasó y pude ver su rostro... ¡era mi abuela! Cuando la reconocí quise correr a abrazarla, besarle sus mejillas y su cabeza, saber cómo estaban ella y el abuelo, saber porque me había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba y saber porque ahora estaba de vuelta... pero algo me detuvo, dio un fuerte grito de " ¡no, Isabella!" Y la luz se fue apagando y yo tuve miedo _— ¡corre! ¡Ven conmigo! —_ gritaba pero sabía que sí cruzabas la luz, morías y en cambio, de la oscuridad no sabía nada y está me proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad.

— _¡Non andare! ¡_ _Resta con me, Isabella! —_ Escuché una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas... en la oscuridad _— ¡ vieni con me, il mio amore! —_ dijo Edward pero por más que intentaba no lo podía ver. No sabía con quién ir. Mi abuela me hacía señas y Edward... Edward me llamaba desde la oscuridad _— ¡ Nemiche amiche! —_ ordenó a gritos pero ya no era Edward sino algo desconocido así que corrí hacia mi abuela y está me abrazo con ternura. No sabía sí me iba a morir pero mi abuela era mil veces mejor que esa cosa que se hizo pasar por Edward

— _¡regresa con nosotros, Bella! —_ me susurro mi abuela y la luz se intensificó hasta no dejar ningún rastro de oscuridad...

— ¡La tenemos! — grito alguien con fervor

— ¡está de nuevo con nosotros! — grito otro. El pitido que había escuchado antes se podía escuchar ahora con mayor claridad y la luz no me dejaba ver del todo pero vi siluetas a mí alrededor.

— ¡Bella! — Grito alguien cerca de mí oído — ¡hermanita! — la luz se alejó de mis ojos y pude ver a tres personas a mi alrededor, dos vestidos de doctores y un tercero vestido de civil. Este último tenía una mano apretando la mía. Cuando lo vi tenía una sonrisa enorme de esas que están de oreja a oreja... Jasper

— Ummm — fue lo único que pude decir. Me dolía todo y la garganta estaba seca

— No trate de hablar agente Swan — decía un doctor — será mejor que descanse por ahora

— ¿don-dónde estoy? — logré decir a duras penas, ignorando la sugerencia de mantenerme callada

— estas en el hospital, Issie — dijo Jasper con ternura

— ¡me duele todo! — Me queje con una sonrisa ladina— ¿por-porque estoy aquí?— le pregunte entrecortadamente

— estuvo expuesta a una explosión, agente — me explicaba el otro doctor — las hondas la alcanzaron y al caer se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándole una fuerte contusión además de que un hierro le atravesó el hombro pero por suerte la trajeron a tiempo y trabajamos rápido — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _-¡dios, estuve a punto de morir!-_ pensé asustada — sí todo sale como planeamos, en menos de seis días saldrá usted de aquí — me aseguro con otra sonrisa de suficiencia — ahora descanse y trate de no preocuparse que no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Al rato le traerán lo necesario para cuidar bien de los dos— me volvió a decir pero más que nada a ordena y salieron del cuarto. Jasper, al voltearse, me veía con cara triste que trataba de disimular

— ¿tan mal me veo? — trate de bromear

— No es eso — dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Con cuanta facilidad pasaba de una emoción a _otra -bipolar... esa es la palabra que buscas -_ dijo mi conciencia — ¿qué recuerdas? — pregunto de pronto

— casi nada ¿porque? — pregunte ceñuda

— No por nada — se apresuró a contestar. Eso quería decir que me oculta algo. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y el trago saliva ruidosamente — llevas días inconsciente y quería saber cómo estaba tú cabeza, nada más — dijo desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿cuánto tiempo llevó como para que te preocupes? — pregunte alarmada

— no te alteres, ¿quieres? — Dijo levantándose de la silla — llevas una semana inconsciente. Tú golpe era demasiado severo y te mantenía atrapada en la inconsciencia.

— ¿y el hierro?

— estaba incrustado y además doblado de la punta, pareciendo un garfio. Perdías mucha sangre y por un momento te nos habías ido. Tú corazón dejó de latir pero te resucitaron. Tardaron en el quirófano como seis horas... seis interminables horas de agonía y desesperación — me explicaba algo apresurado y dando vueltas por toda la habitación y eso no me ayudaba mucho a controlar el mareo que sentía — nadie me decía nada. Me tenían muy alterado y por poco me hospitalizaban a mí también — dijo estremeciéndose graciosamente — pero ahora estas con nosotros — sonrió de lado pero esa sonrisa no dejaba ver felicidad sino tristeza

— O no te alegras de verme o algo me ocultas — le acuse— dime como están — le ordene recordando que Rosalie me había llamado antes del accidente

— Emmett está en rehabilitación, nada grave — se apresuró a decir al ver de seguro mi cara de horror — Alice ya está en nuestra nueva casa al igual que Rosalie y Mike — término de decir y cada que lo veía a la cara, él desviada la suya y eso sólo significaba que no quería contarme del todo las cosas.

— Sí no quieres que averigüé por mis propios medios que fue lo que en verdad pasó, empieza a escupir la verdad ¿qué pasó?— le dije lento y despacio para que supiera que no estaba jugando y que no iba a aceptar que me dijera puro choro. Él suspiró derrotado

— estaban regresando a casa cuando de la nada les apareció un auto y les disparó. Emmett trato de alejarse y por eso recibió una bala en el brazo, perdió el control y se saliera de la carretera. Alice iba con Leah en otro coche y no le pasó nada sólo, está asustada. Leah recibió una bala que iba directo a Alice y ahora está en el hospital al igual que Edward — dijo esto último muy lento y eso sólo hizo crecer más mi miedo

— ¿qué le pasó? — pregunte inquisitiva cuando el volvió a estar reacio a contestarme — ¡¿qué diablos le pasó? — casi grite

— salió volando del auto y cayó rodando al piso. Está en terapia intensiva y es posible que no despierte pronto — dijo apesadumbrado yo empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y la vista se me nublaba por el llanto contenido. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco... — ¡tranquilízate, tranquilízate por favor o lo dañaras! — Me decía una y otra vez — por eso no te lo quería decir, Isabella. Sabía cómo te ibas a poner — me regaño a gritos pero no le prestaba atención...

— ¡debí cuidar de él. Debí estar ahí cuidándolo! ¡Nunca debí de irme!

— no tenías opción, Bella

— podía haberte mandado a ti y a Emmett. ¿Que conseguí al venir aquí? Sólo que saliera lastimada en una maldita explosión, y que ni siquiera pudiera a completar la misión ¡la niña está muerta! — explote y él sólo me veía con los ojos entrecerrados — y para rematar me pasó una semana inconsciente cuando debería de estar cuidando de Edward

— ¡Tú no decidiste correr y exponerte, idiota! — dijo enojado y yo lo vi con el ceño fruncido... sí algo odiaba de él era que me dijera idiota — ¡y sí estabas inconsciente fue porque necesitabas recuperarte!... ¡casi se mueren los dos!

— ¡no es excusa! — Grite — ¡Debí de mantener viva a la chica y regresar con él! — Lloriqueé incontrolablemente — ¿y sí no despierta? — Pregunte asustada — ¿y sí no vuelve a caminar o a mover alguna parte de su cuerpo? ¿Y sí su vista desaparece?

— ¡estas exagerando las cosas! — Me volvió a gritar pero ya no tenía el ceño fruncido — Edward está bien, Bella. No tiene nada fuera de su lugar sólo heridas en brazos, pecho y parte de la cara que se curaran con el tiempo

— ¿entonces porque no despierta? — pregunte de manera retadora

— Yo que sé, no soy doctor — dijo encogiéndose de hombros— pero sé que despertara. Él es un hombre fuerte, Issie. No me sorprendería que despertase antes de lo dicho — dijo animado. Cuando alce la vista tenía una sonrisa animada pero por algún motivo no se lo pude creer... no por completo... — ¿ya te dijeron la buena noticia?

— ¿Cuál?

— estas embarazada — me le quede viendo fijamente mientras trataba de procesar la información…_ - estoy embarazada… ¡embarazada!... __de Edward... - tienes que salir adelante por el hombre que amas, por tus amigos, por la vida que esperas, por tus padres, por ti –_ escuche la voz de mi abuela _- por la vida que esperas -_ se repitió. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, todo se volvió negro y solo escuche un "que idiota soy" de Jasper.

.

— ¿lista? — pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que ponía mis pocas cosas en una bolsa

—Lista — dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me pare de la silla con extremo cuidado y al primer intento falle y frustrada caí de nuevo sentada. Jasper vacilaba sí ayudarme o no — tranquilo yo puedo — dije intentando pararme de nuevo y esta vez sí pude mantenerme de pie aunque con cierta dificultad — ¡ves sí pude! — dije con suficiencia y él entrecerró los ojos

— ahora camina — me reto y no di ni medio pasó y las piernas me fallaron. Él tuvo que agarrarme antes de que me diera un buen madrazo — como que no puedes ¿verdad? — se burlo

— como que no puedes ¿verdad? — imita su voz gruesa. Lo fulmine con la mirada y luego nos echamos a reír — ¡bien, bien! — Le dije entrecortadamente mientras dejaba de reírme — ayúdeme a salir entonces señor Whitlock — dije resignada y sentándome en la silla de ruedas. Él rio con arrogancia y me saco del cuarto — espero nunca volver a un hospital, al menos no cuando yo sea la paciente.

.

— ¿les dirás lo del embarazo? — pregunto Jasper mientras subíamos los escalones hacia la nueva casa

— No, por ahora no y tú no puedes decir nada — él asintió y siguió ayudándome a subir los escalones

— ¡hola! — dijo Alice antes siquiera de abrirnos la puerta — ¡Jasper! — lloriqueo en su cuello y este sólo la abrazo muy fuerte

— yo también estoy bien Alice. No te preocupes por mí — le dije en broma y pase a su lado. Ella corrió hacia mí y quién sabe con qué fuerza, me abrazo y dimos vueltas pero con tanta emoción que todo me dio vueltas horriblemente — ¡wow, despacio pequeña! — Le dije abrazándome a ella — también te extrañe — la abrase más fuerte. La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas y me costaba mantenerme de pie.

— ¡lo siento! — dijo apenada y me soltó despacio

— Bienvenida Isabella — dijo algo apenada Rosalie desde el umbral de la cocina. Al lado tenía a un oso demasiado enojado llamado Emmett que sólo me fulminaba con la mirada y no decía ni una sola palabra

— gracias Rose — dije sinceramente. Para que negarlo a ella también la extrañaba — te extrañe mucho — le dije con sinceridad y me ruborice por eso. Ella abrió los ojos hasta dejarlos enormes y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salirse

— Yo- yo también — me regalo una hermosa sonrisa pero no corrió a abrazarme. Tampoco es que yo lo estuviera esperando pero pensé que lo haría. Emmett sólo me hizo una señal de hola con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la cocina. No le tomé mucha importancia y mejor me dedique a conocer toda la casa. No podía ir a descansar. No quería dormir en mi nuevo cuarto, sola...

La casa en sí era puramente hermosa, pintada de un suave y desteñido blanco, bien proporcionada…

No me dormí en toda la noche o al menos eso creí ya que Jasper y Emmett habían entrado a mi cuarto casi rompiendo la puerta pues me habían escuchado gritar y quejarme…

.

— ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto Emmett desde el umbral de su dormitorio. Seguía con un brazo escayolado en cabestrillo y tenía los brazos cruzados... lo mejor que podía.

— A ver a Edward — dije acercándome más a la puerta de la entrada — iré a ver cómo está

— inconsciente. Mal herido y quizás muriéndose ¿qué más quieres saber? — dijo enojado y sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer. Desde que había llegado se estaba comprando como un verdadero idiota

— ¡quiero saber porque estas comportándote como un imbécil! — le grite como respuesta

— ¡¿y soy el imbécil? — Grito — ¡te recuerdo que yo no corrí hacia una explosión, idiota! — Dijo dejando caer sus brazos y acercándose a zancadas hacia mí — ¡y no expuse mi vida! — Me tomo de los hombros — yo... ¡no quiero perderte! — dijo abrazándome fuertemente. Su cabestrillo me lastimaba pero no me iba a poner de pesada con él. No cuando se veía así de mal

— no me perderás. Aquí estoy — dije devolviéndole el abrazo

— Estas aquí pero mal — me dijo separándose y acariciando mis ojeras con su mano derecha — ¿tienes pesadillas con la explosión?

— no. Simplemente no puede dormir y no dormiré hasta que vuelta a tener conmigo a Edward — dije sinceramente

— yo tengo consulta con el doctor. Te acompañó — dijo tomando las llaves de su coche

— ¡¿no hay nadie cuidándolo? — Pregunte histérica — ¡se supone que lo tienen que cuidar! ¡Demonios! — Dije corriendo al cuarto y agarrando las primeras ropas que veía y mi armas y las colocaba en un bulto — de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de él. — Dije dirigiéndome de vuelta a la entrada — ¿vas o no? — él sólo asistió y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto.

.

— salió disparado del auto, al parecer su cinturón de seguridad no estaba del todo abrochado y a la hora del impactó se rompió en dos — no pude evitar hacer mi cara de horror. Edward estaba así y todo porque yo había preferido el trabajo en vez de a él y ahora los dos estábamos pagando las consecuencias de mis actos — tiene heridas leves en todo el cuerpo y parte de la cara. También tiene una fractura de cráneo con hundimiento y eso no le permite despertar. Lo tuvimos que llevar a cirugía ya que se estaba formando un coágulo en esa parte y sí no lo veíamos a tiempo pudo haber sido grave — la doctora nos explicaba el accidente sin ningún rastro de compasión hacia nosotros. Sí a Edward se le hubiese salido un hueso de seguro y está señora sería capaz de explicarnos gráficamente como se le había salido

— ¿puedo verlo? — pregunte lo más calmada que pude. Emmett permanecía callado a mi lado

— ¿usted quién es? — pregunto de manera irritante una enfermera que estaba junto a la doctora

— Agente especial Isabella Swan del FBI y esposa de Edward — dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La enfermera entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada más — y de ahora en adelante yo me quedaré a cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas del día — dije en tono cortante. No iba a permitir un no por respuesta

— eso será imposible. Mi trabajo es cuidar de Edward — dijo la enfermera y sí no es porque Emmett me tomo del brazo ya me le hubiese ido encima a la tipa esa. Con que derecho toca a Edward. Pinche Golfa además con qué derecho lo llamaba Edward...

— la agente Swan tiene ordenes de quedarse aquí. Alguien tiene que estar pendiente del señor Cullen y quién mejor para eso que su esposa — dijo en tono tranquilizador mi hermano. Yo sólo podía matar con la mirada a la estúpida enfermera

— Alguien tendrá que ayudarla a bañarlo — _- está esta pendeja o que -_ me queje _- no entiende que yo sola lo bañare... ¡es mi marido!... bueno algo por el estilo._

— en ese caso yo la ayudare — dijo Emmett ya no tan tranquilo. Al parecer la enfermera está era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas

— él está al fondo a la derecha. En la puerta que dice cuidados intensivos, la segunda cama — volvió a hablar la doctora

— necesito que dejen de llamarlo Edward Cullen. De ahora en adelante será Anthony Masen ya que el señor sigue en peligro y nadie puede saber que él está aquí ¿entendido? — le dije a la doctora y ella sólo asintió de mala gana

— entonces acompáñeme a cambiarle de papeles

— eso lo resolverá el agente Swan. — dije ya algo más calmada. Lo único que quería era ver a Edward y estas dos señoras sólo me lo impedían — Emmett acompaña a la doctora — él asintió y escolto a la doctora y a la enfermera hacia recepción mientras yo me dirigía a cuidados intensivos... preparándome mentalmente para no llorar cuando viera a Edward todo lastimado e inconsciente... pero fracase. Al verlo todo mal herido mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos...

Cuidarlo resultó ser la tarea más difícil que había hecho en mi vida no por tener que ver que sus heridas a diario sino porque cada vez que hablaba con él, su corazón empezaba a fallar. Los doctores todavía no han encontrado la razón a eso...

.

— Alice pregunta por ti. Extraña a su fra-fratello prediletto aunque no sé qué sea eso — estaba aburrida llevaba una semana durmiendo aquí en el hospital aunque no me podía quejar, dormía en brazos de un inconsciente Edward... _- qué triste.-_ — nunca me voy a cansar de pedirte perdón, Edward. Fue una estupidez dejarte sabiendo que ellos estarían esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero descuida, Aro me prometió que ya no me mandara a ningún lado. Soy tuya las 24 horas del día — se me formó una sonrisa que debería ser de felicidad pero cuando vi mi reflejo daba más lástima que animo — amor despierta que sin ti no puedo — suplique — sin ti me muero — las lágrimas empezaban a salirse y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Apoye mí frente a la de él y deje que las lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro al suyo... Su corazón sonó frenético — ¡no mi amor, no te vayas! ¡Ayuda! — grite desesperada asomándome por la puerta. Los doctores ya venían con todo el equipo necesario

— ¡ahora que es! — se quejó la misma enfermera de hace una semana — ¡hágame el favor de salir y dejar que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, agente! — Casi me grito y me saco a patadas de ahí pero yo no me deje, al contrario, más me empeñe a quedarme como una estatua al lado de Edward — ¡señora! — se quejó la enfermera

— ¡déjela tranquila enfermera Stevens! — le ordenó uno de los doctores y ella se alejó refunfuñando de mi lado — será mejor que se prepare — me dijo el doctor viéndome a los ojos — el señor Masen está mucho peor de lo que creíamos — me jaló para hacer que los demás enfermeros y doctores se llevaran a Edward quién sabe a dónde — el coágulo volvió a crecer y está vez se dirige al corazón. Por eso tantas fallas. ¡¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?— dijo para sí mismo. Un coágulo al corazón era una sentencia de muerte inminente... al menos que yo sepa

— haga todo lo necesario para salvarlo doctor. ! Él tiene que vivir! — decía llorando y esperando que el doctor pudiera entenderme — tiene que salvarlo

— Haré todo lo que este en mis manos pero le sugiero que no se haga muchas esperanzas — dijo fríamente y se dirigió a donde Edward. Era tanta la angustia, el dolor y la presión que no aguanté mucho tiempo. _- no me dejes Edward-_ pensé. Cuando Rosalie apareció a mi lado fue a lo único que pude aferrarme antes de que todo se volviera negro... _- no me dejes por favor. Resiste._

.

— por ahora tienen que descansar los dos y más ella en su estado — escuchaba la voz de una doctora cerca de mí. Quería abrir los ojos pero algo me lo impedía... Sedantes

— ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? — pregunto sin un rastro de humor Emmett

— yo diría que cuatro semanas cuando mucho. Ahora por favor acompáñeme que ellos tienen que descansar — escuché pasos alejándose y mi respiración agitada... ¿a quién le quedaban cuatro semanas? ¿A Edward? Mi corazón latió frenético. ¿Edward morirá en poco tiempo? Quería despertarme, salir de ese estupor que me mantenía presa. Quería estar junto a él y estar en sus últimos días ya luego lo seguiría. Sí de algo estaba segura era de que Edward era el amor de mi vida, de esos que rara vez se encuentran y que son difíciles de olvidar y sí yo lo iba a perder tan rápido al menos no lo dejaría ir sólo de camino al más allá.

— ¡doctora! — Grito Emmett asustado — ¡doctora venga! — Se escucharon pasos en el cuarto que se hacían cada vez más pesados — ¡su corazón se volvió loco! — al parecer solo estaba despierta en mente…

.

— ¡tenemos respuesta! — Grito la doctora — está consiente. Nos puede oír, intenté hablarle

— Bella ¿puedes oírme?

— hum. Al parecer sigue bajo los efectos del sedante pero no dudo de que ya nos escuche. Tranquila señorita Swan respiré despacio para tranquilizarse. Así, despacio — trataba de hacerle caso pero me era muy difícil. — usted y su esposo están bien, señorita. — el electrocardiógrafo empezó a tener un sonido regular y acompasado y yo ya no me sentía tan adormecida como antes — es probable que en minutos despierte, señor Swan así que sólo tenga paciencia y no grite tan fuerte — se oyó un portazo como despedida y Emmett imito la voz de la doctora. Para esos tiempos ya podía abrir mis ojos

— me prometí no volver a un hospital. No como paciente — dije sonriendo a penas

— nos diste un gran susto y más a Rose — dijo él acariciando mis cabellos y regalándome una sonrisa sincera

— ¿dónde está Edward? — pregunte mientras trataba de sentarme

— a tú lado. Lo acaban de traer y al parecer ya está fuera de peligro y sólo esperan a que se despierte

— ¿estás seguro? ¿Entonces porque la doctora dijo que de cuatro semanas cuando mucho?

— no se refería a Edward, tontita, se refería a ti. Al parecer después de todo sí se despidieron antes de que tú te fueras y gracias a esa _grandiosa_ despedida parece ser que voy a ser tío

— ¿quieres hablar claro, por favor?

— estas embarazada de cuatro semanas, jovencita. Espera que mamá se enteré y pondrá el grito en el cielo — aunque sabía que Emmett seguía hablando yo lo deje de escuchar cuando dijo la palabra embarazada...

- ¡si voy a tener un bebé! – pensé, cada vez que me lo decía no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera ahora que ya llevaba un mes.

— sí Bella vas a tener un bebé — dijo Emmett mientras acariciaba mi aún plano estómago y al parecer no lo había sólo pensado... Me ruborice como nunca y llore de felicidad. Emmett me abrazo como pudo y se pasó toda la tarde hablando de que sí mi bebé resultará ser niño le enseñaría a luchar y yo le decía que sí resultaba ser niño ni en sus más oscuros sueños iba a ponerle un dedo encima

— ¡se lo diré a Rose y a Alice... Se lo diré a todos! — decía entusiasmado e iba de aquí para haya en la pequeña habitación

— nadie lo puede saber más que tú y yo... y Jasper, pero el primero que lo debe de saber es el padre — dije ilusionada y él me miro con pesar — no pongas esa cara. Él despertara, estoy cien por ciento segura — él se escogió de hombros y sonrió de manera infantil marcando sus hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas.

.

— bueno señora Swan no veo el porqué de retenerla más tiempo en cama. Su embarazo va mejorando y no hay dificultades sólo procure dormir y comer bien y tomar sus pastillas de ácido fólico para el buen desarrollo del bebé — me aconsejo la doctora y se pasó a la cama de Edward — su esposo es todo un guerrero, señora y cuando se enteré de su embarazo se pondrá muy feliz, se lo aseguro — nos regaló una sonrisa radiante a mí y a Emmett y salió del cuarto.

— necesito algo con lo cual distraerme… dime ¿cómo van las cosas en la casa? ¿Cómo está Leah?

— las cosas van bien pero Alice y Rose quieren venir a verlos. Leah sigue en cuidados intensivos pero ya salió del peligro. Newton no deja de fastidiar con que quiere acción y bueno pues le di acción — decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia

— ¿qué le hiciste? — pregunte recelosa

— nada, tranquila, sólo lo puse a trabajar en los tejados

— pero el odia las alturas — puntualice

— Pero él quería acción — contraataco Emmett y se escogió de hombros. Los dos nos echamos a reír — pero bueno como sabrás no he dicho nada sobre tú embarazo pero ¿sabes algo? — Pregunto con cara de inocente y froto su dedo pulgar con el dedo índice y corazón — te costara mi silencio

— ¿qué quieres? — pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

— que aceptes mi relación con Rose, ella no es mala y nos queremos mucho, además...

— Ok, acepto — le corte, no sé cómo no se había dado cuenta que yo ya había aceptado esa relación hacer mucho tiempo sí de algo estaba segura sobre esa relación era que mi hermano amaba a la Barbie tanto como ella lo amaba a él. De pronto escuchamos sonidos que parecían quejidos… era Edward

— B-Bella…

**Ya se… ya se soy mala por desaparecer tanto tiempo pero es que la escuela me tenía atrapada y este cap estaba escrito pero no modificado. **

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste y ya luego subo la continuación…**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


	20. mes cinco: despertar 2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

_**"L'amore è la forza più umile, ma il più potente disponibile per gli esseri umani."**_

_**El amor es la fuerza más humilde, pero la más poderosa disponible para los seres humanos.**_

**Mes cinco: despertar**

**Edward POV**

Desperté aturdido y tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en un hospital gracias al molesto sonidito del electrocardiógrafo.

Lo primero que vi fue una luz blanca que colgaba encima de mí.

Lo primero que sentí fue una mano estrechando con ternura y delicadeza la mía.

La primera frase que escuché fue...

—para eso existen las enfermeras, Isabella. ¡Te estás haciendo daño! — un hombre grito irritado

—calla. Estoy bien — respondió suspirando una mujer. Se le oía triste, apagada. — sé que despertara. Ya dijo mi nombre… ese es un avance ¿no? — Ella apretó mi mano y yo quise hablarle pero no salía ninguna palabra, ningún sonido. Sentí una corriente recorrerme todo el cuerpo y me sentí de pronto tan tranquilo que volví a caer en un sueño confuso... En él, corría tratando de alcanzar a alguien, al parecer a una mujer, pero por más que lo intentaba no la alcanzaba. Ella parecía ser delicada, una muñequita tan frágil pero que tenía la agilidad y destreza de alguien opuesto. No le podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a mí y su cabello amarrado no me rebelaba nada importante. No me indicaba sí la conocía o no y eso me desesperaba.

Corríamos a través de unas calles oscuras y probablemente abandonadas. Sólo lograba verla gracias a la débil luz de la luna. En ningún momento volteó a verme... soñé con eso muchas veces, demasiadas diría yo.

.

— ¿Porque no despiertas?— pregunto irritada la mujer — ¡dios, despierta!— sollozó desesperada y yo le apreté su mano para que supiera que estaba despierto y la estaba escuchando. Ella se sobresaltó y dio un grito agotado pero no dejaba de ver nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando se dignó a verme tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que salían a toda prisa

—no-no llore — logré decir con dificultad. La garganta me dolía horrores y me hacia carraspear cada vez que el aire pasaba por ahí. — alguien-alguien como usted no debe llorar. Es antinatural — le regale una pequeña sonrisa para animarla pero ella ya no se veía feliz sino confundida. A decir verdad yo también estaba algo confundido ya que no debería ser ella la que me agarrara la mano sino mi prometida, Jessica, la chica de mis ojos... Aunque suene cursi — ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—dije despacio y trate de alejarme de ella. Ella se dio cuenta al instante y me soltó la mano, se puso de pie con dificultad y muy despacio se dirigió al otro extremo del cuarto. Para verla tenía que sentarme y con el cuerpo todo adolorido era una tarea un tanto difícil de realizar pero aun así lo hice. Ella ahora tenía el rostro inescrutable y cuando me hablo lo hizo de una manera cortante

— ¿que desea saber?

— No mucho — dije sinceramente — sólo dos cosas. ¿Qué pasó? Y ¿dónde está Jessica? — ella encargó una ceja pero su rostro seguía igual. Se acercó un poco a la cama pero no volvió a tocarme

— sufrió un accidente. Salió volando del auto y tuvo múltiples heridas entre graves y leves pero como el guerrero que es, ahora está vivo — explicó pero sin verme a los ojos —en- en cuanto a Jessica — dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos — no sé quién es pero sí me dice su nombre completo podré investigar sobre ella

—Jessica Stanley. Mi prometida — dije suspirando — llevó con ella 2 años y estamos prontos a casarnos. Es el amor de mi vida — dije ilusionado. Un movimiento brusco de sus manos hizo que saliera de mi burbuja — ¿está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?

— No — dijo fríamente y se dirigió a la puerta. — no me pasa nada. Ahora descanse yo me encargare de Jessica. — En ningún momento volteó y me recordó mucho a la chica del sueño. Salió dando un portazo y yo trate, sin éxito, de poner mis pensamientos en orden.

.

— ¿Me puede repetir el año?—pregunto amablemente un doctor

— 2007, señor — dije seguro de mí mismo. El doctor me miro ceñudo pero no dijo nada ya que la señorita Swan lo había interrumpido

— ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? — el doctor no dijo nada, simplemente salió tras de ella y me dejaron sólo. Al cabo de un rato los dos volvieron a entrar pero ninguno dejaba ver sus emociones y eso me ponía más nervioso

— Calmese, señor Cullen — dijo el doc con el tono amable de nuevo — en unos días podrá irse, sólo necesitamos ver como evoluciona pero yo diría que en dos días a más tardar le estarán dando de alta. Descuide— garabateo en su informe, se despidió de los dos y salió como sí nada

— No soy idiota señorita Swan aquí pasa algo y no me lo quieren decir — puntualice. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó desparramada en un sillón

— ¡ah, da lo mismo! — Dijo en tono indiferente — usted no está en posición para exigir la verdad y sí lo estuviera ni así se lo diría — miro sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante en este mundo. Su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar y ella se lo mordía tratando de evitarlo. — su ejem… prometida. Bueno sabemos dónde está y como localizarla pero como ya le dije y le repito una vez más está misión necesita de toda la discreción posible así que por el momento no se le permite acercarse mí a ella ni a su familia. Pero pronto ya lo verá. Para antes de que diga otorrinolaringólogo diez veces su prometida y usted estarán abrazándose y diciendo sí acepto — se paró despacio del sillón y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta — ahora descanse. Yo... Un agente vendrá a dormir con usted en la noche — sin voltear, de nuevo salió con pasó decidido y yo me quedé confundido por su comportamiento pero no le pude dar muchas vueltas a ese asunto. Tenía uno mejor en mente, Jessica y yo casados y felices.

.

**Bella POV**

— hay muchas mejorías en el señor Masen que la verdad son sorprendentes. Yo diría que cuando mucho en dos días ya se puede ir a su casa. Eso sí, lo tienen que cuidar mucho — dijo el doctor Mcguire con una sonrisa radiante y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Llevaba dos semanas cuidando a Edward, ya se acababa el mes y el sólo hablaba de Jessica. Sólo tenía ojos para la tipa que lo había engañado cruelmente. _-Edward, eres un completo idiota... Siempre has sido así -_ pensé con amargura.

— Eres fuerte — me susurro Rosalie mientras nos íbamos del hospital y yo la fulmine con la mirada, ella se estremeció levemente y no dijo nada más

— deja tus palabras de ánimo para alguien que las quiera, sí — le corte y al instante me sentí mal por eso, la Barbie no se tenía la culpa de nada sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado — perdona es sólo que el embarazo, cuidar a Edward y soportar que hable de otra mientras yo me estoy muriendo por él es demasiado para mí. — Suspire derrotada — yo me imaginaba mi embarazo muy distinto. Me lo imaginaba juntos, los dos viviendo el momento, viendo cómo crece mi barriga, como da sus primeros movimientos, como engordo poco a poco. En fin toda esa cursilería — mentí. Para mí no era cursi pero no podía dejar que vieran lo mucho que me afectaba

—perdona yo sólo quería decir que eres fuerte por esos motivos porque aunque te estés muriendo por dentro no lo dejas ver y te sacrificas por los demás. Sí Emmett se olvidara de mi yo no podría soportarlo

— sé que eres sincera pero es en serio lo que te dije deja tus palabras de ánimo para alguien que las quiera — nos subimos al auto y nadie hablo durante el camino de vuelta a la nueva casa. Yo no quería pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo porque sí lo hacía me rompería en mil pedazos.

.

— ¿sigue igual? — pregunto Alice apenas llegamos

— está bien y en un par de días le darán el alta. Tú y Jasper irán por él

— ¿y tú? — pregunto en un susurro

— ¿yo? Yo me quedaré aquí con Emmett y Mike planeando como llevar a Jenks a la cárcel — dije sonriéndole — por mí no te preocupes estaré bien con ellos.

— ¿qué harás cuando él esté aquí? ¿Te encerraras en el estudio a hablar todo el día sobre Jenks? ¿Dejaras que piense que está enamorado de una zorra que lo único que hizo fue engañarlo y lastimarlo? — exploto. De hecho lo esperaba, sabía que ella no era de las que se aguantaban las injusticias ni las pendejadas

— sabía que explotarías. Está vez tardaste — dije dándome la vuelta y alejándome de ella pero no me lo permitió, me tomo del brazo y me empujo para que la mirará — ¡no haré nada! ¡Dejare que crea lo que quiera creer! ¡Sí cree estar enamorado de esa zorra, que así sea! — le grite en su cara y ella sólo me veía con el ceño fruncido — ¡no me interpondré, al contrario, localizare a la tipa esa una vez que hayamos concluido con el caso! ¡Y sí nunca más recuerda lo que vivimos, bien! De todas formas no vivimos gran cosa — dije esto último en un susurro y ella aflojo su agarré y me miro con lastima

— ¿y el niño que llevas? — Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Edward nunca sabrá que es suyo? ¿Mis padres nunca sabrán que tienen un nieto? ¿Yo no podré llamarlo nunca sobrino?

— Lo siento pero así son las cosas — dije tajantemente y me solté de su agarré — ahora vayan porque él no puede estar mucho tiempo sin vigilancia

— Vamos Alice — dijo Jasper jalándola — ella tiene razón, Edward no puede estar mucho tiempo sin vigilancia — ella sólo asistió y siguió a Jasper. Yo me apoye en la pared y cerré los ojos. Odiaba tratar mal a Alice pero tenía que hacerlo

— ella tiene tanta razón como miedo, Jasper, de eso estoy cien por ciento segura.

.

— ¿que dormiré con usted? — pregunto Edward cuando me vio salir del estudio

— sí le incómoda puede dormir con mi hermano o con Mike — le sugerí. Me dolía hablarle fríamente pero era mejor así... Al menos eso creía

— no, no. Está bien así, descuide sólo preguntaba — me sonrió de lado como siempre hacia antes y mi corazón no pudo más que latir más rápido. Como la cobarde que Alice decía que era me di la vuelta sin devolverle la sonrisa y volví a entrar en el estudio.

Jenks había desaparecido del mapa y sin nosotros metidos ahí para vigilarlo no sabíamos muy bien como localizarlo. Teníamos información suficiente para meterlo a la cárcel. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo... Y suerte para que él callera.

.

— ¿cómo acabe aquí? Quiero decir ¿cómo me metí en esto? — pregunto Edward media hora después de habernos ido a dormir

— ¿en serio no recuerda nada?

—no la verdad no. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba dirigiéndome a mi departamento y luego desperté en el hospital — se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo froto con desesperación — ¡maldicione! Como odio no recordar nada. Jessica ha de estar desesperada por saber de mí y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada— yo solo lo veía desde mi cama y trataba con todas mis fuerzas no correr hacia él y golpearlo, abofetearlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que iba a ser papá, decirle que se olvidara de esa tipa que de seguro y ni se acordaba de él, decirle lo feliz que llegamos a ser en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos. — ¿cómo va con el caso, señorita? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? — pregunto irritado y yo suspire en derrota. Ya era inútil cualquier intento por recuperarlo. Su corazón le pertenecía a la zorra y conmigo sólo había querido olvidar... Sólo nos habíamos utilizado el uno al otro para olvidar a las personas que nos habían hecho mucho daño, creo que nunca hubo amor sino deseo... ¡Que tarde lo entendí!

— no falta mucho, señor Cullen. En poco tiempo tendrá en sus brazos al amor de su vida— trate de que mi voz sonar firme y que él no lograra oír como las lágrimas me impedían hablar bien —sólo-sólo es cuestión de tiempo

—tiempo del cual no dispongo, señorita Swan. Cada día que pasa es un tormento para mí no estar junto a la persona que amo

— Lo entiendo perfectamente— dije entre dientes y me acomodé en la cama — será mejor que descanse, señor Cullen. En la mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer — él simplemente dijo sí y escuché como se acomodaba en su cama. Cuando escuché su respiración acompasada me permití llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Estaba tan cansada que no tarde mucho en caer rendida... Soñé que volvía a ser feliz, que volvía a estar con él, que dormíamos juntos y que él me susurraba que todo estaría bien, que yo era suya y él mío. Me atrajo hacia sí y me estrecho fuerte contra su pecho y sentí su aroma, el que siempre me relajaba. Lo sentí tan real que no pude evitar llorar y pegarme más a él.

Fue el sueño más real y también el más doloroso que había tenido hasta ahora...

Al despertar sentí sus manos en mi espalda baja, sus labios en mi cabello y sus vellos del pecho en mi mejilla. Me sentí tan dichosa que por un momento no creí que me hubiese despertado, al menos no realmente.

Mire hacia su rostro y él tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia, esas que también extrañaba, y suspiraba cada vez que me movía, aun fuese un movimiento mínimo, él me estrechaba más contra sí y susurraba palabras ininteligibles - tiene que ser un sueño. Esto no puede estar pasando en la vida real - pensé. Me pellizqué como pude y al sentirlo real, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi sonrisa de tonta enamorada no tardó en aparecer.

— Bella, Edward vengan a desayunar — grito Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta y Edward se despertó sobresaltado.

— ¡¿qué ra... — desorientado y asustado casi se cae de la cama. Yo me aleje de él y salí como pude de la cama — ¡que rayos le pasa, señorita Swan! — Grito — ¡¿cómo...?

— ¡no lo sé! ¡Yo también acabó de despertar señor Cullen y le recuerdo que el que está en MI cama es otro! — dije apretando más fuerte la sabana que envolvía a mi cuerpo. Él me estudiaba minuciosamente ya que los hombros los llevaba desnudos... Al igual que todo mi cuerpo. —yo... Haga el favor de salir por favor que tengo que vestirme — le ordene y él asintió de mala gana pero se paró sin siquiera taparse. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia su amigote que se erguía orgulloso y demasiado perfecto para mi pobre salud mental y física. Él siguió mi mirada y cuando se vio se tapó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso muy rojo. Se puso el primer pantalón que encontró y salió del cuarto sin camisa... _-bueno al menos pasamos buena noche -_ dijo mi conciencia _-¿en qué momento se pasó a la cama? -_ yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí lo más orgullosa que pude disimular...

No volvió a hablarme pero su mirada no dejaba de seguirme y cada que nuestras miradas se encontraban él se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver a otro lado.

.

— ¿Cuándo podremos ir por Jenks? — Emmett entro en el estudio y se sentó enfrente de mí. Yo seguía con la vista pegada a la computadora — cada día que pasa es más probable que él nos encuentre. ¿Ya le hablaste a Aro? ¿Cambiaremos de nombres? ¿Sabes algo?

— Seguiremos con los mismos nombres — le informe pero sin dejar de ver la computadora — cada vez que leo estos documentos más ganas me dan de encontrarlo. Nuestro padre está metido hasta el cuello de problemas gracias a ese idiota y no permitiré que ese malnacido se quede con las cosas que mi padre ha hecho crecer.

— ¿pero sabes dónde atraparlo?

— tengo mis sospechas y si no se va a su casa de veraneo en Miami se ira a México con un hermano que tiene ahí. De mi depende que no suceda ninguna da las dos cosas. ¿Algo más? — lo mire de reojo enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa de lado.

— Mmm no creo que no — se paró y se dirigió a la puerta — pero escuche a Cullen hablando solo o quizá estaba hablando con alguien más — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Cullen! — salí del estudio y me dirigí al cuarto. Efectivamente Cullen estaba hablando con Jessica por teléfono. No tuve tiempo que perder, me acerque a él y le arrebate el celular

— Yo-yo también te amo Eddie siempre lo he hecho… ¿podemos vernos? — dijo esperanzada y yo tuve que tragarme toda la bilis que tenía y eso no era nada bueno

— si de verdad lo quieres — empecé pero no podía contar nada, no con él enfrente de mí y pendiente de todo lo que decía —si de verdad lo quieres… espera a que terminemos con el caso y te diré algo, para que te quedes con él tienes que… olvídalo — colgué sin esperar respuesta y un Edward colérico me arrebató el celular

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — dijo enojado

—le dije que no podía comunicarse con ella. Debió de pensar en la seguridad de su… prometida. Esto no es un juego señor Cullen, esto es peligroso

— Claro — dijo entre dientes y se dirigió a la puerta. Se volteo y me miro de arriba a bajo — cuando todo esto se acabe…

— Será un hombre libre — dije desviando la mirada pero tratando de que mi voz se ollera — y podrá casarse con la zorr... con Jessica.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo la crítica? ¿Qué supuestamente me hizo? — pregunto enojado

— yo que voy a saber. Él que está seguro de casarse con ella porque "la conoce" es usted, entonces no debería de tener dudas al respecto

— y no las tengo. Yo… yo. Déjeme en paz, señorita Swan — salió dando un portazo y no paso ni un minuto cuando apareció Alice en la puerta.

— ¿se pelearon?

— ¿nos podemos pelear? — pregunte de manera sarcástica y alzando una ceja

— no, supongo que no pero entonces ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

— no lo sé, el loco de tu hermano que no sé qué le pasa y anda diciendo que nadie acepta su relación con zorra Stanley y que al parecer es mi culpa. ¿Ya le dijiste algo?

—… no — por algún motivo su tono de voz no me convenció del todo. Entrecerré los ojos y la mire amenazantemente, ella se movió intranquila pero no dijo nada

— ¡todos los Cullen son iguales! — salí del cuarto y me dirigí al patio trasero, ahí, al menos, no me encontrarían hasta pasada la cena, donde de seguro y Emmett estaría refunfuñando porque no lo dejaron hacer de las suyas… de nuevo.

.

— ¿Por qué hace eso? — pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado. En ningún momento voltee a verlo, ¿para qué? Si lo hacía solo me lastimaría. Además no estaba haciendo nada… solo estaba contemplando el día… — ¿está usted bien? — pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda. Me estremecí y él también

—Según recuerdo usted pidió que lo dejara en paz, señor Cullen asi que sería tan amable de dejar de hacer eso... por favor — él no sólo no me hizo casa sino que pasó su otra mano por mi rostro y la dejó entre mi cuello y mi mejilla, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza porque no quería que las lágrimas salieran. El silencio prolongado no ayudaba a nada... ni a nadie, me sentía tan rara, una parte de mi estaba contenta por tenerlo aquí conmigo pero otra estaba desilusionada porque estaba conmigo pero lo que más me importaba, su corazón y su amor, no eran para mí... nunca estarían para mí.

—Mírame — pidió mientras trataba de girar mi cara hacia él — mírame y perdóname —antes de que pudiera entender sus palabras, antes sí quiera de que yo pudiera seguir respirando me beso, al principio despacio, dulce pero al sentir mis lágrimas me beso más desesperado... Nos besamos con impaciencia. Yo me sentía mareada...

—De-detente — pedí en un susurro y él se detuvo, cuando trate de retirarme él me soltó despacio y no abrió sus ojos _-¡maldición ¿porque lo detuviste?_ - dijo mi conciencia yo estaba parada observándolo y no me movía de mi lugar, estaba congelada_, -... ¡Ah claro ya entiendo! Dale a la niña un arma y que vaya a perseguir a los malos pues nunca tiene miedo pero decirle la verdad al hombre que ama... ahí sí cambia la cosa... ¡NO SEAS COBARDE! ¡DILE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! -_ se quejó mi conciencia. Iba a hablar, me estaba armando de valor, cuando él se paró y sin decir nada se metió a la casa, dejándome sola y confundida.

.

_-quién diría que lo volverías hacer-_ se burló mi conciencia pues estaba en la rama de un árbol, que estaba demasiado alejado de la casa como para que alguien me escuchara, llorando como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña y no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo...

— sabes que en está ocasión no puedes dejar que "las cosas se resuelvan solas" — dijo Jasper mientras se acostaba en la rama que estaba debajo de la mía — sí lo haces, serás tú la que acabe perdiendo.

— y tú el que termine con el brazo roto sino te bajas de mi árbol. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — pregunte asombrada

— ¡oh perdone! No sabía que este árbol decía propiedad de Bella Swan — dijo regalándome una sonrisa cómplice y reacio a contestarme. — En todo caso dudo mucho que llegué a romperme algo — me deslicé de mi rama y pateé la suya, él se estremeció y se agarró de donde pudo — ¡vale, vale! — Dijo con miedo y yo me reí con ganas — así cualquiera se cae, señorita Swan — dijo aferrándose a mis piernas y yo solté un grito apenas audible y me aferre a mi rama— ¡suéltate mona! ¡Suéltate! — canturreaba riendo y yo gritaba desesperaba. Por un momento me sentí niña de nuevo, sin complicaciones ni preocupaciones, simplemente disfrutando del momento y de la compañía — ¡suéltate antes de que te haga cosquillas y sea peor... Para los dos! — dijo pasando una mano por mis costillas y al momento empecé a retorcerme en el brazo que aferraba mis piernas.

— ¡suéltame Whitlock! ¡Suéltame! — Dije gritando y riendo _- ¡que idiotas son al estar 'jugando' en lo más alto de un árbol! -_ se quejaba mi conciencia _-¡por lo que más quieras no te sueltes! -_ había pánico en mi conciencia y eso me hizo reír más fuerte

— ¡suéltate! — al ver que por más cosquillas que me hacía yo me mantenía firme en la rama, empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás... ¡mientras me seguía siendo cosquillas! — ¡suéltate! — amaba eso de Jasper, amaba la manera en la que nunca me dejaba caer, en la que nunca me dejaba sola y en la que sabía cómo hacerme reír en el momento adecuado. Él era mi hermano en muchos sentidos... Y tuve enviada de Alice porque ella se llevaba un buen hombre al final del día y yo... me quedaba sola viendo como cada día Edward creía amar a la zorra de Stanley.

— ¡Jasper! — grite y me solté pero creo que Jasper no esperaba eso, pues los dos caímos del árbol, dándonos unos buenos golpes mientras caíamos. No había medido la altura hasta ahora y como pude me aferre a una rama con un brazo y con él otro sostuve a Jasper. No podía dejarlo en ningún lado, la rama más cercana a él estaba muy por debajo de la mía

— ¡Eres una idiota, niña! — decía gritando con terror y mirando hacia abajo — ¡Suelta, tratare de alcanzar esa! — apuntó donde yo había visto pero empecé a negar con la cabeza — ¡tienes que soltarme, niña boba! — Se quejó — ¡soy demasiado pesado para ti! ¡SUELTAME, SWAN! —grito cuando volví a negar pero era la verdad él era demasiado pesado para mí y ya me empezaba a lastimar el hombro — ¡ahora! — como pude, y con ayuda de él, mecí su cuerpo hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para caer y poder agarrarse de algo. Cuando piso firme extendió los brazos hacia mí, no faltaba mucho para llegar al suelo pero desde donde yo estaba sí caía no sólo me rompería algo sino que probablemente también dañaría a mi bebé.

Cuando logré tomar cierto vuelo me solté de la rama y casi caí junto a Jasp pero mi pie se resbaló y sólo pude ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras caía al suelo.

— ¡te tengo, preciosa! — fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de caer en la inconsciencia por el susto.

**Edward POV**

_Estaba en una especie de bar, a mí alrededor estaba borroso, pude ver que estaba tomando whisky y que ya empezaba a surtirme efecto. Seguía viendo borroso y solo se volvía claro cuando me fije en una mujercita de curvas peligrosas, trasero excelente y muy bien dotada, todo lo tenía en su lugar y se me hacía conocida..._

_Al parecer solo la observaba. Ella no miraba a nadie en particular solo parecía estar pensando y disfrutando el momento. Me fije de su cabello castaño rojizo y que era muy, muy largo; le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y de piernas torneadas, se le veía que hacia ejercicio. Me quede mirándola más de la cuenta…_

_De pronto cambio todo y ahora me dirigía a la chica que seguía distraída de todo._

— _¿Te puedo invitar a algo o estas con alguien?_

— _¿Y tu nombre no me lo vas a decir? O ¿quieres ir a la cama así, sin siquiera saber mi nombre? — su voz… se me hizo familiar pero no supe reconocerla_

— …_. ¡Eh! ha sí. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres? — vi mover sus labios pero no supe descifrar lo que decía… lo admito nunca fui bueno para leer los labios._

_Volvió a cambiar la imagen, ahora ella retiraba su mano de la mía y se alejaba. Y tampoco supe como yo ya estaba agarrándola de la cintura y poniéndola junto a mí._

— _¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunto_

— _No. A mí la verdad no me importa. Y tú __no eres una mujer comprometida__ pero si quieres eso puede cambiar — le dije algo sensual y mirándola directamente a esos posos café chocolate que me hipnotizaban por alguna extraña razón. Y no se en que momento nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Toda ella me invitaba a devorarla y así lo hice. La bese con pasión y __con deseo__._

Y en la vida real también lo había hecho, ahora era un completo traidor, Jessica no se merecía a alguien como yo

—estas en la luna ¿porque? — Me saco de mis pensamientos Alice — ¿es algo sobre Isabella? — pregunto alarmada

— Yo… la bese — dije pasándome los dedos por los labios y recordando lo bien que me sentí al besarla, al sentir su dulce sabor a miel combinado con el sabor saladito de las lágrimas

— ¡¿la besaste? — Casi tocó el techo cuando brinco de lo emocionada que estaba — ¡ya re...

— Fue sin querer — la corte — ella... ella estaba preocupada y triste y yo trate de consolarla y luego unas imágenes vinieron a mí —trataba de explicarle pero al hacerlo sonó más ridículo de lo que pensé — y cuando me recupere ya la estaba besando

— ¿y que más pasó? — pregunto ella sentándose de nuevo y dándome toda su atención

— ella me pidió que me detuviera y así lo hice pero una parte de mi quería continuar y otra... otra estaba realmente confundida por lo que estaba pasando. — Dije suspirando audiblemente — Jessica nunca me perdonara el haberla traicionando de esa forma, ella es una san— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Alice me había dado una cachetada que me regreso al presente — ¡qué diablos te pasa! — dije sobándome y viéndola enojado

— ¡eso te lo di porque eres un idiota! — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Jessica tiende de santa lo que yo de alta — dijo enojada — esa cosa sólo te... hace años que ustedes... — decía con dificultad y no entendía mucho de lo que decía — hace años que ustedes

— ¡Alice! — gritaron a la vez Rose y Jasper, interrumpiendo lo que ella me quería decir

— ¿hace años que nosotros que, enana? — Dije ignorando a los recién llegados pero Alice miraba a Jasper y su enojo iba disminuyendo — ¿hace años que nosotros que? — Volví a repetirle mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía levemente — termina de hablar — le suplique, ella volteó a verme y había tristeza en sus ojos pero bajo la vista y se alejó de mi

— Hace años que están juntos y nada los puede separar — dijo en un susurro y sí creía estar confundido antes, ahora ciertamente estaba más allá de la confusión

— Isabella se saltó el almuerzo ¿saben dónde está? — pregunto Jasper

— En el patio — dije simplemente y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y no llegaba a ningún lado... ¿porque había besado a Bella? ¿Porque Alice no podía decirme nada? ¿Porque la detenían cuando por fin iba a hablar? ¿Por qué en mi cabeza no habían imágenes claras sobre todo lo que había olvidado?

Llevaba tiempo reflexionando cuando escuché un grito proveniente del bosque _-Isabella-_ dijo mi conciencia y sin pensar salí corriendo al patio y me interne en el bosque siguiendo los gritos de ella. Cuando al fin la localice era demasiado tarde yo estaba muy lejos y ella caía de un árbol _-¡que mierdas hace ella en un árbol! -_ pensé irritado y corrí de todas formas. Cuando ella cayó, cayó en brazos de un tipo que la miraba con hambre el muy desgraciado

— ¡Isabella! — grito Jasper y bajo de un salto desde donde estaba. Yo sólo podía ver a Bella en brazos de ese tipo

— ¡dámela! — dije a gritos y Jasper se interpuso en mi camino. El tipo que sostenía a Bella me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y apretaba a Bella aún más cerca de su pecho, lo cual me hizo enfurecer. — ella…

— Ella está bien, solo se desmayó — dijo el tipo ese y yo lo fulmine con la mirada — mi nombre es Riley Biers

— ¿y cómo nos encontró, señor Biers? — pregunto Jasper mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos

— estaba… clasificando plantas, soy biólogo especializado en… plantas, señor — no se lo creí ni un poquito pero al parecer Jasper si _– o quizás ni siquiera le esté prestando atención –_ dijo mi conciencia y me fije que Jasper no dejaba de ver a Bella.

— Muchas gracias por estar en el momento justo, señor Biers — Jasper se dirigió a la casa y yo lo seguí enojado — deja de refunfuñar, quieres

— No me cae bien ese tipo — escupí entre dientes y solo para mi

— me gustaría estar cuando ella despierte sino es mucha molestia — dijo Riley a mis espaldas — me gustaría que ella me viera

— no hay problema señor Biers, claro que se puede quedar — Riley paso a mi lado dándome una sonrisa de burla y yo mire a otro lado. Por desgracia esa invitación de quedarse solo cuando ella se despertara se volvió una visita todos los mugrosos días.

**James POV**

_Hace un tiempo…_

— Señor, Isabella Swan es...

— Marie Masen. Ya lo sé, idiota y todo este tiempo nos estuvo viendo la cara. ¡Yo le confíe muchas cosas! — me tomo del cuello y me estampo en la pared. Estaba tan asombrado que no me moví — ¡confíe en ella, maldita sea! — me zarandeó — ¡ahora que voy hacer! ¡Esa mal nacida puede encontrarme en cualquier lado! ¡Ya no estoy seguro en ningún lugar! ¡Yo... — antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Katherine se asomó despacio por la puerta y Jenks me soltó bruscamente. Seguía mal herida pero por lo visto ya se estaba recuperando

— ¿se-señor Jenks?

— ¡¿qué quieres? — exclamo irritado. Rodeo su escritorio y saco un vaso y una botella de alcohol.

— Ed-Edward Cullen sigue vivo. Está en terapia intensiva en el hospital de Forks — no se sirvió ni una gota al escuchar semejante confesión. Apretó la botella con demasiada fuerza que creí que se rompería

— ¡¿y qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo y termina tú maldito trabajo que para eso te pago!—asentó de golpe la botella y la miro con verdadero odio. Una vena de la cabeza sobresalía palpitando constantemente

— sí señor. Con permiso señor. Yo... — no dejó que la chica terminara y le aventó el vaso de cristal que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¡largo! — grito y la chica salió corriendo del despacho sin siquiera cerrar la puerta — y tú — me apuntó con su dedo índice. Para mí ya no solo era trabajo, ahora era más personal al saber que Cullen estaba involucrado en esto. _–Esta vez vas a saber quién pega más duro, Cullen- _— lárgate ahora mismo y averigua donde está la malnacida de Marie Masen y está vez... la quiero bien muerta. —yo asentí y salí del despacho_. -escóndete bien, Isabella porque cuando te encuentre no te perdonare nada - _pensé con odio. _- no te perdonare que me hayas engañado._

.

— Cambio de planes, James — dijo Jenks apenas descolgué el celular. Estaba a punto de entrar en una base de datos del FBI y seguí sin poder creerme la suerte que tenía — ahora quiero que esa perra me encuentre

— ¿escuche bien, señor? — ya empezaba a creer que tenía problemas mentales

—sí, solo así podre recuperar mis papeles

— ¡pero ella no lo soltara! — le dije lo obvio

— oh… me soltara, lo tiene que hacer si quiere recuperar a Cullen — Salí de mi asombro y escuche cada palabra del plan de Jenks… ¡era brillante!

**Aquí les dejo otro lindo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho… bueno me despido, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir jejejeje**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	21. mes seis: emboscada

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Los cobardes **

**mueren muchas veces **

**antes de su verdadera muerte, **

**los valientes **

**gustan la muerte sólo una vez"**

**Mes seis: emboscada**

**Edward POV**

— Hasta cuándo va a seguir rondando ese tipo por aquí — me queje con Alice mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese Biers. Él y Bella estaban sentados en el sofá "conversando" mientras yo y Alice estábamos en la cocina hablando de todo y de nada. Ese tipo llevaba ya días visitando a la convaleciente Isabella y ella, claro, lo recibía con una sonrisa de boba que me hacía querer gritarle por algún motivo y golpear a alguien, mas especifico a Biers, por meterse entre lo que sea que tuviéramos ella y yo.

— A Bella parece gustarle — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y yo la mira mal — ¿Qué? — dijo sonriendo

— me vale un comino si a ella le gusta o no — dije irritado — él me da mala espina y por eso no me gusta que este alrededor de ella

— Ah — fue lo único que me respondió y luego se puso pensativa — cambiando de tema ¿estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?

— Si — dije secamente pero era mentira. Empezaba a recordar pero tenía que concentrarme, ya que eran recuerdos borrosos, y eso hacía que me dieran dolores insoportables en la cabeza

— pues deberías de inter algo. Es necesario que recuerdes, ya que pasó algo muy importante. De verdad importante — dijo suspirando — y tú tienes que recordarlo

—enserio trato de hacerlo pero si nadie me ayuda, como quieres que recuerde — puse mi mejor cara de perrito sin dueño y su voluntad flaqueó un poquito — ¿Porque tú no me das una ayudadita, solo para que yo recuerde?

— porque no tiene derecho a decirle nada, por eso no se lo puede contar nada. Nadie se lo puede contar, señor Cullen — me respondió Bella. Voltee y ella estaba apoyada en el umbral de la cocina observándonos. Alice se paró de golpe y se fue directo a ella

— ¡él tiene que saber! — le suplico pero la agente Swan ni le hizo caso. Tenía su atención en mí... Como yo en ella. Era extraño pero llevaba días soñando con la chica que corría delante de mí en la calle abandonada y cada vez que lograba ver algo siempre me recordaba a ella. — ¡él tiene que saber que t... — seguía diciendo Alice pero Isabella le metió una especie de galleta o creo que pan en la boca y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que mi hermana palideciera.

— ¿sabe dónde está su prima? — me pregunto después de un minuto

— oh así que su galán se ha ido, por fin — le dije como respuesta. Ella se puso colorada y me miro con furia y algo más que no supe identificar — dígame algo ¿él sabe que usted está conmigo? — pregunte ladeando la cabeza y regalándole mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se puso aún más roja — ¿lo sabe?

— Limítese a decirle donde puedo encontrar a su prima — me ordeno con la voz medio entrecortada

—ok, esta con Emmett en el patio — asintió sin decir nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde yo le había dicho. Mi hermana seguía en el mismo lugar, congelada del asombro y con la vista perdida.

Los días pasaban y cada vez se me hacía más fácil ver los pequeños recuerdos que eran de antes del accidente, como cuando nos estaban cambiando de apariencia e Isabella se ponía furiosa al verme rodeado de mujeres y aunque yo no lograba entenderlo todavía se me hacía muy gracioso verla enojada. También soñaba más seguido con la chica del callejón y todos los días amanecía al lado de la señorita Swan y por más que trataba de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ella no podía. Cada día la veía con otros ojos y me torturaba pensando que ya varios días atrás no pensaba en Jessica.

— Creo saber dónde está pero hay que actuar ya — decía Isabella mientras se paseaba por toda la sala. Ya era tarde y nos manteníamos despiertos para saber si habían noticias sobre ese tal Jenks — Emmett, necesito que tú y Jasper vayan a buscar a Leah y la traigan aquí — ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a cumplir la orden — quiero que tú te quedes aquí una vez que hayas traído a Leah. No hay pero que valga, Jasper, aquí te quedas a cuidarlos — el agente Whitlock asistió de mala gana y siguió a Emmett — Newton, tú serás el encargado de avisarles a los demás cuando yo de la señal. El señor Vulturi y el señor Cudmore ya están al tanto y en pocas horas nos reuniremos con los demás agentes para ir todos tras Jenks. No quiero fallas, señor Newton así que vaya preparando todo lo necesario — Mike asistió y corrió hacia las escaleras para sacar las cosas que los agente tenían guardadas bajo los escalones.

Isabella era una persona asombrosa. Tenía la fuerza y la astucia de su lado además de la belleza y la inteligencia... de la nada me vino otro recuerdo.

En él, estaba acostado haciéndome el dormido, al parecer me había enojado con ella por algo, y ella me pasaba los nudillos por mi poca barba y eso me hacía sentir bien… en todos los sentidos.

— _¿así tratas a todos tus amigos gays? — le pregunte_

— _¿cómo? _

— _¿Cómo? Pues así… ya sabes con cariño_

— _No. Solo me preguntaba porque no te habías cortado la barba, es todo — mintió_

— _a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu cuarto, durmiendo?_

— _Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo Edward — me dijo mientras iba a la cocina — es ridículo todo esto ¿sabes? — me dijo irritada pero yo no la volteaba a ver — ok, le mentí a Jacob pero solo para protegerte, si le decía que tú eras un hombre normal ibas a terminar mucho peor, él es muy celoso y agresivo y al único que respeta es a Emmett pero porque le tiene miedo... A mí nunca me ha levantado la mano, si eso te preocupa —me veía asustado y creo que era por su declaración — crees que seguiría vivo si fuese lo contrario — seguía explicando pero yo sabía que ella podía defenderse fácilmente — no sabía cómo decírtelo, sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal cuando te lo dijera y — levante mi mano y ella se quedó cayada al instante _

— _Yo no reaccione mal, Isabella al contrario te demostré que yo no soy gay — le decía mientras sonreía_

— _sí, bueno tienes que olvidar eso. No ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? — me dijo, levantando la barbilla con arrogancia así que me acerque a ella, pero no retrocedió como esperaba así que me acerqué mas y la bese… _

— _¿Qué? ¿Tampoco paso esto? — le pregunte con sarcasmo y ella no me contesto — ¿ni esto? — y volví a besarla, pero solo por unos segundos — ¿ni esto? — y no pude evitar que mi voz saliera profunda y seductora. Me sentía desesperado así que la tome por la cintura y la pegue más a mi cuerpo. Cuando la mire ella se debatía entre ceder ante mis encantos o huir. Después de unos segundos la decisión ya estaba tomada, lo sabía porque sus ojos se habían tornado café oscuro… el color del deseo. Pero nunca me espere que me atacara con tanta determinación… se zafo de mi pero sin soltarme las manos y me guio a la meseta que estaba junto al fregadero, se sentó y me puso entre sus piernas, me envolvió la cintura y me acerco aún más si se podía. Ella tomo la iniciativa de todo, me beso con desesperación pero con dulzura y seducción, yo estaba sorprendido pero no iba a dejar pasar mi oportunidad, cuando ya nos hizo falta aire solté sus labios y me dirigí a su cuello y de ahí a su oreja. Ella dejo de pasar sus manos por mi cabello, en cambio bajo una hasta mi pecho, de ahí hasta mi pene que estaba demasiado apretado en mis pantalones, la muy atrevida me la apretó y no pude evitar soltar un gemido… ella me tenía a mil. Escuche su risita de suficiencia y no me dio tiempo para pensar, me beso de manera seductora por un largo rato hasta que me empujo y se bajó de la meseta, acomodándose todo lo que podía y me dijo en agitada:_

— _sip y ¿qué crees? Tampoco pasó esto — y con una sonrisa de niña mala salió de la cocina…_

De nuevo todo se volvió borroso…

— Wow — fue lo único que dije y al instante tuve a Isabella a mi lado

— ¿se encuentra bien señor Cullen? — Me pregunto y en su semblante se dibujaba el miedo — ¿se mareo? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Qué tiene?

— Nada, tranquila sólo... sólo fue un mareo —mentí — Creo-creo que me iré a descansar

— yo... Yo lo acompañó sí no le importa — sugirió tímidamente. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y no pude ver bien su expresión

— me encantaría — le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo indecisa. Cuando alzó la vista le deje ver mi sonrisa despreocupada. Ella suspiro y desvío su mirada y yo me quedé desilusionado por un momento.

— y dígame... ¿no le duele nada desde... Bueno desde que salió del hospital? — pregunto Isabella desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Yo me estaba cambiando cuando de mi pantalón cayó una especie de nota:

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Sí te ocurriera algo en mi ausencia, ten por seguro que moriría. Te amo más de lo que debería ser aceptable y sí no te dije que me iría fue porque no quería despedidas... las despedidas son para los muertos, pero sí te decía hasta luego, no se sí me iría. _

_No creas que lo que pasó ayer fue una despedida, no, lo de ayer fue mágico y maravilloso... lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado. Te pido que cuando vuelva no estés enojado conmigo... tú eres mi prioridad #1 pero por desgracia soy la mejor para lo que Aro necesita. _

_Volveré a ti. Te pertenezco en cuerpo, alma y corazón y eso nunca lo dudes. No sé qué más decir... perdóname por favor._

_Siempre y para siempre tuya: _

_Isabella Swan._

Me quedé helado y otro recuerdo me asaltó: ella y yo en un prado… ¡teniendo sexo!... bueno haciendo el amor…

— ¿señor Cullen? — preguntó en voz baja y trato de abrir la puerta. Yo me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí sin camisa. Ella se quedó sorprendida y cuando bajo la mirada, su cara estaba muy roja

— No, ya te dije, sólo fue un mareo leve — le volví a mentir

— de todas formas tiene que cuidarse mucho ¿está-está cómodo así? — pregunto cuando yo me removía incómodo en la cama

— No me vendría mal que me pudieras acomodar la almohada — sugerí y ella se acercó vacilante

— ¿así está bien? — pregunto cuando yo me volví a acomodar en la cama

— mucho mejor — le sonreí y antes de que volviera a alejarse la tomé de la mano — por favor Isabella cuídate mucho y regresa sana y salva — deposite un beso en su mano y ella se sonrojo tiernamente — torna da me — ella no dijo nada sólo me miro con los ojos brillosos y salió del cuarto casi a la carrera — torna da me, amore mio. Torna indietro e mi perdoni per essere un idiota — y así, pensando en ella, caí en un sueño tranquilo.

**Bella POV**

— ¿te dijo que tiene? — me pregunto Alice cuando salí de mi cuarto

— No, solo me dijo que se mareo y que no es nada grave — dije con el tomo más despreocupado que pude fingir

— ¿crees que es necesario llevarlo al hospital de nuevo?

— no creo pero por si acaso vigílalo esta noche y me dices como se pone ¿ok? — me aleje de ella antes de que me siguiera interrogando y me fui a la cocina donde se encontraban Mike y Leah — ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí, Newton?

— todo listo, Bella

— ¿Qué yo me quedare como niñera? — pregunto Leah irritada

— ¿algún problema con eso? — la mire de manera retadora

—… no, agente Swan — me dijo entre dientes y de mala gana

— bien ¿han visto a Emmett? — pregunte luego de haberme servido café

— en el cuarto con la señorita Hale — no pude evitar poner mi cara de sorpresa… todavía no me acostumbraba a la relación de mi hermano con la Barbie… pero bueno yo le había dicho que la aceptaba

—… ok — fue lo único que pude decir y me dirigí a la sala. Ahí me pase toda la noche pensando en Edward y en Riley… - _- Riley –_ pensé entre suspiros… tenía que hacer como que me gustaba pero la verdad era que no me daba buena espina… ni un poquito.

.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular y me sentí frustrada porque me habían despertado de un sueño demasiado lindo… y húmedo.

— Swan al habla

— Isabella, soy Astrid. acabamos de rastrear el paradero del señor Jenks

— Espera voy por papel — me levante aturdida y antes de tomar el papel y una pluma vi la hora… las cuatro y media de la mañana… — ok soy todo oídos.

— calle 12 # 987 entre 123 y 125 avenida piedad

— Irónico verdad — dije en broma y Astrid se rio conmigo

— por lo que se es su casa así que actúen rápido. Buena suerte — me deseo y colgó.

Entre sin hacer ruido a mi cuarto y me cambie. Edward dormía plácidamente y no pude resistirme a sí que me acerqué a él y lo bese dulce pero delicadamente en la boca y él sonrió en sueños… esa simple sonrisa hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Newton, vístete, ya es hora — él se levantó aturdido pero se fue a vestir. Me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett y desee no haber visto lo que había visto… a Rose desnuda… ¡iu! — ¡dios Emmett! — grite sin querer y me tape los ojos. Él se asustó al igual que Rose — ¡y por favor Rose vístete!

Ya después de que los dos me habían hecho caso nos reunimos con Leah y Jasper que nos miraban ansiosos.

— Astrid me acaba de hablar y ya me dio el paradero de Jenks así que Newton necesito que cuando estemos en camino le llames a Aro y a Félix para que nos acompañen — Mike solo asintió y siguió preparando las cosas que nos llevaríamos.

— Jasper, Leah por favor cuiden mucho a los chicos. Jenks es capaz de cualquier cosa y Biers no es un ángel caído del cielo — Jaspes asintió pero Leah me veía asombrada — Leah las horas que pase sentada con él charlando no eran más que trabajo. Biers, si es que es su verdadero nombre, nunca me cayó bien pero lo más raro de todo es que en los archivos del FBI no decían nada sobre él pero yo tengo un sexto sentido, créeme. — ella asintió un poco avergonzada y la verdad yo no le preste mucha atención. — Jasper — lo llame y me reuní con él, aparte — si Edward pregunta por mí, no le digas a donde fui — él asintió de mala gana y yo le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida — cuídalos mucho.

Mike, Emmett y yo salimos de la casa sin contratiempos y tiempo después se nos unieron los demás agentes que Aro había enviado para esta misión…

Jenks tenía que caer hoy, porque tenía que caer…

**Poco tiempo después de la partida de Bella…**

**James POV**

— se ha ido, señor — dijo Omar por el cel — acaba de salir del sendero y se dirigen a la carretera.

— síguelos pero antes dime ¿te vieron?

— no, señor. Ni cuenta se dieron

— bien. Ahora no los pierdas de vista — colgué y me dirigí a mi equipo — bueno chicos ya sabes que hacer pero con sigilo — ellos asintieron y nos dirigimos sin hacer ruido a la casa de Isabella.

— una vez dentro, revisen todo. Hasta la última puerta. Tráiganme a Cullen vivo — ordene antes de bajarnos de la camioneta y entrar a la casa.

Todos dormían así que fue más fácil sorprenderlos. Isabella había mordido el anzuelo y si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado ella se enteraría muy tarde que nos habíamos llevado a Cullen.

Cuando entramos estaba todo en silencio. Avanzamos con cautela y a los 20 minutos ya teníamos a dos hombres y a tres mujeres arrodillados y amarrados en medio de la sala.

— vaya, vaya, vaya la vida nos reúne de nuevo ¿no Cullen?

— ¡James! — escupido mi nombre entre dientes y estaba más enojado que nunca.

— el mismo que viste y calza, querido amigo. — le sonreí sin falsedad. Me estaba divirtiendo y no tenía por qué negarlo — veo que los años te sientan de maravilla… Alice — me voltee a ella y le sonreí maliciosamente. Ella se estremeció y Rosalie se interpuso entre ella y yo — Rose — le llame. Me gustaba decir su nombre… se escuchaba tan lindo.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste, hijo de puta? — dijo Edward entre dientes

— a mí me hablas bien, pendejo — lo patee en el estómago y él se dobló de dolor, aproveche mi oportunidad y lo golpee en la cara muy duro, me agache a su altura y lo tome del pelo — me ordenaron que te mantenga con vida pero no me prohibieron divertirme contigo — me reí en su cara antes de volver a golpearlo y él cayo de lado aunque no se quejó — ¿Quién crees que nos dijo como entrar? — Dije riendo — hum, Isabella no debió de confiar en Biers tan fácilmente pero no la puedo culpar… ella es una perra en celo. — ver su cara de enojo era gratificante para mi… era satisfactorio — dime algo ¿se acostó contigo también verdad? ¿También te dijo que te amaba? — su cara cambiaba de color pero me decepciono que no quisiera golpearme

— No sabes nada sobre ella — dijo entre dientes el idiota de Cullen — y me das lastima, siempre siendo el perro obediente de alguien — dijo y luego escupió sangre

— No te enseñaron que debes de callar alguna vez, idiota — le espete y me dirigí hacia la bella Alice — y más cuando no puedes defender a tu querida familia — hice que la pararan y la chiquilla grito como loca pero la calle de un bofetón

— ¡eres un…! — dijeron Cullen y un agente al mismo tiempo pero no lograron terminar la frase porque mis hombres ya les estaban dando una paliza.

— ¡suficiente! — grite a los pocos minutos y ellos dejaron de golpearlos. — Muy valientes — ellos me miraban con odio y eso me hacía reír. La chiquilla lloriqueaba quedamente y eso me ponía excitado

— ustedes dos, llévense a Cullen a la camioneta — ordene a mis hombres y enseguida se movieron. Cullen peleaba por soltarse pero ellos eran más y rápidamente lo neutralizaron.

— No temas mi amor — le dije a Alice, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla pero ella se alejó. La agarre de la mandíbula y ella grito muy fuerte. El agente que antes había hablado se había parado y se estaba acercando a mí tratando de golpearme, como pude lo golpee en la espalda y cuando cayó lo golpee en el estómago. Igual que Cullen, en ningún momento se quejó pero la bella Alice ya estaba arrodillada junto a él. Eso me molesto tanto…

Tome del brazo a Alice y la forcé a pararse. Ella peleaba pero no era suficientemente fuerte para mí.

— ¡ya saben que hacer! — grite y mis hombres se pusieron enfrente de los rehenes, alzaron sus armas y los golpearon para que quedaron inconscientes.

— ¡nooo! ¡Eres un….! — pero no la deje terminar. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esos labios y en ese cuerpecito que ella poseía y que yo poseería en unos momentos que la excitación pudo más que mi sentido común y la bese con pasión. Ella grito y forcejeó y eso hizo que mi miembro creciera todavía más

— ¿se-señor? — nos interrumpió uno de mis hombres y yo me separe de Alice.

— Jenks quiere a tu hermano pero no dijo si vivo o muerto así que depende de tu colaboración de esta noche su destino ¿entendiste? — sollozando ella sintió y yo sonreí triunfal

— ¿se-señor? — volvió a repetir mi hombre

— ¿Qué es?

— Lo llaman — me tendió el celular y se quedó parado junto a Alice, sosteniéndola

— ya se llevaron a Jenks. Es hora de volver con Cullen — me ordeno Max

— estoy llevando una sorpresa que… — empecé a decirle pero él me corto

— nada, idiota. Nada de sorpresas. Te mandaron por Cullen y a Cullen traes — colgó y yo maldije por dentro. Me acerque a Alice y le acaricie un pecho, su pezón se alzaba erguido por el miedo y tuve que respirar varias veces para no descontrolarme. Ella lloro pero no se movió de donde estaba.

— será en otro momento, querida Alice. Pero no cuentes con que tu hermano viva — antes de que pudiera replicar la golpee dejándola inconsciente. — llévatela adentro y asegúrate de cerrar bien la casa. Que Isabella se encargue cuando llegue. — Mi hombre se apresuró y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la camioneta — ¡vamos que no hay tiempo que perder! ¡El señor Jenks nos necesita! — partimos rumbo a la oficina para poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan.

**Cortito pero es mi regalo para ustedes chics. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Diviértanse en familia y disfruten de este día tan especial… que santa les traiga lo que pidieron jojojo y pues mi regalo seria que dejaran sus lindos comentarios…**

**Los quiere y los ama y les desea lo mejor, siempre…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	22. mes seis: emboscada 2

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Bueno después de mucho aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capitulo… (Me tomo mis minutos para llorar desconsoladamente… y otros minutos para calmarme…) lo siento, que pena que hayan presenciado eso pero es que… es que (vuelvo a llorar y balbuceo) mi-mi primer fic y-y ya se acaba. Me siento tan-tan triste y orgullosa. Ustedes mis seguidoras y seguidores les doy mil gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia tan… (¿Cómo lo califican ustedes?)**

**Bueno ya estuvo de llantos… llorare más en el último :D jejeje. Sequémonos esas lagrimitas y aquí les dejo el ante-ante-antepenúltimo cap-capitulo bujuju que lo disfruten…**

"**Ocurra lo que ocurra, **

**aún en el día más borrascoso, **

**las horas y el tiempo pasan."**

** Mes seis: emboscada**

**Bella POV**

—Sigo erizado — me confesó Emmett cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa. Se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo y sólo lograba erizarse más — ¡Diablos, tan cerca! — Dijo enojado — Jenks, maldito insecto escurridizo… tú no debiste hacer eso. Correr tras él ¡puf! — me reprendió furioso y Newton asintió de acuerdo

— decirte que lo lamento no calmara tú mal humor — él y Newton bufaron a la vez y farfullaron palabras ininteligibles — ya te había dicho, soñé que morías así que no iba a dejar que fueras tras de mí y además la bala sólo me rozo. No es para tanto — Emmett me vio enojado y Newton, por el retrovisor, me vio sorprendido

— debes de dar gracias a Dios de que mi sobrino sigue ahí dentro... todavía

— Sonaste a mamá — trate de bromear pero él no dejaba de verme furioso — lo hice, le di gracias a Dios cuando vi que la bala sólo me había rozado el brazo — ellos asintieron y ahí acabó el asunto. El camino a casa fue relativamente largo y eso sólo me dio la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Yo pensaba que lo sorprenderíamos dormido o, no sé, tal vez teniendo sexo... Pero no.

_**Flash back...**_

— _Según Astrid está es la casa de Jenks — dije en susurros, señalando una moderna casa minimalista_

— _¿te fijaste? Tiene varias luces prendidas — decía Newton en susurros también — lo normal debería ser que las tuviera apagadas ¿no?_

— _puede ser, Mike pero las luces prendidas también puede decir que no puede dormir o que tiene visitas— Mike sólo me miro sorprendido y su boca hizo un leve ¡oh! _- ¡oh por favor! cualquiera con un poco de lógica puede llegar a esas dos opciones -_ pensé algo irritada — ¿dónde está el agente Cudmore?_

— _atrás, con los demás agentes_

— _ok. Tendremos que movernos rápido sí lo queremos atrapar. Ve a llamarlos — él sólo asistió y se fue a cumplir la orden, a los pocos minutos ya todos estábamos listos._

_Rodeamos la casa, para no dejar ninguna forma de escape, y sólo Aro, Félix, Emmett y yo entramos a la casa. _

_Lo primero que registrados fue la sala pero ahí no había nadie. Seguimos revisando la casa con cautela y llegamos al estudio y ahí estaba él, sentado frente a la chimenea contemplando las llamas._

—_¿porque tardaron tanto?— Pregunto muy tranquilo mientras movía su vaso de whisky con la mano, como si estuviese hablando con uno de sus clientes y no con el FBI — llevó tiempo esperando este encuentro... Aro — por fin se volteó a vernos y cuando sus ojos repararon en mí no pudo ocultar su sorpresa — señorita Masen ¿o debo decir Swan?... Isabella— se llevó su vaso a la boca y tomo un buen trago — muchas felicidades. Eres muy buena. Muchos trataron de entrar en mi fortaleza y muchos más, ganarse mi confianza, ya sean rivales o no, y tú lo lograste sólo con una sonrisa. Maravilloso, es usted la mejor Agente — sonrió sin falsedad. Sus palabras me dieron mala espina — debes de estar orgulloso Aro y por supuesto Charlie debe de estar muerto, del miedo no lo crees. Emmett — mi hermano se tensó y se puso en guardia al igual que Félix; yo me mantenía alerta y Aro estaba enojado, y no lo disimulaba_

— _basta. Jenks, estás bajo arresto por múltiples delitos — empezó a decir Aro y Jenks sólo tomaba su whisky tranquilamente, sin despegar los ojos de él — entre ellos homicidio y fraude — Félix y yo nos íbamos acercando lentamente pero él se quedaba en su lugar. Ni siquiera hacia el intento por buscar una salida — ahora si tengo las pruebas, Jenks._

_Hasta que llegamos junto a él y Félix lo agarró, pude respirar tranquila. _

_Por fin todo acabó y Félix lo saco de la casa._

_Cuando salimos todos estaban tranquilos. _Un grave error.

_Jenks, que es mucho más bajo que Félix, logro golpearlo antes de agarrar su arma. Félix no cayó al suelo pero sí quedó sorprendido, al igual que casi todos, _casi._ Yo ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría._

_Jenks corrió hasta lo más oscuro de la calle y yo lo seguí, con Emmett pisándome los talones_

— _¡no dejes que se escape! — Me grito Emmett mientras preparaba su arma — ¡iré por este lado! — cuando quise ver hacia donde decía, el recuerdo de un sueño me asaltó; al reconocer la calle era casi igual a la de mi sueño y eso me asusto mucho_

— _¡ve con él y no permitas que se acerque! — le ordene a _Dunham_ — túmbalo sí es necesario pero no permitas que se me acerque — ella, asombrada, asintió y siguió a Emmett, y yo seguí mi camino._

_La calle, gracias a Dios, estaba desierta pero también oscura y casi no podía ver a Jenks _- maldito bastardo para estar viejo corre rápido - _se quejó mi mente y en otras circunstancias me hubiese reído pero ahora sólo tenía la determinación para correr más rápido y alcanzarlo_

— _Se acabó el camino, Jenks — le advertí cuando vi que se dirigía a un callejón sin salida — sabes que ya no tienes a donde ir, ya no hay camino. Ríndete — le dije apuntándolo con la pistola_

— _el camino lo traza uno, Isabella — dijo levantando las manos — y yo tengo muchos caminos — con un movimiento rápido saco su pistola y me apunto — deshacerme de ti no me va a costar mucho trabajo_

— _¡Alto ahí, idiota! — dijo Emmett apareciendo de mi otro lado y Jenks posaba su mirada de Emmett a mí, una y otra vez._

_El miedo me recorría todo el cuerpo y Jenks lo incremento al apuntar con el arma a mi hermano. Cuando él disparó todo se volvió en cámara lenta y fui consciente de tres cosas: la primera, saque fuerza de Dios sabe dónde y empuje a Emmett; la segunda, la bala fue directo a mi brazo izquierdo, dejándome un dolor ardiente; y tercera, con la adrenalina y el miedo corriendo a partes iguales por mis venas pude levantar el otro brazo y dispararle a Jenks en la pierna antes de caer al frio suelo..._

— _¡Isabella! — Grito Emmett echándose a mi lado — ¡maldición tú sí que estás loca! — Cuando me ayudó a incorporarme Jenks ya había desaparecido — ¡maldición! — dijimos los dos a la vez_

—_Bella_

— _No tengo nada — le dije y me solté de su agarré — lo que importa es él, no pudo haber ido tan lejos. Le di en la pierna — Emmett sólo asintió pero no sabía hacia donde ir — por ahí. De seguro y fue por ahí — le di un camino equivocado y él corrió por haya seguido de _Dunham_ — cuídamelo — le dije cuando pase a su lado — síguele diciendo que ese es el camino correcto. No dejes que me alcance — ella asintió de mala manera y corrió tras Emmett. Cuando ya estuve sola me mire la herida. Gracias a Dios sólo me había rosado el brazo y no era nada serio._

_Busque por todos lados pero el maldito tenía la ventaja. Podría estar oculto en la oscuridad y yo no tenía como ver…_

_Seguí el callejón oscuro pero mantenía todos mis sentidos alertas… no fue suficiente_

— _siempre tan maternal ¿no, cariño? — dijo Jenks a mis espaldas. Cuando me voltee, el muy maldito me golpeó en el brazo y no me quedó más remedio que soltar el arma — no debiste de mandar a tú hermano hacia otra dirección, nena — yo sólo lo veía con un odio que crecía más y más con cada palabra que decía — ahora mismo él podría haber sido tú salvación — mientras hablaba, agitaba la pistola, apuntando a mi corazón, repetidas veces — pero tranquila, todavía necesito algo de ti — no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una van se acercaba a toda prisa hacia nosotros y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Jenks — ¡mantente pendiente del teléfono! — fue todo lo que me dijo antes de subirse a la van y huir. Cuando salí del shock tome el arma y le dispare a las llantas pero, por más disparos que daba, no estallaban. _

_Antes de que se perdieran de vista pude ver las placas: new york JJS 950_

_**Fin del flash back...**_

— ¡gracias a Dios! — dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono cuando divisamos el caminito que nos llevaría a la casa.

— Newton luego bajamos las cosas. Ahora sólo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir — Emmett se estiro y nosotros nos reímos porque pareció un oso. Todos nos bajamos del auto y respiramos el rico aroma del bosque — ¡dormiré horas! — dijo abrazándome y dándome vueltas antes de entrar a la casa. Yo reí cual niña de cinco años y me solté de su agarré para poder abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hice nos llevamos una sorpresa...

— ¡¿qué demonios pasó aquí? — grito Emmett y corrió junto a Rose. En medio de la sala se encontraban todos inconscientes pero yo corrí al cuarto, aunque una parte de mí ya sabía que él no estaría aquí.

El cuarto estaba medio en orden, las sabanas que estaban desarregladas y la lámpara de noche junto con su mesita estaban en el suelo; eso quería decir que a Edward lo habían forzado y él había peleado hasta, por desgracia, perder.

_- mantente pendiente del teléfono - _resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Jenks ya lo tenía todo planeado… ¡maldición!

Me acerque inconscientemente a la ventana y me percaté de que lluvia... aunque era de esperarse, era Forks. Todo a mi alrededor parecía llorar, los árboles parecían llorar, las paredes parecían llorar, el cielo lloraba desconsolado y yo... Yo lloraba en silencio desconsolada. Lo amaba mucho, aunque él a mí no para mí lo nuestro fue mucho más grande que lo que tuve con Jacob o con cualquiera

— Bella, ven — dijo Emmett en la puerta de mi cuarto. Él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y temblaba levemente. Salí de mi estupor y corrí llorando a sus brazos, él me abrazo con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en mi pelo, ocultado sus lágrimas. Estuvimos así por poco tiempo ya que un sollozo abrumador nos trajo de vuelta.

Corrimos hasta donde estaban los demás

— Jas-per — dijo Alice con dificultad y corrimos a su lado — Jas-per

— él está bien, Alice — trato de calmarla Emmett — ya todo está bien — la ayudamos a parar y la sentamos en el sofá más cercano. Temblaba y sollozaba sobre el pecho de Emmett y decía que todo había sido mi culpa

—por-por estar ahí coquete-ando con ese-ese Ri-Riley n-o te diste cu-cuenta de lo que pasa-ba a tú alrede-dor. Él-él les dijo como entra-ar — me veía con ojos acusadores y con el evidente miedo a lo que le pudiese pasar a su hermano. No pude decir nada para defenderme porque Newton había aparecido con una Leah medio consciente en brazos

— Con permiso Alice — dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá — voy por Rose — cuando él se alejó trate de abrazarla pero ella no me dejaba. Lo tuve que conseguir a la fuerza

— perdón pequeña pero te juro que lo investigue y no había nada malo sobre él. Perdona que por mi culpa tú hermano este ahora en manos de ese hombre; perdona por no haberle dicho que íbamos a ser padres; perdóname que por mi culpa estés así — le acaricie la carita que estaba roja y tenía un buen chichón en la cabeza. Ella sólo asentía y sollozaba — voy a recuperar a tú hermano. Lo traeré de vuelta y no pienso soltarlo nunca. No me importa sí le sigue gustando la zorra Stanley, voy hacer que se case conmigo y que poco a poco se vuelva a ena... Me vuelva a querer — no estaba segura de que estuviese enamorado de mi antes y no quería poner palabras en su boca antes de tiempo.

.

Emmett tenía abrazado a Rose y ella no dejaba de llorar como lo había hecho Alice. Jasper ahora estaba acostado sobre el sofá y Alice fue a acurrucarse a su lado y le susurraba palabras cariñosas mientras le acariciaba la cara

— Ese maldito de James — escupió entre dientes, Emmett sentándose a mi lado, con Rose a un lado

—Querrás decir Jenks — lo corregí de manera distraída

— no. Está bien lo que oíste. Rose me acaba de decir que fue James el que entro a la casa y se llevó a Edward — levante la vista y él me veía con amargura — cuando atrape al muy maricón... ¿con que derecho toca a mí prometida?— decía furioso —cuando lo tenga enfrente lo haré pagar por lo que le hizo a ella y a Alice. Le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina... No, mejor. Le daré todo el frasco — escuchaba a Emmett a medias porque mis pensamientos ocupaban toda mi mente.

_- esto tiene que ver con algo que quiere Jenks- _dijo mi conciencia

_-ha de ser los papeles pero... ¿porque no simplemente registrar la casa?_

_- ¡¿los dejaste en la casa?_

_-es obvio que no me los iba a llevar_

_-¡estás loca!_

_-créeme, lo sé. Hablar conmigo misma o mejor dicho, mi otro yo ¡Uf!_

_- ¡bueno ya! ¿Qué vas hacer?_

_-... Pues esperar a que a Jenks se le hinche y me llame para ver que quiere_

_- ¿esperar a que él se comunique conmigo?- pensé escéptica_

_-puedes checar la matrícula de la van- me sugirió mi conciencia_

_-... ¡mentecita te amo!_

—Por esa sonrisa de satisfacción veo que ya pensaste en hacer algo — dijo Emmett sonriendo de la misma forma que yo

— tengo que hallar una matrícula. Jenks va a querer los papeles que tengo, a cambio de Edward y él muy maldito me hará esperar a que se le hinche uno para llamarme

— ¿y si eso quiere, se los darás?

— son los originales, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que los papeles que tenía eran falsos, pero sí, se los daría con tal de recuperar a Edward

— ¿y sí es una trampa? — Pregunto Alice en voz baja — James me dijo...

— James puede decir misa, Alice. Él es sólo uno de los sicarios de Jenks y sí Jenks no le da órdenes de dañarlo. No lo puede dañar

— ¡pero es que no entiendes! James ya nos conocía, de pequeña me golpeó y Edward me defendió y James es muy rencoroso. Hubieses visto como lo veía — dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente

— entonces tendré que arriesgarme y hacer un trueque con Jenks. No me queda de otra

.

— es una placa falsa. En los datos no hay ningún auto registrado con esa matricula. ¡Maldición! — todos estábamos preocupados cuando gracias a Dios, sonó el teléfono.

— Dime que quieres — dije apretando los dientes

— ¡Mis malditos papeles originales, cabrona! — Me contesto él — y si quieres volver a verlo, tienes que venir sola

— ¿Cómo sé que Edward está bien? Pásamelo

— ¡hum! Bueno… porque no. Pero primero… ¡mis malditos papeles originales! — volvió a repetir, desesperado

— ¡solo pásamelo, maldición! — escuche un ruidito sordo seguido de unos quejidos. Era él, Edward, y le estaban haciendo maldad — ¡déjalo en paz, maldito!

— Isabella — decía con dificultad — _non andare soli. Mi dispiace dire che né portando il ruoli, lasciarmi andare, __lui_... — pero le habían quitado el teléfono antes de que él pudiera continuar. En mi cabeza resonaba una y otra vez sus palabras, me quería decir algo y solo lo podía decir en italiano. Por desgracia yo no hablaba ese idioma…

— ¿Contenta? — decía Jenks desafiante, sacándome de mis pensamientos

— con ellos o sin ellos iras a la cárcel, eso lo sabes

— ¡maldita sea, mocosa! ¿Quieres saber dónde está Edward? Tienes que ir donde nos salíamos reunir pero tienes que ir SOLA y con los papeles ¿entendiste?

— ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

— tienes que confiar, si quieres ver a Edward de nuevo — y colgó el muy mal nacido.

— ¡ah, maldito! — Grite aventando el teléfono al sofá — ¡maldito, maldito, maldito! —Grite desesperada — Alice te necesito — ella vino vacilante hasta donde yo estaba y se quedó quieta, viéndome — necesito que me traduzcas esto — le repetí las palabras que había escuchado de Edward, aunque en algunas me trabe y en otra ella me ayudó

— Isabella, no vengas sola. Lamento decir que ni trayendo los papeles me soltara, él…

— ¡¿está loco o qué? ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí, con ellos! ¡Jenks lo tiene que soltar!

— Entonces no vayas sola — intervino Emmett. Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo, tratando de leernos el pensamiento — ¿A dónde tienes que ir sola? — pregunto de manera graciosa rascándose la cabeza. En otro momento de seguro me reiría pero ahora… ahora estaba demasiado enojada.

— ¡Leah! ¿Cuál es tú especialización? — trate de cambiar el tema y Emmett lo supo porque rodo los ojos. Me voltee hasta donde estaba ella sentada.

— espionaje, localización y sistemas operativos, agente Swan

— olvida lo de agente, ahora soy sólo Isabella. Dime ¿puedes colocar un chip de rastreo en menos tiempo del necesario? — ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó con orgullo

— iré por mis cosas — dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y fue hacia el armario

— ¿Qué planeaste hacer?— pregunto Emmett, ansioso

—mmm... es poco probable que Jenks me dé a Edward cuando ya tenga los papeles — él entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada — hasta es probable que me quiera matar una vez que los tenga — dije, a los pocos segundos, de manera pausada— pero lo dudo, él no querrá tener al FBI detrás de él mientras "escapa"

— ¿y cómo planeas salir de esto victoriosa? ¿Y con qué pruebas vas a meter a la cárcel a Jenks una vez que "lo atrapes"?—él hacia comillas en el aire y su tono era cada vez más escéptico

— lo lograré ¡por favor, soy Isabella Swan! — bufe, segura de mi misma... Aunque siendo sincera no me sentía tan segura — y en cuanto a lo de la cárcel... Es ahí cuando entras tú y... ¿Newton?

— ¿y yo que? — hablo por primera vez Jasper. Todos nos volteamos a verlo y él nos miró con los ojos entrecerrando — no tengo nada, sólo un leve dolor de cabeza. ¡Por favor, soy más resistente! — nos regaló una sonrisa despreocupada y Alice corrió hasta él. Pude ver como hacia una cara de dolor antes de poder componerla cuando ella se le aventó encima

— ¿seguro que estas bien? — pero él ya no pudo contestarme, estaban devorándose a besos... Sentí una punzada de celos— en fin, Emmett — me voltee y ahí estaba él... devorándose a la Barbie... ¿O la Barbie a él? — ¡oh vamos! ¡No me pueden hacer esto a mí! — Dije sin pensar y me puse roja como tomate -¡diablos!— el plan chicos, el plan — dije aventándoles lo primero que veía para que se separaran. Ellos rieron a carcajadas y se separaron de ellas de mala gana. Newton y Leah no podían ocultar su regocijo

— ¿celosa? — Dijeron a la vez de manera jocosa y yo me puse más roja causándoles risa —ok, ok ¿cuál era el plan? — dijo Jasper poniéndose serio

—Alguien tiene que quedarse con ellas — dije señalando a la Barbie y a Alice

— Eso déjamelo a mí — dijo Emmett golpeándose el pecho — ¿qué más?

—bueno Leah te enseñara como usar el rastreador y te avisaremos cuando ya esté colocado — él asintió pensativo — dudo mucho que Jenks este rodeado de todos sus matones, lo conozco, estarán con él de dos a seis sicarios así que no será mucho problema para ustedes ¿verdad? — Ellos me vieron con fingida ofensa y luego se rieron _-¡tienes a dos amigos locos!-_dijo mi conciencia — síganlos y no dejen que escape— ellos sintieron y se fueron con Leah para que les enseñara como emplear el rastreador

— está bien todo el plan pero... ¿y tú? ¿Dónde quedas?— dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado— por lo que se, tú no eres a prueba de balas — y para darle énfasis a sus palabras me señaló la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo

— lo importante aquí es recuperar a Edward sano y salvo — dije tajantemente

— ¿y el bebé que esperan? — la mire sin ocultar mi sorpresa... Aquí la única que lo sabía era Alice. La busque con la mirada y cuando ella me vio, en su mirada me pedía perdón. Suspire derrotada— tratare de que no me pase nada. _Es un milagro que con todo lo que está pasando no haya abortado_— pensé

— eso quiere decir que ese bebé es igual o más terco y obstinado que ustedes dos — me puse roja cuando escuché a Rose decir eso. Al parecer no sólo lo había pensado... ¡ups! — Así que por favor, no tientes al destino y no te expongas tanto — yo asentí pensativa y me fui de ahí para no seguir pensando que mi plan era tonto.

.

**Edward POV**

— ¡¿quieres dejar de vomitar? — Me gritaba uno de los sicarios de Jenks — ¡me das asco!

—no lo hago a propósito, idiota — dije entre dientes y sólo logré ganarme otro golpe en el rostro

—deja de golpearlo y dale agua al muchacho, idiota — dijo Jenks, parándose del mueble — tú chica debe de estar viendo para acá y no puede verte así de asqueroso — dijo agarrándome del pelo y jalándolo para hacerme levantar la cara— desde que entraste a mi bufete pensé que eras un estorbo... Y no me equivoque —yo lo mire con odio pero no dije nada _-maldito bipolar_

— ya son las 5 de la tarde ¿qué diablos espera? — dijo James paseándose de aquí para allá en la bodega. _-¡tan tarde era!... ¿vendría? Después de que le advertí, ¿sería capaz de venir?... ¿porque tengo tanto antojo de tamales en salsa verde con helado de pistache encima?... ¿hacen buena convención los tamales y el helado?-_ pensé irritado

— por lo que me contaste — dijo Jenks, tranquilo como siempre — de que dejaste inconscientes a todos — se alejó de mí y fue a reunirse con él, lo tomo de un brazo y se lo apretó levemente. James dejó de moverse — no dudo el porqué de tardar tanto. Pero, para la próxima vez que te mande hacer un trabajo así — dijo tranquilo, viéndolo a los ojos y James sonrió orgulloso y no se imaginó que Jenks le golpearía en la cara — ¡NO DEJES INCONSCIENTE A NADIE, IDIOTA!— se alejó de él y se volvió a sentar en su sillón, tomando su vaso de whisky — ¡estoy rodeado de huevones pendejos!— se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomo un buen trago. Volví a vomitar y Jenks no dejaba de verme ceñudo.

—lei non provengono _(ella no va a venir)_

— ¿qué?... No importa — vio su reloj y volvió a fruncir el ceño — creo que está niña necesita un incentivo, ¿no creen muchachos? — los muy idiotas rieron como hienas y se fueron acercando uno por uno — ¿dónde estás?— dijo gruñéndole al teléfono — pues písale mamacita porque paciencia es lo que me falta y mis muchachos ya empezaron a aburrirse — esa fue la señal para que empezarán a golpearme y por más que trataba de no gritar me fue mal _-... ¡Maldito! -_Escuché la maldición de Bella _-¡maldita sea! ¡Le dije que no viniera!_ —ven pronto o encontrarás puré de Edward ¡jajajaja! — y colgó pero no dejaban de golpearme. Vomite de nuevo encima de uno y todos se alejaron de mi — ya, déjenlo así — ordenó Jenks y me miro con el ceño fruncido

— ¿voy a patrullar por la zona cuando ella venga o ahora? — pregunto James mirando enojado a Jenks

— Ve ahora y llévate a tres contigo — él asintió y salió con su escolta

—lei sarà a calci nel patetico culo _(ella te pateará tú patético trasero)_

— ¡¿Qué diablos ladras, Cullen? — Siguió paseando, con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando veía a sus sicarios y luego negaba decepcionado — ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me costó encontrarlos, a ti y a la zorra de Swan? El dinero no crece en los árboles, chico. Pero bueno, ya todo está de mi lado solo me faltan esos malditos papeles — bufo — ¿crees que los traerá?— pregunto preocupado, se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio una bofetada — ¡responde!

— vete a la mierda

— ¡dios como te apesta el hocico!— se llevó una mano a la nariz y yo reí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban — tú, dale algo para ese mal olor y tú, prepárame otro whisky — los dos sicarios corrieron a cumplir la orden y Jenks se suspiró exasperado — son unos idiotas incompetentes pero son mis chicos — volvió a suspirar. El sicario número uno me metió a la fuerza una menta y casi vómito de nuevo _-¿porque tanto vómito? -_ pensé furioso. Yo no era de vomitar y mucho menos de nervios o por miedo...

Escuché unos gritos y unas mediciones provenir de la calle y al poco tiempo traían a una Bella furiosa dando patadas en el aire y gritando que la soltaran. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver la sangre que salía de su boquita tan linda

— ¡Bella!— grite asustado al verla así, con la sangre en la boca

— ¡malditos idiotas, Jenks diles que me suelten! — grito furiosa y los idiotas esos sólo se reían de ella

— Los papeles — demandó Jenks viendo hacia ella y James se apresuró a dárselos — vez, no fue tan difícil — como estaba de espaldas no sabía bien sus expresiones pero por su tono de voz no me esperaba nada bueno

— Iras a la cárcel — dijo ella entre dientes mirándolo enojada

— tú padre irá conmigo — se rio a carcajadas pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento. Cuando Jenks se volteó hacia mi ella me vio y su mirada se volvió del enojo al miedo y del miedo a una irá apenas contenida — nos vamos. Empiecen a subir todo

— ¿todo? — Pregunto un sicario rascándose la cabeza y apuntándome con sus regordetes y grasientos dedos… _- cada idiota que tiene… patético –_ pensé

— Sí, todo idiota hasta el muchacho — dijo Jenks exasperado

— ¡ese no fue nuestro trato, Jenks! — Dijo ella sorprendida — ¡dijiste que literarias a Edward!

— pero no donde y cuando, corazón

— ¡eres un maldito! — le grito ella poniéndose de pie pero aún sostenida de los dos esbirros de Jenks

—James, encárgate. Quiero acabar con todo antes de ir a casa — James se le acerco y los dos sicarios la dejaron en sus brazos. Ella tardó en separarse de él y James le hizo algo que la dejo inconsciente. A mí me sacaban a la fuerza de donde sea que estuviésemos pero pude ver que él la dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo…

**Bella POV**

— ¡Bella, Bella!— decía alguien con desesperación, en mi oído. Me llevó unos segundos recordar donde estaba— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde te golpearon?

— ¡auch! ¡Dios, le dejare la diversión a los que no estén embarazados! — dije incoherentemente, levantándome con ayuda de Leah. — estoy bien él sólo me dejo inconsciente...

— menos mal. Y la verdad, sí. Es un milagro que sigas embarazada — me reprocho

— No eres la primera ni la última que lo dice— dije irritada pero sabía que tenían razón. No podía seguir arriesgando así a mi hijo — te prometo que me tomaré unas largas vacaciones pero antes tengo que saber sí me darán mi merecido acenso — ella me miro de reojo pero no dijo nada — hey, tengo que saber. No puedo seguir a ciegas en este negocio, tengo que asegurar mi futuro

— Como sea — dijo restándole importancia — el dispositivo ya está colocado y me asegure de que todos se fueran para venir. Emmett y Jasper vienen en camino

— ¡no! Diles que sigan a Jenks

— no — dijo tajantemente — él me dijo que dirías eso así que, como tú estabas inconsciente y él es el segundo a cargo, mi deber es obedecerlo a él — la mire con mi cara de _no me jodas y has lo que te digo_ pero al parecer mi hermano le había dicho el contra ataque porque ella puso su cara de _ni porque me amenaces te haré caso_ y no me quedó más remedio que suspirar audiblemente y salir muy digna y adolorida de las bodegas cuando supe que había perdido el duelo de miradas... — más te vale que Jenks no se dé cuenta de que lo están siguiendo. Edward sigue en sus manos y Jenks es capaz de cualquier cosa — pensar en eso me hizo estremecerme y me dio una punzada en el estómago — tranquilo pequeño papá va a estar bien — dije pasándome la mano por mi vientre semiabultado y sonriendo como boba al sentir a mi hijo todavía dentro de mí.

.

.

_**8: 45 de la noche… Seattle**_

Aquí también llovía y yo me pasaba la mano por mi vientre en un inocente gesto por proteger a la vida que llevaba dentro. Él sentirlo vivo dentro de mí me daba fuerzas para continuar pero me daba miedo perderlo

En la ventana las gotas parecían lágrimas tristes que recorrían su camino lenta y silenciosamente.

Las hormonas del embarazo ya estaban haciendo su trabajo y todo me parecía mil veces peor. Necesitaba a Edward, su aroma, su arrogancia, su galantería, su humor raro, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, su todo... Y el maldito Jenks me las iba a pagar con creces el haberlo alejado de mí, de su hijo, y de todos.

— ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

—hacia el sur. Acaba de doblar a la derecha. Están entrando...

— al hangar. Ahí es donde tiene sus aviones. Tenemos que impedir que… ¡auch, despacio que me duele! — grite, quejándome

— pues estate quieta… ¡Dios! — se quejó mi curandera y no pude más que refunfuñar…

— Tenemos que impedir que vuelen — termine de decir mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la causante de mi dolor… — Muy buena idea, Emmett — dije sarcásticamente — traer a las chicas… ¿en que estaba pensando cuando creí que te harías cargo?

— no podía dejarlas en la casa sin protección ¿verdad? — Dijo Emmett viéndome por el retrovisor — además ya me prometieron que no se moverán de aquí hasta que volvamos — yo rodee los ojos… si, como no, ellas quedarse quietas… puf

— esto no es un juego, chicas. Será mejor que no hagan nada estúpido. Se los ruego — Alice apretó mi venda del brazo más fuerte de lo necesario — ¡ay, Alice! — Ella me sonrió disculpándose pero sus ojos decían otra cosa — como sea — dije restándole importancia pero ya sabía qué hacer para que ellas no se interpusieran en mi camino… sonreí con maldad y Alice me vio de reojo pero no decidí ignorarla

— No me gusta que sonrías así — dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí y asustándome. Me evaluó de pies a cabeza y torció el gesto — estas toda llena de vendas, que asco — dijo frunciendo el ceño y era verdad; tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado, la cabeza igual… aunque no sabía porque, y casi todo el cuerpo moreteado… ¡gajes del oficio! — ¡das asco! — en otros tiempos me hubiese tomado su comentario como ofensa pero ahora, conociéndola como desgraciadamente la conozco, sabía que quería decirme: deberías cuidarte… te… te quiero… _-sí, ya se… quien lo diría… ¡da miedo! ¿Verdad?_

—yo igual. Tratare de cuidarme — Emmett y Jasper me vieron con cara de _ya la perdimos… está loca_ pero la Barbie solo se ruborizo y Alice me miro cómplice y por un momento me arrepentí de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

— Estamos cerca. Llegaremos en 5 minutos — dijo Emmett, viendo la carretera

—perfecto. Jasper dile a Félix que se mantenga cerca — Jasper asintió y se llevó el celular al oído — ¡es estresante! — me queje, masajeándome las sienes y cerrando mis ojos para olvidarme de todo…

.

— lo lamento — dije enserio apenada y ellas me veían con odio puro y sus ojos gritaban ¡MORIRAS… de la manera más dolorosamente posible! Así que tuve que desviar la mirada — Leah vigila que no se zafen y… y que no vayan tras nosotros — le ordene y ella trataba con ganas de no reír a carcajadas pero era inevitable… ver a Alice y a Rosalie esposadas y amordazadas, mientras ellas se debatían para zafarse… era digno de recordarse y de reír — chicas es por su propio bien. Bastante tengo con Jenks — ellas me tiraron a loca y prefirieron ver cualquier cosa menos mi cara. Emmett y Jasper eran otros que me miraban con ira…

— Estamos listos —dijo Newton y se asustó al ver a las chicas así — yo… eh… yo —pero no le di tiempo para seguir hablando, lo jale y llegamos a lado de los demás

— preparen todo. Emmett, Jasper, Kingston, Stewart, Owen, Stevenson, Evans, Jones, vengan conmigo. Newton, Dunham, Crowley, Moore, O´Connor, Donovan, Carrington, Cudmore ya saben que hacer — todos asintieron y me obedecieron… hasta Félix — señor Vulturi, todo listo — dije por el micrófono

— _A mi señal, agente Swan —_ fue su respuesta

.

.

Rece, como no había rezado nunca, por la vida de Edward, por la de mis hermanos, por la de los agentes y por la mía y la de mi hijo…

.

El hangar era enorme y espacioso. En la parte trasera estaba la entrada y cuando nos asomamos vimos el avión que estaba siendo preparado. Vimos a Jenks, a James y a mi Edward

— Hay que detenerlo antes de que despegue — Emmett asintió e hizo señas para que los demás agentes avanzaran y rodearan el edificio — necesito que llamen a las furgonetas aquí no hay mucho lugar para ocultarse sí es que empieza un tiroteo — Jasper se llevó la muñeca a la boca y hablo por el micrófono que tenía ahí

— _Agente Swan estaremos ahí en 10 minutos_ — nos contestó otro agente por el micrófono — _estén listos_

Nos fuimos acercando lo más sigilosamente posible pero el idiota de Newton hizo ruido y Jenks volteo y al verme, tomo a Edward por el brazo y le puso la pistola en la garganta

— No tienes lugar a donde huir Jenks, mejor ríndete — dijo Félix apuntándole al pecho

— déjenme ir y les devolveré al muchacho — Edward trataba de soltarse de él pero estaba muy lastimado

— no volveré a caer en esa, Jenks. Ríndete o… — en ese momento se iban acercando Newton y los demás a él

— o que, pequeña. Sabes que no puedes disparar mientras yo lo tenga a él

— No me tientes — dije enojada pero sabía que era verdad. No podía disparar mientras él tuviese a Edward — somos más. Caerás tarde o temprano — todos lo apuntaban a él y a James. Jenks se veía desesperado — _no es normal que solo tenga a un sicario con él_ — le susurre a Félix y de la nada salieron todos los sicarios que esperaba encontrarme ahí. Por desgracia empezaron a disparar y no nos dejó más remedio que contestar el disparo.

Si no me quería mentir… tenía miedo… mucho miedo

Jenks huía del lugar… con Edward

Trate de despejar mi mente por un momento para poder pensar con claridad y poder rescatar a Edward…

.

Las balas pasaban rosando por todos lados. Oía gritos y chillidos y parecía que la batalla llevaba horas en lugar de minutos…

— ¡Ve por él!— me grito Emmett, chocando conmigo al esquivar una bala— ¡yo te cubro!

Le obedecí y corrí pero los sicarios no me permitían llegar. Disparaban como locos y nosotros teníamos que ocultarnos donde fuese.

Todo era un caos, las cosas las veía lentas. En una ocasión casi le dan a Jasper pero logro esquivarla de milagro. Él mató a su adversario, dándole en la cabeza...

Yo tuve que matar a dos antes de poder acercarme a Jenks pero Emmett y yo éramos nada comparado con el séquito que rodeaba a Jenks

— ¡están apuntó de arrancar, Emmett! ¡No puedo dejar que se lo lleven!— dije volviéndome a ocultar detrás de una de las paredes del hangar. Al voltear, uno de los sicarios se acercaba a Newton y le apuntaba; Emmett tuvo que revelar nuestra posición para salvarlo. Los sicarios que estaban con Jenks se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron a disparar en nuestra dirección

—Los voy a distraer pero quiero que te cuides — Emmett puso su manaza en mi vientre y me vio a los ojos— cuídalos — yo asentí, derramando lágrimas sin razón. Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y cuando escuchamos los disparos más cerca él sonrió como nunca lo había visto sonreír pero sus ojos tenían lágrimas sin derramar. Me miraba con una determinación que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara y luego empezara a latir como loco — ¡aquí, idiotas! — grito y le dio a uno en la pierna; salió corriendo como pudo y las balas lo pasaban rozando. Sólo tres sicarios lo seguían y en ese momento quise gritar de furia y de miedo. Él se iba alejando pero cuando me vio, me sonrió como un niño... Una bala le atravesó la pantorrilla izquierda y otra el brazo... Cayó al suelo, los sicarios iban tras él y yo no me podía mover de mi lugar...

Félix apareció de milagro y le dio a uno en el pecho; ayudó a Emmett a pararse y como pudieron acabaron con los demás. El motor de un avión me despertó de mi aturdimiento.

Entre decidida y, antes de que los dos sicarios más alejados se dieran cuenta, les dispare. Estaba realmente enfadaba, eso y el miedo me dieron suficiente coraje. James iba subiendo cuando lo alcance y le puso la pistola en la espalda

— Es hora de rendirse James— él levanto las manos y pero le adivine el movimiento; antes de que hiciera algo le golpee en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente cayó de las escaleras y yo entre al avión

— James ¿porque tardaste tanto? — Hablo Jenks, estaba de espaldas y yo me fui acercando lentamente — El avión ya casi va a despegar, los papeles ya están en esa maleta — apuntó hacia el sofá, donde Edward estaba sentado y atado. Le hice una seña para que se quedara callado y él asintió. No pude resistirme a acariciarle dulcemente la cara; al verlo a los ojos, vi miedo y... Amor. Le sonreí de lado y me volví a concentrar en Jenks _-ya falta poco, ya falta poco-_ pensé una y otra vez — en poco más de cinco horas estaremos fuera de todo esto y seremos libres y tú y yo podremos hacer la vida que siempre quisimos tener — se le escuchaba indeciso. De la manera más silenciosa que pude, bajé el martillo de la pistola — el chofer dijo que en unos diez minutos despegamos, espero que la zorra esa de Swan ya esté bien muerta para que nos deje en paz de una vez por todas ¿no crees? — ese era mi momento de película. Le puse la pistola en la cabeza y él se quedó congelado donde estaba

— primero que nada es un piloto no un chofer, idiota — él se estremeció pero no hizo movimiento alguno — Jason Jenks queda arrestado por malversación de fondos, secuestro, homicidio, infanticidio, tortura, contrabando, estafa, robo y manipulación del mercado — con la otra mano saqué mis esposas y fui esposándolo mientras hablaba — pasaras mucho tiempo en la cárcel, idiota

— ¡Bella, cuidado! — oí que grito Edward y al darme la vuelta el piloto me golpeó con su arma y me dejó inconsciente...

**Edward POV**

Gracias a Dios entraron Jasper y el agente Vulturi a tiempo, con Newton y más agentes a sus espaldas. Bella estaba inconsciente en el piso y su cabeza sangraba. Me asusté mucho

— Estará bien pero la llevaremos al hospital — me dijo el señor Vulturi cuando me desato — es fuerte pero en el estado en que esta será mejor que la chequen. ¡Dios que orgulloso estoy de ellos tres! — dijo regalándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar y atendieron primero a Emmett y a Bella. Yo no me aleje de ella

— estará bien — me aseguro uno de los paramédicos que se aseguraba de tomar su presión y signos vitales. Yo asentí pero me quede ahí un rato más

— será mejor que me acompañe señor — me trato de jalar una agente — usted necesita más atenciones que ella en estos momentos — yo me deje llevar y la seguí hasta otra ambulancia, ahí otro paramédico me atendió.

Grave error, no debí de alejarme de Bella. Ella empezó a convulsionar y los paramédicos corrían para llevársela de ahí

—_señor necesito que se quedé quieto—me decía un paramédico mientras trataba de curarme las heridas. Yo sólo trataba de alejarme y correr al lado de Bella — la agente Swan estará bien — él se puso delante de mí y ya no pude ver más a Bella, que era llevada hacia la ambulancia. -¿Cómo podía asegurarme eso? ¿acaso no veía el estado en el que se la estaban llevando? — ¡tranquilícese!—casi me grito y cuando sentí un pinchazo me di cuenta que ya me habían drogado_

_._

— _¡Ha despertado!—dijo alguien cerca de mí. Estaba mareado y desorientado— ¡Edward, Edward!_

— _¡uuuum!_

— _¿Le duele algo, señor Cullen?—me pregunto el doctor mientras me lampareaba los ojos_

—_um no sólo... ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?—él me soltó y retrocedió—gracias. Ahora dígame ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_

—_Tres días — respondió Alice — Emmett nos pidió que te cuidáramos y que por ningún motivo nos separáramos de ti. Dijo que en cuanto ella pueda vendrá_

— _¿Qué tiene?— pregunte alarmado pero Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

— _nada sólo está algo cansada por todo lo que pasó y también ella necesita descansar_

—_le aconsejo, señor Cullen que lo mejor que pude hacer es descansar por ahora. Todavía necesita recuperarse_

— _¿de qué...?—pero antes de terminar la pregunta me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido de dolor corporal_

—_está usted muy lastimado. Tiene una que otra magulladura en el cuerpo además de una leve contusión en el lateral de la cabeza_

—_de ahora en adelante tendrás que poner casco hermano. Parece que te gusta lastimarte mucho la cabeza — sólo pude sonreír levemente porque el dolor de cabeza se hacía más insoportable con los minutos_

—_doctor ¿podría darme algo para la cabeza? Me duele— él asintió y salió de la habitación; Alice se sentó a mi lado y me hablo de todo lo que había pasado y el miedo que sintió cuando nos llevaban a Bella, a Emmett y a mí a la ambulancia, ya que no las habían dejado acercarse. El doctor regreso y me dio analgésicos además de un nuevo sedante._

_Todo quedó oscuro en pocos segundos..._

_En mi sueño apareció un niño muy parecido a mí pero con el cabello y los ojos distintos... Como de un chocolate intenso, parecidos a los de mi Bella_

**Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo…**

**Los-los quiere y los ama**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


	23. Mes siete: un comienzo y un final feliz

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**  
nanicullenhale: gracias por tu review y espero que sigas siguiéndome :D si lástima que ya se esté acabando pero como dicen todo lo que empieza termina así que… bueno igualmente un beso y un abrazo

**Penúltimo y corto…**

**PD: el anterior lo tuve que modificar así que si no le entiendes les sugiero que vuelvan a leer el anterior :D lo siento**

**Ha y acepto anónimos :D**

**Cada lágrima enseña a los mortales una verdad**

**Mes siete: un comienzo y un final feliz**

**Bella POV**

Había soñado con una linda niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, que jugaba en el patio y reía cuando le hacían cosquillas, que corría detrás de mí y de Edward. Al despertar estaba llorando.

El doctor que me atendía me checo y dijo que ya estaba lista para irme, ya no tenía el sangrado que me había asustado de muerte porque pensé que estaba abordando y las heridas que había tenido en el altercado ya casi habían desaparecido.

Emmett fue el primero en visitarme y al único que le conté de mi plan. Alice y Rosalie todavía creían que estaba inconsciente.

Ahora me encontraba pensando en mi sueño cuando Emmett entro a la habitación

— le dije a Alice que no se separara de él — yo asentí pensativa — dudo mucho que desobedezca ¿cómo estás?

— Mejor — dije vagamente — ¿cómo está él?—pregunte acomodándome mejor

— se le ve bien. Según el médico que lo atiende, acaba de despertar ¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y yendo hasta la mesa

— les prometí que le diría del embarazo pero no quiero que él se sienta obligado a responder

— debería — dijo enojado — él se metió contigo y mínimo debería de responsabilizarse. Tú no sabías nada de la zorra Stanley

— pero las cosas así son — dije encogiéndome de hombros — y espero que tú no digas nada — lo apunté acusadoramente y él puso una mano en el corazón y juro — ahora — me pare del sofá — es hora de empezar desde cero — él asintió pero no dijo nada sólo agarró mi maleta y me guió hacia el estacionamiento. Antes de salir le entregue una nota al doctor y salí del hospital para empezar una nueva vida, al lado de mi bebé, pero con el corazón roto por dejar al amor de mi vida ser feliz con el amor de su vida…

.

_**Dos días después…**_

— aquí tienes de todo querida, un super a seis calles de aquí; una plaza a unos cuántos kilómetros abajo; un hospital cerca de la plaza; una biblioteca a tres calles del super además de aire limpio y unos malditos pájaros despertándote a las cinco solo porque se les antoja y... creo que eso es todo — dijo Félix rascándose la cabeza — tú y el bebé estarán cómodos pero sí necesitas algo sólo tienes que ir con el hermosísimo vecino — ósea él

— descuida me las podré arreglar solita desde ahora — él asintió no muy seguro y Emmett se limitó a torcer los ojos y a llevar las maletas a mi cuarto

Estábamos hablando animadamente los tres cuando sonó el celular de Emmett

— Rose — contesto algo preocupado y yo le advertí con la mirada que no dijera nada — estoy con unos amigos. Claro que amigos no incluye a mi hermana. Ella...— trato de decir una mentira pero no le salía nada y del otro lado de la línea una histérica Barbie no le ayudaba mucho a pensar. Le arrebate el teléfono

— sí en algo me aprecias déjame sola. — le dije desesperada. No hubo contestación — Ya le dije lo del bebé y que no pienso dejarlo hacerse cargo, él tiene a Jessica para llenarlo de bebes y yo sólo quiero ser feliz con mi hijo. Que no entiendes

— la que no entiende eres tú pequeña zorra rastrera — me asusté por el tono que Rosalie empleaba. Sabía que ella era peligrosa sí se metían con su familia pero ahora comprobaba cuanto — estás haciendo todo mal, TODO. El muy idiota te ama, la otra zorra sólo fue un recuerdo de su pasado y que por algún estúpida broma del destino le hizo recordarla pero él te ama y ahora mismo está como un idiota buscando que hacer para encontrarlos y sí no me dices ahora mismo en donde estas te juro que te encontrare y te pateare tú patético trasero y te haré llorar—no me quedó más remedio que ceder así que le dije dónde estaba y como podía encontrarme...

.

— tú te quedas sin sexo por ayudarla — le dijo Rosalie a Emmett cuando se bajó del auto

— pero mi amor ella es mi hermanita la tengo que ayudar en todo. Baby Rose — salió corriendo detrás de ella y el siguiente en bajarse fue Edward

— hola — dijo bajito y viendo al suelo

— perdóname — pero como estaba llorando no sonó como quería así que corrí hasta él y lo abrace muy fuerte. Él me abrazo de la misma manera y hundió su rostro en mi cabello

— nunca vuelvas hacerme algo como esto — me tomo de los hombros y me separó de él — ¿sabes el infierno que pase cuando leí la nota? mi mundo entero se derrumbó ese día—no pude evitar rodar los ojos y él se rio — ok, soné un poco dramático pero es que tú y mi hijo me importan demasiado — me volvió a abrazar y yo olí su delicioso aroma masculino

— lo sé y perdón — me separe para verlo a los ojos — te amo

— yo también te amo, mi pequeña guerrera — sonreí por el apodo y él se fue acercando hasta unir sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado que expresaba lo mucho que nos amábamos y nos necesitábamos. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron como locos. Yo lloraba a cantaros de lo alegre que estaba y Edward trataba de secármelas con los dedos pero sus labios los remplazaron después de cierto tiempo.

_**Días después… en la misma casa**_

— ¿necesitas algo?... ¿la almohada está bien colocada?... ¿ya tomaste tus pastillas?... ¿quieres dormir un rato más? — Él iba de aquí para allá, y sé que sonara cruel pero aunque lo amo con todo mí ser, en estos momentos sólo quería amarrarlo de pies a cabeza y ponerle cinta en la boca para que se quedará calladito y quietecito... No pude evitar soltar una risita al imaginármelo de esa manera ¡En la cama!

— ¡amor! — dije algo más relajada luego de dejar de reír — me estas volviendo algo loca con tú preocupación innecesaria — él se quedó viéndome con ansiedad pero al menos ya había dejado de dar vueltas por toda la habitación — estoy embarazada no muriéndome de algo grave — me levante de la cama y sentí como mis piernas hormigueaban por la sangre que por fin circulaba — estoy perfectamente bien y el niño también — le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba; él era el hombre de mi vida, de mis sueños y de mis fantasías, por el que había estado esperando desde hace mucho… Inhalé su aroma, olía tan rico, levante mi mano y le acaricie su mejilla; él cerro los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que contenía. Le bese en los labios, intenté que sólo fuese un besito inocente pero no pude evitar profundizarlo. Él sabía tan rico.

Después de unos minutos se separó y suspiro pesadamente

— es que no quiero perderlos. Los libros dicen... — le tape la boca con mi mano

— te repito, estoy bien y el niño también. Ellos dicen "en caso de riesgo de perderlo" y que sólo tengo que descansar cuando lo necesitará, ya descanse y ahora nos morimos de hambre — le pase un dedo por su pecho... mi mente lujuriosa más mis hormonas alborotadas no eran una muy buena combinación al menos para él — aunque mi hambre es de otro tipo — dije lo más seductora que pude, a él se le volvieron oscuros Sus sexys ojos verdes y se fue acercando a mi muy lentamente. Antes de que pudiera besarme mi estómago rugió como sí llevara a una bestia dentro de mí; Él se rio quedito y yo me puse roja de vergüenza

— ok primero alimentaremos al bebé y luego a la mamá — me beso la cabeza y me jaló hacia la cocina

— es de tontos hacer doble trabajo. Cuando termines de alimentarme el niño tendrá hambre de nuevo — trate de convencerlo pero él sólo se volvió a reír — _como quieras _—murmure haciéndome la enojada.

.

— Es extraño — murmure para mí misma al estar pensando que las emociones y la adrenalina se habían acabado. Edward levanto la vista de su comida y me deslumbro con su mirada

— ¿decías?

—que es extraño. Todo esto. —Dije señalándonos— ¿dónde queda la emoción, la adrenalina?

— ahora estas embarazada— me dijo frunciendo el ceño

— Y antes también lo estaba — suspire irritada conmigo misma — es sólo que — me acerque a él y lo abrace y él me acaricio el vientre. Está demás decir que eso me hacía sentir mariposas — es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto — señale mi vientre, apenas y se notaba el embarazo. Lo mire a los ojos — alguna vez soñé con conocer al hombre perfecto, enamorarme, casarme y tener hijos pero en mi fantasía me veía de unos treinta y tantos. No ahora— él no dijo nada, sólo me miraba sin pestañar. Volví a suspirar — tengo 25 y ni siquiera sé cómo cambiar un pañal. Nunca tuve primitos ni nada parecido en mi adolescencia así que nunca cuide de nadie, ¡Dios! ni siquiera recuerdo haberle cambiado de ropa a mis Barbies alguna vez y soy muy torpe. Yo — pero él me puso sus dedos en los labios y no me dejó terminar. En sus ojos vi compasión y miedo

— yo tengo 26, Isabella y tampoco se cambiar un pañal pero hay gente ahí afuera que estarían encantados de ayudarnos. Nunca les cambie de ropa a mis figuras de acción porque ellos venían con la ropa pintada. Yo Siempre cuide a mis hermanas porque eran mujeres y las más chicas. Yo no creo que seas torpe, más bien descuidada. Una torpe no sería la mejor agente del FBI y una torpe no sabría correr mientras dispara. Y es mentira que nunca has cuidado de nadie, Bella prueba de ello son Emmett y Jasper y los demás agentes a tú cargo — yo empecé a negar pero él me ignoro — digas lo que digas yo digo la verdad. Sí tú no estuvieras pendiente de tus agentes, cubriéndoles las espaldas, ahora abrían más muertos que vivos. Es de humanos tener miedo

— no, es de humanos errar — lo corregí

— ¿qué?

—la frase correcta es: es de humanos errar. Tú dijiste es de humanos tener miedo

—bueno sí, pero le va mejor a la situación lo que yo dije — yo sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Éramos dos locos y uno más en camino

—Bells yo también tengo miedo. Miedo de perderte, de perder al bebé, miedo de que algún día te maten ahí afuera pero te veo y me siento inmortal, nada podrá conmigo ni con nosotros y todo irá de las mil maravillas. Tú no tienes que pasar por esto sola. Me tiene a mí y a tú familia

— ¿para siempre?

— para toda la eternidad — se levantó de su silla y se puso enfrente de mi — y eso me recuerda que tengo que darte algo que llego esta mañana — se fue hacia una mesita y saco un sobre manila — es para ti, ábrelo — dijo ilusionado. Sus ojos brillaban

En el sobre solo había un pedazo de hoja y un sobrecito engrampado

"_**señorita Swan mediante esta carta le hago acreedora de un futuro y hermoso además de encantador y seductor marido además de dos suegros y dos cuñadas locas que la quieren como una hija y una hermana"**_

Lo leí como diez veces y aun no me caía el veinte así que Edward se acercó y arranco el sobrecito engrampado de la hoja; se arrodillo y tomo mi mano izquierda. Yo todavía seguía sin creérmelo

— ¿Isabella Swan, me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa, en la madre de mis hijos y en la mujer de mi vida y de las demás vidas que viviré? — sus ojos eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrazadores y estaban esperando mi respuesta.

Yo tenía tantas respuestas, algunas no eran muy agradables y otras resultaban más empalagosas y demasiado cursis que ni siquiera el propio Edward habría soñado.

— Edward — trate de bromear con él, demorando lo más que podía — yo… sería una idiota si dijera que no — al final la voz se me quebró pero él había entendido cada palabra. Coloco el anillo donde iba y me abrazo y beso efusivamente…

Jamás lo soltaría. De ahora en adelante íbamos a ser nosotros tres y los que vendrían

**Corto… lo sé pero es que todavía falta el ultimo y el epilogo jejeje y les tengo un pequeño obsequio terminando este fic, así que bueno dejen reviews sale ya saben que acepto anónimos jejeje**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	24. mes siete:y un final feliz

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**El futuro no importa, solo el aquí y el ahora**.

**mes siete: un comienzo y un final feliz**

**Bella POV**

— ¿a él? — dijo Edward apuntando un nombre que estaba en la lista de invitados. Se veía claramente irritado — Dime ¿porque no invitas también a Jenks? ¿y a James? — yo torcí los ojos y la boca

— estas exagerando — le dije levantándome del sillón y sentándome en sus piernas — lo invito porque quiero que vea lo feliz que soy al lado de mi amigo gay — él torció los ojos y no dijo nada — además quiero que vea lo que se perdió — dije en broma y sonreí con malicia pero Edward me beso desesperado

— el pierde y yo gano — dijo como un niño chiquito, separándose un poco de mí. Su aliento sólo me hacía querer seguir besándolo — pero con que lo publiques en la prensa de todo el mundo y que él lo lea basta ¿no crees? — yo hice como que lo pensaba pero luego negué con una sonrisa

— cariño yo soy muy vengativa — enfatice el muy — y él lo sabe, además dudo mucho que asista

— entonces espero nunca hacerte enojar — reímos pero luego se puso serio — ¿y si asiste? — pregunto receloso

— ¿importa? Yo me caso con él hombre más dulce, bueno, generoso, sexy y hermoso que el universo conozca — sabía cómo llegarle aunque algunas cosas como dulce, bueno, generoso, sexy y hermoso eran cien por ciento ciertas. él sonrió complacido — y quiero que todos sepan quién se ganó mi corazón y a quién elegí para compartir mi vida — él asintió pensativo y luego me atrajo más hacia sí

— eres muy buena con las palabras — dijo para luego besarme apasionadamente, no pude resistirme a devolverle los besos... era imposible — pero me perdí en lo dulce, sexy y hermoso de todo el universo — yo le di un golpe juguetón en el pecho y él rio a carcajadas — te amo — sus pupilas estaban bañadas en amor y devoción hacia mí y de seguro mis ojos estaban igual — los amo — dijo acariciando mi vientre y mi hijo se movió en ese momento, y aunque fue un movimiento leve mi corazón se llenó de amor y orgullo

— yo también te amo — le dije besándolo en la boca, en los parpados y en sus mejillas. Él movió su cara y nuestros labios volvieron a quedar unidos y está vez en un beso lleno de dulzura y sensualidad a partes iguales

— ¿ya terminaron de devorarse? — nos interrumpió Alice — toc, toc — dijo burlona. Yo me separe de él de mala gana — vine por una tal señorita Swan — dijo acercándose y jugando un estira y afloja con Edward — ¡Edward! — lo regaño cuando supo que él no me iba soltar y nosotros nos reímos por verla perder. Nos vio con odio y cuando pasó su mirada en mí, cambio de odio a malicia — le diré que tienes pl... — como un rayo fui de las piernas de Edward a su lado y le tape la boca con mi mano, ella me mordió así que la tuve que soltar — ¡bien! — dijo arreglándose — te la traeré a eso de las 10 — los tres vimos nuestros relojes y yo fui la que suspiro más audible

— ¡apenas son las 2! — me queje como niña chiquita

— las pruebas llevan tiempo — dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo; poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y golpeando el suelo con su pie de impaciencia — tú vestido, la comida, el lugar, las invitaciones, la decoración, su traje — dijo apuntando a Edward — el de tú papá, el de mi Jasper, el de Emmett, el de mi padre, los vestidos de las damas de honor, los... — ella seguía hablando y yo me había quedado en la palabra "tú vestido".

Luego de haberme perdonado por haberlo abandonado, Edward me había propuesto matrimonio de una forma muy original. A los pocos días ya había conseguido una licencia para casarnos y habíamos acordado que a finales de este mes se realizaría la boda; claro que Esme, Rose, Alice y mi madre nos habían acribillado con preguntas sin sentido y estaban enojadas por lo repentino de la decisión.

La más enfadaba había sido Alice pues ella había querido una boda a lo grande para su hermano preferido -su único hermano- y que con el tiempo metido sólo iba a lograr algo " a lo medio" como ella lo llamaba.

Mi querida futura suegra al principio sólo me veía con recelo (lo mismo hacia mi madre con Rose así que... bueno, no me podía quejar de ser la única) y al principio me incomodaba pero cuando le contaron lo maravillosa, genial, cero creída, honesta y hermosa que era -además de que yo le había salvado la vida a sus tres hijos y había rescatado el sexy trasero de su hijo varias veces- sólo así me empezó a ver con otros ojos y siempre que tenía oportunidad, se disculpaba por haber sido una mal pensada; Carlisle fue un amor desde el momento en que nos presentaron y siempre estaba a mi favor cuando su mujer quería dejar en claro que no aceptaba caza fortunas.

Cuando fuimos a mi casa, ya saben a presentar al novio, a pedir la bendición y a decir que estaba embarazada, mi madre tomo la noticia como sólo mi madre la podría tomar... Con entusiasmo extremo; mi padre se puso la máscara de padre orgulloso pero cuando estuvo "sólo" se puso a llorar porque su pequeña ya era toda una mujer... Y se enfermó cuando supo que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y, claro está, quiso matar a Edward por habérmelo hecho pero una vez superado la noticia parecía encantado y cada vez que salía con mi madre me traía una nueva ropita o un nuevo juguete para mi hijo...

— ¿me escuchaste? — pregunto Alice pasándome su mano por mis ojos y yo parpadee desorientada. Quién sabe cómo, pero yo ya estaba sentada en el auto de Alice

—no — dije enfurruñada. Ella suspiro irritada

— bueno eso ya no importa — dijo restándole importancia con su mano —tú te enteraras de nuevo, después — entrecerré los ojos — cambiando de tema las damas de honor nos preguntábamos sí tendremos que llevar vestidos raros

— sí — le mentí — los más feos que encuentre — ella puso cara de horror — Alice ¿eres consiente que nadie tiene que opacar a la novia, verdad? Tú y Rose pasan a ser segundo plano y no tienen que verse tan hermosas y bellas como yo — bromee y ella cada vez se iba poniendo más pálida — pero podrás opinar. La otra vez vi un vestido hermoso para ustedes era strapless rosado y moños amarillos en la falda pero lo que más me gusto fue el rosado,

era como un rosado mexicano y con encaje negro en la parte delantera — ella volanteo y sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta de su elegante porche antes de que todo el contenido de su estómago saliera violentamente. _-¡wow!, ¿Tan mal se tomaba una pequeña broma?-_ pensé.

Tardó mucho en recuperarse y yo sólo la veía porque cuando intenté tranquilizarla me miro con odio

— era broma — le dije cuando se arreglaba en el espejo

— pues fue una de muy mal gusto, Isabella. En todos los sentidos — cerro con fuerza su puerta y puso en marcha el coche — yo trato de hacer todo lo mejor para ustedes y tú me pagas haciéndome sacar todo lo que tenía adentro... de manera literal — yo fingí mi cara de asco y no dijo nada el resto del camino

.

Después de días de discusiones, decisiones y gritos histéricos todo estaba escogido, arreglado, listo y preparado.

Mi boda estaba a sólo un día de celebrarse...

_-... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... -_ gritamos mi conciencia y yo al mismo tiempo

_-... ¡Respira!... -_ me aconsejo _- solo... cierra los ojos, y relájate... Así, respira, cierra los ojos, respira... así..._

.

— ¿lista?— era la voz de mi padre. Abrí los ojos y la realidad me golpeó en la cara, justo en el mentón dejándome K.O

Ya no me faltaba un día, sino unos minutos y mi boda ya se empezaba a celebrar

— ¿hija? — me volvió a llamar

— lista... sí — dije medio asustada y es que, aunque sabía que Edward estaba ahí, que mis padres tienen un matrimonio maravilloso y que nos ira de maravilla, el miedo al fracaso era una maldita perra insistente.

Mi padre me sonrió y sin decir nada me llevó del brazo hasta el pasillo improvisado del altar improvisado que habían construido en el patio de la mansión Cullen. Ahí estaban en el centro, el padre; de lado derecho junto al novio, los padrinos, ósea, mi hermano Emmett y Jasper; del lado izquierdo estaban mis damas de honor, llámense, Alice y Rose; y mi familia, compuesta por mi madre y los padres de Edward, estaban sentados en primera fila.

— siempre serás mi pequeña — me dijo mi padre mientras recorríamos el pasillo, lo miré con emoción y me fije que tenía una solitaria lágrima recorriendo su mejilla — no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa sí ya eres toda una mujer casada y apuntó de tener a mi primer nieto, no importa la distancia que nos separe; siempre, siempre serás mi pequeña y siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando me necesites — nos detuve en ese momento y lo abrace con toda el sentimiento y toda la emoción que tenía en esos momentos — nunca lo olvides — dijo despacio por que la voz se le cortaba a ratos — tú madre me está viendo con irá, será mejor que sigamos caminando — me reí quedito y lo bese antes de soltarlo

— te amo — le dije y él se puso colorado — eres mi hombre favorito pero no se lo digas a mi marido — le dije juguetona y él rio conmigo, me volvió a tomar del brazo y reanudamos nuestra marcha. Edward nos veía con diversión.

Todo lo que ahora podía ver era el rostro de mi Edward, que lleno mi visión e inundo mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban, excitados y su cara era toda emoción, y cuando su mirada encontró la mía, se ilumino más y me regalo su sonrisa torcida y llena de júbilo.

De repente quise correr en su dirección y fue la presión de la mano de mi padre que me lo impedía.

Ya nada importaba, no importaba si alguien hablaba mal o si pisaba muchas veces mi vestido o sí estaba llorando de emoción; sólo me importaba llegar a él y me estaba volviendo impaciente porque el camino se me hacía muy largo ahora. Cuando llegué hasta él me sonrió y extendió su mano; Charlie tomo la mía y, en un gesto tan antiguo como el tiempo, la colocó sobre la de Edward. Por primera vez en este día sentía que lo que hacía estaba correcto. Cuando Edward me tocó, me sentí en casa

— cuídamela, muchacho — dijo serio, mi padre — cuídamela mucho — Edward asintió igual de serio y mi padre le sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a mi madre.

Hicimos votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces como confianza, amor y fidelidad, etc.

— Isabella Marie Swan — dijo el padre — ¿aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por el resto de sus días, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— sí, acepto — me las arreglé para que no sonara ahogada pero las lágrimas me lo impedían y tuve que parpadear para poder ver su semblante.

— Edward Anthony Cullen ¿aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por el resto de sus días, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, sus palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas

— sí, acepto — juro

— por el poder que me fue concedido por la santísima iglesia yo los declaró marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia — dijo el padre con una sonrisa de alegría.

Edward acusó mi rostro en sus manos y me contempló por unos segundos y noté que él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inclino su cabeza a la mía y yo me alce sobre las puntas de los pies para arrojar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Me beso con ternura y con adoración como si yo fuera el premio y no él; yo por mi parte me olvide de la gente, del lugar, del momento y del tiempo. Sólo sabía que él me amaba, que me quería y que yo era suya... para siempre.

El gentío estalló en aplausos y él se separó con desgana de mí para poder recibir las felicitaciones de todos.

Mi madre me abrazo primero, luego mi padre y mis suegros; me fueron pasando de mano en mano y quedé tan mareada que no supe quién me abrazaba y quién me besaba. Yo seguía agarrada de Edward, mi marido y él tampoco parecía querer soltarme. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sonrió como un niño y me atrajo hacia él para poder besarme de nuevo. Con delicadeza me acaricio el vientre y susurro:

— te amo, tanto que ninguna medida del tiempo será suficiente pero empezaremos con el por siempre — yo sonreí enamorada y él volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más desesperación, con más pasión.

El día fue de genial a maravillosamente hermoso. La fiesta de recepción fue muy divertida, todos bailaban, comían y reían. Edward y yo hicimos el tradicional corte de pastel y con consiguiente la mordida de pareja; hicimos el primer baile y escuchamos los brindis de nuestros hermanos y parientes. Baile con todos los hombres y él con todas las mujeres pero cuando nos volvieron a dejar juntos me beso con necesidad y me susurro que me había extrañado y que me amaba -nunca me cansare de escucharlo.

Jacob jamás apareció y eso hizo que nos relajáramos todavía más.

Cuando fue hora de irnos a nuestra luna de miel nos despedimos de todos y nos cambiamos. Antes de salir Alice me jaló

— ya está todo listo — me dijo conspiratoriamente — todo está en la maleta azul. Espero que te diviertas — dijo sonriendo con complicidad y Edward se acercó en ese momento a nosotras y me tomo por la cintura para pegarme a él — que te diviertas Eddy — nos dio un beso fugas en la mejilla y salió corriendo

— está loca... y trama algo — dijo temblando fingidamente — ¿nos vamos? — pregunto besándome en el cuello — porque enserio te necesito — dijo como niño chiquito y me pegó más a su miembro. Lo encontré duro y esperando por mí y eso sólo hizo encenderme más. Me restregué sobre su pene y el emitió un pequeño gemido — ¡vámonos! — yo sonreí suavemente y él volvió a besarme en el cuello pero está vez más lento y sensual.

Nos subimos al carro y todos los invitados salieron a despedirnos, de nuevo

— ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunte cuando vi que tomábamos el camino hacia el aeropuerto

— es una sorpresa pero te va a encantar — su mano fue subiendo por mi pierna y luego la introdujo debajo de la falda hasta llegar a mis bragas. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de aprobación cuando él introdujo un dedo y jugueteó con mi clítoris

— estas tan húmeda cariño ¿desde hace cuánto que me deseas? — era muy difícil seguir el ritmo de sus palabras sí movía los dedos tan majestuosamente

— hum... desde, desde que te vi — dije retorciéndome y cerrando los ojos

— ¿hoy?

— si-siempre — ya estaba a punto de llegar y Edward no dejaba de hacer círculos a mi sensible clítoris. Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y me beso con intensidad, sin dejar de mover su gloriosa mano

— igual que yo, Bella — me atreví a acariciarle su pene, que sobresalía muy descaradamente sobre su pantalón, y fue su turno de soltar un gemido audible que me hizo sentir poderosa — eso mi amor, acaríciame — dijo entre beso y beso para luego darme uno lleno de hambre y deseo por mis labios.

Sonó una patrulla y nos separamos asustados

— ¡bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿pero que tenemos aquí? — dijo el policía mientras pasaba la vista de Edward a mí — me parece que es un S69, sexo en el carro — Edward trago ruidosamente y no dijo nada — joven creo que tendrá que acompañarme. Tener sexo en el carro es ilegal en este estado — como Edward seguía sin poder contestar, tuve que intervenir

— oficial — dije asomándome por la ventana de Edward — creo que está usted equivocado — su placa se veía aun cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer y rápidamente cree un plan — agente McGuire está fue una prueba de los jefes y yo fui contratada para llevar a cabo está prueba — él no dejaba de ver mis pechos, que sobresalían por la forma del vestido — y en estos momentos no me está dando una buena impresión — eso lo regreso a la realidad y parpadeo varias veces antes de responderme

— ¿y usted quién es? Sí se puede saber

— agente del FBI y jefa del departamento de Washington, Elizabeth Samsung tercera — eso lo dejó pálido y con motivos para dejar de ver hacia mis atributos — ahora bien. Dentro de poco vendrá otra prueba así que será mejor que se esconda y sorprenda a los demás — él asintió y retorció sus manos nerviosamente

— ¿y para que me ponen a prueba, agente Samsung? — tuve que aguantarme el reírme en su cara pero Edward apenas y pudo contener una carcajada que disimulo con tos

— para un asentó, obviamente. Es nuestro nuevo procedimiento — en eso pasó un carro que siguió de largo — acaba de perder a su otra prueba y en está no le fue tan bien — agente Sony — dije viendo a Edward a los ojos. Él se mordía los labios para no reír — recuérdeme pasar el informe mañana temprano — él asintió y yo me volví a poner en mi lugar — ya sabe agente. Ocúltese y espere a su tercera prueba. Arranca — le susurre a Edward.

Cuando estuvimos a bastante distancia nos reímos a carcajadas y creo que hasta lloramos y nos retorcimos de dolor abdominal

— ¡jajajajaja! Se la creyó todita, agente Samsung ¡jajajaja!

— ¡jajajaja! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió ¡jajaja! Además Elizabeth Samsung tercera no suena mal ¡jajajaja! ¡Ay ya me duele! ¡jajajaja!

Seguimos riéndonos todo el camino y también cuando esperábamos que anunciaran nuestro vuelo.

Fueron muchas subidas y bajadas de aviones pero lo bueno de todas ellas era que en todas tuvimos sexo

.

— ¿Brasil? ¿en serio?

— ahí está mi isla

— ¿su isla? — Pregunte incrédula — ¿desde cuando eres TAN rico, Edward?

— bueno tan mía no es. Mis padres me la prestaron para estar solos y disfrutar de nosotros — dijo levantando sus cejas de modo sugestivo — fue un regalo de un paciente al que mi padre salvo. Él señor está tan podrido en dinero que podría comprar un pequeño pueblo pero prefirió regalarle una isla a mis padres por su aniversario — mi cara era de asombro total — sí, mis padres tampoco se la creían al principio pero el señor insistió. Dijo que mi padre le recordaba a su difunto hijo

— ¿y no te ofreciste como su nieto? — bromee

— ¡claro que lo hice! Pero él dijo que yo no me parecía tanto — dijo con fingido abatimiento — en fin. ¡sorpresa!

— ¡una isla! — dije eufórica — ¡para los dos, solos! — él rio y nos dirigimos hacia la terminal — ¿aquí también tendremos sexo? — le pregunte muy despacio y seductoramente en su oído

— quisiera dormir aunque sea un par de horas, cariño — lo vi a la cara y noté sus ojeras

— ¡oh! Descuida — él me acaricio la cara y yo le sonreí — yo también quisiera dormir un poco — él sonrió — además, cuando lleguemos a la isla te espera una grata sorpresa — le recorrí el pecho muy despacio con la mano — y no vas a poder escapar de mi — sonrió ampliamente y me beso en la coronilla — te amo

.

— ¡isla, dulce isla! — dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la lancha —Gustavo, lleva las maletas y ponlas en la sala, por favor — el que respondía al nombre de Gustavo asintió una vez y recogió las maletas — y ahora señorita — sin tiempo a reaccionar, me tomo en brazos y camino todo el pasillo hasta cruzar el umbral sin esfuerzos — le espera lo tradicional — dijo depositándome en el suelo para luego besarme dulcemente — ¿quieres cambiarte? ¿dormir? ¿estas cansada?

— estoy bien — dije regalándole una sonrisa — pero un baño no estaría nada mal — lo tomé de la mano — ¿me acompaña, señor Cullen?

— en un momento señora Cullen — dijo sonriendo como un niño con juguete nuevo, hasta los ojos le brillaban de emoción — jamás me cansare de llamarte así — me beso con pasión — me desharé de Gustavo y Kaure y te alcanzare ¿de acuerdo? — yo asentí y me puse en marcha hacia el baño y Edward aprovechó para darme una nalgada que me hizo soltar un sonido parecido a un gritito de diversión.

Nos divertimos en el baño y salimos relajados y bien limpios

— ahora, señor Cullen le toca su regalo de noche de bodas — él me veía divertido y no dijo nada. Lo empuje hasta que se sentó en la cama y yo fui por la maleta que me había preparado Alice — ahora acomódese y en un momento vuelvo...

Me puse el babydoll negro que Alice había comprado por mí, me mire en el espejo y me encanto lo que veía

— ¡estoy esperando! — canturreo Edward y yo salí medio tapada. Al verme sus ojos cambiaron del verde más lindo al esmeralda oscuro — ¡ven aquí, ahora! — yo reí como niña chiquita pero obedecí su orden — te extrañe — dijo cuando ya estaba junto a él — tardaste — hizo un puchero y yo lo bese para calmarlo y así empezó todo.

Me besó despacio y luego con urgencia y yo con necesidad.

Se colocó encima de mi sin dejar de besarme y empezó a moverse provocativamente* haciendo que la temperatura subiera y mi sangre empezara a calentarse, haciéndome sentir frenética. Sentía que mi intimidad vibraba, y sabía que estaba deseando que él entrara, que nos volviéramos uno sólo.

Gemí quedó en su boca y él me apretó contra su miembro, dejándome sentir su dureza.

— te amo — dijo besándome los labios, los ojos y bajando hasta mi garganta. Yo me sentía en el cielo — Ti amo, regina mia — enserio amaba su acento…

A tirones le saqué el boxer mientras le besaba el pecho; él gimió. Cuando lo tuvo libre se alejó de mí un poco para que yo pudiera verlo, jamás me cansaría de admirarlo, era un hombre bien dotado. Cuando lo oí carraspear levante la vista y lo vi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el muy maldito estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

— yo también te amo — dije en un murmullo.

Él, sin dejar de sonreír, fue bajando lentamente por la curva de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos sensibles, a los cuales besó y chupo con pasión.

Su lengua experta supo cómo hacerme gritar y estremecer debajo de él, sus manos hábiles jugaban con mi clítoris pero siempre me mantenía al límite, nunca me dejaba llegar y eso en parte me encantaba.

Volvió a subir y me beso con voracidad y yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, saboreando su boca. Su miembro, ahora libre, se resbalaba en la entrada de mi sexo y me hacía sentir al límite.

Sólo él lograba que mi respiración se volviera errática y mi corazón se olvidara de latir.

Jadee y él sonrió con arrogancia y para borrársela le acaricie el pene, con sensualidad y lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, él se estremeció y gimió y sus ojos se volvieron más negros

— ¡ya no puedo más! — dijo entre dientes. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudando — Ho bisogno di te! —dijo en italiano y su acento era tan sensual que me dejo más mojada si aún era posible.

Tomo su pene y lo fue introduciendo de a poco, haciéndome sentir completa.

— eres mía. Te dije que ibas a ser mía — dijo ilusionado

— soy tuya — le afirme — y tú mío, para siempre.

Edward sonrió triunfante y en su mirada había tanta ternura como pasión; me beso despacio mientras me penetraba por completo y ambos gemimos al sentir la fricción que producían nuestros cuerpos al unirnos en uno solo.

Sólo él lograba que mi garganta se secara por completo y que nuestros gemidos se volvieran uno sólo y resonaran en el cuarto.

Lo atraje más hacia mí, envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura. Él besaba todo lo que tenía al alcance, y yo me dejaba querer.

Al principio fue lento y delicioso, luego aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Me tomo de la cintura y fue profundizando mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas convirtiendo todo en algo fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Edward, más! ¡oooh sí! — decía cada vez más alto — ¡Edward! — trataba de decirle que fuera más duro, más rápido pero sólo podía decir su nombre antes de que otro gemido saliera de mí, así que movía mis manos por su fuerte espalda, arañándolo cuando él me penetraba más rápido y duro.

— quiero verte llegar — dijo mientras se movía dentro de mí — déjame verte llegar — yo me estremecí y apreté su miembro entre mis labios y él gimió sobre mi boca cuando empezaba a tensarme, así que empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, penetrándome más profundo y más rápido. Mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más y apreté más mis piernas para tratar de unirlo más a mí.

—estoy... ¡oooh Dios, Edward! — sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, como la sensación del éxtasis recorría desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar gritar su nombre. No pude ver nada, para mí todo se volvió negro. Edward me sujetó e intensificó sus embestidas y, mientras murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez, estalló en su propio orgasmo, acompañándome al cielo.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí y su respiración era igual o más rápida que la mía

— ¡woow! — dije riendo y él rio conmigo

— eso es quedarse corto, amor — se volteó y me atrajo hacia él — sí mi hijo nace con hoyuelos será tú culpa — se rio antes de que terminara la frase y yo le pegue por decir aquello, me beso en los labios, apenas un toque tierno, y me acerco a él y nos quedamos así, abrasados, por un largo rato. Él me besaba la coronilla y los labios y yo le acariciaba y besaba el pecho.

Cuando noté que algo se levantaba entre las sombras

— imposible — dije con el timbre más asustado que pude evocar. La verdad era que por dentro me moría de risa... Y de ganas

— ¡que! — dijo asustado pero cuando siguió mi mirada, rio estruendosamente — para él no existen imposibles — hizo el intento de ponerse encima y yo trate de retirarme y de inmediato me cogió de las caderas y me sentó sobre su miembro, de nuevo erecto, y los dos gemimos; yo por sentirlo duro y vibrante y él por sentirme húmeda y caliente.

— ¿querías escapar? ¡Ja! Apenas y he empezado contigo — mientras decía eso, iba moviendo su cadera en círculos, penetrándome más profundamente y haciéndome gemir ruidosamente

— ¡oooh Edward! — él enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y me lo acaricio hasta bajar por mi espalda y atraerme hacia él para lamer y mordisquear mis pezones.

— lindos, tiernos, dulces y son todos míos — dijo chupándolos y dejando su aliento en ellos, haciéndome estremecer — todos míos — me acostó de nuevo con ternura y me levanto las piernas para que volviera a enredarlas en torno a él — te amo — me beso con pasión — te amo

— te amo — le dije con todo mi corazón. Soy tuya, y tú eres mío — le repetí y volvimos a hacer el amor. Tierno, despacio, delicioso...

.

Nos habíamos amado toda la noche. Ya estaba amaneciendo y yo me sentía tan bien, tan alegre y tan relajada que dormir no era una opción para mí, así que permanecí acostada encima de él y podía oír su respiración acompasada además de los latidos de su corazón. Cuando lo mire, tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en los labios

— ¿te gusta lo que ves? — pregunto divertido, aún con los ojos cerrados

— mmm... ¡ujum! Algo así — él rio quedamente y yo con él

— te amo — dijo después de un momento en silencio — gracias por salvarme aquel día. Gracias por aceptarme en tú vida. Gracias por ser mi esposa, mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante y mi compañera — no podía evitarlo, estaba llorando en silencio. Él me beso la coronilla y siguió acariciándome el brazo — por eso y por mucho más, te amo Isabella — dijo con su acento italiano

— yo también te amo, mucho. Desde el comienzo de todo... Conocerte, fue la más grande aventura que he tenido en mi vida. Te amo — me volvió a besar y poco a poco fuimos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

_**Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío… para siempre**_

_**Fin.**_

**¡oooooooh! Ya lo termine ahora si puedo llorar. Mi primera creación tuvo buena aceptación, gran cariño y muchos seguidores…**

**¡GRACIAS CHIC S!**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme, por leerme y por dejarme reviews :D los amoo son grandiosos chicos, de veras. Muchas gracias por su apoyo… por cierto acabo de creer mi twitter es willpachequito y por si no se ve. Está en mi perfil pueden seguirme y yo los seguire :D **

**Los veo en mi one shot que espero les guste es un regalo para ustedes y aunque es un poco… bueno espero que les guste y como siempre…**

**Los quiere y los ama**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan**


	25. Epilogo

**Protegiendo…me del demonio Edward.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que estaba contenta con su vida. Hasta que le asignan como reto para su asenso el tener que cuidar de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen, un malcriado hombre que solo le pondrá trabas al trabajo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, no busco beneficiarme con nada solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Epilogo**

**7 años después...**

**Bella POV**

— iremos a acampar y comeremos malvaviscos con chocolate, dormiremos en el exterior, contaremos historias y... y ¡tomaremos cerveza! — el entusiasmo de Edward por ir al dichoso campamento "sólo para hombres verdaderos" rayaba en lo extremo.

Cada año, en el mes de octubre, mi padre, mi hermano, mi suegro, mi marido y mí ahora cuñado, Jasper, iban al bosque a hacer una especie de campamento... el cual siempre salía mal. Y ahora querían incluir a mi hijo disque porque ya estaba grandecito...

— ¿cerveza? — lo mire interrogante y él hizo un gesto gracioso con las manos

— descuida es sin alcohol — yo me aguanté las ganas de reírme — tío Emmett se pone más "chistoso" de lo que ya es cuando bebe — hizo sus comillas en el aire al decir que mi hermano es chistoso; la pequeña Bella y yo nos reímos a más no poder

— ¡jajaja! Ok, ok — me senté en su cama con la niña en mi regazo — ¿quieres que te ayude? — le pregunte al ver como trataba de cerrar su maleta

— gracias pero... — se sentó en la tapa y se escuchó un ruido; algo se rompió. Se acomodó mejor y cerro su maleta — yo puedo — sonrió como lo hacía su padre y se bajó de su maleta

_-¡de tal palo, tal astilla!_

.

Llegamos a la casa/mansión Cullen y Edward bajo todas las cosas mientras yo despertaba a los niños.

— hija, hijo que gusto verlos — Esme nos recibió con besos y abrazos — y mira nada más, Edward como haz crecido — el niño le sonrió con orgullo y la abrazo con fuerza — el abuelo debe estar ahí atrás, ve a verlo — Edward corrió y ella hizo ademan de cargar a la niña — dame a la pequeña Bella — la niña, aún adormilada, alzó sus bracitos; sólo sintió el hombro de su abuela y se volvió a dormir — pasen, son los últimos — mi marido se disculpó y pasamos a la sala; efectivamente todos estaba ahí esperándonos.

Arreglaron todo para el campamento de tres días y subieron todo al Jeep de Emmett.

— Vendremos el lunes en la mañana — dijo Edward antes de besarme, le devolví el beso con demasiada pasión... Tenía que aprovecharlo, no tendría sus labios por tres largos días.

— Ya tortolos — dijo Emmett y agarró a Rose de la cintura — es mi turno — y la beso con demasiada pasión. Todos reímos y los niños hicieron cara de asco.

Todos se despidieron con besos y abrazos.

El día se fue volando entre masajes, películas y chismes.

.

Ya era de noche cuando mi hija entro en el comedor, bailando graciosamente.

— Mami llegó esto — dijo cantando y me tendió una carta. Todas nos quedamos extrañadas y yo leí para quién estaba dirigida...

La sangre se me helo

— ¿para quién es? — preguntaron Esme y mi madre a la vez, asustadas por mi reacción

— Le encanta hacerse la payasa — dijo Alice y me quito la carta — es para... _Marie Masen_ — después de decir el nombre, ella igual se quedó helada y me la tendió despacio — Bella

Aún aturdida abrí la carta y la leí en mi mente:

_**Querida no sé qué hacer.**_

_**Tu marido y todos tus seres queridos ahora son presa fácil para mí.**_

_**Dime, ¿ese niño que iba con ellos, es tú hijo?; que grande y que parecido a su padre.**_

_**¿Gritara como tú?**_

_**Vi a los demás agentes ¿estarán armados? Lo dudo. Van a divertirse.**_

_**Ahora... Tu niña... Esa es tu clon. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿5?... ¿6? Es hermosa.**_

_**Ahora lo que importa... Hiciste mal en meterte conmigo maldita puta. Ahí en la maldita cárcel pase por todo y por tu culpa pero también encontré a muchos amigos que te mandan saludos.**_

_**Ojo por ojo, Isabella.**_

_**Tú me quitas lo que me importa... Yo te quito lo que amas.**_

_**Bye, bye idiota.**_

_**Está vez llegaras tarde y sufrirás de por vida.**_

_**Jenks.**_

Arrugue la carta y la dejé en la mesa. Me fui a la sala y tomé la escopeta que Carlisle tenía y busque las balas. Todas se pusieron a mi alrededor y me detuvieron; todas me veían entre preocupadas y asustadas. Rose tenía a mi bebé; le acaricie su mejilla sonrosada y se la bese

— ¿ellos no llevan celular, verdad? — Esme negó con la cabeza — Jenks se escapó de la cárcel; ya vio a todos y sabe dónde están los chicos — ellas se pusieron pálidas — ¿hay autos en la cochera? — está vez fue Rose la que respondió asintiendo.

— ¿qué hacemos? — pregunto Alice.

— quiero que se vayan lo más lejos que puedan, no llamen a la policía. La cárcel no funciona para Jenks. Tendré que acabar esto de raíz — mi madre y Esme empezaron a negar, ellas eran madres al igual que yo y sabían lo doloroso que era dejar a un hijo — necesito que hagan esto por mí — les acaricie sus mejillas y ellas asintieron dudosas — Rosalie, necesito que le hables a Félix y le digas que Jenks escapó, dile donde estoy y que lo necesito pronto — ella asintió y se fue a buscar su cel.

Mi hija me veía asustada; me agaché hasta su altura.

— Te amo Bellita. No pasa nada sólo iré a buscar a los chicos — le dije cuando empezó a hacer un puchero — y quiero que tú te quedes con tus abuelas para que me las cuides. _Es una misión importantísima_ — le susurre y ella asintió; se la di a Alice y ella la llevó con sus cosas a la cochera, mi madre y Esme la acompañaron y Rosalie me dijo donde más guardaba Carlisle las armas; me las lleve todas.

— Cuídalas — le dije antes de irme en la moto de Jasper — tienes que hacerlo por mí — ella asintió y se subió en el asiento del conductor, yo arranque la moto y me fui en busca de los chicos...

.

_-¿a quién diablos se le ocurre ir al bosque sin llevar un maldito teléfono? -_ pensé enojada, mientras intentaba llamar a Edward; nada, sólo decía que estaba apagada la maldita cosa. No sabía dónde mierda podría estar Jenks o sí ya los había encontrado.

Escuché ruidos en la maleza, me oculte y apunté hacia ahí; Era Félix.

— _¡maldición me asustaste!_ — dije en susurros, saliendo de mi escondite; él brinco al oír mi voz

— _¡tú igual cabrona!_ — Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón — _apunta esa mierda a otra parte que no sea mi cuerpo_ — dijo empujando la escopeta lejos de él — _¿ya lo localizaste?_ — yo negué y seguí el sendero hacia el campamento — _bien. Dame eso_ — dijo quitándome la escopeta, no me quedó más remedio que usar una pistola — _ten, te traje esto. Pensé que lo ibas a necesitar_ — dijo tendiéndome un chaleco; me lo puse debajo del suéter y él también se puso el suyo.

.

A unos veinte metros vi lo que era la luz de la fogata y escuché las risas estruendosas de Emmett.

— _están a salvo, por ahora_ — le susurre a Félix y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al campamento.

_Que equivocada estaba..._

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente pude ver que Jenks tenía sometido a Emmett del cuello mientras que Jasper apuntaba a Jenks con una pistola. Edward y mi suegro estaban en un rincón, con mi padre en el suelo.

— _¿qué hacemos?_ — me susurro Félix mientras apuntaba a Jenks con la escopeta

— _no creo que este sólo. Sabe cómo soy, no dejare que ellos mueran_ — me puse varias pistolas alrededor del cuerpo y las oculte bien; le di unas cuantas a Félix para que hiciera lo mismo.

— _deben de andar por aquí_ — no tarde en decirlo cuando James y unos tres sicarios aparecieron y nos rodearon. Nos golpearon y nos llevaron a la fuerza hasta la fogata.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya — dijo Jenks en cuanto nos vio — únete a nosotros linda — James hizo que me hincara al lado de Edward y a Félix lo puso junto a Jenks — es TAN dulce la venganza. Como la adoro — Jasper no sabía qué hacer, dos sicarios lo tenían a punta de pistola pero él no dejaba de apuntar a Jenks. Desvío su mirada hacia mí y le dije que lo dejara todo; era inútil pelear.

Los sicarios lo golpearon y lo dejaron tirado.

— Sólo falta el mocoso — dijo un sicario y me sentí un poco aliviada.

— Está bien, no podré hacerle nada pero de seguro estará viendo ahora mismo — recorrió los árboles detenidamente y sonrió por algo — ya quiero que crezca... Ya quiere que se vengue — presionó más el cuchillo sobre el cuello de mi hermano y lo hizo sangrar.

— suéltalo Jenks. A la que quieres es a mí, de todas maneras ya ganaste, yo no puedo sin un arma

— Es cierto señor — dijo James en mi defensa y le tendió el arma que había llevado en la mano — también tenían esto — y le dio la escopeta.

— Sólo déjame despedirme y me iré contigo, sin protestar solo... déjame decirles adiós — ignore a James y mire a Félix; él ya estaba más puesto que un calcetín.

Jenks lo pensó por un momento y luego ordenó que me soltaran.

Primero me acerque a mi padre; tenía una herida de bala en el brazo pero sólo lo había rozado, gracias a Dios no era tan grave. Me acerque a Edward y le susurre muy quedito

— _tengo dos pistolas, quítamelas pero ten cuidado_ — él hizo como que me abrazo y me las quito — _¿dónde está Edward?_ — Él se hizo el dormido y yo respiré un poco tranquila, al menos no estaba perdido — _eres un idiota por mantener el teléfono apagado, ¿lo sabes verdad?_ — Edward sonrió y me beso pero James nos separó, jalándome bruscamente del cabello.

Antes de irme les hice una señal a todos. James me jaló de nuevo y yo le avise a Félix para que estuviera alerta

— sabes Jenks — hable sin titubear y me sentí genial — tu problema — antes de continuar golpee a James con mi cabeza y a otro sicario con mi rodilla — es que no amarras a la gente — saqué las pistolas que tenía y apunté a Jenks y a James, Edward hizo lo mismo con otros dos sicarios y Jasper y Félix apuntaron también; Jenks estaba pálido — no sé cómo diablos te escapaste de la cárcel pero no volverá a suceder — bajé el martillo de la pistola y Jenks trago en seco.

Nunca había matado por placer pero sabía que sí lo dejaba vivo se escaparía de nuevo y esto no tendría fin hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto.

— ¡lo estás pensando! — Dijo ladeando su cabeza — ¡hazlo chiquilla! ¡Acabemos con esto!

— Yo no soy como tú — hice la estupidez de darle la espalda y el disparó la pistola de James, dándome justo en el centro. Caí al suelo y escuché los disparos; Jenks cayó muerto junto a mí, al igual que los demás sicarios incluyendo a James.

— ¡Bella! — Grito Edward y yo me pare como pude — ¡¿Bella estas bien?

— ¡como duele está cosa! — dije quitándome el suéter para que viera el chaleco; todos suspiraron aliviados. Sin ver los cadáveres mire a mi familia y me pregunte quién habría sido el que mató a Jenks.

Ninguno de ellos fue; el FBI lo había estado viendo todo.

— Lamento llegar tarde, Bella — dijo Aro apareciendo entre la maleza — pero espero que estés bien — yo asentí un poco desorientada y Aro se volteó hacia los otros agentes — llévense los cuerpos. Y será mejor que ustedes se vayan de aquí — nos apuntó.

No le discutí nada, me fui directo a buscar a mi hijo y junto a mi familia me fui a la mansión; Rosalie y las demás ya estaban ahí, custodiadas por seis agentes.

Todas corrieron hacia sus respectivas parejas y se pusieron a regañarlos, yo abrace a mis hijos que dormían y mi madre llevó a mi padre a la ambulancia para que fuera atendido

— Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, _picola_ — Edward me beso con ternura y luego beso las cabezas de nuestros hijo — pensé que era el fin cuando te vi ahí tirada. Me asustaste — yo lo bese y suspire en sus labios

— Lo bueno es que ya todo término y tú y yo podremos vivir en paz — él asintió de acuerdo y subimos al cuarto para acomodar a los niños, cuando bajamos Emmett nos interceptó

— fue divertido, hay que hacerlo más seguido — los dos negamos divertidos, abrace a mi hermano y nos fuimos a reunir con los demás en la sala.

Todos ya estaban un poco más tranquilos; esta noche nadie la olvidaría pero al menos ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Fin.**

**Ahora si es el final del final…**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-Cullen-Swan.**

**¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!**

**Creyeron que era todo de mí… ¡por favor! :D**

**Bueno, bueno… mi gente linda aquí les dejo unos pequeños fragmentos de dos historias sumamente diferentes. Bueno aquí les va el de Rosalie y Emmett:**

Una noche, mis padres fueron al teatro pero tuvieron un accidente que nos dejó huérfanos. No teníamos a nadie, ni tíos ni abuelos, así que Jasper y yo fuimos adoptados por los amigos de mi padre, la familia King. Su hijo, Royce fue más que un amigo para mí; desde el instante en que nos vimos, nos gustamos... o eso creí.

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos jugando los tres, me trataba de manera delicada o al menos cuando estaba a la vista de Jasper, yo era una chiquilla enamorada y no me daba cuenta de su maldad. Jasper trato de advertirme pero siempre lo tiraba a loco…

Una vez, "jugando", él me tiro al lago y mientras yo me ahogaba él sólo me veía divertido, su padre se dio cuenta y llegó a tiempo para sacarme de ahí; esa fue la primera de muchas maldades.

Después de dejarme prácticamente en coma por uno de sus "juegos inofensivos", sus padres decidieron llevarlo a un internado donde recibiría ayuda psicológica.

Ayudó un tiempo.

Cuando regreso era una persona totalmente distinta, estuviese o no Jasper, siempre me trataba de manera caballerosa; ¡hasta me pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho! Y yo como seguía enamorada, le perdone todo y nos hicimos novios.

En la preparatoria y en la universidad siempre fuimos la pareja perfecta; las chicas suspiraban por tener lo que yo tenía y los chicos sentían envidia por lo que él tenía.

Antes de terminar la escuela quedé embarazada; pensé que se enojaría pero la noticia le encanto y a sus padres más. El único que no estaba feliz con todo eso era Jasper.

Antes de casarme él intento hacerme cambiar de opinión pero yo no le hice caso; ahora me arrepiento mucho...

_**Flash back...**_

— _vamos Rose, aquí no estas a salvo — dijo Jasper tomándome del brazo y llevándome a mi cuarto._

_Faltaban dos días para mi boda, ya todo estaba prácticamente listo y el embarazo iba viento en popa además el nuevo Royce era la persona más encantadora que había conocido jamás_

— _No, yo me quedó aquí con Royce y mi verdadera familia — dije zafándome de su agarré. No tuve que pelear mucho, él se había quedado helado_

— _¿qué dijiste? Retíralo_

— _No — dije retadoramente — Royce y sus padres sí son mi familia no como tú, que cada vez que puedes me abandonas_

— _lo hago para ganar el suficiente dinero como para mantenerte, a ti y al bebé._

— _Ellos no son malas personas, Jas — dije de manera tranquilizadora pero él se negó a escucharme_

— _tal vez, pero Royce no me agrada; tiene algo en su mirada_

— _sí, amor, hacia mí y nuestro hijo_

— _¡no vez que te está lavando el maldito cerebro! — Dijo llevándose los dedos a la cabeza — ¡una persona no cambia! ¡Nació malo, morirá siendo malo! — casi grito_

— _¡tú estás loco! — Dije empujándolo para que se quitara de mi camino — ¡déjame en paz! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Ya estoy lo suficiente grandecita como para saber lo que quiero! — le grite y corrí a mi cuarto_

— _¡¿y qué diablos es lo que quieres, Rosalie? ¡¿Morir joven? ¡Royce no te dará la vida que tú sueñas! — Dijo tomándome de nuevo del brazo — ¡¿qué diablos es lo que quieres? — dijo viéndome a los ojos_

— _¡que te vayas! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡No te quiero en mi boda! ¡Ni en mi vida! — fue lo último que le grite antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe._

_Me apoye en el marco y llore en silencio; Jasper golpeó la puerta quedamente_

— _¿eso es lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Qué me vaya? — Mi orgullo y mi enojo no me dejó contestarle — bien — se oyó como sí se hubiese rendido y yo me sentí mal — espero que yo sea el equivocado; espero que tú tengas la vida feliz y rica que sueñas — escuché sus pasos que se alejaban y me deje caer al suelo para seguir llorando._

_Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama. Me levante para pedirle perdón y cuando llegué a su cuarto no había nada; su ropa y todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban._

_**Fin flash back...**_

Emmett me seco las lágrimas que se me habían salido y yo sonreí apenas.

— ¿nunca trato de buscarte? — pregunto mientras me acariciaba el cabello; yo me encogí por pura costumbre y él rechino los dientes, cerró los ojos fuertemente y su otra mano la cerro dejando sus nudillos blancos de tanta presión.

Le acaricie la cara suavemente y eso ayudó a que él dejara de estar molesto.

— trato de hablar conmigo varias veces después de la boda pero Royce no lo dejaba. Una vez, cuando estaba en el parque disfrutando del día con mi hija él se acercó; yo trate de hacer que se alejara pero él no me entendió y cuando llegaron los "guardaespaldas" de Royce lo molieron a golpes y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. No pude ir a verlo; Royce amenazó con hacerle daño a mi niña. — dije asustada aunque sabía que ahora estábamos a salvo — Al mes, cuando Royce salió de viaje, me atreví a llamar al hospital y preguntar por mi hermano; había salido hace unas semanas y aunque llegó grave se recuperó sin complicaciones. Fue un alivio escuchar eso.

— ¿y ahora dónde está?

— Lo último que supe de él fue que vivía a las afueras de Seattle y que está casado — mi hija lloro en ese momento y yo me pare de un brinco y corrí hacia donde estaba ella — ¿qué te pasa corazón? — dije dulcemente y la nena dejó de llorar; estaba soñando

— Tuvo una pesadilla — dijo Emmett en la puerta; se veía muy guapo así como estaba, con los brazos entrecruzados al igual que sus piernas; despreocupado. Como me gustaría ser como él.

Sonrió divertido e hizo que sus pectorales se movieran de manera graciosa; no pude evitar reírme.

— ya se durmió — susurro — vamos — me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta su cuarto — ahora estarán bien — me sentó en la cama y me empujo levemente para que me acostara — Edward no dejara que Royce se acerque a nosotros y aquí, tú y la niña tendrán de todo — me arropo cual niña chiquita y me dio un tierno beso en la frente — cualquier cosa estoy cerca. Descansa.

Salió del cuarto y no tarde en dormirme; por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir tranquila y sin llorar...

**Ahora el de Bella y Edward:**

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, _

_drifting through the wind _

_wanting to start again? _

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin _

_like a house of cards, _

_one blow from caving in? _

_Do you ever feel already buried deep? _

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing _

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you _

_'Cause there's a spark in you_"

— ¡maldición, ya voy, ya voy! — dije enojada. De seguro era mi madre que llamaba para saber dónde estaba o que hacía; me estire para tomar mi bolso y sacar el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa, sólo tenía que pasar la carretera pero con el torrencial que caía se me hacía difícil llegar.

— ¿Hola? —... sí, era mi madre —... ¡Estoy en camino! — le dije un poco irritada; con ella siempre era lo mismo, seguía insistiendo en que debería de cambiar mi estilo de vida, que era muy alocado, según ella —... ¡sí, sí! ¡Ya conseguí el trabajo! — la lluvia parecía ir pareja a mi humor... Cada vez empeoraba más —... ¡mi vida está bien! — le grite —... ¡chingar a mi madre es lo único que se hacer! — colgué para que dejara de molestarme y tire el celular...

Al levantar la vista ya era muy tarde, el coche prácticamente ya estaba sobre mí, así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue volantear... mala idea, mi coche empezó a dar vueltas y yo salí volando por el parabrisas y perdí la consciencia...

.

.

La lluvia seguía fuerte y de seguro yo estaba toda empapada pero no podía abrir los ojos, no podía moverme y no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor.

Después de un tiempo trate de moverme pero no sentía que me movía y me asusté mucho.

_-¿qué me habrá pasado? ¿Choque?... Eso es seguro pero ¿contra qué? ¿Contra quién?_

Recuerdo unas luces que venían en mi dirección y que todo estaba en cámara lenta, las luces se intensificaron pero no recuerdo nada más.

_- ¿seguiré en el auto?... Lo dudo, siento el agua caer sobre mí y el aire a mi alrededor. ¿Estaré tirada en medio de la carretera?_

Recuerdo que no llevaba cinturón así que probablemente habré salido volando pero ¿y el otro conductor?...

Intenté hablar.

— ¡ho... hola! — mi voz se oía mal pero al menos hablaba y podía oír. Lo intenté de nuevo pero más fuerte; no escuché ninguna respuesta. Me forcé a abrir los ojos...

Me costaba mantener fija la mirada pero después de unos minutos me fije que estaba tirada, como suponía y veía verde a mi alrededor, era obvio que estaba tirada en el bosque; bajé la vista, me dolía el cuello y todo el cuerpo pero me podía mover, me levante como pude y me maree, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, a la parte de atrás... estaba sangrando.

Mire a mi alrededor, mi auto estaba volteado y el otro no se veía y con la lluvia, menos.

— ¡hola! — Dije asustada, no quería pensar que alguien estuviera muerto — ¡hola! — dije más fuerte. El sonido de un claxon proveniente del barranco me llamó la atención, me asome con cuidado; allí estaba el otro auto, y sacaba humo. Como pude me bajé con cuidado y llegué junto al conductor, estaba inconsciente pero gracias a Dios parecía estar bien; tomé sus pertenencias y regrese junto a él, como pude lo saqué del coche y lo arrastre cuesta arriba.

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y leí su identificación: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, 29 años y la dirección donde vivía... _-Cullen, Cullen... ¡Él era alguien importante!_

Con dificultad, lo senté en un árbol cerca de la carretera, a resguardo de la lluvia, y me senté junto a él, le puse sus cosas en la chaqueta que llevaba y fue cuando me fije que vestía muy elegante

_-espero que no seas el novio-_ pensé asustada.

Lo cheque concienzudamente: le sangraba un poco la frente y tenía varias cortadas y moretones alrededor de la cara y el cuello, pero nada serio.

En todo ese tiempo no paso ni un sólo coche...

_-¿dónde diablos está tú hermana? -_ escuché en mi mente a mi madre quejarse de lo tarde que era _-debería de pegarse ese celular al trasero para ver si así si siente que la llamó - _típico de mi madre...

El celular volvió a sonar...

Me levante con cuidado y me acerque al coche, saqué mi cartera, tomé mi teléfono y llame al 911; la ambulancia ya venía en camino.

Cuando colgué sentí el fuerte olor a gasolina; Edward estaba sentado a no más de 6 metros de mi coche.

Corrí como pude hasta llegar a él y lo trate de despertar.

— ¡Edward, Edward, tenemos que movernos! — como no respondía tuve que hacer lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para despertarlo, cerré los ojos y le di una fuerte bofetada... lo hizo, abrió sus impresionantes ojos verdes — necesitamos movernos — él asintió desorientado y se paró con mi ayuda, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y entro en pánico

— ¡n-no veo, no v-veo!

— ¡tranquilo! — lo tomé del brazo y lo pase por mi hombro; soportando su peso lo guíe lejos del auto

— ¿porque no puedo ver, maldición? — trato de alejarse de mi pero no lo solté — ¿quién eres? — se detuvo en seco y me jaló para que yo también me detuviera — ¿quién eres? — Volvió a repetir y tomo aire y su cara se volvió pálida — ¿es gasolina lo que huelo?

— Sí y el auto está volteado — le dije también asustada — escucha, no se mucho de autos pero el motor sigue encendido y sí la gasolina se sigue derramando, esa cosa explotara en cualquier momento — él no dijo nada sólo me volvió a tomar de los hombros y siguió caminando conmigo.

Ya nos estábamos alejando cuando visualice la ambulancia, solté a Edward y trate de buscar con que hacerles ver que estábamos ahí; en ese momento el auto estalló.

Las llamas alcanzaron como unos 10 mts de alto y el estallido hizo que miles de cosas salieran volando; con mi cuerpo protegí a Edward y creo que grite ya que por el estruendo no podía oír bien...

Lo último que supe fue que la ambulancia ya había llegado y nos estaban llevando al hospital…

**Ahora en mi perfil hay una encuesta que si serían tan amables de tomarse un poco de tiempo y contestarla, es algo sencillito solo tiene que elegir el de Bella o el de Rose (ESTARA ABIERTO APARTIR DE AHORA)…**

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
